Trampa de Seducción AU
by Ysabel-Granger
Summary: “Harry Potter acababa de aceptar el trabajo más raro de su vida, aquel hombre le pagaba por seducir a su propia esposa.”
1. Harry Potter Hermione Granger Malfoy

**Hola a todos, éste es mi primer Harmony, me ha costado pero al final me he decidido a escribirlo.**

**Es un AU. Espero que os guste.**

**Ysabel Granger**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 1. Harry Potter, a su completo servicio. Hermione Granger Malfoy, arquitecta, esposa y madre**

Harry Potter conducía su flamante descapotable negro dirección a Londres. Había amanecido en una localidad cercana, en la cama de una mujer entrada en años pero muy generosa con él. Además de abonarle la cuantiosa cantidad que cobraba por su compañía, le había regalado un Rolex de oro. El viento hacía bailar sus cabellos negros, no demasiado largos. Sus ojos, verdes como la esmeralda, se protegían del sol de la mañana detrás de unos cristales oscuros. La vida le sonreía, tenía todo lo que podía desear. Disfrutaba de todos los lujos: vestía ropa y gafas de marca, conducía coches espectaculares, vivía en un apartamento dúplex con todas las comodidades de los ricos… Y todo se lo debía a aquella encantadora mujer que un día, ahora hacía nueve años, le reveló los enormes beneficios de tener una cara y un cuerpo bonitos.

Con sólo dieciocho años aprendió que su físico le permitía vivir de las mujeres, y harto de la pobreza de su infancia, no dudó en convertirse en escort o acompañante. Para Harry Potter, las mujeres eran sólo fuente de ingresos o de placer.

El moreno quiso tomarse la mañana para ir de compras en el distrito West End, especialmente en la calle Bond Street, donde se encuentran algunas de las más lujosas tiendas de diseñadores. No podía negarlo, le gustaba vestir bien y más aún observar cómo las jóvenes dependientas se derretían con sus sonrisas y sus piropos.

—Le sienta muy bien el traje.

—Gracias guapa, y a ti tu uniforme. —Le guiñó un ojo y la muchacha se puso un poco colorada y bajó la vista, nerviosa.

Siempre que tenía mujeres a su alrededor desplegaba sus encantos, no podía controlarlo, le salía ya de forma natural, probablemente por llevar casi una década comportándose de ese modo.

* * *

Comió en su apartamento de Kensington, se duchó y cogió el coche de nuevo, para visitar a una buena amiga. ChoChang se dedicaba a lo mismo que Harry y también disfrutaba de buenos ingresos. El moreno tocó a la puerta y esperó casi un minuto. Una mujer joven y atractiva de rasgos orientales abrió y le dio la bienvenida.

—Hola guapa, ¿me has echado de menos? —preguntó lleno de seguridad.

—No más que tú a mí —dijo Cho sin demasiado interés.

—Entonces no demasiado.

—Eres un completo idiota. —Le golpeó con el dorso de la mano en el brazo mientras Harry pasaba dentro y cerraba la puerta.

—Pero te gusto así. —La abrazó fuerte y se besaron en medio de una sonrisa.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo, esta noche ceno con un cliente.

—¿A quién le toca hoy? —preguntó con tranquilidad.

—Es un cliente nuevo. ¿Crees… que le gustaré? —preguntó contoneándose hacia la habitación.

—Si no le gustas es que está muerto. —la alcanzó y volvió a abrazarla. Sus labios se unieron deseosos de placer y sus cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama de la morena.

* * *

—¿Entonces no quieres salir esta noche? —exclamó contrariado.

—La verdad es que me gustaría, pero estoy cansado del trabajo y Ginny se enfada cuando salgo a solas contigo, te conoce demasiado bien —hablaba un pelirrojo al otro lado del teléfono.

—Pues dile a Ginny que se venga y tal vez se le vaya un poco de ese mal carácter que se gasta conmigo —bromeó Harry.

—Mira, si puedo acudir te mando un mensaje al móvil ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien, pero anímate Ron, que presiente algo para esta noche.

—Tú siempre presientes algo —Enarcó una ceja, aunque su amigo no podía verle.

—Sólo hay que ser caballerosos y saber mimarlas y caen solas —rió el moreno.

—Pues yo creo que caeré pero en la cama temprano. —Harry sonreía.

Ron Weasley era su mejor amigo y casi el único amigo que tenía, pero le bastaba. Se conocían desde niños y habían compartido muchas cosas. Ginny era la hermana pequeña de Ron y se podía decir que su mejor amiga, aunque a veces tuvieran broncas por el trabajo especial de Harry, la pelirroja no lo toleraba y temía que arrastrase a su hermano a ese tipo de mala vida. Pero el moreno siempre se hacía de querer y Ginny acababa perdonándole todo hasta que se despedía de ellos y ella volvía a sentirse libre del embrujo de sus ojos verdes, entonces la razón volvía a ella y criticaba sin piedad su inmoral manera de ganar de dinero.

* * *

Harry saboreaba la copa que había pedido, mientras clavaba sus ojos en la rubia que lo miraba embelesada. Finalmente, Ron no lo había acompañado, así que el moreno estaba solo en uno de los numerosos pubs del Soho. Disfrutaba de la compañía del pelirrojo, pero yendo solo se desenvolvía mejor para conseguir ligues.

—¿Y tú a qué te dedicas? —preguntó la chica, que no tenía más de veinte años.

—¿Yo?... a vivir —contestó él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Disculpa guapa, tengo que hablar con este hombre. —Un tipo alto y rubio la apartó con pocos modales. La chica se alejó de la barra con cara de indignación. Harry intentó caminar hacia ella pero el hombre rubio le bloqueó el camino.

—Oye tío, ¿qué demonios te pasa?, estaba con ella ¿vale?

—Me han dado buenas referencias de ti. Que das buenos servicios.

—¿Eh?, no, lo siento, yo no trabajo con hombres… —replicó el moreno algo incómodo.

—Qué lástima, creía que podría contratarte.

—Lo siento de verdad, se equivoca de chico.

—¿Eres Harry Potter?

—Sí… —Frunció el ceño sorprendido.

—Entonces no me he equivocado. No te alteres, el servicio no es para mí —explicó divertido. La cara del moreno se relajó.

—Quiero contratarte para una mujer, pero preferiría hablar los detalles en un lugar más tranquilo.

—Sí claro. Podemos ir a cualquier café nocturno.

Ambos se acomodaron en una mesa y después de pedir al camarero, el rubio empezó su explicación.

—Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy el director ejecutivo de Travicom, no sé si conoce la empresa de mi familia.

—Me suena de algunas vallas publicitarias. ¿Quién le habló de mí?

—Una de tus satisfechas clientas —Harry supo que el rubio no tenía intención de dar más detalles—. Bueno, no me andaré con rodeos. Quiero pagar tus servicios para mi esposa.

—¿Cómo?, yo no trabajo con parejas… ni con público —afirmó con firmeza.

—Creo que no me he explicado bien. Quiero que te acuestes con mi mujer, pero no me interesa en absoluto estar presente ni participar en eso.

—Discúlpeme pero no entiendo nada… —Quería preguntarle al desconocido por qué querría un hombre pagar a un escort para que se acostara con su mujer, pero lo encontró inadecuado. ¿Tal vez él era incapaz de saciarla? Una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su cara.

—Préstame toda tu atención Potter, porque odio repetir las cosas —El moreno lo miró con cara de desagrado, aquel tipo se daba muchos aires—. Quiero divorciarme de mi esposa, pero si lo hago ahora perderé la mitad de mi fortuna y probablemente la custodia de nuestro hijo. Para evitar todo eso quiero acusarla de infiel en el juicio de divorcio, pero será complicado hacerlo si ella me sigue guardando fidelidad como hasta ahora.

Harry trataba de asimilar todo lo que el rubio le acababa de decir.

—¿Pretende tenderle una trampa a su propia esposa?

—Veo que lo vas pillando —exclamó con maldad—. Ella no puede saber quien eres realmente, tendrás que mentirle, hacerle creer que te interesas en ella de verdad ¿Puedo contar contigo o tienes demasiados escrúpulos?

Harry se tomó unos instantes para reflexionar. El rubio se llevó la taza a los labios con calma. Nunca había hecho nada parecido antes. Cuando una clienta requería sus servicios, ella sabía bien quien era Harry Potter y lo que le ofrecía por cierta cantidad de dinero. En esta ocasión tendría que interpretar un papel, hacerle creer a una mujer que albergaba sentimientos hacia ella. Si aceptaba la oferta tendría que manipularla, engañarla…

—Quizá esto pueda ayudarte a decidir —Draco Malfoy deslizó un papel rectangular sobre la mesa hasta que los ojos de Harry pudieron leer la cifra numérica escrita en él—. Eso sería sólo para empezar. Sé que te gustan las cosas caras y el lujo, me he informado bien antes de recurrir a ti.

Aquella cifra era enorme, y prometía más. El maldito sabía bien como tentarlo. Los escrúpulos de Harry empezaron a flaquear alarmantemente.

—Si aceptas este trabajo, ganarás más que si continúas con tus clientas. Hablo muy en serio.

Lo único que podía convencer a Harry Potter para hacer ciertas cosas era el dinero, el cochino dinero. Después de una infancia triste y solitaria en la más absoluta sencillez no era de extrañar que hubiese cogido con gusto los lujos que podía proporcionar el dinero. Si aceptaba podría ahorrarse durante algún tiempo algunos trabajos con mujeres demasiado maduras.

—¿Cuánto llevan casados?

—Siete largos años. —El moreno miró su taza sobre la mesa y volvió a mirar al rubio.

—Tendrá que hacerla venir a algún local donde esté yo para que pueda…

—Qué estupidez… ella jamás caería la primera noche, ni la segunda, ni la tercera… no te estoy diciendo que la emborraches y te la tires sin que ella sea consciente. Quiero que lo haga a sabiendas, que no pueda negarlo después con excusas baratas. Y para eso, tú tienes que seducirla de verdad. No te bastarán los trucos de ligue nocturno y no olvides que tampoco se trata de una de tus clientas. Mi esposa es una mujer enamorada, así que tendrás que seducirla por completo, hasta el punto de que deje de pensar en mí y llegue a sentir algo fuerte por ti, o de lo contrario jamás se acostará contigo… mis planes se echarán a perder… y yo odio perder.

"Veo que odia muchas cosas señor Malfoy" pensó el moreno.

—No se preocupe. Haré que su esposa acabe loca por mí, se lo garantizo.

—Espero que así sea. Para empezar lo meteré como empleado en mi empresa, donde trabaja también mi mujer.

—¿Me va a contratar?

—Por supuesto, quiero que todo sea lo más casual y auténtico posible. ¿Acaso crees que un guaperas de la noche bastaría para conquistarla? Tienes que convertirte en alguien cercano, alguien aparentemente honrado que se gane su confianza. No veo otro modo de hacerla caer. Y por supuesto, no puedes seguir con tu… trabajo. Tendrás que abandonar un tiempo a tus queridas clientas, sólo faltaría que ella te viera con otras mujeres, así jamás te tomaría en serio.

—Pero entonces me está exigiendo dedicación las veinticuatro horas del día, eso será mucho dinero.

—¿Y cuál es el problema?, puedo pagarlo perfectamente y te aseguro Potter, que pagarte a ti unos meses me ahorrará muchísimo más en el divorcio —Harry bebió varios tragos de café y devolvió su mirada al rubio—. Ahora es el momento perfecto. Su secretaria Padma Patil está embarazada de varios meses y en breve le daré la baja temporal. Te convertirás en su nuevo secretario personal.

—¿Yo?, nunca he trabajado de eso, no sé qué tengo que hacer.

—Tranquilo Potter, tendrás tres semanas para prepararte. Te informaré de todo lo que debes saber para que no hagas el ridículo. De todos modos, has estudiado en la universidad ¿no?

—Así es, la carrera de empresariales.

—Pues entonces no encontrarás dificultades en tus tareas.

—Pero para contratarme necesitaré referencias o algo, si no ella podría sospechar…

—No te preocupes Potter, de los credenciales y el currículum me encargo yo. Soy el director ejecutivo de toda la empresa, puedo decidir contratos y despidos sin consultar con nadie. Y jamás se cuestionan mis decisiones.

"Menudo prepotente. Pero por ese dinero ya puede ser el mismo diablo, no me importa" reflexionaba Harry.

—Parece que lo tiene todo bajo control —replicó con falsa amabilidad.

—¿Cuento contigo? —Le tendió su mano y el moreno se la estrechó.

—Sí, cuente conmigo señor Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger Malfoy se despertó en su cama de dos por dos metros, sola. Su marido, Draco Malfoy, siempre se levantaba una hora antes, porque tenía que revisar muchos documentos y hablar con mucha gente al comienzo del día, ser director ejecutivo de una empresa tan grande como Travicom requería de éstos y otros esfuerzos, o al menos eso le contaba a su mujer. Hermione sospechaba que dedicaba algunas de esas horas extra a ampliar su colección de amantes. Ella lo sabía, era demasiado lista como para no darse cuenta, aunque nunca se atrevía a confirmar sus sospechas, porque era menos doloroso sospechar que tener la certeza de que Draco era infiel. Seguía enamorada de su marido, el único hombre de su vida, el padre de su hijo, el que la había incluido en uno de los estudios de ingeniería y arquitectura más importantes de Londres… y seguía soñando con que él la amase del mismo modo.

Se duchó y se vistió con prisa, le gustaba sacar unos minutos para su hijo, antes de llevarlo al colegio. El pequeño Scorpius, que había heredado el cabello rubio y los ojos grises de su padre, contaba seis años de edad.

—¡Mamiiii! —Se arrojó al cuello de su madre, que se agachó para facilitarle el abrazo y los estrujó con cariño.

—Buenos días tesoro, qué enérgico te has levantado hoy. —Lo besó y lo acompañó hasta la mesa para desayunar.

—Buenos días señora.

—Buenos días Mary. —Mary Sullivan servía en casa de los Malfoy desde mucho antes de que Hermione llegase a esa familia.

Tras un desayuno fugaz y amenizado por las risas del niño, la castaña cogió a su hijo de la mano y lo subió a su coche, un BMW de color plateado. Condujo hasta el colegio al que asistía y se despidió de él.

—Acuérdate de comer el almuerzo.

—Sí mamá, que no tengo dos años jo.

—Claro que no, ya eres todo un hombrecito. —Se irguió mirándolo de soslayo, esperando su reacción. No se hizo esperar, Scorpius se encaró hacia ella.

—Pero quiero mi beso de "ten el mejor día" —farfullaba poniendo pucheros.

—Claro que sí, todo para mi príncipe. —Se agachó y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, el pequeño se lo devolvió.

—Ten el mejor día mami. —Se alejó de ella agitando su manita y sonriendo. Hermione lo observó hasta que se metió en el edificio charlando animadamente con otros niños de su clase. Suspiró. El mejor día… qué difícil sería tenerlo para ella. Amaba a su hijo y él la adoraba a ella, amaba su trabajo como arquitecta en "Malfoy Technics", el estudio de Ingeniería y Arquitectura que poseía la empresa Travicom y cosechaba bastantes éxitos a pesar de tener sólo veintiocho años… pero amaba a su marido y él… simplemente se dejaba querer.

* * *

El día iba a ser largo pero relativamente tranquilo. Tenía que tratar unos temas de instalaciones con los ingenieros y después resolver el diseño de una escalera que se le había puesto peleona. Con un poco de suerte estaría en casa sobre las diez.

—¡Buenos días, señora Malfoy! —saludó con alegría Katie Bell, la recepcionista de Travicom.

—Buenos días Katie. ¿Cómo está el personal hoy?

—Pues… han llegado todos menos su marido —Hermione la miró con cierto desconcierto—. Tenía una reunión urgente con un cliente en una cafetería cercana.

—Claro… —Sonrió con tristeza y se despidió de Katie con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Buenos días Padma, ¿cómo va el embarazo? —saludó a su secretaria.

—Buenos días señora Malfoy. La verdad es que con ganas de irme a casa a descansar y el día acaba de empezar.

—Bueno, esta es tu última semana en Technics, hasta después del nacimiento, ánimo.

—Gracias —Ambas mujeres se sonrieron. Hermione era bastante apreciada en el estudio y en la empresa en general. Su carácter amable, su eficiencia y su inteligencia le habían abierto las puertas de aquel lugar y le habían otorgado un puesto por méritos propios—. Ya están todos esperándola.

—Qué puntualidad —bromeó.

—¡Hola Hermione! —dijo Sirius Black, uno de los ingenieros de Technics.

—Hola Sirius, Remus…

—Buenos días Hermione.

—Severus, Víktor…

—Buenos días —contestaron al unísono.

—Tenemos unas instalaciones pendientes ¿no chicos?

—Así es —replicó Remus.

—Víktor y yo seguiremos con la casa de campo del señor Smith.

—Muy bien Severus.

Se dividieron en dos grupos, ocuparon dos mesas amplias y empezaron a trabajar sobre planos de papel y digitales en las pantallas de sus ordenadores.

* * *

Al mediodía, Hermione tenía la esperanza de comer con Draco en la cafetería de la plaza que había a los pies del edificio sede de Travicom. Pero su marido se disculpó alegando que tenía una comida de trabajo, al menos era cierto, Parvati Patil, gemela de Padma y secretaria de Draco se lo confirmó. A la castaña le dolió que no la avisara antes, porque había rechazado comer con Luna Lovegood, su mejor amiga, para poder comer con él.

—¿Al final comes sola? —preguntó indignada la rubia.

—Bueno sí…

—De verdad que Draco es de lo que no hay.

—Déjalo Luna, lleva muchas cosas en la cabeza, es normal que se le pasara decírmelo.

—Ya, pero tú también estás muy ocupada, y yo… y aún así sacamos tiempo. Ese hombre vive en su mundo ¿eh? —Luna compartía las sospechas de Hermione, pero no quería amargarla con sus intuiciones, así que se conformaba con meterse con su marido por otras razones— Espero que por lo menos no me falles en la próxima exposición, porque me enfadaré de verdad.

—Claro que iré Luna, ya te dije que me hacía mucha ilusión ver tus nuevos cuadros.

—Te tomo la palabra, quiero que me juzgue mi peor crítica —rió la rubia.

—Pero ¿qué dices?, estudié arte en la universidad bonita, tengo más conocimientos de los que te piensas.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas —Siguieron bromeando hasta que se despidieron.

* * *

—¿Te quedarás mucho Hermione? —se interesó Víktor.

—No, sólo hasta que resuelva la dichosa escalera —contestó desde su mesa de bocetos, inundada de papeles, lápices, reglas…

—Mucha suerte, y no te estreses tanto que mañana puedes continuar.

Víktor Krum tan amable como siempre. Entró en "Malfoy Technics" sólo un año antes que ella, eran los miembros más jóvenes del equipo. Seguramente lo esperaba su novia francesa para tener una cena romántica o ir al cine, salir a tomar algo… ella en cambio no había visto a Draco en todo el día. De pronto el sonido de su móvil acaparó toda su atención.

—¿Sí?

—¿Hermione?

—Cormac…

—¡Hola!... ¿has terminado tu jornada?

—Pues…

—¿Te apetece que quedemos para tomar algo y luego nos pasamos por la exposición de Mies van der Rohe?

—No voy a poder Cormac, me encantaría pero tengo que terminar unas cosas.

—¿Y cuando termines?, aunque sea una visita rápida, que me han dicho que está muy bien.

—No insistas Cormac, llevo todo el día a tope y cuando termine me marcharé a casa.

—Vale, como quieras Hermione, pero a ver si nos vemos pronto, que hace más de dos meses que no hay forma de quedar contigo.

—Claro Cormac, te compensaré.

Cormac McLaggen, el único amigo de la universidad que todavía conservaba. Estudiaron juntos arquitectura pero sus destinos fueron distintos. Él entró en el modesto estudio de su padre, que estaba ansioso con la idea de trabajar al lado de su vástago, mientras que ella, cuyos padres dentistas tenían nula idea de su carrera, acabó trabajando en el conocido estudio de su marido. Le tenía bastante cariño, el rubio siempre había sido un apoyo en momentos de crisis, arquitectónicas naturalmente, de las sentimentales prefería no hablar con casi nadie.

* * *

Suerte que Mary iba a recoger a Scorpius al colegio los días que ella o Draco se retrasaban en el trabajo. Pero siempre que podía, le gustaba ir a por él personalmente, y ayudarlo un rato con los deberes o jugar con él. Pero sobre todo le gustaba acostarlo y darle las buenas noches y le dolía no haber llegado a tiempo esta vez. Aún así, la castaña entró en su habitación sigilosa, se acercó al niño y lo besó en la sien con ternura. Después lo contempló unos minutos y se despidió de él en un murmullo.

—Duerme ángel mío.

Draco todavía no había llegado a casa, ya pasaba de las once. Hermione cenó con la única compañía de la televisión. Se duchó y se metió en la cama. Después de intentar coger el sueño en balde se volvió hacia el despertador digital, sus números verdes indicaban las doce y diez. Su marido no siempre llegaba tan tarde, lo que la hacía pensar que estaría con alguna mujer. ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo?

Estaba tumbada de lado, movía su brazo sobre el espacio que debería estar ocupando Draco en la cama, pero sólo podía sentir la suavidad de la sábana de seda y el frío de la ausencia. Hacía muchas horas que él abandonó esa cama y todavía no había vuelto a llenarla.

Sobre la una y media escuchó un ruido leve en la puerta de la habitación, seguía despierta. No había duda de que era Draco. Dio pasos lentos y amortiguados sobre el suelo hasta el baño, llevaba los zapatos en la mano. Al rato salió del baño y se sentó en su lado de la cama. Se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa. Hermione se removió un poco.

—¿Estás despierta? —preguntó el rubio.

—Estaba dormida pero te noté en la cama —mintió la castaña.

—No quería molestarte… la reunión se alargó mucho, me tienen frito con tantos desacuerdos, a este paso no sé cuando podremos emprender la rehabilitación del hospital.

—Es igual Draco, ya estás aquí, no pienses en eso ahora. —Se irguió hasta sentarse en la cama, y abrazó a su marido por la espalda.

—De acuerdo. —Posó su mano sobre la de su esposa y giró su rostro para besar sus labios.

—Te he echado de menos todo el día —se confesó ella.

—Yo también a ti.

Si sus palabras eran ciertas o no poco le importaba a Hermione, sólo quería sentir a su marido como tal. Draco le hizo el amor con bastante intensidad. Tal vez era cierto lo de la reunión, no parecía con falta de energía. Después de la intimidad, Hermione se abrazó a él y cerró los ojos deseando ser la única mujer para él.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hice un póster para la historia, está colgado en mi blog de fics, la dirección aparece en mi perfil ^^**


	2. Adiós lentillas, hola gafas

_¡¡¡Hola gente!!!, vuelvo con nuevo capítulo y quiero avisar de algunas cosas xD_

_La primera es que utilizaré nombres de lugares, calles, edificios… reales de Londres, pero puede que todo lo que diga de ellos no sea tan real, porque no he estado en dichos lugares, espero que me permitáis las licencias, y la segunda, que voy a daros mini clases de arquitectura en algunos capis, ojalá no os resulte molesto ^^ (no puedo evitarlo, es deformación profesional jajaja)_

_Gracias a todos los que me leéis, en especial a aquellos que me dejáis review._

_Contesto aquí a las que no estáis registradas ^^_

_**Eydren snape**: aquí tienes nuevo capi, gracias por tenerla en favoritos, espero que te guste, Besicos!_

_**Andrea Potter**: te agradezco la oportunidad, porque sí escribo Ron y Hermione, pero como dices, me gustan otras parejas para ella, como el Harmony :D Gracias por lo de los pósters, hago lo que puedo :P Besicos!_

_**Lucesita**: Hermione es verdad que siempre acaba con los chicos más guapos de Hogawrts, no se puede quejar jajaja espero que te guste el nuevo capi. Besicos!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2. Adiós lentillas, hola gafas**

Harry Potter aprovechó la última semana que tenía para renovar su vestuario con ropa mucho más vulgar y conseguirse un coche menos ostentoso. Aparcó su biplaza y miró el Mini Cooper. Suspiró mientras acariciaba la superficie negra de su Z4. Para despedirse de él, había disfrutado de unos buenos acelerones por las afueras de Londres. No le gustaba tener su descapotable aparcado tanto tiempo, pero no podría volver a conducirlo por lo menos hasta el fin de semana siguiente, cuando tuviera descanso de su nuevo trabajo.

Si todo iba saliendo bien, más adelante cambiaría de apartamento, dejando el amplio y lujoso de Kensington por uno mucho más humilde. Estos cambios de status y de apariencia, eran lo más duro para él, porque seducir a una mujer menor de treinta años que no estaba del todo mal no era ningún sacrificio.

El sábado por la tarde ultimó sus compras. Llegó a su apartamento y dejó los trajes sobre la cama. Necesitaba un whisky. Cogió una copa, echó dos cubitos de hielo y se sirvió del whisky añejo que tanto le gustaba.

"El lunes empiezo de secretario… seguro que Ron y Ginny se alegrarían de saberlo…" Sonreía mientras su paladar saboreaba la bebida. Pero miró su apartamento y su sonrisa desapareció. Dejar todo aquello le supondría mucho esfuerzo, llevaba casi una década viviendo así, y también temía perder su reputación y a muchas de sus clientas. Porque cuando se terminase el trabajo de Malfoy, él volvería a su vida como escort, ¿estarían esperándolo aquellas mujeres? ¿Valía la pena el suculento cheque? Harry no era chico de darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, había tomado una decisión y seguiría adelante. Dejó el vaso en el mueble bar y decidió preparar la ropa de la próxima semana.

El domingo no salió de su apartamento. Se despidió por teléfono de la última clienta, informándola de que debía atender asuntos personales durante un tiempo, pero que después volvería a estar disponible para ella. Cuando llegó la noche, se acostó muy pensativo. Mañana le esperaba un nuevo trabajo, una nueva vida que tendría que inventar día a día para conquistar a una mujer de apariencia inaccesible.

* * *

Harry repasaba la información que conocía de Hermione Granger Malfoy mientras se afeitaba frente al espejo. Había colocado la foto que su marido le había dado en el marco del espejo. Era una imagen bastante sobria, aparecía su rostro y un poco de sus hombros, vistiendo uno de esos trajes de ejecutiva que tan interesantes le resultaban al moreno. No sonreía, su gesto era serio pero agradable.

—Hermione Granger Malfoy… acabas de cumplir los veintiocho años de edad, uno más que yo, directora técnica de Travicom, encargada del departamento técnico, arquitecta, madre de Scorpius, casada con Draco Malfoy desde hace siete años… —hablaba a la fotografía— y siempre le has sido fiel… veremos qué haces cuando me conozcas a mí.

Cuando se quedó satisfecho con el apurado de su afeitado, observó sus ojos verdes en el espejo. Hacía mucho tiempo que venía utilizando lentillas, pero para trabajar en Travicom pensó que sería mejor llevar gafas, para tener un aire más inocente, menos intimidante. Al verse con gafas no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, con lo a gusto que las había dejado y ahora tendría que llevarlas de nuevo, como en sus tiempos de adolescente ingenuo.

Al volante de su nuevo Mini Cooper blanco y negro, Harry hacía memoria de la conversación en la que Draco Malfoy le explicó cómo debía prepararse durante esas tres semanas.

—_Ahí tienes los puntos clave que deberías procurar dominar cuando volvamos a vernos. —Le mostró una hoja mecanografiada y Harry la leyó rápidamente._

"_Dominio de idiomas, manejo de agenda, conocimientos de enfermería, buena presencia, dotes administrativas y organizativas, capacidad para preparar un mailing o una reunión entre presidentes de empresas, un congreso o seminario profesional. Capaz de atender teléfono y conversaciones personales con soltura. Decidido y con sentido de la responsabilidad. Que tenga autoestima y sepa valorarse._

_Tareas a realizar: organizar, y en ciertos casos, asistir a reuniones, establecer buenos contactos telefónicos, redactar y presentar correctamente informes, comunicados… planificar su tiempo y el de su jefe, preparar y tratar la información adecuadamente, concertar, acoger y atender a las visitas, preparar presentaciones de productos o servicios, organizar los viajes de negocios…"__  
__—Joder… —farfulló._

—_¿Impresionado?, no es para tanto —exclamó socarronamente—, por cierto, ¿sabes idiomas Potter?_

—_Pues… sé un poco de francés y de italiano. _

—_Los idiomas del amor… —afirmó despectivamente el rubio. Harry se sintió ofendido— Es una lástima, Padma dominaba el francés, el alemán y estaba aprendiendo japonés. —El moreno resopló._

—_Nadie se creerá que yo fuese el mejor candidato a secretario. _

—_Eso déjalo de mi lado, tú procura superar el "madmoiselle" y el "amore mio" y apúntate a japonés ya de paso —sugirió divertido Malfoy._

—_¿Habla en serio?_

—_Por supuesto. No bromearía nunca sobre este tema. —La sonrisa burlona del rubio no le dejó claro a Harry si lo del japonés era una broma o no._

Harry sencillamente alucinaba. Llevaba muchos años viviendo a todo tren sin tener que forzar su mente a nada más que memorizar las cuatro debilidades íntimas de sus clientas, y ahora, de repente, tendría que ponerse a estudiar idiomas y quién sabe cuántas cosas más como si fuera un simple estudiante, para poder hacerse pasar por alguien que realmente no era. De pronto, pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a impactar en el parabrisas del vehículo.

—Genial… no cogí el paraguas —se burló de sí mismo sonriendo al aire.

* * *

Después de aparcar en un parking de la zona, Harry salió a la calle dando pasos rápidos. No llovía con fuerza, pero le molestaba bastante la idea de mojarse el pelo, con lo que le había costado dominar sus cabellos para que parecieran medianamente peinados. Desde que tenía uso de razón, aquella mata de pelo azabache era de lo más rebelde, pocas gominas lograban domarla, y aún en ese caso, el efecto siempre se pasaba a las pocas horas.

La sede central de Travicom se ubicaba en el número 25 de Old Broad Street, en el imponente edificio Tower 42, erigido en medio de la City, núcleo financiero y empresarial de la ciudad británica.

Harry se sintió como una hormiga cuando llegó a los pies del Tower 42, era uno de los rascacielos más altos de Londres. Echó un vistazo hacia el cielo, que seguía bautizándolo con finas gotas de agua, su destino era la planta veintinueve, donde se encontraba "Malfoy Technics".

"Vamos allá" se dijo internamente mientras tomaba aire con fuerza Echó una ligera carrera hasta la entrada, no quería mojarse más. Desde las puertas giratorias miró a su alrededor, muchas personas, todas trajeadas, iban de aquí para allá, entrando y saliendo del Tower 42, y entre la gente, la reconoció a ella, cruzando la calle, con un paraguas en una mano y un maletín en la otra.

El moreno sonrió y echó a andar tras los pasos de la castaña, ya dentro del edificio. Cuando ella cogió uno de los ascensores, Harry apretó el ritmo para alcanzarla.

—¡Espere por favor! —Hermione apretó el botón para que las puertas abrieran de nuevo y el joven que venía corriendo pudiera entrar— Gracias… es mi primer día de trabajo y no quiero llegar tarde.

Ella le sonrió y Harry pensó que tenía una sonrisa bastante bonita. Le hacía gracia saber tanto de esa mujer y que ella lo creyera un chico anónimo. Se ajustó las gafas y la corbata fingiendo desinterés. Y se volvió hacia ella de nuevo.

—Quiero causar una buena impresión.

—Seguro que lo logrará —contestó la castaña amablemente.

—Gracias. "Veo que eres una mujer correcta y educada".

La observaba de soslayo. Hermione sujetaba su maletín con ambas manos por delante de su falda, el paraguas iba colgado de su muñeca.

—¿A qué planta va? —preguntó la castaña de repente.

—No se preocupe, voy más arriba —replicó el moreno con suavidad. Era cierto. Tenía que verse con Draco Malfoy en la planta treinta, donde éste tenía su despacho.

El ascensor se detuvo en la planta veinte, tenían que hacer transbordo para llegar a su destino, así funcionan los rascacielos. Harry caminaba unos pasos detrás de Hermione. Ante sus ojos había cuatro ascensores distintos para subir a donde deseaban. La castaña entró en el primero que abrió sus puertas y él la siguió. En esta ocasión no subieron solos. Al llegar a la planta veintinueve, Hermione salió de la cabina y en un extraño impulso se volvió hacia atrás como buscando a alguien. Harry, que no había dejado de observarla disimuladamente, se dio cuenta del gesto y asomó la cabeza entre dos hombres maduros.

—Suerte en ese primer día —dijo al moreno cuando se encontraron sus miradas.

—Gracias de nuevo. —Asintió con la cabeza y la vio alejarse a paso ligero mientras se cerraban las puertas.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, por lo que había podido comprobar, sería fácil caerle bien. Ella era demasiado… buena persona.

* * *

—Bienvenido a mi humilde empresa, Potter —saludó Draco Malfoy con su habitual hipocresía—, llamaré a mi devota esposa para presentaros.

Dio la orden pertinente a Parvati Patil y devolvió su atención al joven hombre que había elegido como ejecutor de su sucio plan.

—Para que todo esto te resulte más sencillo, voy a ayudarte —Harry frunció el ceño—. Hermione reparará en ti si además de portarte bien con ella, yo no lo hago. Las diferencias la obligarán a comparar y yo, lamentablemente —hablaba con teatralidad—, perderé.

—Es un buen plan.

—Incluso te la pondré en bandeja. Propiciaré ocasiones para que paséis más tiempo juntos… y solos. —Sonrió con maldad.

—Si soy su secretario pasaré todo el día con ella, no le comprendo, ¿qué más se puede hacer?

—Eso déjalo de mi cuenta Potter, tú limítate a seducirla, pero con cuidado. Si la asustas no se fiará de ti jamás.

—Lo sé, ya me lo advirtió.

Un sonido interrumpió la conversación de ambos hombres. La secretaria de Malfoy le hizo saber que su esposa se dirigía a su despacho.

Sonaron dos leves golpes en la puerta y Hermione apareció tras ella.

—Acércate querida, quiero presentarte a quien sustituirá a Padma durante su baja por maternidad.

La castaña no había reparado todavía en la presencia de Harry, estaba demasiado abatida para hacerlo. No dudaba que Draco habría contratado a una mujer, seguramente más joven y bonita que ella, para tener la oportunidad de conquistarla mientras trabajase con ellos.

—Te presento a Harry Potter, él será tu secretario personal desde hoy —anunció triunfante el rubio. Hermione miró al moreno y un gesto de sorpresa iluminó su rostro.

—¡Encantado de conocerla! —La reacción de Harry fue instantánea, le tendió su mano con naturalidad fingida.

Hermione tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, no podía creerlo. Mientras estrechaba la mano de aquel chico, el alivio y el desconcierto se apoderaban de ella. ¿Draco había dejado escapar la oportunidad de contratar a una mujer atractiva?, no le cabía en la cabeza. Por otro lado, se trataba del chico del ascensor, inmediatamente sintió simpatía por él.

—El gusto es mío, Potter.

La castaña sonreía discretamente, mientras Draco observaba su reacción ante la noticia, sabía que su esposa estaba sorprendida y complacida, pero desde luego no tanto como él. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba tan feliz. Durante los paseos entre ascensores y hasta el despacho de Malfoy, había advertido al menos a cuatro mujeres distintas mirándolo con descaro. Estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de la mayoría de mujeres allá por donde iba, y a pesar de las dichosas gafas, estaba claro que sus encantos seguían patentes, ¿por qué demonios Hermione Granger no lo había mirado de ese modo ni un puñetero segundo?, su reacción al saludarlo había sido del todo indiferente, salvo por cierto descanso que le pareció leer en su rostro. Normalmente, cuando las mujeres lo acababan de conocer, se quedaban unos instantes pasmadas con sus ojos verdes y después le daban un vistazo general mal disimulado, pero ella no parecía en absoluto impresionada con él o si quiera sorprendida. ¿Estaría conteniéndose para aparentar ser una jefa profesional?

—Bueno, ya tendréis tiempo de conoceros mejor, que vais a compartir juntos muchas horas. —En su voz había cierto matiz pícaro.

—Sí… voy a bajar para continuar con mi trabajo. —Su esposa no lo advirtió.

—Ahora en cuanto termine de explicarle unas cosas de la empresa te mando a Potter.

—Muy bien, pues… nos vemos abajo. —Hermione salió del despacho.

—¿A que es un encanto? —El moreno enarcó una ceja— Qué poco sentido del humor tienes Potter. Yo creo que si juegas bien tus cartas, no llevará tanto tiempo hacerla caer.

—El tiempo debería preocuparle más a usted, que es quien paga.

—Eso no es problema, ya te lo dije… por cierto, la semana pasada mi mujer cumplió veintiocho años.

—Lo sé.

—Ya sé que lo sabes Potter, no me interrumpas —exclamó con fastidio. Menuda pieza estaba hecho Draco Malfoy, cada minuto que compartía con él compadecía más a su esposa—, quiero que te encargues de preparar un cóctel en su honor para el viernes por la tarde.

—Acabo de llegar, ¿y ya me encarga asuntos personales?

—No dramatices, es una tarea típica del secretario el organizar este tipo de eventos… además, no es nada personal, es una celebración sencilla entre colegas de trabajo. Parvati te ayudará para contactar con el personal invitado a tan magno evento. —Se rió.

—Muy bien señor Malfoy "no tengo más remedio".

* * *

—Hola guapa, ¿el despacho de Hermione Granger?

—¡Hola! —Katie recibió feliz el cumplido del moreno— Es la puerta al fondo de ese pasillo. ¿Tiene cita con ella?

—Más o menos, soy su nuevo secretario. —La morena lo miró sin dar crédito.

—Avisaré a la jefa de que ha llegado. —Descolgó el teléfono.

—No hace falta, ya me espera, gracias. —Le guiñó un ojo y Katie no acertó a colgar el teléfono a la primera vez, sonrojándose por su torpeza. Harry se dio la vuelta en una sonrisa y caminó con decisión hacia su objetivo.

* * *

—Pasa Potter, adelante —Hermione abandonó unos documentos en su mesa y se acercó hasta él—. Qué casualidad ¿verdad? —hablaba con entusiasmo.

—Y que lo diga, ¿quién me iba a decir que conocería a mi jefa en el ascensor? —bromeó el moreno.

—Ha sido gracioso. Bueno, centrémonos que estamos aquí para trabajar.

—"Para trabajármela a usted" desde luego.

—En principio, tu lugar de trabajo será la mesa que hay situada a la entrada de mi despacho, pero en ocasiones trabajarás conmigo, aquí, en esa mesita de ahí o directamente en mi mesa principal.

—Muy bien.

—Te encargarás de llevar mi agenda, de atender mis llamadas, de organizar encuentros con nuestros clientes… así que espero que pronto los conozcas a todos y los proyectos que llevamos entre manos.

—De acuerdo. —Asintió con gesto serio. No rompió el contacto visual en ningún momento, su atención era toda para ella.

—Como ya debes saber, mi marido es el director general de la empresa, y yo dirijo el departamento técnico, llamado también "Malfoy Technics". Tenemos departamento financiero, dirigido por Penélope Clearwater y departamento comercial dirigido por Blaise Zabini, además de un pequeño bufete de abogados que lleva todos nuestros asuntos legales, llamado "Malfoy legal" y una agencia de publicidad llamada "Malfoy publicity". Ya irás conociendo a todo el personal de la empresa, no te apures.

—Por supuesto.

—Siento no poder dedicar más tiempo a ubicarte aquí, pero el trabajo me reclama.

—No se preocupe, pondré todo de mi parte para convertirme en alguien indispensable para usted.

—Me gusta tu entusiasmo Potter. Creo que nos vamos a entender muy bien.

—Eso espero. —Sus ojos verdes brillaron tras sus gafas.

* * *

Harry pasó el resto de la mañana tratando de dominar la agenda de su nueva jefa. Por suerte, se había tomado en serio el prepararse durante las tres últimas semanas. Atendió el teléfono con cierta torpeza las primeras veces, pero al final de mañana ya se sentía cómodo en aquella mesa de secretario. Aunque el tema del cóctel de cumpleaños lo preocupaba un poco, rogó porque la tal Parvati fuese una mujer con paciencia.

Al mediodía, varios subordinados de Hermione salieron de su despacho, pasando por delante de la mesa de Harry.

—Hola, ¿eres el sustituto de Padma?

—¿Eh?... sí, soy Harry Potter. —Se levantó de la silla y le ofreció la manó a una rubia muy guapa.

—Yo soy Lavender Brown, trabajo como diseñadora gráfica, y ellos son Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, trabajan conmigo en el diseño y como delineantes de planos.

El moreno saludó a los chicos que la acompañaban y después de unos minutos de conversación, Lavender lo invitó a comer con ellos en una cafetería cercana al Tower 42. Harry aceptó la invitación, era eso o comer solo.

—Nos vemos después de comer Potter. —Una apresurada Hermione se despidió de su secretario. Había quedado con Luna.

* * *

La comida con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo fue bastante agradable, le contaron algunos entresijos de la empresa que poseían los Malfoy, cotilleos sobre el personal, y Dean incluso se atrevió a insinuar que Draco, el director general, parecía especialmente interesado en las nuevas empleadas que contrataba, pero la rubia le lanzó una mirada de odio y el joven de color abandonó el tema. Terminaron bromeando sobre los extraños horarios de su jefa, pues había días que sólo estaba en el despacho lo estrictamente necesario, y otros, en cambio, permanecía allí hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

—Y a menudo nos arrastra a todos con ella... pero todo depende del momento y del proyecto que llevemos entre manos —explicaba Dean.

—Y del tiempo con el que contemos —matizó Seamus.

—Pero esa mujer ¿cuándo vive? —No pudo evitar preguntarlo. Para él la vida era siempre disfrute, relajación, tomarse las cosas con calma. Por lo que aquellas personas le estaban contando, Hermione Granger tenía una visión diferente.

—¿De qué empresa vienes Harry? —Se interesó la rubia— Deberías estar acostumbrado al estrés, y te aseguro que en un despacho de arquitectura como éste hay mucho estrés ¿verdad chicos? —Se rió y sus compañeros la acompañaron.

—Yo que tú me mentalizaría, tu vida personal se va a resentir a partir de hoy —Dean se carcajeó pero el moreno no percibió malicia.

* * *

Se despidió de Lavender, Dean y Seamus y regresó a su mesa. Así que la mañana tranquila que había tenido sólo era una rareza en aquel lugar.

—¡Potter!

—¿Sí, señora Malfoy?

—Ven a mi despacho con la agenda por favor.

—Ahora mismo. —Se levantó de la silla y entró en el despacho como una flecha.

—Qué velocidad —Hermione todavía tenía el teléfono en la mano—. Ven, siéntate, necesito que revisemos unas citas. —El moreno asintió y caminó hacia su mesa, pero algo captó su interés, se trataba de las vistas de aquellos inmensos ventanales.

Como si hubiese olvidado dónde y para qué estaba allí, cambió el rumbo de sus pasos hasta quedar a unos palmos del vidrio, mientras sus ojos contemplaban la espectacular vista de la ciudad de Londres. Hermione lo miraba entre divertida e intrigada.

—¿Nunca has subido a un edificio tan alto?

—La verdad es que no… —A pesar de contestarle, seguía obnubilado con la imagen— Suerte que no tengo vértigo —bromeó—El único que intenta competir en altura con el Tower 42 es "el falo de cristal" —se rió. Pero al instante recordó que no estaba con Ron, manteniendo una conversación de chicos, sino con Hermione Granger Malfoy, su nueva jefa. Se quedó callado, tieso como una estaca, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por semejante descuido.

—Es verdad, "el pepinillo erótico" es el segundo edificio más alto de toda la city —exclamó despreocupada. Harry se atrevió a mirarla por fin.

—¿Usted también lo llama de esas formas? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Claro, en plan coloquial sí… supongo que no conoces su verdadero nombre.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Es el 30 St Mary Axe. Fue diseñado por Norman Foster, su antiguo socio Ken Shuttleworth y por ingenieros de Arup. Y lo inauguraron oficialmente en el 2004. Es gracioso que la gente se fije tanto en su aspecto exterior, pero gracias a eso lo conocen en todo el mundo. —Terminó su explicación con una sonrisa amable.

—Eso parece.

—Nunca has tratado con arquitectos antes ¿verdad? —preguntó con comprensión.

—No…

—Pues a partir de ahora aprenderás mucho sobre arquitectura —Frunció el ceño pero sin enfado alguno—, y más te vale hacerlo, si quieres seguir a mi lado. —De nuevo le sonrió.

—Si lo desea, puedo mirarme libros de algunos arquitectos que le interesen o…

—No hace falta, tranquilo, con que conozcas los proyectos que hacemos aquí me basta.

Cuando se sentó de nuevo en su puesto, Harry se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

"Puesto que no soy un hombre intelectual y no tengo ni idea de arquitectura, ese campo debo descartarlo para acercarme a ella, yo soy más… de acción" se sonrió, "probaremos la atracción sexual."

El primer día quería conocerla y causarle una buena impresión, ahora que eso ya estaba conseguido, empezaría a descargar la artillería pesada. Harry recordó las palabras de Malfoy, que su esposa era una mujer enamorada y jamás se fijaría en un guaperas. Estaba por ver si el rubio tenía razón, siendo Harry Potter ese guaperas.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Feliz cumpleaños, jefa

_Perdonad la tardanza, ando estresada y sin tiempo para casi nada xD_

_Aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que leen esta historia, en especial a quienes me dejan review ^^ : verde Manzanita, kisa kuchiky, Jesshp, Kaluala, Nelshy, TitaCL, Eydren Snape, Haruko Hinako, MakiMalfoy, aleane HHr, Melrose Cullen, Amia Snape, anaradcliffe, GraJo, ryomahellsing, lupiscisis, Señorita, Lucesita, Hermione Blak, M. G. Zurita, Andrea Potter._

_**Andrea Potter**: Jajaja tranquila mujer, mi vena pelirroja me domina a ratos, en otros me domina la morena xD Besicos!_

_**Hermione Blak**: Jajaja sí que es un trío hot sí xD Besicos!_

_**Lucesita**: que buen ojo tienes respecto a Hermione ;) la palabra "guaperas" es como una variante de guapo, pero dándole un cierto toque chulesco. Besicos!_

_**Señorita**: aquí tienes la continuación ;) Besicos!_

_**GraJo**: mi GraJito, ya te contesté en otro medio ;) ILY+IHY :D como me gusta jajaja besoides!_

_**Eydren Snape**: me alegra que te gustase el capi ^^ y gracias por aceptar mis mini clases de arquitectura, aunque tampoco me pasaré mucho xD Besicos!_

_**TitaCL**: siento el retraso, pero la inspiración viene cuando quiere y si encima tengo poco tiempo, ojalá te guste este capi también :D Besicos!_

_**Kaluala**: bienvenida! :D me alegra que te guste la idea de mi fic. Besicos!_

_Animaos a registraros chicas ^^ y así os podré responder mucho antes a los comentarios._

_Y ahora sí, a leer :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 3. Feliz cumpleaños, jefa.**

"Bueno, aquí estamos de nuevo". Harry respiró hondo y se encaminó hacia los ascensores del vestíbulo del Tower 42.

Antes de que pudiese tomar su silla, en la mesa de secretario, una mujer joven de rasgos indios llegó hasta él.

—Hola, tú debes ser Harry Potter, el nuevo secretario de la señora Malfoy.

—¿Eh?... sí, soy yo.

—Bien, yo soy Parvati Patil, igual te han hablado de mí —El moreno hizo memoria y recordó el curioso nombre mientras le estrechaba la mano—. Soy la secretaria de Draco Malfoy. El director me dijo que te ayudase con todo esto. —La chica sonrió.

—Pues muchas gracias, la verdad es que no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda.

—A ver… para empezar, a ambos, los Malfoy quiero decir, les gusta tomar un café por la mañana, antes de empezar con el trabajo. Aquí tienes el de Hermione.

—Oh… gracias. —Se lo cogió de las manos y lo posó sobre su mesa con cuidado, estaba bastante caliente.

—Y sobre el cóctel del viernes…

—Sí, Malfoy ya me informó de que era cosa mía prepararlo.

—No te preocupes Potter, es algo sencillo y yo te ayudaré. En cuanto conozcas al personal, verás que no es tanto como parece. Ahora debo volver a mis ocupaciones, pero si quieres a la hora de comer, podemos comentar un poco lo del viernes.

—Sí, perfecto. —Parvati se despidió con una sonrisa educada y se alejó por donde había venido.

"Suerte que la chica es agradable y parece realmente dispuesta a ayudarme".

De pronto pegó un respingo, había olvidado el café. Lo cogió y entró en el despacho de su jefa. Lo dejó en su mesa, colocando una servilleta de papel debajo del vasito.

Iba a retirarse sin más, pero unas fotos enmarcadas llamaron su atención. No pudo contener la curiosidad y se colocó detrás de la mesa, junto al sillón de Hermione, para poder observarlas. En una aparecía vestida de novia, junto a su marido. Estaba realmente joven y bonita. Otra mostraba a la familia completa, pues aparecía el matrimonio con un pequeño niño rubio, ellos sonreían abiertamente, Hermione mostraba una sonrisa más discreta. Y por último una foto de la castaña abrazando a su hijo, en ésa sí que se la veía feliz. Los finos labios de Harry esbozaron una sonrisa.

"Tu hijo te da más alegrías que tu marido ¿verdad?"

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y Hermione la cruzó acelerada.

—Estupendo, veo que ya conoces mi costumbre con el café de la mañana —hablaba un poco agitada—, me pone las pilas. —Sonrió.

—Buenos días señora Malfoy. —Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Buenos días Potter. Voy a reunirme con mi equipo en la sala de trabajo y quiero que vengas conmigo, te los presentaré.

—Muy bien. Oiga… —Hermione hizo un gesto que lo instó a continuar— Ayer olvidé preguntárselo.

—¿El qué Potter?

—¿Logré causarle buena impresión? —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sí… muy buena. Pero no soy amiga de las primeras impresiones, las cosas se demuestran con hechos y con el tiempo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

—Así que a trabajar. —Harry asintió y regresó a su mesa.

* * *

Media hora después se encontraba en medio de gente nueva, el equipo de su jefa. Se trataba de dos arquitectos y dos ingenieros. El arquitecto más mayor parecía bastante serio, no dado a sonreír, aunque se le veía volcado en su trabajo. El más joven, en cambio, se deshacía en sonrisas con Hermione ¿acaso estaba interesado en ella?, después sabría que no, era un chico comprometido con una preciosa francesa. Los ingenieros tenían unos años más que Hermione. El que se llamaba Remus daba la impresión de ser muy responsable y eficiente aunque un poquito tímido tal vez, el que respondía al nombre de Sirius era harina de otro costal. Reconocía en él a un hombre con éxito entre las mujeres por su hábil forma de moverse, de hablar y de mirar. Cuando uno se había dedicado a ellas en exclusiva durante casi una década, era muy fácil reconocer las virtudes propias en otros sujetos.

Después de una rápida evaluación de aquellos hombres, Harry se dedicó a atender las peticiones de Hermione, procurando mantener esa primera buena impresión.

A la hora de comer, el moreno comentó tranquilamente con Parvati todo sobre el cóctel del viernes. La joven le presentó al resto del personal mediante fotos y fichas y acordaron concretar los detalles más adelante. Ahora que tenía eso más o menos controlado, se sintió mucho más tranquilo y relajado.

* * *

Por la tarde, Harry se ocupó de atender bastantes llamadas, hasta que Hermione lo llamó a su despacho. Era el momento de aproximarse a ella y mostrarle sutilmente sus encantos.

—Dígame, señora Malfoy —dijo al cruzar la puerta, con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Te veo de buen humor Potter, ojalá me lo contagiases. Un cliente me ha dicho que no le gusta la escalera que le diseñamos, así que tengo que rehacerla.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? —Le lanzaba miradas penetrantes mientras hablaba. O eso creía estar haciendo, porque desde luego la castaña no se daba por aludida, apenas lo miraba.

—Tienes que mover varias citas y una visita de obra, no podré acudir, esta maldita escalera es mi pesadilla —afirmó crispada. Entonces levantó la vista y al fin lo miró, pero no por lo que él habría querido—, ya que estás ahí de pie, acércame los dos libros de lomo rojo de esa estantería, por favor. —Y de nuevo sus ojos marrones regresaron a su mesa.

"Si me hubiese presentado vestido de Pantera Rosa me habría hecho el mismo caso, ¿esta mujer vive en su mundo o qué?" resopló por lo bajo, para que ella no lo oyera, cogió los libros y vio una nueva oportunidad de causarle algún efecto.

Hermione extendió el brazo hacia él, para recogérselos, pero Harry tenía otros planes. Caminó hasta detenerse justo al lado del sillón de su jefa, a su derecha, y se agachó un poco para colocar los libros sobre la mesa, delante de ella. La castaña se quedó un poco sorprendida.

—Aquí los tiene —anunció cortés— "A esta distancia tienes que oler mi embriagadora colonia masculina, seguro que te gusta" —pensó lleno de satisfacción.

—Gracias Potter. —Pero Hermione no mostró más gesto que una discreta sonrisa y dedicó su atención a los libros.

El moreno se marchó del despacho un poco abatido. Cuando se hubo sentado en su lugar de trabajo, no pudo contenerse y olió disimuladamente su ropa.

—Joder, si huelo de maravilla, ¿tiene problemas de olfato o qué?

—Hola Harry. —Allí estaba Lavender Brown, con su hermosa sonrisa, ¿lo había visto olerse a sí mismo?

—Hola Lavender.

—¿Qué tal día tiene hoy la jefa?

—Pues… "autista total, no valora mis encantos" está algo agobiada, un cliente rechazó su escalera.

—Diablos, la escalera de la villa de los Dursley. Son una pareja de lo más excéntrica y exigente, además de riquísima, pero siempre nos dan mil problemas hasta que todo está listo para construir los proyectos. ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

—Me voy adaptando. Era cierto eso del estrés, no he parado de coger el teléfono y me las estoy viendo y deseando para apañarle la agenda, Dios mío. —La rubia rió y se quedó mirando unos instantes los ojos verdes de Harry.

"Incluso esta chica reparar en mi mirada, ¿por qué Hermione Malfoy Granger no?" pensó decepcionado.

Lavender entró en el despacho de su jefa y el moreno regresó a los malabarismos que llevaba entre manos con ciertas citas que debía cambiar en su agenda.

* * *

Había fallado el martes, pero con el miércoles tenía una nueva oportunidad. Debía conseguir llamar su atención, esa mujer no podía ser inmune a sus visibles atractivos.

—Potter, acompáñame, vamos a la sala de trabajo —comunicó una acelerada Hermione mientras cargaba varios libros entre sus brazos y un tubo de planos al hombro. En cuanto Harry la vio saltó de su mesa como un resorte y se plantó a su lado.

—Permítame. —Sin esperar respuesta de ella, le quitó los libros de encima con un brazo, y con la mano libre deslizó el tubo de plástico delicadamente y se lo colgó en su hombro. Estaban muy cerca, él podía notar el perfume de ella, así que Hermione tenía que oler el suyo, tenía que valorar su galantería por liberarla del peso y sus varoniles rasgos a tan corta distancia.

La castaña lo miró, el moreno esperaba ver sus ojos titilantes o un poco de rubor, tal vez una sonrisa nerviosa… pero lo único que se encontró fue una rara mueca de desconcierto, un ceño fruncido.

—Gracias… —pronunció con voz neutra y siguió mirándolo hasta que Harry comprendió que aquella mirada manifestaba claramente incomodidad, molestia… llevaba demasiado rato pegado a ella, invadiendo su espacio vital. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás rápidamente, bajando la mirada. Hermione continuó sus pasos y él la siguió a cierta distancia.

"Mierda, otro fracaso" se lamentó.

* * *

Harry tenía claro que la aproximación física no era lo mejor con Hermione, si lo intentaba por tercera vez se arriesgaba a que ella se lo tomara mal, mejor no. Quizá en la distancia, libre de presiones, valoraría mejor sus encantos. Sonrió para sí mismo.

Pasó casi dos horas esperando a su jefa. Cuando por fin ella apareció en el principio del pasillo, después de terminar con los ingenieros, el moreno se quitó las gafas relajadamente y revolvió sus cabellos en un gesto lo más casual que pudo y por supuesto sexy, asegurándose de que ella lo veía bien mientras se acercaba a su despacho. Después, como si no hubiese advertido su presencia hasta tenerla allí delante de su mesa, se dirigió a ella para observar en su rostro los efectos de su plan.

—Señora Malfoy, han llamado el señor Dursley y varios representantes de casas comerciales.

—Muy bien. Llamaré a Vernon ahora, a ver si hay suerte y acepta el nuevo diseño. —Dicho esto se volvió y entró en su dependencia.

—Pero… —A Harry se le escapó la palabra, cuando ella ya cerraba la puerta tras sus pasos— "¡qué fría es esta mujer!, parece un témpano de hielo, ¿es que nada puede provocarla o llamar su atención?".

Arrojó el bolígrafo contra la mesa, estaba de mal humor. Le habían herido el orgullo.

—Le haría el mismo caso a mi abuela si estuviera aquí sentada.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu abuela, Potter? —El moreno tragó saliva y levantó la vista, sus ojos verdes chocaron con dos pozos negros que lo miraban con cierta desconfianza.

—Snape… nada que olvidé felicitarla por su santo. —No había sonado convincente pero Severus lo dejó pasar, no le interesaban las tonterías del secretario nuevo.

—Vengo a discutir unos temas de la esca… —Harry terminó la frase.

—La escalera de los Dursley. Parece el tema de esta semana.

—Así es, a veces los clientes son muy exigentes —aseveró con voz profunda.

"¿Qué me vas a contar amigo?, jamás me topé con mujer más difícil que Hermione Granger" pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Lo intentó en varias ocasiones más. Lanzó miradas, habló con su voz más profunda y seductora, sonrió ampliamente… y todas lo miraban embobadas a su paso, le ponían caritas, le guiñaban un ojo… todas menos Hermione Malfoy.

"¿Acaso es cierto lo que me dijo ese rubio prepotente, que está tan enamorada que no ve más allá de su marido?" Harry torció la boca, nunca antes una mujer lo había ignorado tan descaradamente. Y allí estaba ella, saliendo a toda prisa de su despacho.

—Yo me marcho ya, tengo que ir al colegio de mi hijo para una reunión. Nos vemos mañana Potter. —El moreno sonrió sin ningunas ganas.

"No le des vueltas… esta mujer está realmente ciega con su marido, por eso no valora tus encantos." Se decía a sí mismo internamente. Al final, seducirla sería un poco más difícil de lo que había previsto.

* * *

Ron había terminado el último encargo de la mañana. Trabajaba como repartidor para el pequeño restaurante de comida casera de sus padres, Arthur y Molly Weasley. Todos sus hermanos mayores trabajaban y vivían por su cuenta, pero Ginny y él seguían cerca de sus padres, aunque a la pelirroja no le gustaba nada ejercer de camarera en aquel humilde local, deseaba un trabajo más interesante y mejor remunerado.

El pelirrojo echaba de menos a su amigo del alma, no sabía nada de Harry en varios días y harto de esperar noticias suyas, decidió llamarlo.

—¿Ron?

—Sigues vivo, qué alegría… —El moreno notó la ironía, pero su amigo tenía razón, lo había descuidado mucho.

—Lo siento Ron, he estado bastante ocupado.

—Lo supongo, ¿alguna clienta te tiene secuestrado? —preguntó bromeando. Lo bueno de Ron es que no le duraban los enfados con Harry.

—Algo parecido —No quería entrar en detalles—, oye, ¿puedes llamarme a partir de las ocho de la tarde?, es que ahora no puedo hablar.

—Vale, vale, no quiero que ella se moleste, no vaya a ser que no te pague todos tus honorarios.

—Muy gracioso Ron, hablamos luego.

—Hasta luego Harry. —Colgó y negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Harry nunca cambiaría, el dinero le gustaba demasiado y ellas siempre se lo ofrecían.

A veces se preguntaba si él también podría llevar ese tipo de vida, satisfacerlas y a cambio vivir a todo tren, pero nunca se había atrevido a sugerirlo delante de Ginny, la pelirroja detestaba el trabajo de Harry con todas sus fuerzas, lo veía amoral y sucio, aunque probablemente, lo peor para ella era sentir algo por un hombre que cobraba a cambio de su cariño.

Sí, Ginevra Weasley estaba loca por Harry desde hacía años, pero él era tan mujeriego, tan libertino, tan superficial, que ella nunca se atrevió a confesárselo por miedo a sufrir todavía más. Ron conocía sus sentimientos y también sabía como era su mejor amigo, así que prefería no intervenir. Muy a su pesar debía admitirlo, Harry no era el mejor candidato para su hermana ni para ninguna mujer.

* * *

Parecía que los Weasley se habían puesto de acuerdo para llamarlo, ahora era el turno de Ginny. Cuando Harry vio su nombre en la pantalla del móvil dudó si contestar, pero la pelirroja era testaruda y no pararía hasta que él diera señales de vida.

—¿Estás "trabajando"? —La pelirroja pronunció la segunda palabra con una aversión que al moreno le hizo sonreír.

—Pues… sí, estoy trabajando. Ahora mismo estaba bastante liado y…

—¡Vale Harry!, no hace falta que me des detalles —Lo cortó tajantemente, convencida de que su amigo estaba con alguna de sus clientas—. A ver si te dignas a quedar con Ron y conmigo, que llevas unos días de lo más distante.

—Tranquila Ginny… —Hermione se acercaba a su mesa en ese preciso instante. Pudo escuchar el nombre femenino de los labios del moreno, que sonreía. La castaña pensó que podía tratarse de su novia— Nos veremos muy pronto, yo también tengo muchas ganas. —Colgó el teléfono y lo dejó sobre la mesa con tranquilidad, hasta que una voz de mujer captó toda su atención.

—La próxima vez procura mantener esas conversaciones en tus ratos de descanso ¿de acuerdo?, me considero una jefa amable y justa, pero siempre que reciba de mis empleados eficiencia y mucha profesionalidad.

—Lo siento señora Malfoy. "Mierda, otra metedura de pata."—La castaña se metió en su despacho.

No sólo estaba el problema de no lograr provocarla en lo más mínimo, además debía convertirse realmente en un buen secretario, de no ser así, ella lo querría despedir, y el plan de Malfoy se echaría a perder junto con la jugosa cantidad de dinero que Harry esperaba. Necesitaba un instante de paz, así que se levantó y se dirigió a los baños.

Se quitó las gafas, se remojó la cara y apoyó las manos en los bordes del lavabo. Remus Lupin salió de una de las cabinas.

—¿Cómo llevas tu primera semana?, ¿qué tal te trata Hermione?

—Pues bien, es muy agradable.

—Sí que lo es… pero también exigente, ponte las pilas Harry, si quieres llenar el vacío que ha dejado Padma. —Le sonrió, terminó de secarse las manos y abandonó los baños.

Harry se colocó las dichosas gafas de nuevo, cómo odiaba llevarlas todo el santo día.

—Joder… —musitó con fastidio.

* * *

—Despacho de Hermione Malfoy —anunció Harry con parsimonia.

—Qué bien te sale Potter —se burló Draco al otro lado de la línea.

—Señor Malfoy… —Rodó los ojos.

—Sólo te llamaba para preguntar como va la cosa. ¿Hiciste algún avance?

—Pues lo cierto es que…

—Que no ¿verdad? —El rubio soltó varias carcajadas. Harry deseó partirle la boca— te lo dije Potter, mi esposa me ama, me adora, sólo tiene ojos para mí… que molesto.

—Llevo aquí cuatro días, es muy poco tiempo.

—Bueno… me habían dicho que eras irresistible para las mujeres, pero creo que exageraron un poco. —Su voz seguía mostrando un tono jocoso.

—Tengo muchos recursos para seducir a una mujer, esté o no enamorada.

—Si yo no lo niego, pero hasta ahora no parece que te hayas lucido mucho —Volvió a reír. Y en ese instante Hermione salió de su despacho y se acercó a la mesa de su secretario. El moreno aprovechó la situación.

—Es su marido —anunció a su jefa. La castaña recogió el teléfono mientras Draco seguía riendo.

—Dime Draco. —Al rubio se le atragantó la risa al escuchar la voz de su esposa al otro lado.

—Hermione…

—¿Querías algo de mí?

—Pues… "un divorcio baratito", sí —Potter se la había jugado, suerte que tenía la mente ágil—, ¿qué tal si cenamos fuera esta noche?

Harry pudo ver ilusión en el rostro de su jefa. A saber que mentiras le estaba contando su marido para alegrarla de ese modo.

—Me parece una idea fabulosa, intentaré terminar antes de las ocho… hasta luego Draco —Miró al moreno—, vamos a tener que apretar el ritmo Potter, quiero dejarlo todo organizado antes de las ocho, hoy ceno con mi marido fuera de casa y necesito tiempo para arreglarme —exclamó emocionada.

"¿Arreglarte?, si él no te prestará atención… igual que tú a mí, qué curiosa es la vida. Y encima tengo que trabajar a más velocidad, maldita sea, ¿dónde me he metido?"

* * *

Draco Malfoy bajó a la planta veintinueve para buscar al secretario de su esposa. Cuando lo vio en la entrada del despacho de Hermione le hizo señas para que se le acercase.

—¿Qué quiere señor Malfoy?, gracias a su cena de esta noche se me acumula el trabajo.

—Te lo mereces Potter, pasarme a Hermione sin avisar fue de muy mal gusto.

—No tuve elección, su esposa me miró extrañada cuando supo que era usted, ¿qué iba a hacer?, ¿decirle que quería hablar con su secretario en lugar de con ella? —mintió, prácticamente le había puesto el teléfono en las manos a la castaña, pero el rubio no tenía porqué saberlo.

—Está bien… a partir de ahora hablaremos en persona, es más tranquilo.

—Si usted lo dice. —Draco empezó a caminar por el pasillo principal de la planta, Harry lo acompañaba.

—Esta noche mi cena con Hermione no irá muy bien ¿sabes? —Puso una cara de pena exagerada que al moreno le resultó grotesca— Así que aplícate Potter y procura recoger sus pedazos en la mayor brevedad posible.

—¿No era usted el que decía que mejor ir despacio para no asustarla?

—Despacio sí, pero no a paso de tortuga, quiero divorciarme de ella antes de ser un viejo. Si no ¿de qué me servirá ser libre si ya no funciono? —Estalló en risas con su propio chiste. Harry rodó los ojos, cada día soportaba menos a ese tipo, pero pensar en aquel abultado cheque lo ayudaba a continuar.

En ese momento, Lavender Brown pasó a su lado y el rubio la miró con una sonrisa, Harry también la había mirado.

—Está aún más buena desnuda —musitó Draco para que sólo Harry pudiera oírlo.

—¿Es su amante? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Lo fue, hasta que me aburrí de ella, no tiene nada de especial tampoco. He estado con varias mujeres de la empresa, las más jóvenes y guapas claro —explicaba casi con orgullo—, ¿te gusta Brown?

—Es una chica simpática.

—Sí, sí, y tiene un cuerpo espectacular, una rubia deseable —rió por lo bajo—, bueno Potter, seguiremos en contacto, ardo en deseos de ver como te apañaste con el cóctel de mañana. —Y se alejó de él con ese andar elegante y petulante por igual.

Lavender volvió sobre sus pasos, ahora con unos papeles en las manos. Cruzó su mirada celeste con la verde de Harry y se sintió incómoda. Por un instante estuvo casi segura de que él sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y Draco Malfoy. Pero no tenía ningún sentido, el rubio no querría que su affair se descubriese, y ella… ella todavía menos, había muy pocas cosas de las que se arrepentía en su vida, haberse acostado con Draco Malfoy era una de ellas.

Sucedió dos años atrás, cuando ella sólo tenía veintitrés. Había terminado la carrera hacía unos meses, éste era su primer gran empleo y estaba muy ilusionada. El hombre que la contrató, un rubio muy atractivo, no dejaba de elogiar sus logros académicos y sus aptitudes y estuvo pendiente de que se adaptase bien al despacho. Pero en realidad sólo desplegaba sus encantos para seducirla y ella no se dio cuenta hasta que estaba enredada en las sábanas de una cama de hotel con él. Por aquel entonces era demasiado ingenua y estúpida, incluso pensó que tal vez su esposa no lo hacía feliz y que la dejaría por ella. Pero conforme pasaban las semanas fue conociendo mejor al matrimonio Malfoy, descubriendo con aprensión que era justo al contrario, Hermione era la víctima de un mujeriego empedernido, la burlada, y Draco… un desgraciado que le regalaba los oídos a cualquier chica joven y bonita que le pusieran delante.

Todavía se sentía culpable por haber traicionado a su jefa, a la que había llegado a admirar a lo largo del tiempo, pero nunca reunía el valor para confesarle la verdad. Aunque tal vez ella ya lo sabía, al menos esa sensación tenía Lavender desde aquel día.

—_Esta presentación te ha quedado de maravilla Lavender —dijo mirando la pantalla del ordenador._

—_Gracias Hermione, me alegra que te guste —contestó agradecida._

_Unas risas llamaron la atención de ambas mujeres. En el pasillo, Draco no dejaba de bromear con una muchacha morena que había empezado como becaria esa misma semana. Tres días antes se había acostado por última vez con Lavender, la rubia no pudo disimular su rabia al mirarlos. Tampoco Hermione parecía contenta al verlos. Ambas mujeres se miraron y no dijeron nada. La rubia pensó que sobraban las palabras, a veces las verdades son demasiado obvias._

Hermione nunca le había sacado el tema, nunca la acusó de nada y tampoco manifestó un cambio de actitud hacia ella. Quizá advirtió que se había arrepentido, que lamentó su error y que realmente amaba su trabajo en el estudio. Fuera por lo que fuera, Lavender seguía allí, con sus compañeros y con su jefa, una mujer estupenda con un marido de mierda.

* * *

Harry se levantó del sofá con dejadez, eran las nueve de la noche y no esperaba ninguna visita.

—Una semana sin venir a verme, ¿te parece bonito? —se quejaba Cho Chang.

—Uno tiene que hacerse el difícil —decía juguetón el moreno.

—No tientes tanto a la suerte, puede que la próxima vez lo deje pasar y ya no vuelva a buscarte.

—Anda Cho pasa dentro, que me hace falta lo que tú me sabes dar. —La asiática sonrió con picardía y recorrió sus pectorales con los dedos mientras pasaba por su lado hacia el interior de su apartamento.

* * *

La atracción sexual quedaba descartada hasta próximo aviso. Harry quiso seguir probándola y recurrió a otro tipo de tentación, el regalo sencillo pero que algunas mujeres valoraban más que las misma joyas.

Por la tarde se celebraría el cóctel por su cumpleaños, pero esa mañana, Hermione Malfoy recibiría una pequeña sorpresa.

—Buenos días Katie —saludó Hermione sin demasiado entusiasmo. La noche anterior no había sido lo que ella había imaginado.

—¡Buenos días señora Malfoy!, espere, no se vaya, han dejado algo para usted.

—¿Para mí?

—Sí, tenga. —La morena le tendió un pequeño paquete alargado. Hermione hizo una mueca, no tenía idea de lo que podía ser.

Harry la saludó y vio con satisfacción que ya llevaba su regalo, aunque todavía cerrado.

Hermione colgó el bolso y la chaqueta y se sentó en su mesa. Dio unos sorbos a su café y después de darle algunas vueltas en el aire se decidió a abrir el misterioso paquete.

Cuando apartó el envoltorio, ante sus ojos apareció una sola rosa roja adornada con un lazo del mismo color.

—Draco… —musitó. Creía que era de su marido, un detalle para compensarla por la mala noche anterior. Su rostro se iluminó como si le hubieran inyectado felicidad. Entonces reparó en la pequeña tarjeta. La cogió con dedos temblorosos y la leyó en voz baja.

—Feliz cumpleaños, jefa —Frunció el ceño. Algo no cuadraba, su cumpleaños había sido una semana antes, Draco la felicitó entonces, y lo de jefa, Draco era el director general, por encima de todos los empleados, incluida ella.

—¿Quién me ha regalado esto? —preguntó desconcertada al aire.

Sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y Draco Malfoy entró en el despacho. Harry se asomó por la rendija abierta de la puerta, muerto de curiosidad. El rubio se acercó hasta su esposa, que seguía con cara de sorpresa y miró la razón de su estado.

—¿Y esta ridiculez?

—Es un regalo de cumpleaños.

—¿Una triste flor?

—No todos me van a regalar una gargantilla de oro como tú.

—Anda tírala, total se marchitará en nada.

"Vaya, creo que la rosa no ha triunfado." Se lamentó Harry mientras volvía a sentarse en su mesa.

—El cóctel será a las siete, Parvati y Potter lo tienen todo preparado —informó Draco secamente.

—Muy bien.

—Vuelvo arriba, tengo que preparar una reunión importante.

—Hasta luego Draco…

Hermione hizo amago de besarlo incorporándose un poco, pero el rubio la esquivó con disimulo y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Nos vemos luego —dijo sin siquiera volverse a mirarla. La castaña se sintió como una idiota, allí medio erguida en su sillón, para acabar besando la nada. Pero prefirió no darle vueltas, su marido debía tener una mala semana, tan solo eso.

Entonces sus ojos volvieron sobre la rosa roja, su lazo y aquellas sencillas palabras "feliz cumpleaños, jefa" y sintió que su tristeza se mitigaba un poco.

La cogió con cuidado, pues conservaba algunas espinas, y la acercó a su nariz. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su olor, sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. Alguien del estudio había pensado en su cumpleaños, aunque un poco tarde, se le escapó una risita, y le había hecho un regalo, sencillo pero precioso. Ya no recordaba la última vez que Draco había tenido detalles así con ella, su marido lo solucionaba todo con piezas de joyería frías e impersonales que probablemente elegía Parvati por él.

Puede que no tuviera sentido, pero aquella rosa la había hecho feliz unos instantes y la ayudaría a tomarse el día de otra manera. Deseó saber quién se la había regalado para darle las gracias de corazón, ¿por qué no había firmado la tarjeta?

Draco se detuvo en la mesa de Harry antes de volver a la planta treinta.

—Muy bien Potter, lo de la rosa ha sido un puntazo… ¿se lo haces a todas? —preguntó con desprecio.

—No… con su esposa estoy innovando —contestó con una sonrisa tan falsa como la del rubio. Al moreno no le gustaba tener a nadie por encima de él, y Malfoy siempre lo trataba con demasiada prepotencia—, pero creí que no le había gustado.

—A mí me parece una ordinariez ridícula, pero a mi mujer le ha hecho gracia.

—Me alegro —exclamó esbozando una sonrisa.

—Yo he empezado también con mi parte, Potter. En poco tiempo, mi pobre esposa se sentirá bastante abandonada por su frío maridito… y espero que tú estés ahí para calentarla —escupió divertido y se dirigió hacia los ascensores.

"Así que eres de las románticas que valoran los detalles… ya te tengo."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Hice un nuevo póster en mi blog de fics (link en mi perfil) espero que os guste, a mí personalmente me encanta como me quedó :D**


	4. Me gustas Harry

_He vuelto!, siento el retraso pero ahora vivo agobiadísima por mi proyecto final de carrera, escribo a ratitos cuando puedo, que es casi nunca, paciencia por favor, hasta que termine a mitad de Julio, hago todo lo que puedo para no dejar tirados mis fanfics._

_Dicho esto quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a quien me dejan review: aKNy, Lucesita, bela de slytherin, Andrea Potter, Hermione Blak, DarkAngelPotterGranger, lygher, Melrose Cullen, Smithback, ryomahellsing, ArianaDumbledore, Amia Snape, Haruku Hinako, Acuario 17, kisa kuchiky, lupiscisis, Verde Manzanita._

_**Ariana Dumbledore**: jajaja me alegra que te guste mi idea, el Harmony es genial ;) bueno, sexy Potter se toma con calma la cosa, como debe ser con Hermione xD Besicos!_

_**Hermione Blak**: Ella se tiene que hacer la dura que sigue enamorada jajaja, y Harry frustrado pero ya sabe por donde entrarle jajaja. A mí tb me encanta este Draco tan cabrón xD Besicos!_

_**Andrea Potter**: jajaja sí, Harry sabe como acercarse a ella, y la pobre sigue sin imaginarse nada del malvado plan de los guapos xD Mujer, a mí es que me van ambos lados jajaja soy muy democrática jajajaja. Besicos!_

_**Lucesita**: jajaja así es, Draco se va a portar mal y Harry hará lo contrario, ese es el plan, ¿funcionará? Me alegra que te gusten mis pósters :D Besicos!_

_Y ahora a leer ese cóctel pendiente. Llegan nuevos personajes también ^^ ¡a leer! :D_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 4. Me gustas Harry **

Harry se había despedido de su jefa, que iba a comer con su marido. Entró a su despacho para ordenar unas revistas sobre materiales que estaban esparcidas sobre la mesa de trabajo y sus ojos dieron con algo inesperado. La rosa, con su lazo, estaba amorosamente acomodada en un vasito de vidrio lleno de agua. No pudo contener unas palabras delatoras.

—Así que te gustó la flor… —musitó sonriendo.

—¿Es tuya la rosa? —preguntó Hermione con voz amable. Cruzaba la puerta del despacho en ese preciso momento. Regresaba porque había dejado olvidado su móvil sobre la mesa.

—Sí… —Sus labios se curvaron con malicia antes de volverse hacia ella, con un rostro mucho más inocente.

—¿Y por qué no firmaste la nota? —dijo ella intrigada.

—Porque… temía que no le gustase, y en ese caso… prefería que no supiera que era mía. —Sonrió con una timidez que realmente no tenía. Funcionó, la castaña parecía enternecida y divertida a partes iguales.

—O sea que sólo darías la cara si el regalo me gustaba.

—Eso es, justo eso —afirmó sin titubeos.

—Qué astuto —Ambos rieron—. Pues que no te preocupe tu pérdida de anonimato, me ha gustado mucho tu regalo, de verdad. Muchas gracias por pensar en mi cumpleaños aunque lleves poquito conmigo… con nosotros —matizó al instante. Harry sonrió— Deseaba saber quién me la había regalado.

—Pues ya lo sabe señora Malfoy. —La miró fijamente con sus ojos verdes y por un instante pensó que ella se quedaba traspuesta con su mirada, pero sólo por un instante.

—Dame dos besos ¿no?, toda felicitación se acompaña de dos besos —dijo alegremente. El moreno asintió y la besó en la mejilla de manera educada, no quería tentar a la suerte ahora que había sabido la manera de acercarse a ella. Hermione Granger Malfoy era tan amable y confiada que no tardaría mucho en caer en sus redes.

—Supongo que vino a por esto. —Le tendió su móvil con una sonrisa cortés.

—Sí, me lo dejé olvidado, gracias Potter… oye ¿puedo llamarte Harry o prefieres Potter?

—Como usted desee.

—Entonces Harry, lo encuentro más agradable y después de la rosa te mereces la confianza. —Sonrió ilusionada. Realmente el detalle de aquella sencilla flor le había tocado muy dentro. Todo iba por buen camino.

—Esta tarde tendré que abandonar mi puesto temprano, para ultimas los detalles del cóctel —informó el moreno.

—Sí, no te preocupes. Parvati me dijo que te habías desenvuelto muy bien con eso, me alegro mucho. Ahora me marcho que Draco debe estar preguntándose porqué tardo tanto.

"Más bien preguntándose el porqué sigue casado contigo" pensó el moreno.

—Hasta luego… Harry. —Salió por la puerta con una gran sonrisa y él sabía que era gracias a su regalo. Sintió satisfacción de nuevo por su acertada idea y prosiguió con su tarea de recogida en la mesa.

"No tardarás en susurrar mi nombre pidiéndome más…" pensó al tiempo que una sonrisa vanidosa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Eran las siete menos diez de la tarde y casi todos los empleados de Travicom estaban reunidos en el vestíbulo de la planta veintinueve, para celebrar el cumpleaños de la esposa del director general. Parvati y Harry supervisaban los últimos detalles. Los camareros terminaban de sacar los canapés y el champán.

—Bueno, pues nuestra tarea ha terminado, ahora ya podemos mezclarnos con los demás, ha sido un placer colaborar contigo Harry. —ya se tuteaban después de varios días de compartir responsabilidades.

—El placer fue mutuo Parvati. —Le guiñó un ojo y ella se sonrojó un poco.

—¡Mira, ahí vienen los jefazos! —exclamó para liberarse de su influencia.

Parvati Patil era una chica enamorada de su novio y no le gustaba nada sentirse tentada, aunque la tentación fuese tan atrayente como Harry Potter. Los ratos que había pasado con él le habían revelado a un chico divertido y tremendamente seductor detrás de esas gafas, así que prefería poner distancia de por medio.

Harry se volvió hacia Draco y Hermione que avanzaban de la mano hacia la mesita principal. El moreno le sonrió a ella y su jefa le devolvió el saludo asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Queridos compañeros y amigos, disfrutad de una hora relajada para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi maravillosa esposa. —Dicho esto la cogió de la cintura acercándola más a él y la besó en la mejilla sonoramente.

"Pero qué hipócrita eres Malfoy" pensó Harry.

—Gracias por vuestra asistencia y por vuestros regalos —Hermione miró instintivamente a Harry y le sonrió— pasadlo bien en esta tarde de septiembre.

Unos aplausos siguieron a las palabras de la directora técnica de Travicom.

—Por mi esposa. —Draco alzó su copa y el resto de presentes lo imitaron. El moreno tenía sus ojos esmeralda clavados en Hermione, que volvió a mirarlo antes de tomar el primer sorbo de champán.

"Bien, vamos por buen camino, ahora sí te das cuenta de mi presencia."

Después una música suave y el murmullo de la gente dominaron el ambiente. Había oscurecido, por los grandes ventanales de las oficinas se veían miles de lucecitas de los edificios vecinos. Era una vista espectacular que Harry quería disfrutar al menos un momento.

—Parece que te has adaptado de lujo al estudio Harry. —Era la voz de Lavender Brown. Se volvió hacia ella y la rubia chocó la copa de Harry con la suya.

—Hago todo lo que puedo para encajar aquí. —Le sonrió.

Lavender le caía francamente bien. Incluso mejor cuando supo de su aventura con Draco Malfoy. A Harry le gustaban las personas imperfectas y pecadoras… se sentía cómodo con ellas, se sentía como uno más. En cambio la gente como Hermione Granger Malfoy, tan correcta, tan perfecta… lo ponía nervioso, porque se sentía menos que ellos. En cualquier otro caso jamás se habría acercado a ella, pero a cambio de aquella cuantiosa cantidad de libras bien podía hacer el esfuerzo. En ese momento recordó a Ginny, otro ejemplo de mujer comedida que siempre hacía lo políticamente correcto. Por eso nunca la había podido ver como pareja, porque simplemente no encajaban, eran como de mundos distintos. Sus visiones de la vida distaban tanto la una de la otra que pocas veces se habían visto sin terminar discutiendo, aunque Harry no le daba mucha importancia a esas peleas, solía zanjarlas con una de sus sonrisas seductoras y haciéndola rabiar.

—¿Sigues aquí?

—¿Eh?

—Parecías ausente.

—Perdona… me acordé de una amiga.

—¿Amiga o novia? —preguntó Lavender sin tapujos.

—Eres muy directa ¿no? —Primero el sonrojo de Parvati y ahora la curiosidad desmedida de Lavender, como no se diera prisa con su jefa, se le echarían al cuello la mitad de las chicas de Travicom y seguro que eso no le gustaría mucho a Hermione. Sonrió con sus vanidosos pensamientos.

—Era por sacar tema de conversación, para provocarte en la comidas con Seamus y Dean. No te ofendas Harry, pero no me gustan los chicos de cabello tan oscuro y los rubios son mi debilidad, no lo puedo remediar. —Se rió y él supo que hablaba con sinceridad. Cuando se trataba de mujeres, Harry era un auténtico imbécil presuntuoso, la respuesta de Lavender se la había ganado a pulso.

"Rubios como Malfoy…" rumió el moreno. Si llegaban a ser amigos, tal vez algún día le dijera que lo sabía.

—Mira, voy a decirte quien es el personal de los demás departamentos, así ya los conoces.

—Gracias, me vendrá bien. —Le dieron la espalda al enorme ventanal y Lavender comenzó su explicación.

—Fíjate, aquel es Theodore Nott, lleva el bufete de abogados y viene con su novia, Astoria Greengrass, una mujer muy bella ¿no crees?

—La verdad es que sí. —La susodicha era una mujer rubia con cuerpo de top model a la que Draco no dejaba de sonreír y hacer cumplidos mientras ella lo miraba con ojitos. Hermione y Theodore los miraban con cierta molestia.

—Allí está Penélope Clearwater, la directora financiera de la empresa y esa chica de cabellos multicolor es Nymphadora Tonks, la jefa de la agencia de publicidad, no se te ocurra llamarla nunca por su nombre, lo odia —Lavender rió y contagió a Harry—. Creo que sale con Remus Lupin, uno de los ingenieros.

—¿En serio?, ¿no es algo mayor y aburrido para ella?

—Bueno, el amor es ciego.

—Y gilipollas… —musitó Harry pensando en su jefa y su marido. La rubia frunció el ceño intrigada pero no quiso indagar.

Al otro lado del vestíbulo un chico de cabellos rubios oscuros los observaba con gesto contraído.

—Relájate Seamus, que parece que tengas problemas estomacales —dijo Dean Thomas, su mejor amigo.

—¿Crees que a Lavender le gusta Harry?, se llevan muy bien… demasiado bien —afirmó con dolor.

—A ver, sólo están hablando, se caen bien y punto.

—No Dean, yo sé que Harry le gusta, si no ¿por qué siempre lo invita a comer con nosotros?

—Es nuestro nuevo compañero y Lav lo quiere integrar en el grupo, nada más —pronunció tranquilamente el moreno— ¿Por qué no te dejas de tantos celos y le pides salir de una buena vez?

—¡Estás loco! —exclamó escandalizado— No estoy a su altura, me dirá que no y me sentiré como fatal, no podré trabajar con ella si me dice que no. Prefiero vivir con la esperanza.

—Como quieras… —Rodó los ojos— Pero luego no me vengas a mí con amarguras.

Un atractivo moreno de ojos azules se acercó hasta Draco y Hermione.

—¿Y ese hombre de allá?

—¿Ése?, es Blaise Zabini, el director comercial, se encarga de cerrar los negocios, las compras y ventas, y es muy amigo de nuestro querido director general desde antes de trabajar aquí.

—Vaya, vaya. —Prestó atención un rato al recién llegado y su comportamiento con la pareja.

—Tonks me ha vuelto a rechazar una cena —dijo Blaise con fingida pena.

—Eres un bribón, ya sabes que está con Lupin —exclamó Draco divertido.

—Está enamorada de Remus, pierdes el tiempo con ella Zabini —declaró Hermione con satisfacción.

"Por eso mismo no consigo que me seas infiel" maldijo internamente el rubio.

—Hermione, siempre tan inteligente y encantadora. —El moreno la besó en la mejilla. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en devolverle el beso.

"Así que no te cae bien ese tipo… aunque si se parece un poco a tu marido no me extraña " apuntó mentalmente Harry.

Blaise debió hacer alguna observación divertida porque Draco se rió con ganas, sin embargo, Hermione mantenía una sonrisa falsa y miraba en otras direcciones. Era un buen momento de acercarse a ella y rescatarla de aquellos imbéciles, se apuntaría un buen tanto. La miró fijamente y la castaña reparó en él, no necesitaron palabras ni gestos para entenderse, con aquella mirada sorprendentemente cómplice pudieron comunicarse.

—¿Me disculpas Lavender?

—Sí, claro, voy con Dean y Seamus. —Harry asintió y se dirigió hacia su jefa.

—Perdonen la interrupción —Draco y Blaise lo miraron sorprendido. Hermione lo contempló con un evidente alivio—, olvidé comunicarle sobre una llamada importante que estaba esperando.

—No te preocupes Harry.

"¿Ya lo llama Harry?, creo que lo subestimé" reflexionó el rubio.

—Ven conmigo a mi despacho y me lo comentas al detalle. Lo siento Draco, no tardaré mucho. —Besó en los labios a su marido.

—Tranquila, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Mientras se alejaban, Blaise observaba el trasero de su compañera de trabajo.

—¿Así que él es el famoso Harry Potter?

—Sí, la solución a todos mis problemas —afirmó Draco encantado—, pero de esto ni una palabra a nadie, sólo lo sabéis dos personas y así quiero que siga siendo.

—Confía en mí, ¿cuándo te he fallado? —El rubio rió y lo agarró del hombro.

—Brindemos pues por mi futuro divorcio —exclamó con maldad.

"Una pena no ser yo el hombre que se la folle para acusarla de infiel… siempre me ha dado morbo tu recatada esposa, pero seguro que no te sentaría bien, y ella… antes de acostarse conmigo se tiraría por la ventana de su despacho" no pudo contener unas risitas.

—Veo que te divierte mi plan.

—No sabes cuanto —replicó el moreno.

* * *

—Gracias por acercarte a mí antes —dijo suavemente Hermione, ya dentro de su despacho—, ¿cómo supiste que quería alejarme de ellos?

—Lavender me estaba hablando del personal y cuando me contó sobre Zabini les miré y la vi bastante agobiada.

—Tú no tienes la desgracia de tener que tratar con él frecuentemente. Blaise Zabini es un estúpido egocéntrico, mujeriego y vanidoso.

"Parece que me define a mí" sonrió involuntariamente, ella pensó que lo hacía por la descripción del amigo de su marido.

—Te cuento estas cosas porque sé que no saldrán de tu boca, eres mi secretario.

—Por supuesto señora Malfoy, puede confiar en mí. —Conocer los entresijos personales de la vida de sus jefes y manejar la información con discreción era parte del trabajo de un buen secretario, Harry lo sabía.

—A veces se pone realmente insoportable, contando sus batallitas del fin de semana, como si a mí me interesara mucho con quien se acuesta, pero como es el mejor amigo de Draco me toca aguantarlo aquí y en nuestra casa. Además siempre está… —Titubeó unos segundos, ¿qué iba a decir?, ¿que Blaise se dedicaba a tentar a Draco con salidas nocturnas cada vez que tenía oportunidad?, eso no era asunto de su secretario.

—¿Siempre está…? —la instó a continuar.

—Nada, era una tontería, y tampoco está aquí para defenderse, creo que ya hablé suficiente de él.

—Tal vez sí. —Harry le sonrió y Hermione recuperó la calma.

La castaña caminó varios pasos hasta uno de los ventanales y perdió la vista en la escena oscura llena de puntitos de colores.

—Es precioso ¿verdad? —El moreno avanzó hasta pararse a su lado— Aunque sé que todas esas luces significan que hay gente haciendo cosas, que todavía nadie duerme, me relaja verlas, es contradictorio ¿no? —Harry la miraba maravillado. Hermione parpadeó varias veces al darse cuenta de su mirada atenta.

—Yo siento exactamente lo mismo… —confesó. Y volvió sus ojos verdes hacia la hermosa imagen— Es como si todos en el mundo siguieran moviéndose y yo me quedase quieto, fuera de él, observando en la distancia, desde un lugar al que nadie puede llegar para molestarme.

—Sí… por eso me relaja, porque sé que nadie podrá perturbarme. —Hermione sonreía contra el vidrio.

Harry se sintió raro. Siempre se había considerado un solitario, una de las pocas personas en el mundo que disfrutaban aislándose de él en ocasiones, sintiéndose fuera de la gran bola que giraba y giraba sin parar. Acababa de descubrir que Hermione también sabía apreciar esos momentos, que los buscaba y los disfrutaba tanto como él.

—Me gustas Harry —El estómago del moreno dio un vuelco. ¿Qué acababa de escuchar de labios de su jefa? —, me gusta tu manera de pensar, tu rapidez de reacción, y cómo percibes los sentimientos de los demás… a Padma le costó varios meses captar mis emociones.

"Ah se trataba de eso… ¿cómo iba a ser otra cosa?, parezco imbécil" Harry se limitaba a asentir con una sonrisa torpe en el rostro.

—Tienes grandes cualidades para ser secretario personal. Draco hizo una gran elección contigo —afirmó sonriente.

"Si tú supieras…"

—Gracias señora Malfoy.

—Creo que deberíamos volver al cóctel, sobre todo porque soy la homenajeada —bromeó la castaña.

—Sí, tiene razón.

Harry estaba contento con la evolución de su presencia en el estudio, en una semana se había ganado la confianza, al menos profesional, de su jefa. Estaba seguro de que poco a poco conseguiría llegar a su corazón y seducirla al fin. Aquella tarde habían compartido miradas y sonrisas con mucha complicidad, y era sólo el principio.

* * *

El sábado Draco se ausentó del domicilio familiar alegando que tenía negocios que atender y Blaise Zabini lo avaló, como acostumbraba a hacer. Hermione tenía las peores sospechas, conocía demasiado bien al moreno, sabía qué tipo de negocios le gustaba atender junto a Draco, pero no tenía pruebas ni quería quedar como una esposa paranoica, así que despidió a su marido con una sonrisa amarga. El beso del rubio tampoco la reconfortó, fue breve y frío, como lo eran todos de un tiempo a esta parte.

Ya lejos de su casa, Draco se relajó y bromeó en el coche con Blaise, agradeciéndole una vez más su ayuda para encubrirlo en una de sus múltiples infidelidades. En un hotel del centro lo esperaba una rubia espectacular y Draco se relamía sólo de pensarlo.

* * *

Harry esperaba sentado en el aeropuerto de Heathrow, lo acompañaba Ron Weasley que se entretenía mirando una revista de coches. De pronto el moreno saltó de su asiento como un resorte y se acercó con grandes zancadas a una mujer, el pelirrojo no podía verla bien, su amigo la estaba tapando. Hasta que después de saludarse con besos y un abrazo afectuoso, Harry se volvió cogiéndola de la mano y se aproximaron juntos hacia él. A Ron casi se le desencajó la mandíbula con la visión de aquella mujer.

—Ron, te presento a Pansy Parkinson. —Ella se acercó hasta el pelirrojo, que apenas reaccionaba, y lo besó educadamente en ambas mejillas.

—Encantada de conocerte, así que eres el famoso Ron Weasley, Harry me ha hablado mucho de ti.

—¿De… de verdad… te ha… hablado de mí? —preguntó con torpeza, ella sonrió divertida y Harry rodó los ojos. No le había enseñado ninguna foto de Pansy a propósito, pero no esperaba que le afectase tanto la belleza de su amiga.

Mientras Harry y Pansy conversaban al tiempo que caminaban con rapidez, Ron dirigía a la joven cuantas miradas podía. Jamás en su vida había visto una mujer como ella, tan bella, tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan… tan todo. Tenía una larga melena de cabellos negros y ojos seductores de color azul eléctrico, labios carnosos y rasgos sensuales que le proferían una belleza irresistible para él.

La morena le propuso una cena a Harry y Ron trató de convencerlo para que le dejara ir cuando Pansy se excusó en el baño. Pero Harry se lo negó, razonando que hacía meses que no veía a su amiga y necesitaban ponerse al día de sus vidas, pero le prometió que más adelante quedarían todos juntos, incluso Ginny, Ron manifestó que la presencia de su hermana le daba exactamente igual y el moreno se rió. De todos modos, el pelirrojo se marchó con la sensación de que Harry le había mentido, pensando que su único interés era estar a solas con ella para rematar la noche llevándosela a la cama, como cualquier hombre en su sano juicio desearía y Ron sabía que Harry tenía varias amigas con las que hacía eso, no era una idea tan descabellada. Pero se equivocaba, Harry Potter no buscaba sexo en Pansy Parkinson, ya no.

—Así que ahora trabajas para el marido. —Pansy jugueteaba con su tenedor sobre el plato.

—Es retorcido ¿verdad? —Harry le había contado la verdad de su situación laboral.

—Un poco… pero por ese dinero, me acostaría con el mismísimo demonio.

—Algo así pensé yo cuando vi la cantidad —Ambos se rieron.

—Estos restaurantes, la ropa y los coches que llevamos… las joyas en mi caso… todo cuesta una fortuna, no tenemos otro modo de pagarlo ¿no?

—Uno no se hace rico trabajando honradamente.

—Por supuesto que no Harry. Y seamos sinceros, a ambos nos gusta el lujo y no podemos renunciar a este tren de vida después de tantos años gozándolo.

—Es verdad Pansy… tengo todo lo que quiero porque me lo puedo permitir gracias a mi "trabajo".

—No le des vueltas. Yo también habría aceptado.

—Me alegra que hayas vuelto, necesitaba tener a alguien a quien poder contarle la verdad.

—¿Tus amigos los Weasley no saben nada de esto?

—Desde luego que no, les parecería fatal. A Ginny ya le cuesta un mundo aceptar a lo que me dedico normalmente como para decirle que estoy engañando a una buena mujer.

—Uf, no lo digas nunca más de ese modo, suena horrible… di mejor que estás sacándola de un matrimonio de mierda.

—Pansy y su facilidad para darle la vuelta a las cosas —dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Ella sonrió apoyando la barbilla en sus manos.

—¿No irás a tener remordimientos Harry Potter?

—¿Qué coño dices?, esa mujer no me importa nada, sólo quiero llevármela a la cama y cobrar el cheque.

—¿Sabes?, por eso lo nuestro nunca funcionó, los dos somos demasiado ambiciosos y egoístas, y si nadie cede nunca, la relación no puede funcionar —explicó con tranquilidad la morena.

—Pero como amigos y compañeros de negocios somos los mejores. —Chocó su copa con la de ella.

—Cierto.

—¿Cómo te va a ti?

—Pues como sabes… he regresado de un trabajito intenso de dos meses, y creo que ahora me quedaré una temporada en Londres, echaba de menos esta caótica ciudad. —Pansy se sacó un cigarrillo y Harry se apresuró en prenderlo con su encendedor.

—Sí, tiene mucho encanto, sobre todo de noche, cuando se ven todas las lucecitas de las ventanas vecinas… —dijo ensimismado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño.

—Nada, tonterías…

* * *

El domingo Draco Malfoy volvió a dejarla sola en casa por atender negocios con cierto cliente. Lo peor fue que esa mañana había prometido a su hijo una visita en familia al Zoo. Para contentar al pequeño le regaló un juguete recién salido a la venta y Scorpius pareció olvidarse de la promesa incumplida de su padre. A Hermione no le gustó nada su comportamiento pero el día todavía iba a empeorar. Después de comer la llamó para decirle que tampoco podría llevarla al cine como tenían previsto toda la semana. Había surgido algo importante que debía tratar con su padre de inmediato. La castaña tuvo que resignarse. Incluso pensó en llamar a Malfoy Manor con cualquier excusa para verificar la coartada de su marido, pero le daba vergüenza recurrir a eso, no quería caer en esas artimañas porque sabía que si empezaba no tendrían fin y viviría en un continuo sin vivir, era más fácil no pensar en sus posibles engaños, sí, era más fácil.

* * *

—Oye Harry… ¿tienes algo serio con Pansy?

—¿Cómo?

—No me habías dicho que era tan bonita… Pansy es una diosa… quiero conocerla mejor Harry.

—Frena un poco Ron. Ni pienses en conquistarla, sería inútil.

—¿Por qué?, ¿está casada?, ¿es monja?, no claro que no, las monjas no se visten así. —Su voz revelaba su excitación.

—Ron, deja de babear y escúchame…

—¿Qué ocurre con ella?

—Pansy ama el dinero y el lujo sobre todas las cosas.

—¿Sólo sale con ricos?

—Algo así… —Hubo unos segundos de silencio. Hasta que Ron centró sus pensamientos.

—¿Ella también es…?

—Sí Ron, trabaja en lo mismo que yo, y además cobra muchísimo, lo siento.

—Vaya fiasco… no sé qué decir… podrías habérmelo advertido joder, acabo de hacer el ridículo. —Harry sonreía.

—No te preocupes, Pansy suele causar el mismo efecto en todos los hombres. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para comer Ginny, tú y yo hoy?

—Vale, se lo diré ahora… joder, todavía estoy asimilándolo… —Harry se rió.

* * *

—Puedes tomarte la tarde libre Mary. —La mujer la miró desconcertada.

—¿No saldrá al cine con su marido?

—Hubo cambio de planes, me quedo en casa con mi hijo.

—Muy bien señora, entonces me marcho ya.

—Hasta mañana Mary.

—Hasta mañana. —A Mary no se le había pasado por alto la profunda tristeza que reflejaban los ojos marrones de Hermione. Su marido debía haberle fallado… una vez más.

* * *

Los tres amigos disfrutaban de una agradable comida en uno de sus restaurantes chinos favoritos.

—Dios mío Harry, es que no me lo creo, trabajando como secretario —exclamó Ginny emocionada.

—Ni que trabajase como el presidente de la empresa… —Ron le quitó importancia y su hermana le dio una colleja. Harry los miraba divertido.

—¿No lo entiendes Ron?, Harry tiene un trabajo normal, ha dejado de tener… clientas… —le costó pronunciar la palabra. El moreno levantó las cejas sonriendo.

—Pues muy bien, si él quiere cambiar de trabajo adelante, yo le apoyo siempre, ya lo sabe —sentenció el pelirrojo.

—Pues yo no le apoyo siempre, pero ahora sí… —Miró a Harry con devoción— Estoy tan contenta. Pensaba que este día nunca llegaría.

Ron respetaba la decisión de su amigo del alma, aunque le sorprendía bastante conociéndolo como lo conocía, pero le preocupaba la reacción de Ginny. Su hermana siempre había soñado con que Harry sentara la cabeza y dejase su trabajo inmoral, porque cuando lo hiciera, ella podría reunir el valor para declararse y tratar de conquistarlo. Pero Ron sabía que Harry no correspondía a Ginny y veía poco probable que lo hiciera con el tiempo. Esas cosas se ven, llevaba demasiados años tratándola como a una hermana pequeña. El problema sería explicárselo a la pelirroja.

—Chicos voy al baño. —Ellos asintieron y Ron aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Lo he estado pensando Harry y no me importa.

—¿El qué no te importa?

—Si tengo que pagar para estar con una mujer como Pansy… pagaré.

—¿Qué?

—Es que no me la he podido sacar de la cabeza desde ayer.

—Ron…

—No me importa si es a cambio de dinero, al menos podré estar con ella y conocerla mejor.

—Ron…

—Es preciosa, la mujer más bonita que jamás he visto… —hablaba atontado.

—¡Ron! —El pelirrojo lo miró sobresaltado— Pansy cobra muchísimo por su tiempo y sus servicios y te estás equivocando, si pagas no la conocerás mejor más que en la cama, no será una cita sino un intercambio de poderes, dinero a cambio de sexo, ¿entiendes la diferencia?

—¿Qué diferencia? —interrumpió Ginny de repente.

—Nada, una discusión sobre una jugada de fútbol ¿verdad Ron? —Su ágil capacidad de reacción, una de las cualidades que Hermione le había alabado, los salvaba de nuevo.

—Sí… sobre fútbol… —dijo Ron débilmente.

—Pues ahora espero que me invites a cenar o al cine para celebrar tu cambio de vida.

—Bueno Ginny no te emociones, que a partir de ahora cobraré menos dinero que antes.

* * *

Por la tarde empezó a llover con fuerza. Sobre las diez de la noche le llegó un mensaje breve al móvil, era de Draco.

"Cenaré con mis padres, la reunión se prolonga, probablemente dormiré aquí también e iré a trabajar directamente mañana por la mañana. Nos vemos, ciao."

Con semejante despedida nadie diría que era de su marido. Draco nunca había sido especialmente cariñoso con ella, pero últimamente se había vuelto más frío. De nuevo las sospechas la atormentaron. ¿Tal vez atender a las otras lo dejaba sin nada de amor para ella?

Después de atender a su hijo, Hermione cenó cualquier cosa, no tenía ningún apetito. Se metió en la cama sin apenas hacer ruido. Se encogió de lado, apretando con fuerza la sábana, y se echó a llorar, por la ausencia, la frialdad y la posible traición de Draco. Unos golpecitos en su puerta la hicieron reaccionar, a continuación una cabecita rubia se asomó.

—Cariño…

—Mami, ¿puedo quedarme un rato contigo?, me dan miedo los truenos.

—Claro que sí, ven aquí. —Se incorporó en la cama, secándose las lágrimas con disimulo. Pero el pequeño se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien.

—Mami ¿estás llorando? —Abrazaba con sus bracitos una almohada.

—No Scor, es que se me metió una pestaña en el ojo. —Sonreía con falsedad.

—¿En los dos ojos?

"¿Por qué tienes que ser tan listo?" se lamentó la castaña internamente.

—Anda sube. —Lo ayudó a acomodarse junto a ella.

—¿Me leerás un libro?

—¿Por qué no?, ¿cuál te apetece?

—Ése.

Señaló uno de color verde que había sobre el escritorio del dormitorio. Tenían varios libros infantiles allí porque a Scorpius le gustaba leer con su madre en aquella estancia, ella le había contagiado el gusto por la lectura. Mientras Hermione se acercaba a su escritorio, su hijo la sorprendió de nuevo

—¿Lloras por papá?

La castaña se quedó inmóvil unos instantes, pero recuperó la compostura y se volvió con una sonrisa que le estaba costando horrores mantener.

—¿Por qué dices eso cariño?

—Yo lo echo de menos, este fin de semana apenas le vi. —Sus palabras conmovieron a su madre.

—Yo también lo echo de menos amor. Pero papá es un hombre muy ocupado, es el director general… —exclamó con aspavientos.

—Ya lo sé, pero le echo de menos… ¿leemos mami?

—Sí, claro…

A veces le sorprendía la sensibilidad de su hijo. Estaba segura de que la excusa de la pestaña no se la había creído. Incluso Scorpius, a pesar de su corta edad, se daba cuenta de que Draco la estaba descuidando, y ese fin de semana también había descuidado a su propio hijo. Tendría que hablar con él para aclarar la situación.

Menos de una hora después de lectura, el pequeño yacía medio dormido sobre las almohadas. Hermione sonrió, se puso una bata y lo cogió en brazos para meterlo en su propia cama. Regresó a su cuarto y se asomó por la ventana, seguía lloviendo con fuerza y unas lágrimas se deslizaron impunes por sus mejillas mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

Entonces, sin saber cómo ni porqué, la hermosa vista nocturna desde su despacho se recreó en su mente, sintiéndose extrañamente aliviada. Cerró los ojos y recordó la inocente conversación que mantuvo con su secretario, Harry Potter. No había nadie con gustos únicos en el mundo, seguramente no sería tampoco la única mujer que sufría por un hombre.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Hermione tenía pocas ganas de trabajar. Se había pasado casi toda la noche llorando y su rostro mostraba cansancio, mal color y algo de ojeras.

A Harry eso no se le pasó por alto cuando la saludó al recibirla y no fue el único en darse cuenta.

—Parece que la jefa tuvo mal fin de semana —Lavender se había acercado a su mesa después de salir del despacho de Hermione—, ¿has visto qué mirada más triste tiene hoy? —dijo con voz realmente afectada. Harry se fijó en la rubia y supo que no lo decía por cotillear.

—Sí, yo también lo he notado "y creo que conozco la razón".

Draco Malfoy estaba cumpliendo con su parte del plan y él debía seguir con la suya. Le vino una idea interesante a la cabeza y decidió ponerla en marcha al día siguiente.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**¿Qué estará preparando ahora Harry? jijiji, lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo ;)**_


	5. Admirador secreto

**_Hola!, siento mucho el retraso pero mi vida se ha complicado bastante en las últimas semanas, así que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir, por eso no puedo contestar a las reviews de gente no registrada esta vez, lo siento chicas :(_**

**_Muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejáis review, sois los mejores ^^_**

* * *

**Capítulo 5. Admirador secreto **

Durante el resto del día, Harry se dedicó a observar a conciencia a su jefa. Hermione trató de ocultar su dolor interno a causa de Draco Malfoy y cuando alguno de sus compañeros le preguntaba por su mala cara, ella se limitaba a contestar que no había dormido bien. Pero el moreno sabía que estaba mintiendo. A pesar de todo, la castaña era amable y correcta con él y con el resto de empleados del estudio, Harry estaba empezando a admirar la entereza y profesionalidad de aquella mujer.

Hermione quería hablar con Draco y reprocharle seriamente su comportamiento con Scorpius, el hijo de ambos. Pero su marido tenía otros planes y se excusó con una comida de negocios. La castaña, abatida, aceptó la visita de Luna para que la acompañase al mediodía.

Cuando la rubia llegó al vestíbulo de la planta veintinueve, Katie Bell la saludó con alegría, todos conocían a Luna Lovegood, la excéntrica y encantadora mejor amiga de su jefa.

—Hola Katie, ¿cómo va el inicio de semana?

—Buenas tardes señorita Lovegood… bueno, para unos mejor que para otros.

—¿Hermione está en su despacho?

—Creo que ahora estaba reunida con los ingenieros.

—Vale, la esperaré entonces. —Katie asintió con la cabeza y Luna se dirigió hacia el despacho de su amiga. Fue entonces cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Primero arrugó la nariz en un gesto de sorpresa, después abrió aún más sus grandes ojos azules, y finalmente se acercó hasta la mesa que debía ocupar la secretaria de Hermione.

—Hola —dijo la rubia tanteando al desconocido.

—Buenos días, ¿busca a la señora Malfoy?, no me han avisado de ninguna visita.

—¿Eres el secretario de Hermione? —preguntó incrédula.

—Sí, así es… ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —Ofreció su mejor sonrisa y Luna se quedó traspuesta unos instantes con ese rostro tan atractivo. Harry lo notó y se regocijó por dentro.

—Hermione es mi… —Logró articular.

—¡Luna!, ya has llegado —La voz de Hermione los hizo volverse hacia el pasillo—, veo que ya conoces a Harry Potter, mi nuevo secretario. Como Padma estaba a punto de dar a luz tuvimos que contratar a otra persona.

El moreno se dedicaba a observar a ambas mujeres, era más que evidente que había un lazo afectivo entre ellas.

—Si ya has terminado podemos bajarnos a comer —sugirió Luna.

—Claro… Harry, para la tarde necesito contactar con estas personas, averigua sus teléfonos y direcciones de trabajo por favor.

—Por supuesto señora Malfoy. —El moreno recogió de su mano una hoja de papel con varios nombres sin dejar de sonreír. Ambas mujeres se alejaron de allí en dirección hacia los ascensores.

—¡Menudo pedazo de secretario que te has buscado Hermione! —exclamó Luna.

—Yo no. Lo ha contratado Draco —dijo tranquilamente.

—¿Draco? Joder, pues sí que es poco celoso tu maridito o demasiado seguro de sí mismo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Mujer, vas a pasarte muchas horas con ese hombre tan atractivo y Malfoy tan tranquilo.

—¿Te parece atractivo Harry? —Se volvió hacia la mesa del moreno un instante para echarle una ojeada rápida mientras la rubia asentía como respuesta a su pregunta— además, Draco sabe lo que siento por él…

—Sí, demasiado lo sabe… —musitó con desgana.

—¿Qué insinúas Luna?

—Nada, cambiemos de tema que siempre acabamos discutiendo por culpa de tu señor esposo… ¿Te enseñé mi último cuadro?

—Si no es el de la pareja de girasoles creo que no.

—Vale, le eché unas fotos con el móvil, mira… —La rubia le mostraba varias imágenes, pero Hermione todavía tenía las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza "menudo pedazo de secretario… ese hombre tan atractivo…" Lo cierto es que no se había parado a mirar a Harry de esa forma, de hecho no le salía hacerlo, le parecía un chico normal, como muchos otros, claro que al lado de Draco Malfoy todos parecían empequeñecerse, su marido era el hombre más guapo y atractivo que había visto jamás, nunca entendió que la eligiese a ella como esposa, cuando la belleza no era precisamente uno de sus mayores atributos.

* * *

Por la noche, sentado en el sofá, con las piernas sobre el mullido asiento y un café en la mesita, el moreno escribía en un cuaderno que apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. Cada vez que daba por terminada una frase la releía y la modificaba, hasta que quedaba completamente satisfecho con el resultado.

"Espero que esto funcione."

* * *

Hermione tomó asiento en la mesa de su despacho. Estaba cansada, tampoco la noche anterior había dormido mucho. De pronto sus ojos dieron con un pequeño papel doblado junto a su café de la mañana. Lo desdobló pensando que sería un aviso de alguien del estudio. El gesto de su rostro cambió de inmediato al leer aquellas palabras de cuidada caligrafía.

"¿Quién te robó la sonrisa?, ojalá pudiera yo devolvértela."

La castaña sintió algo recorriendo su cuerpo entero. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, sosteniendo todavía el pequeño papel. ¿Quién había escrito aquello?, ¿por qué al leerlo se había sentido tan frágil y tan reconfortada al mismo tiempo?

Aún alterada abandonó su mesa y salió de la estancia, buscando a su secretario con la mirada.

—Harry, ¿has visto entrar a alguien en mi despacho esta mañana? —Su voz sonaba agitada, y él sabía porqué.

—No, aunque después de dejarle el café estuve en los archivos, no he estado por aquí hasta ahora, lo siento. ¿Ocurre algo?

—No importa, era… una tontería.

"Una tontería que te ha revolucionado Hermione… —pensó Harry— Sólo espero que para bien. Ahora que Malfoy te está dando de lado para que te sientas abandonada, serás más vulnerable a mis atenciones."

Hermione estuvo dándole vueltas todo el día. Primero sintió cierto temor, alguien en el despacho había notado su infelicidad y eso no le gustaba, no quería que nadie supiese de su vida personal, de sus problemas maritales con Draco, odiaba mostrarse débil, pero era obvio que al menos una persona no se había creído sus excusas de falta de sueño. Después la invadió una inesperada felicidad. Esa persona, fuera quien fuera, deseaba darle consuelo y aunque no había mostrado su identidad en esa notita anónima, había logrado hacerla sentirse menos sola durante unos instantes. Entonces deseó saber quién se la había escrito y pensó en todas las personas que trabajaban con ella en _Malfoy Technics_. Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar sus pesquisas para otro momento, comería con Draco y tenía algo importante que hablar con él.

El rubio se mostró bastante educado con ella, de cara al exterior tenían que seguir pareciendo la pareja perfecta, a ella le dolió su hipocresía. Hermione le reprochó su mala conducta con Scorpius al haber arruinado su salida al zoo. Su marido prometió no volver a descuidarlo, pero no hizo mención alguna a la frialdad con que la estaba tratando últimamente a ella y la castaña no quiso insistir más en temas dolorosos, ya tenía suficiente por ese día.

Cuando Hermione regresó al despacho estaba muy triste y casi parecía no importarle que la viesen así. Se mostraba derrotada y Harry se sintió extraño al verla así. No lo pensó dos veces, escribió una segunda nota anónima en un post-it amarillo que pegó en el interior de una carpeta de presupuestos y tocó a la puerta del despacho de su jefa.

—Le traigo los presupuestos que pidió al departamento financiero.

—Muy bien Harry, déjalos ahí —dijo con poca energía.

"Por favor, míralos ya, quiero que veas mi nota." Deseó internamente.

El moreno se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y salió de allí. Hermione alargó el brazo para alcanzar la primera carpeta, la abrió sin muchas ganas y hojeó el contenido de la primera hoja. Su expresión era apagada, hasta que al pasar la página, apareció ante ella un pequeño post-it amarillo con la misma buena letra de la hojita de por la mañana.

"Estaba sentando, en mis cosas, y cuando escuché tu voz en la lejanía, no pude evitar sonreír."

Esta vez el efecto fue diferente, se ruborizó, de una forma casi exagerada, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron en su pecho y algo se removió en su estómago, como si fuese una colegiala que recibe su primera carta de amor. Se sintió ridícula por su reacción. Respiró hondo varias veces tratando de recuperar la compostura, cubrió sus enrojecidas mejillas con las manos y volvió a leer aquella frase.

Entonces, esa misteriosa persona era un hombre y ya no cabía duda de que trabajaba en Travicom, posiblemente en la misma planta que ella. Podía ser alguien del departamento financiero, o no, cualquiera podría colocar el post-it dentro de la carpeta en un momento de descuido de Harry.

—¡Harry!... ¿puede ser él?, no sería la primera vez que tiene un detalle anónimo conmigo. —Recordaba la rosa por su cumpleaños.

Pero pronto descartó esta opción, al fin y al cabo sólo llevaba una semana trabajando allí, era imposible que se hubiese tomado tales confianzas con su propia jefa, por no hablar de que probablemente tenía novia, esa tal Ginny con la que habló por teléfono una vez, en tiempo de trabajo. No, su secretario no podía ser el autor, tenía que ser alguien que la conociera de más tiempo, alguien como Víktor, Severus, Sirius, Dean, Seamus… Pero a todos les encontraba razones para descartarlos.

Se desesperó por su imperiosa curiosidad, a lo mejor ese hombre no quería ser descubierto, por algo no firmaba las notas. Decidió que lo mejor era no darle más importancia al asunto, guardó el post-it en un cajón, junto al papel de por la mañana y salió a buscar a Harry para trabajar.

—Harry, contacta con los ingenieros por favor, tenemos que revisar una estructura que hay que modificar. —Ahora su voz sonaba rebosante de energía y no podía ocultar una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí señora Malfoy, inmediatamente. —Ella lo había contagiado con su renovada alegría.

Lo tenía claro, durante unos días le seguiría mandando anónimamente unas líneas propias y muy sencillas pero capaces de hacerla sentirse valiosa, bonita e importante. Quería que su jefa supiera que alguien se fijaba en ella y valoraba su presencia, aunque su propio marido la ignorase.

Mientras ella discutía asuntos laborales en la sala de trabajo con Sirius y Remus, Harry la miraba y la veía sonreír, como si su tristeza se hubiese disipado temporalmente y todo era gracias a él. Su plan estaba funcionando, había logrado afectar a su estado anímico, estaba cada día más cerca de su corazón. Esbozó una sonrisa ante un comentario ocurrente de su jefa. No pudo evitarlo, le salió de manera inconsciente, le gustaba verla así, sonriendo… feliz.

—Me gusta hacerte sonreír —musitó de manera inaudible para los presentes en aquella estancia.

* * *

Hermione estaba segura de que aquellas dos notas habían sido un hecho puntual, pero se equivocaba. El resto de la semana siguieron apareciendo en carpetas de trabajo y junto a su café, convenciendo a la castaña de que tenía un admirador secreto, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser?

Aunque al principio la idea le resultó incómoda, pronto empezó a agradarle. No le comentó nada a Draco para evitar malentendidos, ella no había dado pie a ningún hombre de la empresa para que le escribiera tales cosas, además ni siquiera firmaba, como si le diera vergüenza o apuro dar la cara, así que todo era de lo más surrealista. Lo único real y que a ella le importaba es que aquellas inesperadas notitas estaban alegrando sus días. Empezó a recibirlas emocionada, a veces sonreía, otras además se sonrojaba, y siempre se sentía feliz por saberse especial e importante para un hombre, aunque éste no fuera su marido.

Esos días continuaba trabajando intensamente en la estructura y los ascensores de un edifico de oficinas. A ratos observaba a sus compañeros con atención, intentando descubrir a su admirador de entre todos ellos, pero otras veces prefería disfrutar de aquella situación sin más, tal vez saber quien se ocultaba tras aquellas letras terminaría con la magia.

En cualquier caso, y por estúpido que pudiera sonarle a cualquiera, su admirador secreto le había devuelto un poco de la confianza femenina que había perdido por culpa de Draco y su indiferencia implacable.

"Te sienta de maravilla ese traje color crema que llevabas ayer."

"Observo cada día tu forma elegante y delicada de moverte…"

Las releía todas varias veces al día, y después las guardaba todas juntas en el mismo cajón de su mesa. Trabajar se había vuelto mucho más agradable y llevadero. Cuando volvía a casa cada tarde, la tristeza se apoderaba otra vez de ella, pero lograba contener las lágrimas pensando en la notita que recibiría al día siguiente… pensando en ese hombre para el que ella no era invisible.

Harry, por su parte, seguía escribiéndolas afanoso, sabiendo el gran efecto que producían en su jefa, estaba convencido de que las necesitaba. Más adelante le diría que eran suyas, pero primero quería alterarla de forma anónima, si se mostraba ante ella, se arriesgaba a que lo despidiera por atrevido y fuera de Travicom le resultaría imposible seducirla.

* * *

—"¿Me perdonas si te digo que se me van los ojos a tus caderas cuando caminas delante de mí?" —leyó Hermione muy sonrojada.

—¡Uau!... qué manera más bonita y delicada de decirte que le gusta tu culo —La rubia empezó a reír.

—¡Luna! —Sus mejillas no podían enrojecer más— Aunque básicamente es lo que dices, pero escrito así suena tan bien.

—Y en el fondo te encanta que se fije en tu culo, no lo niegues —Seguía riéndose. La castaña le dio un pequeño azote en el brazo, sin poder ocultar su propia sonrisa.

—¿A qué mujer no le encanta sentirse deseada y atractiva para los hombres? —preguntó mirando el cielo.

—Pues a este hombre… creo que le atraes bastante —afirmó con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

—Me muero de ganas de saber quien es… y mira que he pensado en todos los hombres del estudio, pero… no sé, no me cuadra ninguno. Aunque por otro lado tengo miedo de descubrirlo y que esto termine.

—¿No eras tú la esposa devota y fiel que sólo quiere gustar a su marido?

—No seas mala Luna… hacía mucho tiempo que ningún hombre me piropeaba, ha sido como… como si me invadiera de nuevo una ilusión que ya creía perdida.

—¿Draco no te piropea nunca? —Su amiga no pronunció palabra alguna, pero eso a la rubia le bastaba— ¿por qué será que no me sorprende nada?

—Draco está distante últimamente, parece como si fuera invisible para él… no sé lo que ocurre.

—¿Lo habéis hablado?

—¿Cuándo?, si parece que siempre está ocupado. Sólo hablamos sobre Scorpius y desde entonces no he vuelto a tener una conversación seria con él.

—Ay Hermione, ya sabes lo que opino de tu marido…

—Déjalo Luna, seguro que es por culpa de la crisis, anda loco buscando nuevos negocios y evitando perder a todos nuestros clientes.

—Yo no digo que no, pero… eso no justifica que descuide tanto a su esposa —El rostro afligido de su amiga la disuadió de seguir por ahí—. Y volviendo al asunto de tu admirador secreto… ¿seguro que no tienes ni una pista para dar con él?

Hermione recuperó la sonrisa y continuaron hablando durante una entretenida cena.

* * *

El sábado, hubo visita en Malfoy Manor. Nunca le había gustado ese hombre. Era un gran amigo de su marido, pero ella simplemente no lo soportaba, y no siempre se esforzaba por disimular en presencia de ambos. Blaise Zabini había sido el compañero de juergas de la juventud del rubio y seguía soltero y muy activo en esos menesteres, tentando a Draco cada vez que podía. Eso era algo que Hermione simplemente no podía perdonarle.

—Hola Hermione. —Blaise la saludó con una sonrisa exagerada que mostraba sus blancos dientes.

—Hola Blaise… —contestó sin ningún entusiasmo.

—Vengo a ver a Draco… por una cena de negocios. —Se apresuró a matizar, como si ella no supiera ya que Blaise asociaba los negocios al placer con demasiada facilidad. Le resultaba irritante la desfachatez del moreno.

—Está en su despacho… creo que ya sabes por donde se va… —afirmó Hermione con ironía.

Blaise le dedicó un gesto con la cabeza y otra de sus sonrisas perfectas que tanto la sacaban de quicio y se alejó de ella con pasos largos.

Sabía demasiado bien donde terminaba de cerrar los negocios Blaise Zabini, en los mejores burdeles de Londres y a menudo lograba arrastrar a Draco con él, aunque arrastrar no sería la palabra más adecuada, seguramente su marido disfrutaba de esas noches tanto como su amigo. Estos pensamientos hicieron que le doliera la cabeza, optó por salir al jardín con el pequeño Scorpius, su hijo era lo único que la hacía sonreír de verdad en esa casa desde hacía años… y entonces recordó a su admirador secreto. Ahora también había alguien que la hacía sonreír de verdad en el despacho.

* * *

La nueva semana llegó con nuevas notitas anónimas y Hermione se acostumbró a recibirlas, la ilusionaban, alimentaban su maltrecha autoestima y las necesitaba para soportar la dolorosa indiferencia de Draco. Porque con ellas sentía que todavía era una mujer digna de despertar deseos y sentimientos en un hombre.

"Tienes una sonrisa preciosa."

"Es muy gracioso ese gesto que haces cuando crees que tienes la razón."

"¿Sabes que cuando llegué a mi apartamento me puse a pensar en ti… otra vez?"

El buen humor de Hermione era evidente y Harry se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo por su logro. Pero había llegado el momento de comprobar hasta qué punto su jefa necesitaba esas palabras que le regalaba cada día. Necesitaba saber si estaba lista para recibir a un nuevo hombre en su vida, si al fin dejaría de intentar enamorar a su estúpido marido, porque de ser así… habría llegado el momento de seducirla de verdad.

El primer día que no hubo nota Hermione se sorprendió, el segundo se preocupó, el tercero se desesperó, y el cuarto pensó dolida y muy triste que su admirador secreto había dejado de… admirarla.

Harry notó muy bien ese proceso de emociones que sentía su jefa en su interior, su plan había salido a la perfección, Hermione necesitaba escuchar esas frases, aunque no vinieran de su adorado esposo, Draco Malfoy.

Pero el moreno no contaba con las consecuencias de su última acción. Hermione pasó esos días más preocupada de encontrar nuevas notas anónimas que de hacer bien su trabajo, así que cometió varios errores que supusieron rehacer maquetas y planos y sus compañeros empezaron a quejarse. Había perdido su concentración, desesperada por la desaparición de su admirador secreto, porque con él se había ido la única ilusión que tenía últimamente como mujer.

—Pero ¿qué me está pasando? —se recriminaba a sí misma en presencia de Harry. Éste fingía no saber de lo que hablaba.

—No se preocupe señora Malfoy, cualquier puede cometer un error, no se castigue.

—No lo entiendes Harry… no estoy centrada en el trabajo… y la razón es tan… tan ridícula… soy una completa idiota…

Harry se sentía culpable. El haber dejado de recibir frases anónimas la estaba afectando demasiado, hasta el punto de influir en su rendimiento laboral y eso no podía permitirlo, se le había ido un poco de las manos, era hora de descubrirse ante su jefa.

* * *

Por la noche, Draco se despidió de Hermione con un frío beso en la mejilla, se iba de cena de negocios, acompañado por Blaise, para cerrar un gran encargo con un cliente valioso para Travicom. La cena era auténtica, todos en la empresa estaban al corriente y cruzaban los dedos para que ese contrato se firmase, pero Hermione temía el final de esa cena.

Cuando el reloj ya había tocado las cinco de la mañana, Draco apareció por la puerta de la habitación. El intenso olor a tabaco y alcohol inundó la estancia en unos segundos, Hermione se incorporó en la cama.

—¿Vienes borracho?

—Por favor, ahora no, estoy molido…

—Al menos habréis cerrado el trato. —Draco sonrió de medio lado.

—Por supuesto, pocas veces fracasamos Blaise y yo. —La castaña frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre de Zabini.

—¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?, ¿dónde fuisteis después de cenar?

—¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas?, estoy muy cansado maldita sea, quiero dormir. ¿Por qué no puedes alegrarte por tener un nuevo cliente y ya?

—Me preocupan los hábitos de Blaise y que te arrastre con él.

—Ya estás con tus tonterías… Blaise es un buen director comercial, no tengo ninguna queja de él. —El rubio recogió los zapatos que se había quitado y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?, todavía no me has dicho de dónde vienes a estas horas.

—Me voy a dormir a una habitación donde pueda hacerlo, hasta mañana.

Un portazo fue todo lo que obtuvo por respuesta. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia.

* * *

Ella había insistido en que la llamase "Friné" cuando estaban juntos, era su alias para trabajar; lo había elegido en honor a la famosa hetera griega, célebre por su belleza.

Pero Ron prefería utilizar su verdadero nombre, Pansy, aprovechando que lo conocía.

Al ritmo de "sexy" de los Black Eyed Peas, Pansy se contoneaba de manera seductora ante un pelirrojo embobado. Deshizo el nudo que tenía en el cuello del vestido y lo deslizó lentamente sobre su hermosa figura, mientras él sentía el corazón palpitando en sus sienes y en su entrepierna. La morena le hizo un gesto con el dedo, dándole permiso para acercase a ella y Ron abandonó la cama para obedecerla.

Era ya la tercera noche que pasaban juntos desde que Harry los había presentado. Ron estaba loco de deseo por Pansy y ella aceptaba verlo porque le pagaba su cuantiosa tarifa.

* * *

Al fin había llegado el viernes. Hermione deseaba terminar con esa horrible semana. Primero su admirador dejaba de admirarla y después Draco la volvía a herir ¿cómo podía su vida tener esos altibajos de una semana a otra?

Aunque lo intentó por la mañana, el rubio no quiso hablar del tema de la cena, y se excusó asegurándole que comerían juntos y le explicaría lo que quisiera saber.

La incertidumbre la mataba, pero todavía más el pensar que sus sospechas se confirmasen. Inquieta, se dirigió a su despacho, donde un Harry muy serio la esperaba.

—Buenos días señora Malfoy…

—Buenos días Harry, por decir algo… ha sido una semana horrible.

Quería contenerse, pero sus ojos la traicionaron y escudriñaron la mesa con obsesión, en busca de alguna notita anónima, pero no había nada junto al café humeante de la mañana. Harry no pudo permanecer más tiempo callado.

"Bueno… espero que esto no lo estropee todo."

—Señora Malfoy…

—Dime Harry…

—No busque más notas, no las hay… —Ella lo miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y vergüenza— ¿Quién te robó la sonrisa?, ojalá pudiera yo devolvértela.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le paraba. No podía ser lo que estaba pensando. El moreno siguió hablando.

—Observo cada día tu forma elegante y delicada de moverte… Tienes una sonrisa preciosa…

—No… no puede ser… —susurró la castaña.

—¿Me perdonas si te digo que…?

—Basta, no hables más… así que eras tú el autor de las frases anónimas…

—Lo siento mucho, yo…

—Todo este tiempo has estado tan cerca y no me di cuenta, jamás lo habría imaginado. ¿Por qué has hecho algo así? —Su rostro se mostraba hierático, a Harry le resultaba imposible adivinar lo que estaba sintiendo ella en esos momentos.

—La veía muy triste y… no me atreví a preguntarle, llevaba muy poco tiempo trabajando aquí, no quería meterme en su vida privada…

—Pues menos mal que no querías, porque creo que al final sí lo has hecho... —Su voz sonaba fría y distante, nunca antes le había hablado así.

—Entiendo que se sienta ofendida…

—¿Ofendida?, me siento engañada, burlada y te has tomado muchas confianzas sin ningún derecho, tuteándome y diciéndome cosas que… es igual, ya no tiene sentido hablar de esto, debería despedirte de inmediato —afirmó Hermione. Al fin pronunció lo que tanto temía Harry, su despido. Sabía que se arriesgaba con la táctica de los anónimos, pero quizá se había arriesgado demasiado.

—Lo sé y lo siento mucho… haga lo que tenga que hacer… yo sólo quería hacerla sonreír. —Harry optó por conmover su corazón con palabras bonitas, fuera como fuera, no podía perder el empleo. Bajó la mirada rogando que la castaña fuese sincera consigo misma y lo permitiera seguir cerca de ella, porque aunque se hiciera la digna, él sabía que Hermione había disfrutado cada una de las palabras que le había dedicado en aquellas notas.

Hermione había sentido algo en su pecho con las últimas palabras de Harry. Sencillas y directas, sin pretensiones y tan efectivas… como todas las que le había escrito de manera anónima durante los últimos días. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?, aquellas sencillas notas la habían revolucionado por dentro, le habían levantado la autoestima, le habían dado confianza como mujer y… la habían hecho sonreír. No entendía muy bien porqué un recién llegado se había preocupado tanto del estado de ánimo de su jefa, ¿tal vez ella le gustaba?, pero en cualquier caso, él tenía razón, si Harry le hubiese preguntado por sus penas jamás le habría contado nada, lo consideraba todavía un desconocido. Sin embargo, con aquellas notas había llegado hasta ella de una manera increíble. Pero eso no lo redimía de haberla engañado, además de cruzar la línea del respeto y traicionar la confianza que ella había depositado en él.

—Harry…

—¿Sí, señora Malfoy? —El moreno levantó sus ojos verdes y los fijó en los de ella.

—En esas notas me has tuteado y me has dicho cosas un poco indecorosas…

—Es cierto, no puedo negar nada de eso.

—Me has engañado durante semanas, ¿cómo podría volver a confiar en ti?... no tengo más remedio que despedirte… termina la jornada y después recoge tus cosas.

—Sí señora Malfoy —contestó abatido.

"Todo se ha ido a la mierda, joder, soy un imbécil… —se maldijo por dentro—no quiero irme, no quiero perder el cheque de Malfoy… —Se volvió y miró la puerta del despacho de Hermione— No quiero dejar de verte…"

Hermione se sentó en su sillón con pesadez. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en el cómodo respaldo. No había sido fácil tomar esa decisión, le gustaba Harry como secretario, había sentido mucha complicidad con él esas semanas, pero aquel hombre había ido demasiado lejos con el juego de los anónimos. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto pero eso no lo hacía menos duro. Necesitaba alguien tan eficiente como Harry Potter a su lado, o de lo contrario su vida laboral se empezaría a derrumbar igual que su matrimonio.

"¿Por qué tuviste que traicionarme así?... ¿por qué me has ilusionado para luego acabar de esta manera?... desearía tanto que los anónimos no fueran tuyos…"

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Parece que a Harry se le acabó el chollo, ¿habrá forma de solucionarlo? xD**_


	6. Gracias Harry

**_Hola a todos! He vuelto, tarde, lo sé, pero siempre regreso, os lo aseguro ;)_**

**_Quería aprovechar para deciros que me costará mucho publicar los próximos capítulos, estoy terminando el proyecto final de mi carrera y no tengo tiempo para casi nada. Por eso también he tenido que decidir entre contestar vuestras reviews o seguir escribiendo para publicar antes, y me decanté por lo segundo, espero que no os moleste, ya sabéis que siempre he intentado contestaros, pero ahora pasaré unas semanas en que me será casi imposible, lo siento mucho._**

**_Gracias de corazón a todos los que seguís esta historia y en especial a quienes dejáis review, me animáis a no dejarla :D Y ahora ya a leer, espero que os guste, no me terminó de convencer el resultado, pero ahí lo tenéis. _**

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6. Gracias Harry**

Hermione abrió el cajón en el que guardaba todas las notas de su admirador ya no tan secreto. Les dedicó una mirada con el mentón alzado, las cogió sin demasiado cuidado y las sujetó ante sus ojos con ambas manos, dispuesta a rasgar los papeles y arrojarlos a la papelera de su mesa. Sin embargo, su cuerpo no le respondió, ¿o sí? ¿Realmente quería tirar aquellas bellas frases que tanto bien le habían hecho?

Sus manos se relajaron y casi acariciaron el papel, mientras releía algunas palabras que su secretario le había dedicado. Se sonrojó de nuevo, ¿cómo podía ser tan tonta? Aunque la historia hubiese terminado mal, el recuerdo de las sensaciones que le provocaron los anónimos siempre estaría en ella, y esas notas le sacarían una sonrisa cuando no tuviera un buen día. Sí, las conservaría, ¿por qué no? Así que las colocó cuidadosamente en el cajón y lo cerró.

Barrió su mesa con los ojos y dio con el teléfono, con la tecla que la conectaba directamente con la mesa de su secretario. Hizo amago de alcanzarla con el dedo. ¿Qué le pasaba?, había tomado la decisión de despedirlo, Harry Potter se había tomado muchas libertades, además de haberla engañado, no merecía otra cosa, por no decir los líos que se evitaba despidiéndolo si es que ella le gustaba, y, sin embargo, algo la había impulsado a llamarlo. ¿Acaso Harry podía aliviar su pena de algún modo?, era ridículo pensar eso, sólo era un simple secretario… un eficiente secretario… un eficiente, atento y galante secretario…

—Dios mío… —Se llevó las manos a la cara y advirtió que se había acalorado ligeramente— ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas?, lo hecho, hecho está. Tengo que volver a centrarme en el trabajo, eso es lo que necesito.

Se irguió en el sillón y abrió una carpeta con documentos para comenzar a revisarlos.

* * *

Harry pasaba las páginas de la agenda de su jefa sin poner atención a nada en particular. Se sentía tan frustrado que era incapaz de trabajar. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido un negocio como ése?, ¿y cómo podía aquella mujer ser tan jodidamente correcta y cuadriculada? Lo sacaba de quicio su personalidad responsable. ¿Por qué no admitía que quería tenerlo a su lado?

—¿Me equivoqué con mis técnicas?... —musitó.

—¿Qué técnicas? —preguntó Dean divertido.

"¿Cuándo aprenderé a no pensar en voz alta?" se lamentó el moreno.

—Nada, tonterías sobre el último videojuego que estoy jugando. ¿Vas a ver a Hermione?

—Sí, le voy a enseñar unos planos, a ver si están correctos, para mandarlos a imprimir al fin.

—Llévale estos avisos de llamadas por favor.

—¿Por qué no se los llevas tú mismo? —replicó Dean extrañado.

—Es que estoy en medio de una cosa y no quiero dejarla a mitad.

Dean frunció el ceño, las palabras de Harry le sonaron a excusa. Hacía un momento lo había pillado pensando en videojuegos, no parecía estar trabajando, pero no quiso darle más vueltas y aceptó el encargo del moreno.

Cuando volvió a estar solo se repantigó en su silla y exhaló. Echaba de menos su ropa cara, su coche deportivo, el poder comportarse con las mujeres como le nacía y no tan comedido como llevaba siendo últimamente… pero habría preferido no recuperar todas esas cosas tan pronto. ¿Tendría que decírselo a Malfoy o su esposa lo habría informado ya?

* * *

Al mediodía Hermione salió del despacho para ir a comer con Draco, tal como habían hablado por la mañana. Harry seguía en su mesa, ya había empezado a ordenar sus cosas para abandonar el empleo. La castaña le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Voy a comer con mi marido. Cuando vuelva… —Harry se le adelantó.

—No se preocupe señora Malfoy, cuando vuelva, si así lo quiere, ya me habré ido.

—No, no… —Se apresuró a decir— Quería decirte que tuvieras preparadas las listas de materiales para la rehabilitación del hospital.

—Muy bien, entonces terminaré de recoger mis cosas al final de la tarde.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo. Harry la observaba caminar y sonrió al recordar uno de sus anónimos.

—Es verdad que se me van los ojos a tus caderas… son muy femeninas.

La castaña se detuvo y volvió su rostro hacia la mesa de Harry, él se puso tieso de inmediato, ¿lo había escuchado? Pero Hermione no lo miró directamente a él y continuó su camino hacia el vestíbulo de la planta.

—Juraría que me estaba mirando… ¿desde cuándo soy tan vanidosa? —negó enérgicamente con la cabeza y retomó sus pasos.

El rubio devoraba su comida en el restaurante Rhodes Twenty Four, situado en la planta veinticuatro del edificio, mientras su esposa lo miraba atónita. Estaba tan tranquilo, como si nada hubiese pasado a pesar de la discusión de la noche anterior. Tuvo que ser ella la que sacase el tema.

—Draco… dijiste que hablaríamos ahora sobre anoche.

—¿Eh?... sí, sí, claro —contestó al tiempo que alcanzaba su copa de vino de la mesa.

—¿Dónde cerrasteis el trato después de cenar?

—Pues… ya sabes… cosa de Blaise, él sabe lo que quieren nuestros clientes.

—Dímelo Draco, por favor.

—Sí, vale, fuimos al "Pleasure". —Hermione rodó los ojos. El "Pleasure" era uno de los burdeles más famosos del centro de Londres. Las chicas más hermosas y las tarifas más elevadas, sólo al alcance de bolsillos acaudalados. La castaña lo conocía porque no era la primera vez ni la segunda que Blaise Zabini llevaba allí a Draco.

—¿Por qué siempre tenéis que terminar en algún burdel? —reprochó molesta.

—Eso no es cosa mía, sino de los clientes. —Se exculpó rápidamente el rubio.

—Ya… ¿y Blaise no aporta ideas? —farfulló.

—Deja de meterte con Blaise, es un excelente director comercial, le debemos muchos contratos. —Draco empezaba a perder el buen humor.

—Es que no entiendo la necesidad de ir a un burdel a menos que sea para pagar a esas mujeres y…

—Preciosa, yo sólo voy para dar confianza al cliente. Hago acto de presencia, bebo con ellos y poco más…

—Anoche apestabas a perfume de mujer y no era ninguno de los míos —lo acusó. El rubio miró en muchas direcciones mientras pensaba una excusa convincente. Aquella actitud delatora no le gustó nada a su mujer.

—El ambiente de esos sitios, ya sabes… está recargado de perfumes y humos.

—Claro que sí, se te pegó tanto a la ropa por estar allí un rato…

—¿Qué insinúas? —La miró furioso.

—Nada, sólo que tú…

—¡¿Qué estás insinuando?, ¿que anoche me acosté con una puta? —Subió la voz y Hermione se sintió avergonzada, no quería montar una escena.

—Draco por favor, nos están mirando.

—¡Que nos oigan, y que sepan todos lo celosa y paranoica que es mi querida esposa!...

—Draco… —Apenas le salía la voz del cuerpo, sus ojos se humedecieron. El rubio se levantó de la silla y arrojó unos billetes de su cartera contra la mesa.

—Estoy harto de que me acuses de ponerte los cuernos, ¿tan insegura estás de ti misma?, a veces eres patética cariño.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado que Hermione no podía ver, Draco se alejó de la mesa, dejando a su esposa rota de dolor.

"A ver si Potter sabe recoger tus pedazos, querida."

La castaña intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas inútilmente, la gente de las mesas de alrededor estaba mirándola, deseó que la tierra se la tragara pero eso no iba a suceder. Un camarero se acercó a ella dubitativo.

—¿Se encuentra bien señora? —Hermione se forzó a sonreír.

—Sí, gracias, no pasa nada.

Draco había dejado de tener bonitos detalles con ella años atrás, pero jamás la había humillado tanto y menos en público. Sabía que él mentía, sabía que la había vuelto a engañar con otra mujer, y a pesar de todo, su marido se declaraba inocente y la culpaba a ella llamándola celosa y paranoica, ¿desde cuándo era tan mezquino?, ¿qué le estaba pasando? Le costaba reconocerlo en las últimas semanas.

* * *

Hermione tomó el ascensor casi como un autómata. Todavía estaba intentando asimilar lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante. Era incapaz de detener el llanto y no quería que sus empleados la vieran así. Se frotó los ojos con un pañuelo y se sonó la nariz tratando de recomponerse. Cuando las puertas se abrieron saludó a Katie con la cabeza y se dirigió a su despacho.

—¡Hermione, espera!, hemos terminado los planos de la planta baja, ¿quieres echarles un vistazo? —preguntó Lavender a unos metros de distancia.

—No, da igual, ya los miro mañana, tengo mucho que hacer en el despacho. —Apenas la miró y siguió su camino. La rubia creyó haberle visto ojos llorosos y no dudó que la causa tuviese relación con su marido. Sintió pena por aquella buena mujer, qué injusta era la vida con las buenas personas.

Harry advirtió la presencia de su jefa y dejó lo que estaba haciendo para saludarla. Cuando vio su rostro se le cambió el gesto. Hermione parecía completamente derrotada.

—Harry por favor, no me pases ninguna llamada, tengo que resolver unas cosas que requieren de toda mi atención.

—Muy bien señora Malfoy.

La tarde pasó lenta para el gusto de la castaña. Había intentando contener las lágrimas y centrarse en cosas de provecho, pero cada dos por tres la tristeza se apoderaba de ella, no la podía contener. Temía que entrase cualquiera en su despacho y la viera llorar, no quería dar explicaciones ni inventarse historias ridículas, al fin y al cabo, era posible que ya se hubiera corrido la voz del incidente en el restaurante. Cuando llegó el final de la jornada laboral, Hermione dejó pasar un cuarto de hora, y segura de que ya no quedaría nadie allí, se echó a llorar sin reparo alguno.

Ocultaba su rostro con ambas manos, llorando desconsoladamente. No quería volver a casa y ver a Draco, pero Scorpius no tenía la culpa y merecía disfrutar de su madre un rato antes de irse a dormir. De todos modos, lo último que deseaba es que su hijo la viese así, tan frágil y destrozada. El pequeño era un niño muy sensible e inteligente y se daba demasiada cuenta de las cosas, sabría que algo malo ocurría entre sus padres y no quería hacerlo sufrir. Sólo necesitaba desahogarse y recuperar la compostura. Sus ojos, ahora de visión borrosa por las lágrimas, dieron con la foto de su boda.

—Eras el hombre perfecto… ¿qué te pasó Draco?... ¿qué hice mal?... —Su llanto aumentó, abandonó el sillón y salió corriendo del despacho, ajena al par de ojos que ocultos tras unas gafas presenciaron su huída hacia los baños.

El moreno había sentido una punzada de preocupación en su pecho.

—Olvídalo —se decía a sí mismo— Hermione Malfoy ya no es asunto tuyo…

Quiso retomar lo que estaba haciendo pero no aguantó ni medio minuto.

—Mierda… —masculló. Abandonó su puesto y corrió hasta los baños llevado de un sentimiento que no sabía identificar.

—¿Hola?, ¿se encuentra bien?

—¿Harry?... —En cuanto lo reconoció, Hermione trató de secarse las lágrimas y carraspeó para sonar menos patética— ¿qué haces en el baño de mujeres? —Él sonrió.

—La vi entrar corriendo y pensé que podría pasarle algo malo.

Salió de la cabina disimulando, tratando de sonreír, pero era evidente que había estado llorando, no sólo por el llanto débil que Harry había escuchado al entrar allí sino porque sus ojos estaban hinchados y enrojecidos. Algo se removió en el pecho de Harry. No le gustaba nada verla así, llorando derrotada. Prefería a la jefa resuelta y llena de energía de las últimas semanas.

—Tuve un mal día…

—Y yo tengo parte de culpa, lo siento mucho señora Malfoy… —Se sintió realmente culpable.

—No Harry, lo tuyo en realidad no ha sido tan grave… —Avanzó hasta el lavabo sin mirar al moreno.

Harry la observaba mientras ella se miraba fijamente en el vidrio, sabía que estaba pensando en algo importante, se mostraba absorta, totalmente ajena a su presencia, y de pronto ocurrió, las lágrimas se volvieron a apoderar de sus ojos, y ella siguió sin apartar la vista de su propia imagen. No pudo controlarse, ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo. Sacó un pañuelo limpio de su bolsillo y se lo tendió con una sonrisa amable y sincera. Hermione por fin lo miró y consiguió mostrar un intento de sonrisa. Tomó el pañuelo de su mano y se lo llevó a los ojos con delicadeza.

"Siempre tan atento —pensó la castaña—, ¿por qué Draco no se parecerá a ti en estas cosas?"

—Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

—Quería dejar organizadas las citas de la semana que viene, por si tardaba unos días en conseguir nuevo secretario. —Hermione respiró hondo con los ojos cerrados y le habló.

—Te has molestado para nada.

—No importa, no ha sido ninguna molestia…

—Ya tengo secretario —anunció con firmeza. Harry se sintió un poco molesto, no le había costado mucho sustituirlo.

—Vaya… entonces no notará que me voy…

—Desde luego que no… el lunes por la mañana lleva un café a mi mesa acompañado de algo dulce, a ver si así empiezo el día de otra manera.

—¿Cómo?, perdone no la entiendo, creí que me había despedido…

—Lo hice, pero acabo de readmitirte… no tengo ninguna queja de tu trabajo y lo de las notas… en fin, me lo tomé como no debía tomarlo y no es razón para echarte.

Hermione no estaba dispuesta a perder un colaborador tan eficiente y que encima parecía poder convertirse en un buen amigo con el tiempo.

—No sé qué decir… —Harry se sentía realmente feliz. Nada estaba perdido, seguiría en Malfoy Technics, su trato con Draco Malfoy seguiría adelante… y podría seguir cerca de Hermione… ¿por qué pensar en eso lo hacía sonreír estúpidamente?, por el cheque de Malfoy ¿no?

—Di que te alegras, ¿no me dijiste que te gustaba trabajar aquí, conmigo?

—¡Claro que sí!, ¡mucho! —El exagerado entusiasmo de Harry la hizo sonreír. Él se rió sorprendido por el tono de su propia voz.

—Oye... ¿te apetece tomar un café conmigo ahora?, ¿o tienes mucha prisa por marcharte?

"¿Me estás proponiendo algo fuera del horario laboral?, esto promete…"

—No tengo prisa ninguna, nadie me espera en casa.

—Podemos subir a _Vértigo_, la cafetería del piso cuarenta y dos, tiene vistas espectaculares y el servicio es bueno.

—Por mí perfecto.

—Harry… —dijo suavemente.

—¿Sí?

—Si no te apartas no puedo salir del baño para coger mi bolso.

—¡Oh! —exclamó mientras se apartaba con torpeza— Disculpe.

—No pasa nada. —Hermione sonrió de verdad por primera vez en todo el día y a Harry le pareció la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto nunca. Se contagió de ella y cuando al volverse se vio en el espejo frunció el ceño.

—Céntrate idiota. —Se recriminó y salió de los baños siguiendo a la castaña.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa situada junto a uno de los inmensos ventanales. Era verdad, las vistas eran magníficas, y a esas horas ya se veían todas las lucecitas nocturnas de Londres.

—Pensé que te gustaría este sitio, es de donde mejor se ve la ciudad —informó la castaña. Harry la miró enternecido. A pesar de su inmenso dolor, había pensado en él para elegir la mesa. Definitivamente, aquella mujer era demasiado buena, demasiado dulce, demasiado… para mezclarse con hombres como Malfoy o como él mismo, y deseó que cuando todo aquello terminase, tuviera suerte y conociera a un hombre que la tratase como merecía.

—¿Sabes?, lo he pensado y… creo que te he malinterpretado… tú sólo querías animarme de alguna forma, te preocupaste por mí como compañero.

—Esa fue mi intención… aunque supongo que metí la pata, me tomé demasiadas libertades, le perdí el respeto con algunas de mis frases, lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes por eso, y de todos modos… a todas nos gusta escuchar esas cosas de vez en cuando —dijo sonriendo—, aunque no sean del todo sinceras.

—Sí lo eran… —La castaña lo miró repentinamente— No he mentido en nada de lo que le escribí.

Por la mente de Hermione cruzaron todas las frases anónimas que ahora sabía que eran de Harry y al llegarle el turno a _¿me perdonas si te digo que…?, _no pudo evitar sonrojarse. El moreno advirtió su rubor y no dudó en aprovechar las circunstancias.

—Incluso eso que ahora está pensando… también lo dije sinceramente —La castaña bajó la mirada, incapaz de mantenérsela a Harry y finalmente, éste se apiadó de la mujer—. Pero por favor, no piense que sólo me dedico a mirarle el… cuando pasa por delante de mí… hago más cosas… quiero decir que… bueno, creo que me estoy haciendo un lío.

Su falso nerviosismo tranquilizó a Hermione, la hizo sentirse de nuevo con el control de la situación y sonrió recuperada de su ligero sofoco. Harry también sonrió, satisfecho con su oportuna oratoria.

—Eres un hombre, Harry… hasta cierto punto es normal que os fijéis en… en esas cosas vamos. "¿Estoy hablando de mirar culos con mi secretario?, Dios…" —Ahogó una risita.

—¿Qué le hace gracia?

—Nada… —De pronto se puso seria de nuevo— Harry, me gustaría aclarar algo.

—Dígame.

—Si no mentiste, de esas notas podría desprenderse que tienes intereses más que profesionales en mí… —Necesitaba saber que no había cometido una imprudencia admitiéndolo de nuevo a su servicio. Si sentía algo por ella no sería adecuado trabajar juntos, ella era una mujer casada.

—Supongo que debería ser sincero… —El corazón de Hermione se aceleró. Una parte de sí misma, ésa egoísta y vanidosa que todos tenemos, anhelaba que Harry se sintiese realmente atraído por ella; pero otra parte, la más racional, la sensata, la aburrida según Luna, deseaba que la viera como su jefa y nada más, para evitar incomodidades y poder conservarlo a su lado, pues como secretario había demostrado tener cualidades más que suficientes.

—Creo que merezco eso.

—Desde luego… señora Malfoy… sé que no la conozco en profundidad "todavía", pero… lo que sé de usted me gusta —La castaña abrió aún más los ojos—, me gusta como jefa, como profesional y lo que voy sabiendo de su personalidad y carácter también me gusta. No quiero perder este trabajo, me siento genial en su despacho y a su servicio… Pero no le voy a negar que también ha llamado mi atención como mujer.

"Oh Dios, entonces sí le gusto…" Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente y parpadeó varias veces.

"Estupendo, ya te tengo donde quería." Se regocijó él.

—Sin embargo, sé estar en mi lugar, usted es mi jefa y yo soy su secretario, usted está casada con el director general y yo no voy a meterme en medio "sí lo haré".

Como la castaña no decía ni una palabra, Harry continuó.

—Espero no haberla incomodado con esto. Sólo quise decirle la verdad.

—Lo sé… es sólo que… no sé qué decir… debo parecerte tonta.

—¿Por qué? —La miró con ternura. Cada minuto que pasaba contemplando su rostro y sus reacciones tímidas y honestas le hacía más gracia aquella mujer.

—Porque no estoy acostumbrada a que los hombres me piropeen o se sientan atraídos por mí.

—Tal vez no son tan atrevidos como yo, y por eso usted no se da cuenta.

"¿Me acaba de dedicar otro cumplido?, Dios mío…" Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada disimuladamente.

—Discúlpeme, no quiero que piense que soy un desvergonzado. No pretendo molestarla. ¿Está pensando en despedirme otra vez? —La miró fijamente con sus preciosos ojos verdes y Hermione se quedó sin habla unos segundos.

—¡No!... no, es sólo que… si yo… si yo te…

—Si usted me gusta, puede resultar incómodo o complicado trabajar juntos. —Ella sonrió torpemente.

—Eso es…

—No se preocupe. Le aseguro que ante todo la respeto y la admiro como la gran profesional que es, y me gustaría tener la oportunidad de seguir trabajando a su lado. Estaba siendo totalmente sincero. Durante las semanas que había compartido con ella en el despacho había llegado a valorarla como arquitecta y como jefa y también había empezado a apreciarla como persona. No era difícil, Hermione era una mujer que se hacía querer, ya se lo habían dicho algunos de sus subordinados.

"Pero ¿cómo voy a despedirlo si me dice estas cosas? Es un verdadero encanto y un buen secretario."

—Confío en ti Harry. Sé que sabes cual es el lugar de cada uno.

—Claro que sí. "A ver cómo te sienta esto Hermione." No estoy enamorado ni mucho menos, sólo dije que me llama la atención como mujer, es algo relativamente habitual entre compañeros de trabajo —La mirada de la castaña se ensombreció, le había dolido, no debería, pero aquella afirmación le había dolido y Harry lo sabía. Por eso la compensó con nuevas palabras—. Aunque a mí no me había pasado nunca hasta ahora.

Ahí estaba otra vez ese lindo rubor en las mejillas de Hermione. El moreno se deleitaba con las reacciones que lograba provocarle con sus palabras. Pero no disfrutaba del hecho de manipularla sino de sus gestos, de su voz, de sus sonrisas… qué raro era todo.

La castaña se refugió en su vaso de vidrio y apuró el contenido en silencio. Harry la imitó con el suyo.

—¿Has probado este cóctel? —preguntó ella señalando la carta de la mesa.

—La verdad es que no.

—No lleva alcohol y está muy bueno, ahora verás.

Alzó la mano para llamar al camarero y en ese preciso momento entró un grupo de mujeres al bar. Habían comido en el restaurante Rhodes al mediodía y la reconocieron como la chica de la escenita de celos. No tardaron en empezar a cuchichear sin demasiados tapujos. Incluso sentadas en su propia mesa seguían lanzando miraditas, hablando por lo bajo y riendo. Hermione se acongojó y volvió la vista hacia el ventanal, pero sentía sus miradas burlonas y cada segundo se encontraba más incómoda en aquel local. Harry también se dio cuenta del chismorreo.

—¿Qué les pasa a ésas? —preguntó molesto.

—Debieron verme con Draco al mediodía. Supongo que te habrás enterado del incidente del Rhodes. —La tristeza empapó sus palabras.

—Algo he oído… —Sabía que Malfoy había continuado con su parte del plan, pero no había querido escuchar los detalles cuando Seamus y Dean se lo estaban contando.

—No soporto sus miradas. Perdóname Harry, necesito irme de aquí, nos vemos el lunes.

Hermione hizo amago de levantarse pero Harry la detuvo cogiéndole una mano sobre la mesa.

—Ignórelas señora Malfoy… míreme a mí.

—Pero…

—Si quieren mirar que miren, ya se cansarán. —Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perfectas y la castaña se sintió extrañamente reconfortada.

—Gracias… —musitó.

—¿Por qué?, si se va tendría que pagar yo todas las copas —exclamó con gesto divertido. La hizo reír y se sintió feliz de lograrlo.

—¿Eres así con todo el mundo?

—¿Así cómo? —Enarcó una ceja.

—Así de encantador —dijo la castaña sonriendo.

—No, sólo con la gente que lo merece, como por ejemplo usted.

"No tiene mucho sentido. Nuestra relación ha sido estrictamente profesional, salvo el incidente de los anónimos que luego ha resultado significar algo, aunque no tanto como para no poder trabajar juntos, ufff… —pensaba Hermione en su interior— No tiene sentido, pero necesito hablar con alguien que no me juzgue, alguien que me haga reír cuando sólo tengo razones para llorar… alguien como Harry."

—¿No quieres saber lo que ha pasado con Draco en el Rhodes?

—Si desea contármelo soy todo oídos.

—No es ningún secreto, todos en la empresa saben que Draco me ha sido infiel.

"¿Vas a contarme la realidad de tu matrimonio?" pensó Harry enormemente sorprendido. No imaginaba haberse ganado ya tal confianza.

—Yo no sé qué decir… —Demasiado bien sabía él que Malfoy la engañaba.

—No digas nada, me basta con que me escuches. No sé porqué, pero siento que puedo confiar en ti, me haces sentir muy cómoda.

"Ésa es una de mis especialidades con las mujeres."

Cuando hubo terminado de contarle el incidente, el moreno apretaba sus puños por debajo de la mesa, los apoyaba sobre sus rodillas. Cuanto más sabía de Draco Malfoy más lo detestaba. Había sido peor de lo que se imaginó hablando con Seamus y Dean. ¿Cómo podía herirla de esa manera tan cruel?, y delante de la gente, para humillarla más todavía.

—¿Tienes novia Harry?

—¿Eh? —La pregunta de Hermione lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos— No… llevo ya más de un año soltero y sin compromiso "soy todo tuyo".

—Yo sólo tuve un novio, y después se convirtió en mi marido —hablaba con calma, jugando con la pajita de su cóctel, pero se apreciaba la amargura en su voz—. Sin embargo, las cosas no han salido como yo pensaba que saldrían.

Harry la observaba con suma atención, no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo así desde que la había conocido. Saltaba a la vista que no era ninguna belleza espectacular, pero se volvía más atractiva en las distancias cortas. Su nariz, sus cejas, sus ojos, su boca, sus gestos al hablar, al mirar, al respirar… todo en ella era elegante y discreto al mismo tiempo, además de tentador. El moreno se descubrió a sí mismo deseando probar esos labios sonrosados que le hablaban y a los que hacía un rato había dejado de escuchar.

—No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas personales, no sé ni cómo me he atrevido a hablar de esto, realmente nos conocemos de hace poco. —Se puso un poco nerviosa.

—No se preocupe, no me ha agobiado en absoluto. Me gusta que confíe en mí… igual suena pretencioso pero… —Hermione alzó su mirada color chocolate— Me gustaría que pudiéramos llegar a ser amigos además de compañeros de trabajo.

—¿Sabes Harry?, creo que ya nos estamos haciendo amigos. —¿Era ilusión lo que reflejaban sus ojos?, el moreno habría jurado que sí y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

—Yo también lo creo señora Malfoy —replicó cortésmente.

Se quedaron traspuestos unos segundos, simplemente mirándose, hasta que el comentario de otro cliente sobre la hora hizo reaccionar a Hermione.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué hora es? —exclamó alarmada.

—Son casi las nueve.

—Tengo que irme a casa, Scorpius estará cenando ya y me gustaría llegar a tiempo para acostarlo. Se me ha ido el santo al cielo. —Se levantó de la silla y sacó su monedero para pagar lo que había consumido.

—No, déjelo, la invito.

—Ni hablar Harry, no tienes porqué.

—Insisto. Hoy estoy de enhorabuena, me despidieron y he encontrado trabajo a las pocas horas. —Ambos se rieron.

—Lo has hecho de nuevo.

—¿El qué?

—Hacerme reír. —El moreno se limitó a sonreírle con sinceridad y la siguió de cerca para salir de Vértigo. Cuando pasaron junto a la mesa de las chismosas, Harry les dedico una mirada de odio que las asustó.

—¡Qué desastre!

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Olvidé que no me quedaba gasolina en el coche, se suponía que iba a echarle al salir del despacho, pero ya estará cerrado. Ahora tengo que coger un taxi.

—Si quiere, puedo llevarla a su casa, tengo el coche aparcado abajo.

—No quiero molestarte más Harry, ya te he entretenido bastante.

—Ha sido un auténtico placer que me entretuviera. —Hermione bajó la mirada con un ligero rubor.

Antes de que las puertas del ascensor se terminasen de cerrar, el moreno pulsó el botón del sótano aparcamiento. Sinceramente, no le apetecía despedirse de ella todavía y menos con lo bien que estaba yendo todo.

—Vivimos en el barrio de Belgravia, ¿sabes cómo ir?

—Creo que sí —Lo sabía porque algunas clientas suyas residían allí precisamente—. De todos modos, me puede ir guiando ¿no?

—Desde luego.

Caminaron en silencio hasta que Harry abrió a distancia las puertas de su coche.

—¡Tienes un Mini!, siempre me han gustado, pero Draco dice que son incómodos.

—A mí me va bien con él. Suba por favor. —Le abrió la puerta del acompañante instándola a entrar con un gesto de su mano.

—Gracias. Eres todo un caballero.

—Siempre lo soy con las damas. —No dejaba escapar ni una ocasión de agradarla.

El moreno se acomodó en su asiento, rozó el volante y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. En el panel de control se iluminó un símbolo y giró la cara hacia ella.

—El cinturón… ha de ponérselo…

—Oh… —Hermione se retorció en el asiento para buscarlo— Qué torpe soy, es que nunca me aclaro con los coches ajenos —confesó entre risitas.

—Deje que la ayude. —Harry se inclinó sobre ella para alcanzar el extremo del cinturón y la castaña notó el aroma de su colonia. Cerró los ojos para disfrutar mejor de la esencia y cuando él se echó hacia atrás todavía no los había abierto.

"Al fin aprecias lo bien que huelo. Alabado sea el cielo."

—¿Tiene sueño?

—¿Qué?

—Como tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ah… es que estoy algo cansada sí. —Trató de sonar convincente pero a Harry no lo convenció en absoluto.

"¿Cansada o extasiada con mi aroma masculino?" se regocijaba.

Durante el viaje en coche la miraba de cuando en cuando, con vistazos rápidos. Ella paseaba sus ojos entre el parabrisas y la ventanilla, pero evitaba mirarlo a él.

"Parece que intentas contenerte Hermione. Si en el fondo sé que te mueres por mirarme… un momento, ¿lo estás haciendo ahora mismo?"

La castaña lo observaba con una fijación casi obsesiva, tanto que se giró hacia ella para preguntarle.

—¿Por qué me mira así? —A ver cómo se excusaba ahora la mujer casada que parecía comerse con los ojos a su apuesto secretario.

—Tienes una mosca en el cuello de la chaqueta, no te muevas, voy a matarla —exclamó decidida.

Harry casi pudo sentir el balde de agua fría verterse sobre su cabeza. ¿Cuándo aprendería a no darlo todo por hecho antes de tiempo? Después de varios manotazos sobre su cuerpo y el cristal, el molesto insecto fue eliminado.

—Aquí es. Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No, gracias a usted. El día no comenzó muy bien pero ha terminado de maravilla.

—Estoy de acuerdo Harry. Y si no llega a ser por ti, hoy ya no vería a mi Scor. ¿Sabes?, le encanta que le lea un poco antes de dormirse. —El rostro de la castaña mostraba felicidad, se notaba que adoraba a su hijo sobre todas las cosas. Una razón más para admirar y apreciar a aquella mujer.

—Pues no le haga esperar. Buenas noches señora Malfoy. —Hermione salió del coche y se agachó hasta asomarse por la ventanilla.

—De ahora en adelante, si te apetece, podemos comer juntos alguna vez entre semana. Me ha gustado mucho tu compañía.

—Y a mí la suya.

—No se lo digas a Padma, pero… has logrado ocupar su vacío por completo, necesitaba trabajar otra vez codo con codo con un amigo… buenas noches Harry.

—Hasta el lunes, que descanse. —Cuando vio que había entrado al edificio, arrancó el motor y se alejó de allí con una sonrisa. No podía relajarse, pero empezaba a ver que tenía posibilidades reales de seducirla, ahora que ella por fin confiaba en él.

* * *

—Mamiiiii. —El pequeño rubio corría pasillo adelante con los bracitos levantados.

—Cariño mío, ¿cómo has pasado el día, qué tal por el cole? —Se agachó para abrazarlo con fuerza y darle varios besos en sus pálidas mejillas.

—El cole bien, la profesora me preguntó y me lo sabía todo.

—Ése es mi Scor. —Lo volvió a besar.

—El día rollo, ya pensaba que no me leerías hoy mami. —Hermione le cogió la manita y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia los dormitorios.

—Claro que voy a leerte, te dije esta mañana que lo haría ¿no?

—¡Síííí! —chilló el pequeño lleno de entusiasmo. En ese momento Draco salió del dormitorio principal.

—Qué tarde se te ha hecho hoy. Podrías haber avisado. —Ella lo miró con rabia y negó con la cabeza ligeramente. El rubio nunca avisaba, hacía cada noche lo que le daba la gana, pero a la inversa no podía ser.

—Tenía que tratar unos asuntos con Harry. —Scorpius alzó su cabecita rubia.

—¿Quién es Harry, mami?

—Es mi secretario, cariño.

—¿Ya no tienes a Padma? —El niño conocía bien a Padma porque a veces lo había recogido en el colegio y lo había cuidado en casa cuando sus padres no habían podido hacerlo y Mary estaba ausente.

—Padma ha sido mamá y necesita pasar un tiempo con su bebé, así que tengo un nuevo secretario.

—¿Harry también vendrá a recogerme al cole?

—Bueno, no lo sé aún, depende de cómo lo tengamos tu padre y yo. Anda, ve a lavarte los dientes y en seguida voy a tu habitación. —Scorpius se alejó dando saltitos hacia el cuarto de baño.

—Veo que Harry y tú os entendéis bien, acerté contratándolo ¿verdad?

—Sí, es un buen profesional —replicó de mala gana—, hoy no quiero que duermas en nuestra cama.

—¿Estás molesta por lo de la comida? —preguntó sin mucho interés.

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora. Buenas noches Draco.

—Como quieras. Buenas noches. "Por fin empiezas a cansarte de mi comportamiento, y a fijarte en la bondad de otros hombres, bien por Potter. Ya era hora, maldita sea." —El rubio se dirigió a uno de los cuartos de invitados sonriendo satisfecho.

Hermione se arrebujó en las sábanas, abrazando a Scor y sosteniendo el libro que había elegido su pequeño. Respiró hondo una vez antes de empezar a leer y sintió que por primera vez, desde que estaba casada, no iba a sentirse miserable por culpa de su marido. Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa. "Gracias Harry."

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Ahora sí que empezó a cambiar la relación entre Harry y Hermione ^^_**


	7. Mendigando amor

**_Siento muchísimo el retraso, sé que esta vez ha sido demasiado tiempo, pero el proyecto me tiene absorbida y apenas saco tiempo para nada más. Me disculpo también por no poder contestar las reviews, hasta Enero me temo que no podré hacerlo, a menos que sea con dos líneas, dependerá del tiempo que logre sacar. _**

**_Gracias de corazón a todos los que me leen y en especial a los que me dejáis review ^^_**  
**_Espero que os guste el capítulo... _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 7. Mendigando amor**

El fin de semana Draco Malfoy no estuvo demasiado amable con su esposa, pero Hermione lo sobrellevó mejor que otras veces, con la pequeña alegría de volver al despacho el lunes y ver de nuevo a Harry, su secretario y nuevo amigo.

El moreno recibió una llamada de Malfoy para que pasase por su despacho antes de acudir a la planta veintinueve junto a su jefa.

―¿Cómo va todo con Hermione?, creo que el viernes por la tarde ya hicisteis tareas extra laborales ―afirmó en un tono socarrón.

―No de las que usted desearía me temo. Estuve haciendo de paño de lágrimas ―El rubio frunció el ceño―, ¿era necesario humillarla de esa forma en el Rhodes? ―inquirió Harry.

—Mira Potter, no te metas en mis cosas y yo no me meteré en las tuyas ¿de acuerdo?

—Como quiera señor Malfoy, pero tenga cuidado, no sea que su devota esposa le pida el divorcio antes de caer en mis brazos. —El gesto del rubio se turbó.

—Eso no puede pasar.

—Procure no ser tan desalmado con ella, no tiente a su suerte ―El moreno echó a caminar hacia la puerta―. Necesitamos que Hermione lo engañe no que huya despavorida de usted, y para eso debe estar un poco menos hundida, ¿no le parece?

Draco torció los labios en un gesto de repugnancia, aquel maldito gigoló tenía razón. Si seguía hiriéndola sin reparos ella acabaría pidiéndole el divorcio antes de serle infiel.

* * *

Hermione cruzó la puerta del ascensor y saludó sin mucho entusiasmo a Katie Bell en recepción, después hizo lo mismo con Seamus y Remus, que estaban por los pasillos, pero fue al ver a su secretario afanándose con el café y un platito de bollería cuando su rostro se iluminó.

―¡Buenos días Harry! ―saludó una sonriente castaña.

―Buenos días señora Malfoy ―replicó el moreno con un leve gesto de su cabeza.

―Te has acordado de lo que te dije… ―exclamó entusiasmada. Pero Harry no la entendió hasta que ella echó un vistazo rápido al plato que sostenía su mano.

―Oh, sí, claro, ¿cómo iba a olvidarme? ―La castaña simplemente volvió a sonreír.

―Vamos pasa al despacho… ―Abrió la puerta y entró con paso firme, seguida del moreno. Se quitó la chaqueta y la colgó en la percha, dejó el maletín sobre la mesa y se sentó en su sillón dedicando toda su atención a su secretario, que ya había depositado el café y el croissant al alcance de su jefa― ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

―Bueno… normal, como siempre. ―Hermione seguía sonriendo y a él aquello le produjo una extraña sensación de placidez interior.

―Pues esta semana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, tendremos que ponernos las pilas.

―Sí señora Malfoy. ―Le dedicó una de sus sonrisas perfectas y ella tardó unos instantes en volver a hablar.

―Dentro de una hora almorzaré con Draco, y después nos pondremos a ultimar la presentación de mañana ¿de acuerdo? Convoca a Severus.

―Muy bien.

* * *

La castaña no deseaba volver a tener roces con su marido, por lo menos no tan pronto, empezaba a sentirse realmente mal con la situación. Lo seguía queriendo, pero parecía que cada día su matrimonio era más difícil de mantener. Sin embargo, Draco supo hacer las cosas bien esta vez, y tal como Harry le aconsejó, el rubio se disculpó educadamente con su esposa y la invitó a cenar fuera de casa esa noche, para compensarla por su mala educación del viernes.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su despacho no podía disimular su alegría. Harry sabía el porqué de su estado de ánimo y se sintió curiosamente mal, porque su sonrisa ahora no se debía a él sino a otro hombre. Cuando ella cruzó la puerta, el moreno dejó de sonreír falsamente y se reprendió a sí mismo.

―Pero ¿qué coño te pasa idiota?, era de esperar que se muriera de felicidad si el cabrón de Malfoy se disculpaba… ¿a mí qué me importa eso?, joder…

El resto del día lo pasaron juntos, trabajando codo con codo para la presentación. Severus Snape también participaba en el proyecto y pasó unas horas en el despacho de Hermione.

―Bueno, yo ya he terminado aquí ―anunció el hombre―, voy a supervisar la ejecución de la maqueta de trabajo con Vincent y Gregory, nos vemos mañana a primera hora en la sala de juntas.

―Muy bien Severus. Mañana conseguiremos a los Diggory como clientes, estoy convencida ―afirmó la castaña. Snape asintió con una sonrisa, admiraba a aquella joven mujer por sus capacidades, pero sobre todo por su entrega absoluta cuando trabajaba.

―¿Entonces lo tendrás todo preparado para mañana Harry?

―Descuide, estará todo listo a las nueve, media hora antes de que los Diggory lleguen.

―Es que estoy un poco nerviosa, siempre me pasa cuando tengo que presentar algún proyecto que supone tanto dinero.

―Seguro que lo hará estupendamente señora Malfoy.

―Gracias Harry, pues… nos vemos mañana a primera hora, repasaré mi guión mientras ultimas los preparativos de la sala.

―Perfecto ―Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su maletín de piel mientras el ascensor proseguía su descenso―, señora Malfoy…

―¿Sí? ―La castaña alzó la cabeza para mirarlo.

―Trate de dormir bien hoy, le ayudará mañana. ―Clavó sus ojos verdes en ella y la hizo parpadear con cierto nerviosismo. Se sintió realmente satisfecho, ella no debía olvidar que él era un hombre atractivo y que además ella le gustaba.

―Lo haré… ―contestó suavemente― Hasta mañana Harry.

―Hasta mañana. ―La vio alejarse hasta las puertas giratorias del acceso del Tower 42.

* * *

Aquello no le podía estar pasando, el coche se negaba a arrancar. Lo había intentado más de tres veces, todas en vano. Miró su reloj de muñeca y su corazón se aceleró a la par que su estómago se revolvía, amenazándola con tirar el apresurado desayuno.

Sacó del asiento de detrás el tubo de planos, el ordenador portátil y el maletín, los cargó como pudo y abandonó su garaje con gesto de desesperación. Draco se había marchado veinte minutos antes para acudir a una reunión, así que sólo podía buscar un taxi que la llevase hasta el trabajo.

Después de salir a la calle más transitada, observó con aflicción que los taxis que pasaban ante sus ojos iban ocupados. Volvió a mirar el reloj, el tiempo pasaba inclemente. Y de pronto él acudió a su mente. Sacó el móvil de su maletín, no sin esfuerzo, y marcó su número.

―¡Harry!, ¿dónde estás? ―casi chilló cuando el moreno descolgó al otro lado.

―Pues… camino del estudio ―respondió sobresaltado por el tono de voz de su jefa.

―¿Estás muy lejos de mi casa? ―Harry echó una ojeada a la calle por la que circulaba.

―No mucho.

―Por favor, ven deprisa a recogerme, el coche no me arranca.

―No se preocupe, estaré ahí en cinco o diez minutos.

―Gracias. ―Su voz ya sonaba más aliviada.

El Mini de Harry se detuvo junto a la acera en la que Hermione esperaba ansiosa. Eran las ocho y veinte de la mañana. El moreno se asomó por la ventanilla y no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

"Qué graciosa está haciendo malabarismos con sus pertenencias."

—En vez de mirarme como un bobo podrías ayudarme ¿no? —exclamó la castaña con el gesto contraído mientras trataba de recolocarse las cosas para meterlas en el coche. Harry todavía sonrió más, incluso esa vena de mala leche cuando estaba estresada, le estaba empezando a gustar de ella. Salió del vehículo para ayudarla sin dejar de sonreír y Hermione le dio un pequeño codazo. Cuando él la miró se dio cuenta de que también sonreía, al fin se estaba relajando y Harry se alegró sinceramente. Le abrió la puerta para que entrase.

―Adelante, llegaremos a nuestro destino en unos minutos, abróchese el cinturón por favor. ―Hermione soltó una risita, asintió con la cabeza y ocupó su lugar en el coche.

El trayecto fue corto, como el moreno había asegurado, pero Hermione todavía conservaba muchos nervios. Cuando aparcó el coche en el parking la miró.

―Espere a que salga primero. ―La castaña lo miró sin comprender. Harry salió del vehículo, abrió la puerta de atrás, se colgó el tubo en un hombro, el portátil en otro y cogió el maletín. Entonces caminó hasta la puerta de Hermione y la abrió haciéndose a un lado para dejarla salir. La castaña quedó encantada con sus atenciones.

―Aquí tiene ―Le ofreció el maletín y cuando ella trató de descolgarle el portátil, Harry se negó―, no por favor, yo se lo llevaré, me pesa menos que a usted.

―Gracias Harry… eres… muy amable. ―Hermione se quedó ida unos instantes. Su marido jamás había tenido un detalle caballeroso como ése con ella, ni siquiera cuando era novios.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

―Oh sí, se me fue el santo al cielo, perdona. Entremos.

Hermione recitaba su guión en voz alta, señalando la pantalla blanca que presidía la pared del fondo de la sala de juntas mientras Harry colocaba botellitas de agua junto a los vasos. De vez en cuando, el moreno le dedicaba alguna mirada, le hacía tanta gracia verla repasar como la alumna que apura los minutos antes de un examen. De pronto Katie Bell apareció en el hueco de la puerta, acompañada de Snape.

―Señora Malfoy, los Diggory ya han llegado, están en el vestíbulo.

―Muy bien Katie, voy a salir a recibirlos. ―La morena asintió y abandonó la estancia.

―Yo iré colocando las maquetas que terminamos ayer ―dijo Snape.

Hermione le sonrió nerviosa y se volvió hacia Harry, buscando algo, confianza, tranquilidad… seguridad. Fuese lo que fuese, lo encontró, como siempre desde que lo había conocido. Su secretario dio dos pasos hasta ponerse a su lado.

―A por ellos ―musitó Harry. Hermione lo miró, respiró hondo y sonrió.

Unos minutos después, Amos Diggory y su hijo Cedric estaban sentados en la mesa de la sala atendiendo a la presentación de sus posibles arquitectos. Snape y Hermione se turnaban en la explicación, pero la mayor parte recaía en la castaña, responsable de la idea a partir de la cual se había desarrollado todo el proyecto del nuevo centro comercial para Diggorys, la exitosa cadena de ropa que Amos poseía.

Harry Potter se hallaba en un discreto segundo plano, observándolo todo desde el fondo de la sala de juntas. Hermione se desenvolvía muy bien, sobre todo a partir de lo cinco primeros minutos, cuando por fin sus nervios se habían esfumado del todo. De vez en cuando, la castaña lo buscaba al final de la estancia y sus miradas se encontraban; aquellos ojos verdes tras los cristales la llenaban de seguridad y confianza en sí misma. El moreno llegó a sentirse orgulloso de su jefa cuando advirtió la cara de convencimiento de Amos Diggory. Todo estaba saliendo bien.

Hora y media después, la castaña estrechaba las manos de sus nuevos clientes llena de satisfacción. Cuando los Diggory abandonaron Malfoy Technics y Snape regresó a su propio despacho, Hermione se dirigió a su secretario.

―Muchas gracias Harry, sin ti no lo habría conseguido. ―Estaba tan emocionada por el éxito que no dudó en coger las manos del moreno y estrecharlas con las suyas.

―No tiene porqué dármelas. El mérito es suyo señora Malfoy, su proyecto fue lo que los convenció.

―Jamás habría podido exponerlo como lo hice si no llegas a recogerme a tiempo y a tranquilizarme después ―Se arrojó a su cuello cogiéndolo por sorpresa―, prométeme que estarás cerca siempre que me ponga nerviosa, por favor ―rogó dichosa. Sin saberlo se lo había puesto en bandeja y el moreno no perdió la ocasión.

―Estaré siempre cerca de usted, siempre… ―murmuró en su oído mientras le devolvía el abrazo. Hermione sintió un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espalda y se soltó de él de inmediato. Harry no la retuvo, debía mantenerse en su lugar, aunque no le había pasado desapercibido el estremecimiento de ella cuando estaba entre sus brazos. Lo cierto es que él también se había sentido un poco raro con aquella situación, pero ante todo era un profesional.

―Perdona mi entusiasmo Harry ―Trataba de excusarse con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas―, llevaba casi dos meses preparando esta presentación.

―No se disculpe, ha sido un logro merecido y es lógico que se sienta tan feliz "además, me encanta que busques el contacto físico conmigo, esto marcha mejor que bien".

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa más contenta que en los últimos días. Draco había pasado la jornada con su padre y el resto del consejo de accionistas, para tratar ciertos asuntos de la empresa. Cuando la castaña vio a su marido por la noche quiso compartir con él su triunfo.

―Cariño ―Draco la miró de soslayo mientras colgaba su chaqueta y se aflojaba la corbata―, ¡conseguí el proyecto de los Diggory!, hemos firmado esta mañana.

―Me alegro mucho, por ti y por todos nosotros. Necesitamos nuevos clientes, las cosas han flojeado últimamente ―afirmó con una sonrisa discreta.

―Lo sé ―La reacción fría de su marido la aplacó a ella también―, por eso me he esforzado tanto para firmar con ellos.

―Estoy seguro de eso. ―Draco le dedicó una última sonrisa y cogió unos papeles de la mesa.

―¿Vas a seguir trabajando ahora? ―Se acercó a él, hablándole en un tono sugerente. Apoyó sus manos sobre la espalda del rubio y se abrazó a su cuerpo― Había pensado que podríamos celebrar lo de hoy de alguna forma.

El tono de su voz y sus gestos no dejaban lugar a dudas del tipo de celebración que su esposa le estaba proponiendo, pero Draco Malfoy tenía otros intereses respecto a ella y seguiría estrictamente su plan.

―Lo siento Hermione, tengo que terminar unas cosas y después necesito dormir.

―Perdona ―Se apartó de él lentamente―, no quería molestarte.

―Mejor en otro momento ¿de acuerdo?

Hermione se sintió mal por dentro con aquel rechazo. Draco había sido educado, pero eso no hacía que doliese menos, ya iban varias veces en las últimas semanas. Y en esta ocasión ni siquiera la había mirado a la cara para decirle que esa noche no podía estar con ella. Entristecida, se dirigió a la habitación principal para meterse en la cama, donde las dudas y la sombra de la traición de su marido volvieron a ocupar su mente. ¿De verdad había estado reunido todo el día?, ¿o se había cansado con otra mujer antes de llegar a casa?

* * *

El miércoles fue un día relativamente tranquilo. Hermione se reunió con Sirius y Remus para concretar unos asuntos sobre la instalación eléctrica de la nueva residencia de los Dursley y después se concentró en su despacho para arrancar con el proyecto Diggorys.

Llamó a Harry para cambiar de día algunas citas de su agenda y le pidió que se quedara con ella para preguntarle su opinión sobre algunos puntos.

―Señora Malfoy, yo no soy arquitecto, debería consultar esto con Snape o Krum.

―No Harry, en absoluto. Necesito una opinión profana. Quiero saber cómo vive el edificio un cliente que entre en él para comprar ropa, ¿no es acaso eso lo importante?

―Eh… bueno, visto así. ―Ella sonrió y con un gesto le ofreció sentarse a su lado en la mesa de trabajo, ahora cubierta de planos, fotos y revistas abiertas.

―Mira… ―Hermione posó una mano sobre el plano y con la otra señalaba varias zonas, ayudada de su lápiz de dibujo― Ésta es la planta baja, por donde accedemos… imagina que vas a comprarte, no sé, un traje nuevo.

Harry sonrió. Si había algo que le gustaba hacer, además de conducir su descapotable y hacer el amor con mujeres hermosas, era comprarse ropa cara, y lo hacía con cierta frecuencia, hasta que tuvo que cambiar las exquisitas prendas de marca por ropa más sencilla y barata para empezar a trabajar junto a la castaña.

―Muy bien, intentaré ponerme en situación ―dijo divertido.

Comieron juntos en Rhodes y después retomaron el trabajo. Fueron dos horas de risas, sugerencias, correcciones, bocetos y mucha complicidad.

―Sí, porque si ahí hubiera una pared que obligase a la gente a moverse hacia aquí ―El moreno señaló sobre el papel―, acabarían viendo más expositores ¿no?

―Guau Harry, ¿seguro que no has estudiado interiorismo o algo relacionado?, esa idea es fantástica.

―Le aseguro que no, sólo me puse en la piel del cliente para hacer su itinerario.

―Creo que te pediré colaboración en más proyectos de ahora en adelante ―afirmó entre risas.

―Será un placer ayudarla en lo que pueda.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la mesa principal. Era Katie Bell.

―Señora Malfoy, Mary Sullivan está aquí con su hijo. ―A Hermione se le iluminó la cara.

―Diles que pasen Katie, puedo recibirlos ―La eficiente recepcionista siempre avisaba a sus superiores antes de hacer pasar a las visitas, incluso cuando se trataba de familiares, para evitar interrumpir reuniones o encuentros con los clientes.

―Pues yo me voy a retirar, no quiero molestar ―empezó el moreno mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

―No te vayas Harry, me gustaría presentarte a mi hijo ―replicó amablemente.

De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y un niño de cabecita rubia cruzó el despacho corriendo hacia la castaña con los brazos en alto.

—¡Mamiiiii!

—¡Hola cariño mío! ―Hermione se agachó para recibirlo con un maternal abrazo. El moreno presenciaba la escena embargado por la ternura.

―Buenas tardes señora Malfoy ―dijo la mujer entrada en años y regordeta que esperaba en la puerta.

―Hola Mary ―saludó la castaña con una sonrisa mientras se incorporaba cogiendo a Scorpius de la mano―, ¿has merendado ya cariño?

―¡Sí!, pero hoy Mary no me ha dado chocolate jo. ―Hizo un puchero y Harry apenas pudo contener la risa.

―Qué mala suerte amigo, el chocolate está muy bueno ―exclamó el moreno sorprendiendo a todos. Scor se sintió un poco cohibido al advertir la presencia de un extraño, era tímido con los desconocidos y buscó refugio en el cuerpo de su madre.

―Mira Scor, éste es Harry, mi nuevo secretario, ¿recuerdas que ya te había hablado de él?

El pequeño rubio cambió el gesto y se empezó a relajar.

―¡Es verdad mami!, porque Padma ha tenido un bebé.

―Eso es amor. Ahora Harry hace el trabajo de Padma. ―El moreno avanzó unos pasos y le ofreció la mano al niño.

―Encantado de conocerle caballero ―dijo con una sonrisa. Scor dudó unos segundos, hasta que al fin cogió la mano de Harry.

―¿De verdad te gusta el chocolate? ―preguntó mirándolo como si le estuviera haciendo una pregunta de importancia vital. Harry se acuclilló delante del niño.

―Sí, me gusta mucho el chocolate ― Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Scor―, si quieres, un día que vengas de visita te invito a un trozo de tarta de chocolate, pero que Mary no se entere ¿eh? ―susurró de manera divertida, a sabiendas de que ambas mujeres lo estaban escuchando también. Sin embargo, para Scorpius aquello significó mucho, estaban compartiendo un secreto, Harry acababa de ganarse al pequeño con su encanto natural. El niño sonrió y se llevó un dedo a los labios para simular silencio. Harry le guiñó un ojo y se irguió en toda su estatura. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada ambarina de Hermione, lo observaba conmovida y encantada a partes iguales, ambos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice.

―Esta tarde me marcho antes Harry, voy a llevar a mi hijo a una revisión médica.

―Muy bien señora Malfoy, nos vemos mañana.

―Sí… hasta mañana. ―La veía caminar hacia el vestíbulo de la planta, con su pequeño de la mano y recordó que últimamente estaban compartiendo muchas sonrisas y muchas miradas, pero no casuales, sino cargadas de complicidad y confianza… agradables y cálidas, que incluso él estaba empezando a disfrutar sobremanera.

* * *

Harry tenía una cita por la noche, había quedado para cenar con su amiga Pansy Parkinson.

—Creo que deberías hablar con tu amigo.

—Te ha estado buscando mucho ¿verdad? —La bella morena sonrió.

—Ron es un encanto y la verdad es que me lo paso bien en la cama con él, pero… me temo que se está haciendo una idea equivocada conmigo.

—¿Y qué hombre no se la haría con ese cuerpo y esa forma tuya de besar, que parece que realmente nos ames? —Pansy sonrió de nuevo pero bajó la mirada con un sorprendente rubor.

—Viniendo de ti eso es todo un piropo… —Sus ojos azul eléctrico se fijaron en los suyos— Pero creo que Ron se lo toma demasiado en serio, y no me parece bien que siga gastándose todo su dinero en mí.

—A mí tampoco, ha perdido un poco el norte, y aunque no lo culpo —Le guiñó un ojo—, intentaré hacerle ver las cosas como son.

—Te lo agradecería, yo lo he intentado por las buenas pero no hay manera, no quiere escucharme.

―No es fácil renunciar a una mujer como tú Pansy. ―La morena le dio un manotazo en el brazo.

―¡Déjalo ya Harry Potter!, o empezaré a pensar que quieres pasar la noche conmigo.

Ambos rieron y Pansy se encendió un cigarrillo y se lo llevó a los labios.

―A veces me gustaría recordar los viejos tiempos, pero…

―Estamos mejor como amigos, lo sé ―La morena le dio un apretoncito con cariño a Harry en la mano―. Oye, ¿cómo te va a ti con la arquitecta casada? ―La expresión del moreno se endureció.

―Supongo que bien. Poco a poco me voy ganando su confianza. ―Se llevó la copa a la boca y bebió un largo sorbo. Pansy lo miraba con atención, sabía que algo no marchaba del todo bien.

―¿Qué ocurre Harry?

―Es sólo que… su marido es un cretino y Hermione tan noble.

―¿Se llama Hermione?, es un nombre muy original, nunca lo había oído.

―Sí…

―¿Te arrepientes de lo que estás haciendo?

―Es que a veces se me hace extraño todo esto. El verla todos los días durante horas, trabajar con ella, animarla… hoy me presentó a su hijo. Es que a veces me cuesta verlo como un simple trabajo, no sé si me entiendes.

―Es como si perdieras un poco la visión de las cosas ¿verdad?

―Sí, algo así. Hay momentos, cuando estamos a solas o compartimos un abrazo o una mirada, que me cuesta mucho pensar que estoy trabajando, es como si nos estuviéramos haciendo amigos de verdad, es raro…

―Bueno, intenta no implicarte mucho emocionalmente Harry, no te lo recomiendo.

El moreno estrechó los ojos y Pansy sonrió y bajó la mirada.

―Una vez yo también fui contratada para un hombre que no sabía quien era yo realmente. Duró sólo tres semanas, pero experimenté esa sensación rara que dices.

―Lo que somos capaces de hacer por dinero… ―afirmó él con resignación.

―Sí, me temo que el dinero es nuestro único y verdadero amor.

Harry apartó la mirada de ella y la dejó perdida unos instantes. ¿Había sido del todo sincero con Pansy respecto a lo que estaba experimentando con Hermione Granger Malfoy?, ¿era el dinero lo único que le impulsaba a volver cada día al despacho de la castaña? Sacudió la cabeza discretamente y le devolvió su atención a la morena.

Después de dejar a Pansy en su casa, Harry se dirigió a su apartamento en Kensington, esperaba la visita de Cho Chang, necesitaba experimentar un poco de su vida cotidiana para centrarse de nuevo.

La hermosa asiática fue puntual, también echaba de menos la intimidad con el moreno. Pero el timbre de la puerta sonó media hora después de la llegada de Cho. Ginny Weasley esperaba en la puerta, impaciente y nerviosa. Después de mucho pensárselo había decidido invitarlo al cine, a la última sesión, para propiciar un clima romántico entre los dos. Si quería conquistarlo ahora que se había vuelto un chico de bien, no podía perder tiempo y que otra se le adelantase.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa y sus ilusiones se desvanecieron cuando Cho abrió la puerta con sólo un fino camisón como ropa.

―¿Querías algo? ―preguntó con tranquilidad, mirándola con cierta altivez.

―Yo…buscaba… a Harry.

―Harry está ahora en la ducha, si quieres puedes darme el recado a mí.

―No… no importa… ya volveré…

La pelirroja se había llevado una gran decepción, a pesar del nuevo empleo, Harry Potter seguía siendo un maldito disoluto, seguía acostándose con prostitutas como Cho Chang.

* * *

El rubio se quitó la corbata y la camisa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Hermione estaba sentada en la cama, con su portátil sobre las piernas.

―Recuerda que mañana tenemos la cena con los Skeeter.

—Me es imposible asistir cariño, lo siento ―contestó Draco desde el baño

―Pero Draco, hace más de un mes que quedamos con ellos, no puedo aparecer sola, ya sabes la manía que tienen de hacerlo todo por parejas.

―¿Por qué no te llevas a Harry? ―sugirió el rubio.

—¿A Harry?

—Claro, él está todo el día contigo, seguro que sabe más de ese proyecto que yo —dijo despreocupadamente mientras se terminaba de secar la cara con una toalla.

—Supongo que podría acompañarme él —musitó la castaña―, pero ¿qué te ha surgido tan de repente?

―Tengo que cenar con mis padres y mis tíos, ya sabes que estos días tenemos muchos temas que tratar.

―Ya…

―Buenas noches. ―Draco se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda a la castaña. Hermione hizo lo mismo, dirigiendo su triste mirada hacia la ventana.

* * *

Algunos días entre semana, Hermione y Luna quedaban para ir juntas a un gimnasio antes de comer. Aprovechaban esos ratos para ponerse al día de sus vidas y desahogarse de sus frustraciones. Era jueves y por la noche tenía una cena de negocios, necesitaba descargar tensiones de alguna forma, así que subió a una máquina elíptica, la rubia se subió en la contigua.

La castaña empezó a contarle a su mejor amiga que Draco nunca había estado tan distante y tan ajeno a ella.

―¡¿Lleváis casi un mes sin hacer el amor? ―chilló la rubia haciendo que varias cabezas se volviesen hacia ellas.

―¡Luna! ―exclamó molesta Hermione― ¿Podrías ser un poquito más discreta?, no quiero publicar mi vida privada.

―Lleva un tiempo muy ocupado e inquieto por culpa de las nuevas inversiones y negocios que tiene que cerrar con algunas compañías y lo entiendo, es mucha responsabilidad y más ahora con esta crisis, incluso nosotros lo estamos notando.

―Y sigues tratando de justificarlo. ¿Qué sentido tiene que en un mes no haya sacado ni una hora para acostarse contigo?, joder, si el sexo es lo primero en la lista de prioridades de los hombres, no me entra en la cabeza, y menos tratándose de Draco Malfoy.

―Es el director general de la empresa y… ―Luna la interrumpió.

—¿Y no será que se ha echado una amante que lo tiene completamente obnubilado?

—¡Luna!

—¡¿Qué?, no sería la primera vez, ni la segunda… no puedes descartar esa posibilidad.

—Yo creo a Draco… quiero creerle, sé que él me quiere.

—Debe quererte un poco, se casó contigo y eres la madre de su hijo, pero no te respeta Hermione, te ha engañado con otras mujeres.

—Basta Luna, no sigas por ahí…

—Es que… me duele verte así, sufriendo por él, siempre sufriendo… aún eres muy joven Hermione, podrías conocer un hombre mejor que Draco Malfoy y rehacer tu vida.

—¿Y mi hijo?

—Scorpius estaría contigo, eres su madre, no podría quitártelo.

—Quiero a mi marido.

—Y sigues pensando que Draco cambiará… que lo hará por ti, y tú serás la única mujer en su vida… joder Hermione.

Ambas amigas se despidieron un poco más serias de lo habitual, siempre les sucedía cuando hablaban del marido de la castaña.

A la salida del gimnasio, Hermione reconoció en seguida a Cormac McLaggen, su amigo de la universidad. Habían quedado para comer.

―Dichosos los ojos ―exclamó sinceramente el rubio―, al fin pudimos quedar.

La castaña lo besó en la mejilla y echaron a andar hacia el restaurante italiano que habían elegido. Fue una comida agradable, Cormac le contó varias anécdotas del trabajo en el estudio de su padre y cómo había terminado con su última novia. Pero Hermione se mostró apagada a pesar de intentar seguirle las bromas y el rubio estaba convencido de saber el motivo.

Cormac había sido compañero de clase de Hermione pero tenía amigos mayores que lo habían sido de Draco Malfoy y sabía a través de ellos que el estirado rubio era un playboy y que cambiaba de novia como de camisa. Cuando tiempo después supo que Malfoy pretendía a Hermione, Cormac se sintió muy mal, porque sabía que ese hombre no le convenía y porque él la quería. Pero fue Draco Malfoy quien se adelantó y la consiguió, mientras él tuvo que conformarse con ser su amigo. De eso hacía ya unos años y cada día lo llevaba mejor, aunque no podía negar que ella siempre sería su amor imposible, pero se guardaría todo para él, no quería ocasionarle más problemas a su buena amiga.

Hermione nunca le había contado sobre su infelicidad con Draco y Cormac nunca le había expresado claramente que sabía de donde venía la tristeza de sus ojos, pero ambos daban por hecho que el otro conocía la verdad.

—Te equivocaste de rubio, guapa —bromeó Cormac, aunque en el fondo hablaba en serio.

—Tal vez. —Sonrió con tristeza a su amigo.

* * *

―De verdad que siento haberte avisado con tan poco tiempo Harry.

—No pasa nada señora Malfoy, pero no entiendo porqué no puede asistir sola. "Parece que Malfoy se está tomando en serio lo de propiciarnos momentos juntos."

—Quedaría muy mal si aparezco sola. Los Skeeter son maniáticos de las parejas, lo hacen todo juntos y quieren que los demás funcionemos igual. Además les aseguré que seríamos dos, si empiezo mintiendo dudo que se fíen de mí para llevar a cabo su proyecto. Si nosotros no les damos lo que queremos buscarán otro estudio de Arquitectura que lo haga, y no podemos perder clientes.

―No se angustie por favor, la acompañaré esta noche. ―Su tono de voz tranquilo la hizo sonreír.

—Yo me encargaré de hablar ¿de acuerdo?, tú sólo tienes que estar educado.

—No se preocupe, no la haré quedar mal. —Guiñó un ojo y Hermione sintió algo en el estómago, pero lo justificó con los nervios por la cena, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser si no?

Se retiraron pronto a casa para arreglarse para la cena. Hermione pasaría a recoger a Harry a las ocho y media. El moreno le dio una dirección falsa, todavía no se había trasladado a un piso sencillo y no era plan de que lo viera salir del lujoso bloque en el que vivía realmente.

La castaña escogió para la ocasión un vestido negro sencillo pero favorecedor y se recogió los cabellos de manera desenfadada. Cuando se dio cuenta se le había echado el tiempo encima. Harry llegó en taxi a la dirección que le había dado a ella y empezó a pasear la acera con parsimonia, regodeándose cuando alguna mujer lo miraba más de la cuenta. Tenía que admitir que con esmoquin estaba todavía más atractivo. Albergó dudas sobre cambiar las gafas por unas lentillas, pero finalmente prefirió llevar las gafas, eso le ayudaría a recordar que era Harry, el secretario y no Harry, el gigoló, aunque aquella noche pareciera uno de sus típicos trabajos como acompañante de una dama en una cena de cierta relevancia.

La castaña dobló una esquina con su BMW gris y lo vio. Allí estaba él, vestido con un traje oscuro que le sentaba realmente bien. Cuando el moreno se volvió pudo comprobar que se trataba de un esmoquin, realmente Harry Potter sabía cómo no desentonar. Miraba el reloj de su muñeca. Hermione sonrió para sí misma. Era cierto, se había retrasado casi diez minutos.

―Siento el retraso. ―El moreno se metió en el coche y la miró unos instantes.

―El retraso ha valido la pena ―afirmó con gentileza.

Aquellas palabras, aquellos ojos refulgentes como esmeraldas, aquella sonrisa devastadora… la hicieron sentirse intensamente viva.

―Muchas gracias Harry. ―Se puso un poco nerviosa, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tales cumplidos de los hombres.

Él se había fijado en su aspecto, Draco, en cambio, no le prestó atención cuando se despidieron en su casa. Y no sólo se había fijado sino que la encontraba bonita y hasta se lo había dicho. Sus manos se volvieron torpes y le costó varios intentos arrancar el coche. Se sentía avergonzada y sus mejillas enrojecidas eran prueba de ello. Harry la miraba de soslayo, esbozando una discreta sonrisa.

―Está nerviosa por la cena de hoy ¿verdad? ―Quiso echarle una mano, aún cuando sabía que todo se debía a él, al fin la empezaba a trastornar con su mera presencia y su voz.

―Sí ―Hermione se cogió a la excusa rápidamente―, siempre estoy un poco nerviosa en la primera cita —La forma en que él la miró la obligó a matizar sus palabras—. Cita de negocios. —Harry rió por el apuro que había pasado la castaña y ella terminó sonriendo.

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, pero sus mentes no dejaron de bullir en pensamientos.

"Qué encantadora puedes llegar a ser… vamos Harry, deja de embriagarte con su perfume y céntrate. Secretario cortés acompaña a jefa a una cena de negocios, no hombre salido desea intimar con mujer cautivadora… ¿Mujer cautivadora?, ¿dije yo eso? Joder, se supone que aquí el cautivador e irresistible soy yo."

"Harry se ha fijado en mí y le gusto... ¡le gusto!... ¡Dios mío, ya sabía que Harry se había fijado en mí, él mismo me lo dijo el viernes pasado!… entonces hoy debo gustarle todavía más porque me he arreglado… ¿por qué pienso estas tonterías?, no debería importarme gustarle… pero me importa, me gusta gustarle… no quiero sentirme invisible como mujer… y Harry siempre me hace sentir tan viva, tan mujer… maldito seas Draco, todo esto es culpa tuya, ¿por qué no puedes mirarme como Harry?"

Aparcaron el vehículo en la puerta del restaurante y Hermione le dio las llaves a un chico joven que las recibió con una sonrisa. Harry le ofreció su brazo derecho, de nuevo caballeroso y la castaña se cogió a él con afecto.

―Si sigues comportándote así voy a lamentar no poder presentarte como mi marido.

El moreno se rió y ella se sintió un poco avergonzada por aquella broma, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de decir algo así. Por suerte, sabía que podía confiar en él, aquellas palabras quedaban entre ellos dos, como otras cosas que se habían dicho.

―Vamos. ―Ella asintió.

El matrimonio Skeeter los esperaba en una mesa del centro del caro restaurante. Cuando reconocieron a Hermione se levantaron de las sillas y se acercaron a la pareja recién llegada. Le estrecharon la mano a la castaña y preguntaron por Draco Malfoy.

―A mi marido le ha resultado imposible venir esta noche, me ha pedido que les ofrezca sus más sinceras disculpas.

―Entonces has venido con… ―Rita Skeeter preguntó primero. Era una mujer excesivamente curiosa, quizá por eso había estudiado periodismo. Ahora regentaba junto a su marido, periodista también, uno de los periódicos con más tirada de todo Londres.

―Harry Potter, mi secretario. Está al tanto del proyecto así que podremos hablar con libertad sobre ello.

―Estupendo, pero lo mejor de todo es que seguimos siendo cuatro, vamos a sentarnos que el hambre aprieta. ―Robert Skeeter era un hombre bastante campechano a pesar de la fortuna que había hecho junto a su esposa.

Las conversaciones con los Skeeter fueron de lo más variopintas, desde los últimos cotilleos de la familia real, hasta los platos más exóticos que cada uno había probado, pasando por el asunto principal del encuentro, la ampliación de la redacción de su periódico.

Conforme avanzaba la noche, la pareja estaba más encantada con Harry, también Hermione se sentía maravillada. El moreno era capaz de hablar de todos los temas que surgían y lo hacía con desenvoltura y mucho acierto. Rita estaba especialmente encantada con él y no se molestó en disimularlo.

―¿Dónde puedo encontrar secretarios como tú, Harry? ―le preguntó con coquetería.

―¿Vas a despedir a la pobre Mirtle?, con lo eficiente que es. ―Su marido no se molestó en absoluto, así era Rita.

―Pero no tiene la planta ni el encanto de Harry, no me lo niegues.

El moreno sonreía amable y ajeno a lo que Hermione estaba sintiendo. No le hizo ninguna gracia el tonteo que Rita Skeeter se llevaba con él. Se suponía que lo importante era hablar de la ampliación del "Gossip News", no de lo encantador que podía ser Harry Potter. Afortunadamente para la castaña, volvieron a hablar sobre trabajo y los Skeeter acabaron dándole el encargo. Después se despidieron y las dos parejas se separaron.

―Creo que Hermione Malfoy y su apuesto secretario son amantes.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Robert sorprendido― ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

―¿No te has fijado en su comportamiento?

―¿El de quién?

―El de Hermione, por supuesto.

―¿Te ha dado tiempo a fijarte en ella?, pensaba que con Potter habías tenido suficiente durante la noche ―bromeó su marido.

―Hablo en serio Rob… dejó de sonreír en cuanto empecé a coquetear con Harry, y eso sólo puede significar celos.

―¿No será que la chica quería hablar de negocios y no había forma contigo? ―Rita rodó los ojos― Además, por esa regla de tres, yo debería haberme molestado mucho más, soy tu marido.

―Pero me conoces y sabes que siempre soy así pero que sólo estoy contigo, tonto.

Lo besó en los labios brevemente.

* * *

―Parece que todo fue bien. Esta semana está en racha señora Malfoy.

―Sí… lástima que no sea así en todos los campos.

―¿Eh?

―Nada, tonterías…

―Me han caído muy bien los Skeeter, será agradable trabajar con ellos.

―Sobre todo con Rita Skeeter ¿no? ―Harry la miró desconcertado― Le has caído francamente bien.

―Bueno… eso parece ―dijo entre sonrisas que a Hermione no le hicieron ninguna gracia. Rodó los ojos y Harry se percató.

―Perdone, no la comprendo. Pensé que quería agradar a sus posibles clientes, sólo intenté ayudar para que así fuera. "¿Esto son celos Hermione?, no me lo puedo creer." El moreno no daba crédito a la inesperada actitud de su jefa.

―Lo siento, lo hiciste muy bien, es sólo que… "me molestó mucho verla tontear contigo, pero no entiendo porqué…"

―¿Qué?

―No había forma de que esa mujer se centrase en los negocios, me puse nerviosa, tuve miedo de que nos quedásemos sin el encargo.

―La entiendo… la verdad es que parecía con ganas de hablar de todo menos eso. Además no se prepocupe… ―Hermione lo miró, aprovechando que estaban detenidos en un semáforo rojo― Aunque me hubiese ofrecido más sueldo, seguiría trabajando para usted. ―Ella sonrió por la ocurrencia.

―¿De verdad señor Potter?, ¿y eso porqué? ―se unió a la broma.

―Porque dudo que pudiese encontrar una jefa mejor que usted.

Su voz sonó profunda y seductora. La castaña se sintió trastocada un instante, el claxon de un coche la hizo volver en sí. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras proseguía la conducción.

* * *

Hermione no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le estaba pasando con Harry, o más concretamente, con los piropos y las galantes atenciones de Harry. Su mente racional le llevó a la lógica conclusión de que todo aquello le afectaba tanto porque Draco llevaba tiempo ignorándola como mujer, haciéndola sentirse invisible e incapaz de despertar el deseo en un hombre. Que su fiel secretario le hiciera sentir lo contrario la tenía que afectar forzosamente. Si tan solo su marido volviera a hacerla sentirse mujer. La voz de Draco la sacó de sus pensamientos.

―Así que fue bien la cena con los Skeeter.

―Sí, han asegurado que el encargo es nuestro.

―Estupendo… por cierto, me han dicho que has comido con McLaggen. Sabes que no me gusta que andes con él.

—¿Estás celoso cariño? —Se esperanzó la castaña.

—¿Celoso de ese idiota?... pero si no es más que una mala copia de mí. Ya le gustaría tener mi clase, mi porte y… mi dinero. —El rubio se rió.

—Claro…—musitó ella derrotada.

—Preciosa, no me gusta McLaggen porque es nuestro enemigo en el mundo laboral. Y tal vez se acerca tanto a ti para poder robarte ideas o incluso clientes.

—Cormac no es así, somos amigos desde hace muchos años. ―Pondría la mano en el fuego por él.

—Querida, uno no puede fiarse de nadie hoy en día —Sonreía de medio lado―, "fíjate en mí, tu marido y al mismo tiempo tu peor enemigo" dejemos el tema, no me apetece discutir contigo esta noche. ―Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla.

Aquel sencillo gesto la ilusionó del tal forma que reunió el valor que necesitaba para poner en práctica un nuevo intento de seducción con Draco. Mientras él se retiraba a la biblioteca, Hermione se dirigió a su habitación.

Al cabo de quince minutos, la castaña se presentó en la puerta de la biblioteca con una bata. Cuando él notó su presencia alzó la vista desde el sillón verde botella donde estaba sentado.

―¿Quieres algo?

―Sí… quiero enseñarte una cosa ―dijo en el tono más sensual que pudo. Deshizo el nudo del cinturón de la bata lentamente y abrió la prenda, mostrando su cuerpo únicamente vestido por un nuevo conjunto de ropa interior y medias oscuras con liguero. Las piezas eran de color negro, con ciertos encajes en los bordes y ella estaba segura de que le sentaban bien, pero los ojos grises de Draco no parecían arder de deseo por ella.

―¿No te gusta? ―Apenas le salía la voz. La nula reacción del rubio la había derrumbado.

―No sé… no creo que sea de tu estilo.

―¿Mi estilo? ―preguntó débilmente.

―Sí… no te van las cosas tan llamativas. Perdona, tengo que seguir con esto. "Menudo intento desesperado querida, pero no ando deseoso de sexo, estoy más que saciado fuera de casa. A ver si pronto te ofreces así a Potter." ―Dejó de mirarla sin más y volvió a su lectura.

Hermione se cerró la bata, temblando y conteniendo las lágrimas como mejor pudo. Cuando llegó a su habitación se metió en el baño con las mejillas bañadas en llanto. Se quitó la escasa ropa a tirones y desnuda, dejó que el agua de la ducha la cubriera por completo, mientras ella, acurrucada, abrazando sus rodillas, lloraba sin consuelo. Su marido ya ni siquiera la deseaba.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_Pobrecita Hermione, que con Draco no gana para disgustos, suerte que Harry la hace sonreír y ruborizarse jijiji_**


	8. Debilidad por ti

**_Antes que nada quiero disculparme con las personas que no han recibido respuesta a sus reviews, lo siento mucho, la falta de tiempo me lo impide. Espero que este capítulo largo compense un poco ^^ Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejáis review, las leo y me animan mucho para continuar la historia.  
_**

**_Hoy quiero dedicárselo a alguien a quien quiero un montón, claricia, porque hoy es su cumpleaños. Sé que eres mucho más Romionera jajaja, pero el tiempo no me daba para capi de Romione, así que tendrás que conformarte con el Harmony (la escena entre Harry y Hermione creo que tú y yo la habríamos querido vivir alguna vez... ) FELICIDADESSSSS para la mejor escritora de fanfics del mundo entero (jajaja ya ves que no me canso de decirlo :D)_**

**_Ahora a leer. _**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 8. Debilidad por ti**

Aquella noche se durmió entre lágrimas. De pronto algo rozó su rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada verde esmeralda de su secretario, que acuclillado, se apoyaba en el borde de la cama.

―¡Harry! ―chilló sobresaltada.

―A mí sí me gusta tu conjunto de ropa interior.

―¡¿Cómo has entrado?

―Cualquier cosa para llegar a ti Hermione…

―Pero, esto no puede ser real… ¡¿qué haces aquí?

―He venido para hacerte el amor. ―Dicho esto, el moreno se irguió y caminó con parsimonia hasta los pies de la cama. Cogió las sábanas y empezó a tirar de ellas, descubriendo poco a poco el cuerpo de Hermione. Primero sus hombros, después sus pechos, cubiertos por la delicada prenda de color negro, el abdomen, la cintura, las caderas, unas braguitas a juego, los muslos, las rodillas…

La castaña tenía los brazos encogidos sobre su pecho, como en un intento inútil de cubrirse. Advirtió con sorpresa que no llevaba pijama, sólo el conjunto de ropa interior. No entendía nada, estaba segura de habérselo quitado antes de refugiarse debajo de la ducha, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Harry subió a la cama y empezó a gatear, apoyando sus brazos y piernas a los lados de Hermione. A ella se le escapó un suspiro cuando tuvo el rostro varonil de Harry a pocos centímetros del propio. Sus labios sonreían y estaban tan cerca. Sus ojos refulgentes se clavaban en los suyos.

―Voy a hacerte el amor… ―Hermione sintió un vuelco en su pecho, su cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras su corazón se aceleraba y un incómodo cosquilleo anidaba entre sus piernas. Deseaba a Harry. Deseba que la tomara. Nada más cabía en su mente en aquellos delirantes momentos. Una de sus manos cobró valor y se alzó hasta rozar la mejilla del moreno. Harry sonrió de nuevo y acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas, iba a besarla… al fin.

―Hermione… ¡Hermione! ―atronó una voz masculina pero no demasiado amable. La castaña abrió los ojos con dificultad y se removió en la cama― Pero ¿qué te pasa hoy que ni escuchaste el despertador?

―¿Draco…? ―Se incorporó y miró hacia su mesita. Allí estaba el despertador, con la alarma detenida, pero no recordaba haberlo oído― Creo que lo paré sin darme cuenta.

―Eso es evidente querida ―dijo sin ningún tacto―, deberías darte prisa, ¿no tenías que comentar cosas importantes con los ingenieros hoy?

Su deber la terminó de avivar. Salió de la cama ante la indiferente mirada del rubio, pero Hermione no reparó en su rostro, tenía la mente demasiado ocupada para hacerlo.

"Dios mío… ¿he tenido un sueño erótico con Harry?"

Se sentía acalorada y un poco avergonzada cuando entró en el baño. Se acercó a la bañera y dio el agua caliente. Pero la tristeza tomó de nuevo el control de su alma cuando vio la ropa interior negra sobre un taburete. No estaba bien doblada, sino dejada tal cual se la había quitado a estirones la noche anterior. Draco y su indiferencia, Draco y su rechazo, Draco y sus palabras hirientes. Las lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en sus ojos. El vapor había empañado el espejo, Hermione pasó una mano sobre él para poder ver su reflejo. Sintió pena de sí misma al ver su rostro lloroso. ¿Cómo había llegado a convertirse en una mujer tan débil y desesperada? Súbitamente, las palabras de Harry en su sueño volvieron a ella: _a mí sí me gusta tu conjunto de ropa interior… voy a hacerte el amor_…

―Sólo son mis patéticos deseos… seguramente, tú también me rechazarías ―musitó débilmente.

―¿Con quién hablas querida? ―Sonó la voz de su marido desde la habitación.

―Repasaba en voz alta lo que haré hoy en el despacho ―mintió.

―Bien… ―No le importaba lo más mínimo― Quería decirte que esta noche tengo una cena de negocios…

"No, por favor ―suplicó la castaña en su fuero interno―, eso ahora no."

―Blaise y yo cenaremos con unos clientes, a ver si logramos convencerlos para que inviertan en algunos de nuestros proyectos… seguramente volveré tarde, ya sabes.

Hermione cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes. Draco la había rechazado sin contemplaciones la noche anterior, incluso cuando ella había puesto todo de su parte para resultarle atractiva, y al día siguiente ya tenía una prometedora cena con Blaise Zabini y sus amiguitas. No le salía la voz.

―¿Me has escuchado?

―Sí… ―Su respuesta apenas se oyó, pero el rubio se dio por satisfecho.

―Estupendo. Lo más seguro es que coma con Blaise y Theo, para preparar lo de esta noche. Ya nos veremos querida.

Sonó la puerta al cerrarse tras él y Hermione se derrumbó. Cayó de rodillas, con las manos en el borde del lavabo. El llanto se había apoderado otra vez de ella.

* * *

Estaba tan necesitada de consuelo y desahogo que llamó a Luna para proponerle comer con ella. La rubia llegó a Malfoy Technics antes de la hora que habían acordado, se había quedado realmente preocupada por su mejor amiga al colgar el teléfono, pocas veces la había sentido tan hundida. Harry también notó a Hermione muy afligida cuando llegó al despacho, ni siquiera lo miró al darle los buenos días. Se preguntó qué le habría hecho Malfoy esta vez, pues cuando se despidieron, tras la cena con los Skeeter, la vio realmente contenta. La aparición de la rubia a media mañana lo inquietó todavía más.

―¿Y aún así te rechazó?

―Sí Luna, me dijo que no era de mi estilo.

―Menudo imbécil, seguro que sus amiguitas se ponen esos conjuntos y él babea.

―Luna, por favor…

—Tienes un problema Hermione, y no es Draco con sus infidelidades… —La castaña la observaba con atención— Tu único problema es el amor que le tienes, cuando acabes con eso podrás ser feliz, o al menos intentarlo.

—¿Quieres que deje de amar a mi marido en lugar de luchar por recuperarlo?

—Desengáñate, maldita sea, ¡nunca podrás recuperar a Draco!... ¡no puedes recuperar un amor que nunca existió! ―Hermione la miraba absorta e indignada― él… nunca estuvo enamorado de ti… por favor, abre los ojos, mira a tu alrededor, date la oportunidad de encontrar un amor real.

—¿Un amor real como los tuyos Luna?, ninguna relación te ha durado más de unos meses —acusó para defenderse. Aquello fue un tremendo golpe bajo para la rubia.

—Si mis relaciones no han funcionado es porque ninguno me ha sabido aceptar tal como soy ―justificó Luna con voz afectada.

—¿Entonces por qué te empeñas en darme lecciones de algo que no tienes ni idea?

—Mira Hermione, vete a la mierda. —La rubia abandonó la estancia con paso firme y un portazo.

Se dejó caer en su sillón, completamente derrotada. Acababa de pelearse con su mejor amiga. ¿Es que nada iba a salir bien ese maldito viernes?

Harry se sobresaltó con la explosiva salida de Luna del despacho de su jefa.

―Adiós señorita Lovegood.

―Adiós. ―No le dirigió una sola mirada ni aminoró el paso.

"Pero ¿qué diablos ha pasado?"

El moreno miró la puerta que escasos segundos antes se había cerrado con violencia y dio un respingo en su asiento cuando el teléfono sonó en su mesa.

―Harry.

―¿Sí? ―contestó ágil y servicial.

―Llama al restaurante Rhodes, hoy comeré en mi despacho. ―Su voz sonaba demasiado impersonal.

―Muy bien señora Malfoy… ¿quiere que…? ―Los tonos del teléfono interrumpieron sus palabras. Le había colgado. El moreno miró el aparato con cara de incredulidad. ¿Qué había sido de su encantadora jefa?

* * *

Sobre las dos del mediodía, un camarero del Rhodes se personó en la planta veintinueve. Katie Bell le indicó la localización del despacho de Hermione Granger Malfoy. El muchacho se acercó a la mesa de Harry empujando un carrito con varios platos tapados.

―Señora Malfoy, su comida ha llegado ―le comunicó su secretario a través del teléfono.

―Está bien, tráemela. ―De nueva esa voz tan fría y cortante.

Tocó a la puerta, ella le dio permiso y entró en el despacho empujando el carrito. Antes de que llegase al centro de la estancia, la castaña le dio instrucciones.

―Déjalo junto a esa mesa y vete ―Harry obedeció con el ceño fruncido. No toleraba las órdenes si se las daban con ese despotismo. Era incapaz de reconocer a la mujer que le hablaba desde la mesa de directora técnica. Se quedó parado, junto al carrito, mirándola desconcertado―. ¿Qué haces ahí plantado?, ¡vuelve a tu trabajo! ―chilló exasperada.

El moreno arrugó aún más su entrecejo y sintió el deseo de replicarle, pero ¿qué ganaría mostrándole rebeldía? Además, el comportamiento de su jefa le resultaba surrealista, ella no era así. Hermione era amable, educada, dulce y considerada, ¿qué le habían hecho?

Abandonó el despacho añorando a la Hermione de antes y con una firme determinación, si el resto del día seguía comportándose de esa manera, hablaría con ella al respecto. Acababa de darse cuenta de que no soportaba quedarse fuera de juego, quería conocer sus preocupaciones, quería forma parte de su vida.

* * *

Nada cambió en lo que quedaba de jornada. La castaña atendió a Sirius y Remus de mala manera, ambos salieron murmurando por lo bajo de su despacho y aconsejando a Dean que dejase para otro día las consultas que necesitaba hacerle para ciertos planos.

La gente ya estaba marchándose de las oficinas. Harry respiró hondo y se levantó de su silla muy decidido.

"No sé lo que te está pasando, pero no puedes comportarte así con nosotros… te acabará perjudicando a ti, maldita sea."

Tocó a la puerta y entró cuando ella le dio permiso para hacerlo. Hermione estaba de pie, completamente estática junto a uno de los grandes ventanales, y le daba la espalda mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Todavía estaba absorto mirándola cuando ella le habló pero sin volverse hacia él.

―Lo siento Harry.

―¿Eh? ―acertó a decir.

―Hoy no te he tratado muy bien, lo siento ―El moreno la contemplaba atónito, no esperaba aquella disculpa―. Anoche dormí bastante mal y hoy el día empezó aún peor. Pero eso no me justifica, perdóname por favor.

―Señora Malfoy… no se preocupe, todos tenemos un mal día… ―No sabía bien qué decir.

―Gracias por ser tan comprensivo. ―Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, pero una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha.

―Si ya no necesita nada más, me marcho por hoy… ―Ahora que la Hermione de siempre parecía regresar, lo que realmente deseaba hacer era quedarse, descubrir qué la había afectado tanto… tratar de animarla. Y como si ella hubiese escuchado sus pensamientos, volvió a dirigirse a él.

―Harry… ―musitó, mirando sin ver a través del frío vidrio.

―Dígame.

―No soy guapa ¿verdad? ―El moreno frunció el ceño desconcertado― Ni tengo un cuerpo demasiado bonito.

―No la comprendo.

―Si fuera bonita Draco no me ignoraría como lo hace ―seguía hablando ajena a las palabras de Harry, casi como si estuviese reflexionando sola.

"Maldito seas Malfoy", pensó en sus adentros.

Él lo sabía de antemano, la indiferencia de Draco Malfoy era parte del plan que estaban ejecutando entre los dos. Lo que nunca pudo imaginar era la rabia que invadiría su cuerpo al ver en Hermione las consecuencias de aquellos desprecios. No necesitaba fingir empatía o preocupación por ella porque las sentía sin proponérselo. Aquello lo descolocaba pero no era momento de reflexionar sobre sus disfunciones laborales, tenía que recoger los pedazos rotos que su marido había dejado de ella y recomponerlos con todo la ternura que sentía por esa mujer.

―No haga eso, no se desprecie a sí misma por favor. ―Avanzó unos pocos pasos, suficientes para ver el rostro de Hermione reflejado en el vidrio. Estaba llorando y el moreno sintió una patada en la boca del estómago.

―Ya no me besa ni me toca, ya no le gusto… ―La castaña seguía lamentándose, sin prestar atención a su secretario― Pero esta noche tiene una cena de negocios con Zabini, irán a un burdel y se acostará con la chica que más le guste, como sé que hace siempre…

Harry avanzó unos pasos más, estaba a sólo dos metros de ella. Alargó el brazo, quería tocarla pero temía contrariarla. Entonces Hermione comenzó a temblar, su cuerpo tiritaba como si una ráfaga de viento helado lo hubiese azotado. Su llanto aumentó, sus piernas empezaron a flaquear, no podían sostenerla, así que se dejó caer en el suelo, encogida, llorando a lágrima viva, era incapaz de contener su dolor por más tiempo.

—¡¿Qué tienen ellas que no tenga yo?, ¿más curvas?, ¿son más guapas?, ¡¿qué maldita sea? —chillaba Hermione descompuesta, sin dejar de llorar.

Los reparos de Harry se esfumaron de golpe, aquella imagen le bastó para saltar sobre ella como un resorte. Se agachó a su lado y la cogió de los brazos, intentando erguirla.

―El problema no lo tiene usted sino él, que está ciego y no sabe apreciarla como merece. ―La castaña logró alzar su rostro y mirarlo con ojos empañados.

—Dime cómo se hace. ¿Cómo hago para dejar de quererlo?...—suplicó entre amargas lágrimas y Harry sólo pudo abrazarla muy fuerte contra su pecho―, estoy harta de llorar y sufrir por él… ―La castaña se aferraba a la camisa del moreno, dejándose envolver por sus fuertes brazos.

Harry nunca antes había deseado tanto acabar con la tristeza de alguien. La acunaba en su pecho con un suave vaivén y acariciaba sus cabellos castaños con dulzura. Hermione seguía asiendo la camisa del moreno. Recostó su cabeza sobre sus pectorales y pudo escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Aquel sonido rítmico, su abrazo amable y las caricias delicadas que le prodigaba la fueron calmando poco a poco. Dejó atrás el llanto y pasó a los sollozos y suspiros. Cuando Harry observó que estaba más serena la instó a abandonar el suelo.

―Venga conmigo.

Se separó un poco de ella y a la castaña le dolió aquella distancia. La sostuvo de los brazos con firmeza pero gentilmente y la ayudó a levantarse. Dieron unos pasos y se sentaron en uno de los sofás del despacho. Después, Harry se acercó al mueble bar y sirvió un vaso de agua para ofrecérselo.

―Beba, le sentará bien. ―Ella lo aceptó y bebió un pequeño trago. El moreno le recogió el vaso y lo depositó sobre la mesita que acompañaba los sofás.

―Siempre eres tan amable conmigo… eres un buen subordinado ―musitó con una sonrisa forzada mientras miraba sus propias manos reposadas sobre sus piernas.

―No lo hago por eso… usted me importa… ―Las palabras se habían escapado de su boca antes siquiera de pensarlas. Hermione alzó la vista con gesto de sorpresa y Harry se sintió acorralado. Debería aprovechar la situación que había creado para seguir ganándosela, pero odiaba sentir que perdía el control sobre sí mismo y la cobardía se apoderó de él, haciéndolo recurrir a lo más sencillo― Es una jefa maravillosa y me siento muy bien trabajando a su lado, no quiero verla así.

La castaña sonrió de nuevo, pero con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

"¿Qué esperabas que te dijera?, eres una tonta y una egoísta…", se lamentó.

Respiró hondo y apartó la vista de su secretario. Se limpió las lágrimas que remoloneaban entre sus pestañas con la servilleta de papel que Harry le había ofrecido junto al vaso de agua. Cerró los ojos un instante, como tratando de centrarse y empezó a hablar. Algo la impulsaba a hacerlo, tal vez la necesidad de sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro de una buena vez.

—¿Sabes?, no soy feliz… en mi matrimonio —Sonrió con tristeza—. Draco me ha engañado con otras, y sé que lo sigue haciendo. Antes por lo menos me hacía caso, pero… hace un tiempo que ni eso…

Sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, pero esta vez contuvo las lágrimas, quería seguir hablando. El moreno la escuchaba con toda su atención, lo que más necesitaba su jefa en aquellos instantes era que alguien la escuchase y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo. Sobre todo porque una parte de sí mismo anhelaba conocerla más, mucho más, y descubrir sus sentimientos más íntimos. ¿Para aprovecharse de la información y seducirla más rápido?, ¿o porque aquella mujer de hermosos y melancólicos ojos marrones le importaba cada día más?, prefirió no contestarse.

―Cuando lo conocí yo tenía veinte años, y era una cría en todos los sentidos de la palabra ―Harry entendió lo que ella intentaba decirle, que sólo había estado íntimamente con su marido―. Gracias a mi estupendo expediente académico pude entrar a hacer prácticas en Malfoy Technics, uno de los mejores estudios de arquitectura de Londres, cuando estudiaba mi tercer año de carrera. Draco también es arquitecto, y por aquel entonces llevaba trabajando dos años en la empresa de su padre ―Suspiró, sintiendo lástima de sí misma―. Para mí fue como un flechazo… era un chico guapo, inteligente, educado… me enamoré de él como una tonta. El noviazgo duró unos meses, sus padres estaban encantados conmigo, pero cuanto más se acercaba la fecha de la boda, menos detallista se volvía Draco. Pensé que serían los nervios por el enlace, que una vez casados todo sería como al principio de conocernos. Pero me equivoqué, después de la boda siguió comportándose así, de manera bastante fría. Nunca ha destacado por los detalles pero me sentí como si los pocos que me dedicó hubiesen sido forzados, para seducirme… aunque ésa sólo fue la primera de mis decepciones con él…

Draco la cortejó hasta que se la llevó a la cama, que era lo único que le interesaba. Cuando obtuvo lo que quería perdió el interés en ella. Pero su padre, Lucius Malfoy, ingeniero y dueño de la empresa, la había observado trabajar y desenvolverse con la gente, y convenció a su hijo de que era el tipo de mujer que necesitaba como esposa. Los Malfoy querían que Draco sentase cabeza con una chica que pudiera trabajar con él en la empresa, que fuera lista, responsable, con una reputación intachable que no pudiera avergonzar a su familia... Hermione Granger era la candidata perfecta, porque además de reunir todos esos requisitos… estaba loca por él.

El rubio no tenía ningunas ganas de abandonar su soltería, era un mujeriego empedernido y disfrutaba al máximo de serlo. Pero la insistencia de sus padres y la entrega total de Hermione lo convencieron para dar el paso y pedirle salir formalmente. Después de unos meses de noviazgo, la pareja contrajo matrimonio cuando ella sólo tenía veintiún años. Draco lo intentó, pero no lo suficiente, y no tardó en volver a las andadas, empezó a engañarla antes de que naciese el hijo de ambos, Scorpius Malfoy Granger.

―Me quedé embarazada a los dos meses de la boda. Draco era muy amable al principio, pero después se volvió más y más dejado y distante, hasta que me di cuenta de que se veía con otras mujeres. Nunca quise ratificarlo, pero en mi interior sabía que era cierto ―Mientras le contaba la verdad de su triste matrimonio, Hermione le dedicaba algunas miradas vidriosas a Harry, que sentía punzadas de dolor en el pecho con cada una de ellas―. Yo era muy ingenua y pensaba que cuando naciese nuestro hijo Draco se volcaría con nosotros y dejaría sus aventuras… pero me equivoqué…

Sus labios empezaron a temblar, se mordió el inferior tratando de contener el llanto. El moreno le cogió una mano y se la apretó un poco, para infundarle valor. Ella lo miró agradecida en silencio y prosiguió su relato.

―¿Sabes?, duele mucho recibir en la cama a tu marido, cuando sabes que viene de estar con otra mujer…

Algo se rompió dentro de Harry, de no ser así, ¿cómo explicar el repentino y profundo dolor que estaba sintiendo mientras escuchaba tales palabras y veía resbalar las lágrimas de Hermione por sus mejillas? La castaña había empezado a llorar otra vez, pero ahora su llanto era silencioso.

―No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que comprendí que Draco no estaba enamorado de mí, o por lo menos no tanto como yo de él. Mantenía la estúpida esperanza de conquistar su corazón y que sólo tuviera ojos para mí… pero con los años, las cosas sólo han ido a peor… ya no significo nada para él.

De nuevo las lágrimas se apoderaban de ella. Empezó a sollozar y Harry no podía soportar verla así. Alzó la mano libre y rozó una de sus mejillas con su pañuelo de tela.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, pero se dejó hacer. El moreno empezó a acariciar su rostro húmedo con delicadeza, deseaba borrar todo rastro de tristeza y dolor. La castaña estaba maravillada con aquel gesto, sentía el tacto de la suave tela como una medicina para su corazón.

―Tenga. ―La miraba con una sonrisa cargada de ternura y comprensión.

―Gracias… ―Se sonó la nariz todo lo dignamente que pudo y buscó de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes y aquella sonrisa que tanto la estaban reconfortando― Nunca había hablado de mi matrimonio de esta forma, ni siquiera con mi mejor amiga.

―Vaya.

―Me haces sentir tan cómoda que no me cuesta contarte estas cosas. Es como si… como si supiera que puedo confiar en ti ciegamente… siento que todas tus palabras son sinceras.

"Soy un bastardo mentiroso… ―se acusó a sí mismo― Pero nada de lo que te estoy diciendo hoy es mentira… Dios mío, ¿qué me estás haciendo Hermione?"

―Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta escena, debes pensar que soy una mujer patética ―Se irguió en el sofá, apoyando ambas manos en los bordes del asiento. Miraba fijamente sus zapatos, con el rostro medio oculto tras sus cabellos―. ¿Cómo es posible que siga llorando sus traiciones y sus rechazos? ―Varias gotas cayeron sobre el suelo, junto a sus pies.

―No llore más, por favor… ―Harry no consentiría aquel llanto ni un minuto más.

Se puso de rodillas delante de ella y le apartó las manos de la cara, donde las había llevado para intentar esconder sus lágrimas― Mire…

El moreno hizo una mueca y Hermione se quedó pasmada por su falta de vergüenza. A esa mueca siguieron varias más. La castaña había dejado de llorar, primero por el inesperado comportamiento de su secretario y después porque sus gestos la estaban empezando a hacer reír, eran demasiado hilarantes.

―Fíjese en mi lengua, no pierda detalle ―pidió el moreno con serieda exagerada. Ella asintió y Harry empezó a doblar y retorcer su lengua en giros imposibles, ante el asombro de su jefa. A Hermione se le escapó una sonora exclamación― ¿Se pensaba que cuando en mi currículum dice dominio de lenguas se refería sólo a los idiomas?

Alzó repetidas veces sus cejas negras y la castaña no pudo contener las carcajadas.

―Eres increíble… ―afirmó entre risotadas.

―Me gusta hacerte reír Hermione… ―musitó Harry de forma totalmente espontánea.

Hermione dejó de reírse en cuanto escuchó su nombre de los labios de él, no esperaba que la tutease y mucho menos para decirle algo así. Pero lo más sorprendente de aquello era la sensación de intensidad que había recorrido su cuerpo, le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre en la voz de Harry.

―Me has tuteado… ―El moreno tardó más de lo que solía en centrarse. Su comentario había sido de lo más acertado para su objetivo de seducción, lo preocupante para él era que aquello no había salido de su boca con premeditación, sino tal cual lo había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser.

―Sí… lo siento, no volverá a pasar… ―Todavía seguía algo descolocado. Había perdido el control sobre sí mismo por segunda vez.

―¿Por qué no?, a mí me ha gustado que me tutees ―Harry la miró desconcertado―, y quiero que sigas haciéndolo.

―Entonces lo haré, "por fin puedo hablarte de igual a igual".

―No tendría sentido que me siguieras hablando de usted con todo lo que ya sabes de mí, ¿no te parece?

―Sí, supongo que tiene… tienes razón. ―Sonrió exageradamente y la castaña soltó una risita y desvió la mirada, para después regresar a sus ojos verdes.

―Gracias Harry… muchas gracias… ―Lo miraba con una expresión tan tierna y sincera que el moreno se derretía. Todavía tenía húmedas las mejillas, pero sus ojos al fin brillaban de alegría y no de dolor.

―¿Por qué?, no he hecho nada más que escucharte.

―Me has dado el consuelo que necesitaba, y hasta me has hecho reír, ya no tengo ganas de llorar gracias a ti… ¿te parece poco? ―preguntó con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios. Harry seguía arrodillado delante de ella.

El disgusto con Draco y la pelea con Luna habían desterrado de su mente el perturbador sueño que había tenido con el moreno esa misma noche, pero ahora que se había liberado un poco de la carga que arrastraba, aquellas sugerentes imágenes volvieron a su cabeza. Harry la miraba con sus refulgentes ojos verdes apenas a dos palmos de su rostro, casi como en el sueño. El corazón de la castaña comenzó a bombear más rápido. Él le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja con suma ternura y Hermione sintió un azote en el estómago con aquel inocente contacto. Harry no podía dejar de mirarla, ¿alguna vez la había visto más bonita que en esos instantes? Sentía deseo por ella y al mismo tiempo ternura.

―Estás muy guapa cuando sonríes. ―Eso era precisamente lo último que necesitaba oír si quería tranquilizarse. Pero estaba claro que su secretario no se percataba de su estado.

―Gracias… ―replicó sonrojada y nerviosa, esquivando su mirada. Al fin el moreno dejó de pensar en sí mismo para darse cuenta de cómo estaba ella. No quería importunarla.

―Bueno… será mejor que nos levantemos.

―Sí… ―Harry se irguió en toda su estatura y Hermione lo imitó. Pero los nervios la traicionaron y dio un traspié.

Afortunadamente, su atento secretario reaccionó con presteza y la sujetó de la cintura, a tiempo para evitarle una caída. Pero con el agarre inesperado, sus cuerpos terminaron unidos. Aquello sí era definitivamente lo último que necesitaba para lograr serenarse. Si con tener su rostro cerca del suyo, el sueño había tomado su mente, sintiendo aquel contacto tan íntimo, el sueño tomó también su cuerpo.

Las mejillas le ardían, el corazón parecía desbocarse en su pecho, la respiración perdía su ritmo habitual, el estómago se le encogía… y lo peor de todo, algo parecía cobrar vida propia entre sus piernas. El deseo ardiente que había experimentado durante su sueño se estaba apoderando de ella. Sabía que ahora no estaba soñando, que aquello era real, que eran jefa y empleado, que ella era una mujer casada, pero su deseo no mermaba por eso. Se sintió avergonzada, temía que Harry notase su agitación.

Sin embargo, el moreno ya tenía bastante con tratar de dominar la suya propia. Sentir los pechos de Hermione apretados contra sus pectorales, y su estrecha cintura entre sus brazos era demasiado para él. Suerte que sus caderas no se habían llegado a unir del todo, porque de hacerlo, su jefa se habría dado cuenta en el acto de lo mucho que se alegraba él de tenerla agarrada. Haciendo gala de su amplia experiencia amatoria, Harry logró evadirse unos instantes de su propio cuerpo y pudo prestar atención a las reacciones del de ella. La notaba temblar, nerviosa y avergonzada; escuchaba su respiración entrecortada; incluso sentía los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Lo único que deseaba era tomarla allí mismo, en una mesa del despacho o en aquel sofá o en el suelo… el lugar no importaba.

Entonces, Hermione hizo acopio de todo su valor y lo miró directamente a los ojos, buscando respuestas, algo que justificase la locura que estaba sintiendo por él en aquellos momentos. Para Harry, encontrarse con los ojos titilantes de la castaña fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

"Quiero besarte, quiero besarte, quiero besarte… ―repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza― maldita sea, voy a besarte."

Hermione notó cómo el moreno acortaba la distancia entre sus labios, su propósito era evidente y ella no tenía ninguna intención de impedírselo. Empezó a cerrar sus ojos, esperando las caricias que su boca anhelaba.

El sonido de su móvil terminó con la magia de un plumazo. Ambos se echaron hacia atrás, separándose bruscamente. La castaña se dio prisa en alcanzar su teléfono y contestar, como si eso pudiera redimirla y borrar los últimos minutos con Harry y todo lo que había sentido.

―¿Sí? ―exclamó alterada.

―Señora, soy Mary…

―¡Mary, claro!... dime. ―El moreno la observaba a cierta distancia. Permanecía inmóvil, con un desagradable sentimiento de pérdida en su interior.

―Como hoy su marido no vendrá temprano a casa, quería saber si usted también se retrasará, como a estas horas ya suele estar aquí. ―La castaña dedicó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca.

―Es cierto, es que… se prolongaron unos asuntos en el estudio, pero ya voy para casa, no te preocupes.

―Muy bien señora.

Colgó y esperó unos segundos antes de volverse hacia Harry. Los empleó para tomar aire, tratando de serenarse. ¿Qué habría pasado si Mary no hubiese llamado?, se avergonzaba de sí misma. Era una mujer casada y madre de un niño, ¿cómo había podido dejarse llevar así?, ¿y qué estaría pensando Harry de ella?

―Harry… ―El moreno podía leer su rostro abochornado como si de un libro abierto se tratase.

―Discúlpame, siempre me tomo demasiadas libertades contigo… espero no haberte ofendido ―Sabía que ella deseaba aquel beso casi tanto como él, pero lo mejor para los dos era no hacer referencia a eso. De ese modo, Hermione se quedaría tranquila, bajaría la guardia y podría propiciarse otra ocasión como ésa―. Te respeto muchísimo, es sólo que… se me fue la cabeza, perdóname.

―No pasa nada, de verdad… olvidémoslo. ―Esbozó una sonrisa que él le devolvió.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Un silencio incómodo que a ninguno le gustaba. La castaña estaba recogiendo algunos documentos para poder marcharse a casa. Harry terminó de ordenar la estantería de las revistas de arquitectura y al fin encontró un tema de conversación.

―Por cierto, ¿qué pasó con la señorita Lovegood esta mañana?

―Me peleé con Luna… por culpa de mi estado de ánimo ―dijo afligida.

―Creo que deberías llamarla y arreglar las cosas con ella, es tu mejor amiga ¿verdad?

―Sí… tienes razón, la llamaré en cuanto llegue a casa, odio cuando nos enfadamos, además estuve muy grosera con ella, igual que me pasó contigo. ―Su voz mostraba verdadero arrepentimiento.

―No te preocupes, seguro que te perdonará en seguida… yo lo hice. ―Logró contagiarle su sonrisa. Era increíble cómo Harry hacía todo tan fácil, tan natural.

Cuando llegaron al vestíbulo de la planta, vieron que no eran los únicos que habían apurado la tarde. Lavender y Seamus esperaban junto a las puertas de los ascensores.

―Hola Hermione ―saludó la rubia con recelo, a ella también la habían informado del mal genio que se gastaba su jefa ese día. Seamus prefirió saludar con un gesto de la cabeza.

―Hola chicos, ¿todavía por aquí? ―preguntó amablemente.

―Eh… sí, queríamos terminar la primera versión del acceso al centro comercial Diggorys. ―La rubia miraba a Harry, tratando de adivinar si él también había sufrido la ira de la jefa. El rubio observaba a Hermione de manera intermitente, con cierto temor.

―No me mires así Seamus, he estado de muy mal humor ―Miró de soslayó a Harry―, pero ya se me ha pasado.

―Lo siento Hermione, es que no quería meter la pata… como Sirius y Remus nos dijeron que casi te los comes vivos. ―Fue autómatico, pronunciar la última sílaba y llevarse las manos a la boca como un niño pequeño. Lavender le dio un codazo poco disimulado en las costillas.

―No le hagas caso, sólo comentaron que no tenías muy buen día. ―El apuro de sus empleados la hizo reír.

―No os preocupéis… no tomaré represalias contra nadie por decir lo que piensa, especialmente cuando tienen toda la razón ―observó tranquilamente. El moreno sonrió orgulloso de ella.

―Hasta el lunes chicos.

―Hasta el lunes Hermione, adiós Harry ―corearon Lavender y Seamus al unísono. Después se separaron, ella se dirigió al aparcamiento y él a la parada de metro.

―Ha sido un día bastante intenso, gracias otra vez por todo.

―¿Por todo?, ¿estás segura? ―bromeó él. La castaña se rió, ruborizándose ligeramente.

―Bueno, tú ya me entiendes ―Harry asintió―. Hasta el lunes…

―Hasta el lunes… Hermione…

Le costó más de lo debido abandonar sus ojos verdes, ¿desde cuándo ejercían tal atracción en ella? Harry la siguió con la mirada hasta verla desaparecer dentro de su coche.

* * *

Hermione hizo caso del consejo de Harry. Llamó a Luna para disculparse y la rubia la invitó a cenar en su apartamento, para hablar tranquilamente las dos. La castaña le pidió a Mary que cuidase de Scor en su ausencia y acudió a la cita con Luna.

Tras abrazarse con fuerza y decirse lo mucho que se querían y que odiaban pelearse, se sentaron a cenar. La rubia estuvo pensando cómo decírselo, quería compartirlo con su mejor amiga, aunque sabía de sobras que Hermione no lo aprobaría.

Después de tres fracasos sentimentales, Luna estaba cansada de tener que esforzarse siempre porque lo suyo funcionase, sentía que ningún hombre había puesto lo suficiente de su parte para que su romance fructificase en una relación seria y estable. Una idea muy loca se le pasó por la cabeza y finalmente había decidido llevarla a cabo.

—Necesito oxigenarme y me apetece mucho disfrutar de unas horas maravillosas, perfectas… en las que no tenga que preocuparme de que todo vaya bien…

—Me parece perfecto, ¿estás preparando algún viaje?

—No Hermione, ¡voy a pasar una noche de hotel con un gigoló! —anunció exultante.

—¡¿Cómo? —La castaña no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

—Tendré una noche perfecta con un hombre que se desvivirá por mí…

—¡Pero porque le pagas!

—Qué manera de quitarle la magia —se quejó con una mueca.

—No puedes hablar en serio Luna.

—¿Por qué no?, ¿qué tiene de malo?, mucha gente recurre a eso.

—Pero… tú puedes estar con chicos, eres guapa y simpática y…

—No sigas por ahí Hermione… no te equivoques, no sólo los que no tienen citas recurren a la prostitución. Hay gente que lo hace por pasar un rato estupendo y nada más o por realizar una fantasía.

—¿Ése es tu caso?, ¿fantaseas con acostarte con un gigoló? —exclamó casi escandalizada.

—Sabía que no estarías de acuerdo pero tu reacción me parece desmesurada —dijo tranquilamente—, ni que fuera a cometer un crimen.

—Pero Luna… es que no sé, lo veo tan…

—¿Tan qué…?

—Pues tan poco tú… no te puedo imaginar en algo así. —Luna rió, su amiga se estaba relajando al fin.

—Ya te adelanté que era una locura —Se rió—, y sé que no me pega para nada, pero no sé, hacer alguna locura en tu vida no está mal Hermione. Aunque claro, esto _doña perfecta y comedida_ no lo puede entender. —La castaña le dedicó un ceño fruncido.

—No voy a hacerte cambiar de opinión, eres muy cabezota.

—Así es… —dijo orgullosa la rubia.

—Si realmente quieres hacerlo adelante, pero luego no quiero escuchar lamentaciones.

—¿Estás de broma?, lo que escucharás será una historia muy morbosa —Hermione puso cara rara—, ¿sabes como se hace llamar?, Lord Byron ¿no es genial?, y parece que tiene muy buena fama en el sector —Volvió a reírse.

—Qué nombre más… apropiado… así que ya lo tienes todo atado y bien atado.

―Por supuesto ―afirmó divertida.

―Bueno, no eres la única que tiene fantasías… ―Luna la miró desconcertada― Aunque lo mío fue más bien un sueño… un sueño erótico…

―Guau, cuéntamelo todo, y no te dejes ni una coma.

La rubia mostró todo tipo de expresiones mientras escuchaba a su amiga.

―De verdad que lo tuyo no tiene nombre Hermione, ¿cómo te puedes escandalizar por mi tontería si yo soy soltera, mientras tú, mujer casada, sueñas eróticamente con un empleado? ―decía entre risas.

―¡Luna, por favor no lo digas así, que me da vergüenza!... ―Se ruborizó sin remedio―, si lo llego a saber no te lo cuento ―musitó.

―Pero qué tonta eres, si en el fondo me alegro mucho de esto.

―¿Por qué? ―La miró frunciendo el ceño.

―Porque ese sueño significa que por fin tienes ojos para más hombres además de tu querido marido.

―Lo dices como si ya me hubiera acostado con Harry. ―La rubia soltó una exclamación.

―Dijiste "ya me hubiera" ―Se reía sin parar―, eso es que te lo planteas para un futuro…

―¡No, claro que no!, en absoluto… era sólo una forma de hablar, serás idiota. ―Le azotó en el brazo, pero Luna seguía riéndose.

―Perdona Hermione, pero es que todo esto es tan inaudito para mí… llevabas ocho puñeteros años ciega perdida por Malfoy… y de repente llegó Harry… ¿te gusta?

―Claro que me gusta… ―Ante la boca abierta de la rubia, se apresuró en matizar sus palabras― Me gusta como compañero de trabajo, como secretario, como amigo…

―Vaya, qué decepción… entonces soñaste con él sin razón ¿no?

―Bueno… supongo que su compañía y apoyo continuo pueden haber provocado ese sueño. Al fin y al cabo, llevo ya un tiempo sin relaciones íntimas, no soy de piedra.

―Siempre tienes excusas convincentes, pero… yo me he quedado con ganas de conocer mejor a Harry Potter, tienes que traerlo a mi galería de arte, por favor… ―suplicaba Luna haciendo gestitos como una niña pequeña.

―Está bien, pero si dejas ya el tema del sueño ¿vale?

―Muy bien ―Sonreía ampliamente―, ¿te apetece algo para picotear con el segundo?

Luna abandonó la mesa y se metió en la cocina, pero al cabo de unos instantes asomó la cabeza por el hueco de la puerta.

―Por cierto, yo te apoyaría si decidieras engañar a Malfoy con Harry.

―Ufff, ¡Luna! ―Cogió un cojín del sofá y se lo arrojó a la cara. Podía escuchar las risas de la rubia en la cocina. Hermione también sonrió.

Terminada la cena, ambas amigas se sentaron tranquilamente en el sofá, con un par de tazas de café. La castaña terminó de contarle la tarde con su secretario.

―Harry se ha portado muy bien conmigo hoy, me puse a llorar como una tonta y él me consoló con mucho afecto, se ha convertido en un verdadero amigo para mí. Incluso me aconsejó que te llamase e hiciera las paces contigo.

―Joder con Harry, está en todo.

―Y me tuteó… ―La mirada ambarina de Hermione se quedó perdida mientras recordaba los minutos que siguieron.

―Ejem, sigo aquí… ―exclamó con divertida y sorprendida a partes iguales. No recordaba la última vez que había visto a Hermione hablar de alguien con esa mirada tan viva e ilusionada.

―Perdona Luna, es que se me fue la cabeza…

―¿Te has ruborizado?, pero ¿en qué estabas pensando pequeña sátira? ―bromeó.

―Es que… pasó algo con Harry… ―confesaba profundamente avergonzada.

―¡¿Cómo? ―chilló la rubia emocionada―, ¿os enrollasteis?, ¿os metisteis mano?, ¿qué?, ¡¿qué?

―Luna por Dios, ¿me ves capaz de algo así? ―exclamó molesta.

―Te veo necesitada de algo así, pero eso es otro tema ―susurró. Hermione la fulminó con la mirada.

―No ocurrió nada de eso, pero…

―¿Pero?

―Casi nos besamos… ―Sus mejillas enrojecieron aún más.

―Bueno, es un primer paso ―dijo Luna satisfecha.

―¿Primer paso?, te recuerdo que soy su jefa y él es mi secretario…

―Joder, qué morbo, eso supera lo mío con _Lord Byron_ ―afirmó entre risitas.

―Soy una mujer casada y tengo un niño ―continuó la castaña.

―Tu marido es un impresentable que no te merece y cuando tu hijo crezca un poco, se alegrará de que su madre sea feliz, ¿algo más?

―Qué sencillo lo ves todo… yo no soy como tú, me cuesta mucho lanzarme a hacer las cosas.

―Menos cuando se trató de casarte con Malfoy ―dijo con ironía.

―Era muy joven y estaba enamorada.

―Dejemos a Malfoy a un lado y volvamos a Harry… ―La rubia volvió a sonreír― Entonces sí que te gusta como hombre.

―Bueno yo… supongo que sí, negarlo sería absurdo ¿no?

―Mujer, después de soñar eróticamente con él y de casi besarlo, sí, sonaría muy absurdo ―puntualizó alzando una ceja.

―Pero no tiene ningún sentido, yo no soy así, me siento comprometida con mi marido, no puedo traicionarlo de esa forma. Y precisamente con mi secretario, con lo peligroso que sería, cualquiera podría enterarse en el despacho, no quiero que nadie ponga en tela de juicio mi trabajo por temas personales, ¿entiendes?… no, no tiene pies ni cabeza.

―Sería arriesgado liarte con él delante de las narices de todos, pero no quiero decir nada, el tiempo dirá lo que pasa entre vosotros ¿no?

―Seguiremos como hasta ahora, siendo buenos amigos, nada más… es hora de que vuelva a casa, que no quiero abusar de la pobre Mary.

―Muy bien, me alegro de que hayas venido esta noche.

―Yo también. ―Se abrazaron y se despidieron.

Hermione cogió el coche y regresó a su casa. Agradeció a su fiel empleada que se hubiese quedado con Scor. Después entró con sigilo a la habitación de su pequeño y le dio las buenas noches con cuidado, para no despertarlo. No pasó la noche en vela, pensando en lo que Draco estaría haciendo con su amigo de correrías, Blaise Zabini. Se durmió relativamente pronto, arrullada por los recuerdos de Harry, sus palabras, sus gestos, sus miradas, su voz…

* * *

El sábado resultó lento y tedioso para el moreno. Ventiló con rapidez la llamada de Ron y prefirió no contestar a la de Ginny, sabía que querría preguntarle sobre Cho Chang, pero no quería discusiones con la pequeña pelirroja, no tenía ánimo para ello.

Cuando llegó la noche ya no pudo aguantar más, llamó a Pansy Parkinson en un intento desesperado de aliviar su desazón. La morena aceptó salir con él esa noche, pues no tenía cita con ningún cliente.

Harry llegó antes de la hora en que habían quedado, estaba bebiendo la segunda copa de la noche en un pub bastante exclusivo del centro de Londres.

―Hola guapo ―Pansy se inclinó para besarlo en la mejilla―, me has preocupado cuando me has citado con tanta urgencia.

―Perdona, necesitaba salir y airearme un poco con una buena amiga.

―¿Los Weasley no estaban disponibles? ―preguntó sin maldad mientras tomaba asiento a su lado.

―Con ellos no puedo ser totalmente sincero, prefiero tu compañía ―replicó sin mucha energía.

―Eso me halaga ―exclamó con una sonrisa―, ¿cuál es el plan?

―Divertirnos, necesito no pensar en nada.

―¿Es por tu trabajo con la arquitecta casada? ―La morena sabía la respuesta.

―Sí… a veces se me hace un poco complicado… ―Jugueteaba con el vaso, zarandeándolo y removiendo el líquido en su interior.

Pansy no sabía si era buena idea indagar un poco más sobre el tema o dejarlo estar y tratar de pasarlo bien. Le apenaba verlo tan alicaído. Aceptó la copa que le pagó el moreno y después lo sacó a bailar. Más tarde regresaron a la barra, Harry seguía sin animarse demasiado.

―Lo que tú necesitas es compañía femenina que te alegre esa cara.

―¿Tú crees?

―Por supuesto. A ver, mira a tu alrededor, hay muchas chicas interesantes. Elige una y ve a por ella. Demuéstrame que sigues siendo un seductor nato. ―Le guiñó uno de sus preciosos ojos azules con picardía. El moreno por fin sonrió.

―¿Harry Potter? ―formuló una voz masculina conocida para él.

―Sirius Black. ―Se puso tieso como una estaca en el taburete que ocupaba junto a la barra, como si estuviese en el despacho, en horas de trabajo, y lo hubiesen pillado haciendo algo indebido. Pansy se volvió ligeramente hacia el recién llegado y su compañía femenina. Por la reacción que había tenido Harry, supuso que se trataba de alguien de la empresa donde su amigo trabajaba últimamente.

―Tienes buen gusto ―Sirius interpretó que el moreno estaba de cita pero no se molestó en disimular la atracción que Pansy le había provocado. La miró con sonrisa de crápula―, mejorando lo presente ―exclamó mirando a la muchacha que iba cogida de su brazo.

―He salido con una amiga… Pansy te presento a Sirius Black, trabaja conmigo en Malfoy Technics. ―La morena le ofreció la mano sin demasiado entusiasmo. No le hacía gracia cómo la miraba, devorándola con esos ojos grises cuando ya tenía a una mujer bonita y bien dispuesta a su lado. Lo había identificado en el momento, aquel tipo era un mujeriego de manual, no perdía una sola ocasión para flirtear. Sirius cogió su mano y se la llevó a los labios. Pansy forzó una sonrisa.

―Es un placer conocerte ―Ella no respondió―. Yo me he encontrado un ángel esta noche y espero que me lleve al cielo. ―Su acompañante soltó varias risitas.

―Vamos Don Juan, que el lunes tengo un examen de la universidad y no quiero levantarme muy tarde mañana. ―Sirius se encogió de hombros con gesto divertido. ―Las damas mandan, nosotros obedecemos ―Se rió. Esta vez incluso Pansy se contagió de su buen humor, esbozando una sonrisa discreta.

―Espera Sirius ―El moreno lo miró―, preferiría que en el estudio no se supiese que me has visto aquí esta noche.

―¿Por algo en especial? ―Sirius se sintió muy intrigado. Harry pensó unos segundos y haciendo gala de su agilidad mental dio con la mejor respuesta.

―Sí, verás… estoy interesado en una mujer, pero la cosa es muy complicada… y a veces necesito… respirar ―Alzó las cejas―, ¿me entiendes?

―Claro que sí muchacho ―afirmó con una amplia sonrisa―, no te preocupes, de mi boca no saldrá nada, secreto entre caballeros. Respira tranquilo y ojalá que esa mujer te lo ponga más fácil.

―Eso espero. ―Sus ojos verdes siguieron los movimientos de Sirius y su joven amiga hasta perderlos de vista entre el gentío.

―Harry… ¿le acabas de insinuar a ese hombre que vas a tomarte un respiro de tu complicada vida sentimental conmigo? ―preguntó la morena perpleja.

―Algo así…

―Creía que ahora todos debían tomarte por un buen chico ―dijo divertida.

―Todos, sobre todo Hermione. Pero Sirius es un caso a parte… es mejor que me crea uno de los suyos, eso hará que me tenga cierta lealtad, ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

―Ahora sí te entiendo… entre _caballeros_ ―pronunció con distinto tono la última palabra―, se guardan los secretos. Eres muy hábil captando a la gente Harry Potter.

―Gracias, pero creo que a ti tampoco se te da nada mal.

―Sí, supongo que es una de las habilidades que adquirimos con nuestro trabajo… bueno, ¿por dónde íbamos antes de la interrupción?, ah sí, tenías que fijarte en alguna chica del pub y tratar de conquistarla.

―Ya no me apetece Pansy, creo que me voy a ir a casa ―musitó desganado. Ver a Sirius le había recordado demasiado a su jefa. De repente las manos de la morena enmarcaron el rostro de Harry.

―Voy contigo… si tú quieres… ―susurró para que sólo él la escuchase. No había rastro de frivolidad en su voz.

―Pero tú y yo…

―Tú y yo somos buenos amigos, necesitas respirar y la verdad es que yo también…

―Pansy…

Se miraron a los ojos, esmeraldas los de él, zafiros los de ella. La hermosa morena cerró la distancia entre ellos y lo besó en los labios. Se bajó del taburete, cogió la mano de Harry con firmeza y tiró de él para salir del local.

Media hora después ya estaban haciendo el amor en el dormitorio principal del apartamento del moreno. Se compenetraban en la cama, siempre habían disfrutado plenamente de sus encuentros íntimos. Pero aquella noche, Pansy notó algo en Harry, algo que jamás le había notado, no se entregó a ella por completo, como lo hacía en los viejos tiempos. Unas horas después, la morena se sentó en la cama mientras Harry dormitaba tranquilo. Se cubrió con las sábanas y lo observó en el silencio de la madrugada.

"Ya no eres el mismo ―reflexionaba en su interior―, estás cambiando por ella pero todavía te resistes a admitirlo."

Sonrió con ternura, acarició los rebeldes cabellos negros de su amante y lo besó suavemente en la mejilla. Sabía que aquella había sido la última vez que ambos compartirían la cama y se lo había tomado como una bonita despedida, algo hermoso entre dos buenos amigos que se tenían verdadero cariño.

―No sé si envidiarte o compadecerte, amigo mío ―susurró para no perturbar su sueño.

Abandonó la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño. Entonces su mirada dio con el móvil que había dejado sobre la cómoda y algo la impulsó a revisarlo, el baño podía esperar un minuto. Se arrepintió al instante, tenía dos mensajes y ambos eran de Ron Weasley.

_Hola Pansy, me gustaría que nos viéramos este fin de semana, ¿podrás?_

Suspiró con abatimiento y abrió el segundo mensaje, que era de varios después después.

_Olvidé decirte que he encontrado un hotelito precioso en las afueras de Londres, me encantaría llevarte allí, dime que nos veremos este fin de semana, por favor. _

Dejó el teléfono sobre el mueble. Necesitaba más que nunca un baño caliente.

Una de las cosas que más le gustaban a la morena del lujoso apartamento de su buen amigo era aquel jacuzzi enorme. Se tumbó cuan larga era y se dejó mimar por la espuma y el agua caliente que le provocaba cosquilleos placenteros en toda su piel. Cerró los ojos y él volvió a su mente, acompañado por los recuerdos de su último encuentro.

_Pansy estaba sentada en el borde de la cama, abrochándose el sujetador._

―_Eres preciosa… ―exclamó Ron encandilado._

―_Gracias… ―Le dedicó una sonrisa breve y siguió vistiéndose. El pelirrojo alcanzó sus pantalones y sacó su cartera de un bolsillo._

―_Ten. ―Le ofreció varios billetes y la morena se los recogió, pero tras darles un vistazo, le devolvió tres de ellos― ¿Qué haces?_

―_No hemos estado juntos tres horas, me has pagado una de más ―explicó ella con sencillez._

―_Pero me he pasado quince minutos y cobras por hora, debo pagártela ―insistió él ofreciéndole los billetes de nuevo. Pansy le sonrió._

―_No importa, de verdad… guárdatelos. _

Abrió los ojos y se removió ligeramente en el agua. Ron no debía seguir buscándola, su humilde sueldo no le daba para frecuentarla como lo estaba haciendo y ella era una zorra, sí, pero con escrúpulos. No quería ser la responsable de la ruina de un buen muchacho, por no mencionar las ilusiones que el pelirrojo parecía estar haciéndose con ella. Aquello no podía continuar, rogaba porque Harry pudiera convencerlo de no llamarla más. Aunque si el moreno lo lograba, echaría de menos a uno de sus pocos clientes atractivos, ¿por qué la juventud y la belleza iban tan pocas veces unidas a la riqueza?

Harry se había despertado solo en su cama. Recordó al momento que se había acostado con Pansy y alzó la cabeza para ver si ella seguía allí. Descubrió algunas prendas de su ropa sobre un sillón y llegó a sus oídos el suave murmurllo del agua en el jacuzzi, su buena amiga todavía no se había marchado. Sonrió. Quería mucho a Pansy, y hacer el amor con ella era fascinante, pero esa noche se había sentido diferente, incapaz de entregarle todo lo que podía ofrecer a una mujer, pero ¿por qué?

Era cierto que con algunas clientas carentes de todo atractivo no podía dar el cien por cien, pero con una mujer como Pansy eso era impensable, comprendía demasiado bien a Ron. Sin embargo, esa noche algo había bloqueado una parte de sí mismo. No sólo eso, sino que incluso había disfrutado el acto menos que de costumbre. Se volteó sobre su costado y miró el despertador, eran las cinco de la mañana. Estiró el brazo y cogió su móvil, tecleó para acceder a la agenda telefónica. A, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge, hache… Hermione Granger Malfoy.

"Maldita sea, se suponía que me serías indiferente ―meditaba―, pero siento una terrible debilidad por ti Hermione…"

Rozó la pantalla con el pulgar, deseando que aquella caricia le llegase a la dueña del nombre que aparecía en letras rojas sobre fondo negro.

―¿Vas a llamarla?

―¿Eh? ―Harry se volvió hacia el baño y encontró a Pansy envuelta en un albornoz blanco, apoyada en el marco de la puerta― ¿A quién? ―preguntó mientras tecleaba con agilidad para salir de la agenda.

―A Hermione, naturalmente ―afirmó la morena.

―¿Por qué piensas eso? ―Trató de escapar de la certera deducción de Pansy.

―Creo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo Harry ―alegó con amabilidad.

―Me conoces demasiado bien… ―confesó con una sonrisa.

―¿Por qué no lo dejas?

―¿El qué?

―Todo este plan retorcido… creo que no te está haciendo ningún bien. Además, no necesitas ese dinero, te iba estupendamente con tus clientas habituales.

―No puedo dejarlo Pansy, ya no…

―¿Por qué no? ―La morena no comprendía su actitud.

―Porque no quiero alejarme de ella.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Y hasta aquí por hoy, paciencia, creo que tardaré un poquito en publicar el próximo capi :P**_


	9. Pero tú me ves

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Regreso con nuevo capi y aprovecho para deciros que terminé mi proyecto, al fin soy arquitecta :D con lo que tendré un poquito más de tiempo para escribir mis fanfics ^^_**

**_Pido disculpas por no haber contestado a vuestros reviews, intentaré hacerlo desde ahora, y gracias de corazón por dejármelos, me animan mucho para escribir :D_**

**_Y ahora a leer, que ya toca xD_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Capítulo 9. Pero tú me ves...**

Hermione abandonó la cama que compartía con Draco, aunque su marido ya hacía un par de horas que no estaba allí. Miró su lado vacío y su ligera sonrisa no se alteró. Por primera vez en los siete años que llevaba de matrimonio, no estaba experimentando esa desagradable sensación de pérdida al advertir la ausencia de su marido. Y no era precisamente porque supiese que el rubio le decía la verdad cuando avisó que tenía una importante reunión aquella mañana, eso era algo que nunca sabría con certeza, sino porque realmente le estaba empezando a dar igual. Se había cansado de sufrir por él, de llorar como una tonta mientras él hacía lo que le daba la gana. Draco no merecía que ella sufriera tanto por su causa, y en este cambio de actitud Harry Potter tenía mucho que ver.

Puede que su marido ya no se fijase en ella, puede que su marido ya no encontrase nada en ella digno de ser apreciado, deseado, amado… pero ahora sabía que otros hombres sí lo veían…. Harry lo veía.

Terminó de retocarse en el espejo. Esa mañana empleó un maquillaje un poco más llamativo. Sonrió a su propio reflejo, satisfecha con el resultado y abandonó sus habitaciones dispuesta a emprender una nueva semana de trabajo junto a Harry.

* * *

El moreno se refrescó la cara para espabilarse. No había dormido demasiado bien. Con las manos apoyadas en el borde del lavabo, dedicó unos instantes a perderse en sus ojos verdes. Pero no veía sus orbes color esmeralda, la veía a ella, a Hermione, con las mejillas húmedas tras el llanto pero sonriendo alegre. Aquella imagen la tenía grabada a fuego en la memoria.

Realmente consiguió consolarla e incluso hacerla reír, y eso le hacía experimentar una felicidad insólita para él. Pero no era todo bueno, de la mano de esa felicidad le azotaban los recuerdos de su trato con Malfoy y de sus primeros días en Malfoy Technics, cuando su único interés en Hermione Granger Malfoy era seducirla como fuera para cobrar una gran suma de dinero. Apenas había pasado un mes, y, sin embargo, Harry lo sentía como todo un año. Era absurdo seguir negándoselo a sí mismo. Estaba cambiando desde que trabajaba junto a esa mujer.

No esperaba pasar por semejante situación. No debía sentir nada por ella, pero aquel trabajo era tan distinto a todos los que había tenido, se le estaba empezando a ir de las manos. Hermione le provoca ternura y afecto, sentimientos que no debería albergar hacia la que era en realidad su víctima., pero ¿cómo dejar de sentirlos? Se puso la chaqueta y recogió las llaves del coche de la mesita del recibidor.

* * *

La castaña cruzó la puerta del ascensor y le dedicó un enérgico saludo a Katie Bell, que se lo devolvió con algo de sorpresa. Por el camino hasta su despacho dedicó saludos igual de alegres a Remus, Severus, Dean y Lavender. El moreno y la rubia se miraron extrañados.

―¿Has visto eso? ―preguntó Dean con cara de no entender nada.

―Sí… se la veía muy contenta ¿verdad? ―añadió Lavender.

―¿Habrán mejorado las cosas con Malfoy? ―sugirió sin mucho reparo. Era un secreto a voces que el director general no había sabido guardar mucha fidelidad a su esposa.

―Es posible… no lo sé. ―La rubia estrechó los ojos y desde la distancia, no perdió detalle cuando Hermione miró la mesa de Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

―¡Hola, buenos días Harry! ―saludó al entrar en su despacho. El moreno se volvió hacia ella son una sonrisa discreta en los labios, acababa de colocar en la mesa el café y la pieza de bollería recién hecha.

―¡Buenos días… Hermione! ―Le costó más de la cuenta pronunciar su nombre, entre otras cosas, porque se había quedado unos segundos traspuesto al reparar en lo hermosa que se veía esa mañana.

―¿Preparado para una semana de trabajo intenso? ―exclamó sonriendo.

―Si es a tu lado, desde luego que sí… ―Ella amplió su sonrisa y apartó la mirada.

Hermione colgó la chaqueta en el perchero y se sentó en su mesa para disfrutar del desayuno que su secretario le había llevado. Harry la miraba sin perder detalle, deseaba decirle algo pero no encontraba la forma. Era ridículo, dos semanas atrás no habría dudado un instante pero ahora… todo parecía diferente. Dedicarle un cumplido ya no era algo tan gratuito y sencillo, porque ya no lo decía Harry el gigoló, sino Harry el hombre, eso le causaba cierta inquietud. Pero quería decírselo, quería que la castaña supiera que se había fijado en ella, quería hacerla sentirse bonita… quería… resolvió no seguir por ahí. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero un impulso lo hizo detener sus pasos y hablar.

―Hermione…

―¿Sí? ―replicó ella antes de dar un nuevo sorbo al café.

―Estás preciosa esta mañana…

El moreno escuchó como la castaña se atragantaba y empezaba a toser. No se lo pensó mucho antes de correr a su lado.

―¿Estás bien?

―Sí… es sólo que… se me fue por… otro lado… ―explicaba entre toses y muy azorada.

Harry comenzó a darle golpecitos en la espalda con cuidado. Cuando la tos pareció irse, los golpecitos se volvieron caricias enérgicas sobre su blusa, que la reconfortaban al tiempo que la ponían nerviosa, pero no quería que se detuvieran. El moreno advirtió de repente que su mano estaba rozando el cierre de su sujetador debajo de la fina blusa. Su inocente caricia empezó a provocar deseo en ambos. Fue Harry quien interrumpió aquel extraño momento apartando la mano de su espalda. A la castaña se le escapó un suspiro casi inaudible.

―Bueno… voy a volver a mi mesa… si quieres cualquier cosa…

―Te llamaré Harry… ―terminó ella.

―Sí. ―Inclinó la cabeza y se marchó del despacho, dejando a Hermione medio revolucionada.

Se recostó sobre su sillón y respiró hondo, sorprendida por la escena de tensión sexual que acababa de vivir con su secretario. No podía culparlo a él, ella lo había provocado en cierto modo al arreglarse más que de costumbre por la mañana. Se llevó las manos a la cara para ocultarla.

―Pero, ¿qué estoy haciendo? ―musitó mientras sus mejillas ardían al recordar el cálido tacto de la mano del moreno sobre su cuerpo.

Harry ocupó su silla de trabajo y observó la palma de su mano en silencio, después cerró el puño y lo apretó hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Negó ligeramene con la cabeza y retomó sus ocupaciones dedicando toda su atención a la agenda de su jefa.

Lavender Brown lo estuvo mirando desde que lo vio salir del despacho de Hermione. Se había fijado en su gesto alterado y en ese curioso reproche que parecía haberse hecho a sí mismo a saber porqué razón. Cada día le intrigaba más la relación que existía entre su jefa y su secretario. Sonrió y reanudó sus pasos hacia las mesas donde trabajaba.

* * *

―Hoy no podré comer contigo, tengo que atender unos asuntos con Theo ―anunció el rubio con frialdad, como acostumbraba.

―Muy bien ―contestó la castaña en tono neutro y sin levantar los ojos de los planos que ocupaban su mesa. Draco frunció el ceño asombrado e insisitó.

―A lo mejor tengo que apurar esta tarde, no sé cuando llegaré a casa.

―No pasa nada Draco, entiendo que el trabajo es importante. ―Ahora sí lo miró pero con una inesperada sonrisa en el rostro.

―Sí… lo es… bueno pues ya te diré algo cuando termine.

―Perfecto, yo recogeré a Scorpius hoy. ―De nuevo miraba los planos.

El rubio abandonó el despacho de su esposa tan extrañado como complacido. Por fin notaba distancia e indiferencia en ella, ¿cómo lo había hecho Potter si sólo unos días atrás prácticamente le había suplicado sexo?

―Enhorabuena Potter… ―dijo arrastrando las palabras. Harry levantó la vista con molestia.

―No le comprendo señor Malfoy.

―Creo que estás haciendo progresos con mi esposa.

―Ah, eso… ―El moreno mostró una sonrisa de medio lado. Le gustaba darse importancia cuando estaba con aquel tipo tan estirado y malicioso― Sí… creo que la cosa va por buen camino.

―Estupendo, y ¿cómo has conseguido que cambiase tanto en unos días?

―Eso es secreto profesional. ―El rubio se rió complacido.

―Veo que escogí al mejor… sólo espero que esto no se dilate demasiado en el tiempo, me desespero por divorciarme de ella.

"Qué curiosa es la vida, yo me desespero por pasar más horas con ella…"

―¿Me escuchas Potter? ―se quejó. El moreno salió de sus pensamientos.

―Fue usted quien me dijo que no la presionara para evitar asustarla. Y ahora que la conozco mejor le doy la razón, lo mejor es ir despacio, si quiere lograr su propósito.

―Sí, sí, lo sé… supongo que tendré que seguir esperando ―Harry le sonrió como única respuesta―. Sigue así Potter, ya hablaremos.

Torció la boca con aprensión mientras veía como el director general se alejaba de allí.

* * *

Por la tarde, Hermione terminó de revisar unos cálculos de estructuras con Sirius y Remus y se despidió de ellos para regresar a su despacho. Pero al cruzar el vestíbulo algo llamó su atención. Una mujer joven y atractiva se apoyaba con gracia en el mostrador de recepción de Katie Bell. Durante unos instantes temió que se tratase de una nueva becaria contratada por Draco. Aunque empezaba a importarle menos lo que hiciera su marido, no podía dejar de dolerle conocer sus escarceos y traiciones.

―Perdona, ¿eres una nueva becaria? ―preguntó temerosa Hermione. La guapa pelirroja la miró con amabilidad, ignorando que se trataba de la jefa del departamento que ocupaba toda la planta veintinueve del edificio.

―¿Eh?, no, no… he venido de visita. ―La castaña respiró aliviada, se acababa de quitar un gran peso de encima.

―¿Y a quién esperas?

―A Harry Potter, trabaja aquí ¿verdad? ―exclamó con energía. Hermione sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago. Qué poco había durado la calma. Pero ¿por qué le molestaba tanto que una mujer joven y hermosa buscase a Harry?

―Sí… ―replicó débilmente―, perdona la indiscreción pero… ¿quién eres? ―¿Se había desvergonzado hasta el punto de preguntar algo así?, definitivamente estaba perdiendo la sensatez y ni siquiera entendía el porqué.

Ginny estrechó sus bonitos ojos de color chocolate e hizo cábalas rápidamente. Si aquella mujer le preguntaba tan directamente sólo podía significar que tenía cierto interés en Harry y quería saber si ella era una rival a tener en cuenta. Era una locura pero ¿por qué no?

―Soy Ginny… su novia ―afirmó con una sonrisa. Un halo de sorpresa desagradable cruzó el rostro de Hermione.

"Así que ésta es Ginny ―reflexionaba internamente―, la que lo llamó por teléfono hace un tiempo… y su novia."

Cuando Harry salió de un despacho con papeles en la mano, la pelirroja se arrojó a su cuello.

―Hola cariño ―Lo besó en la mejilla―, he venido a darte una sorpresa.

Harry se movía nervioso, no comprendía la repentina intimidad que Ginny empleaba con él, y encima delante de Hermione, que asistía a la escena con una profunda sensación de desagrado.

―Hola Ginny, perdona pero todavía estoy en horario de trabajo ―Se deshizo de su abrazo con educación―. Si quieres espérame por el vestíbulo y nos vemos cuando termine.

―Perfecto. ―Le guiñó un ojo y se alejó de ellos contoneando las caderas. El moreno la observaba con una ceja alzada, no daba crédito. Hermione ya estaba junto a la puerta de su despacho.

"¿Por qué no me ha dicho que tenía novia?, cuando le pregunté me dijo que no, deben llevar juntos muy poco, ¿o me mintió cuando negó tener novia?... ¿y por qué coño me preocupo de la vida sentimental de mi secretario?... pues porque me dijo que yo le gustaba, ¿acaso era una mentira?, ¿o quizá ya no le gusto?, qué rápido dejé de gustarle, ¿no debería alegrarme de los problemas que eso evitará?, no, joder no me alegro... ―se torturaba internamente― Dios, estoy desquiciada…"

Una vez dentro y a solas no pudo evitar sacar el tema. No lo podía evitar, se sentía decepcionada desde que aquella chica se había presentado.

"De verdad que hoy no me reconozco, pero si no lo sonsaco reviento."

―Es muy guapa.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó Harry despreocupadamente.

―Ginny…

―Ah… sí, supongo que sí ―La miró extrañado―. "¿Por qué me hablas de Ginny?"

―Seguro que te consideras afortunado.

―¿Cómo?, perdona pero no te sigo.

―Sí, por tener una novia tan guapa como Ginny.

―¿Qué?, ¿novia?...

―Ella me dijo que era tu novia ―explicó sin mucho entusiasmo.

―¿Ginny qué…?, Dios… no es mi novia, ni siquiera he tenido una sola cita con ella. Es sólo una amiga, además de la hermana de mi mejor amigo ―exclamó de inmediato.

De pronto fue como si algo hubiese dejado de oprimir el corazón de Hermione, se sintió libre, tranquila… ¿feliz?

―Vaya, pues creo que Ginny no lo ve así ―dijo divertida.

―Creo que le gusto desde hace un tiempo, pero yo la veo como a una hermana pequeña, jamás podría fijarme en ella de esa manera.

―Entonces debe ser duro para ella.

―Supongo, pero no está bien que vaya mintiendo por ahí… ¿me disculpas un momento?

Pidió permiso para salir del despacho y la castaña se lo concedió. Caminó hasta el vestíbulo, allí encontró a una Ginny visiblemente aburrida, sentada en un sofá.

―¿Ya has terminado? ―preguntó alegremente la pelirroja.

―No Ginny, todavía no, pero necesitaba hablar contigo… ¿has dicho que eras mi novia? ―inquirió sin rodeos.

―Bueno yo… ―No tenía una respuesta convincente preparada― Es que ella…

―Ella es Hermione Granger Malfoy, la directora técnica de la empresa y más concretamente, mi jefa directa, yo soy su secretario.

―¿Es tu… jefa? ―Ginny se empezó a arrepentir de su impulso, no quería crearle problemas al moreno.

―Sí, he tenido que aclararle la verdad, ¿por qué le dijiste eso?

―Es que… ella me preguntó descaradamente que quién era yo.

―¿En serio?, "¿te sentías amenazada Hermione?, qué felicidad" ―Harry sonreía tontamente, ajeno al gesto de descontento de la pelirroja.

―¡Harry!, ¿no te parece poco educado preguntar algo así?

―Que va mujer, ella sólo querría saber si venías por algo urgente para mandarme llamar. ―La excusó sin dejar de sonreír.

―Te veo muy contento ―observó con disgusto.

―Lo estoy.

―¿Os lleváis bien? ―Ginny se mostró suspicaz y Harry optço por cortarle las alas.

―La verdad es que sí, muy bien. Pero antes de que sigas montándote películas, está felizmente casada y tiene un niño de seis años ―mintió, pero era la mejor manera de evitar provocarle celos, y a la larga, problemas.

―Lo siento… no volveré a hacer algo así… ―aseguró arrepentida.

―Bueno, no te preocupes, no ha sido nada grave Ginny… ¿por qué has venido a verme al trabajo?

―Quería hablar contigo… sobre Cho Chang, la otra noche yo…

―Lo sé, viniste a buscarme al apartamento… ―La sonrisa se borró de su rostro. Le inquietaba tratar esos temas en las oficinas, era peligroso porque cualquiera podría escucharlos.

―Cuando empezaste en este trabajo yo pensé que… que habías cambiado tu estilo de vida, que…

―Ginny detente ―rogó con firmeza―, éste no es lugar para hablar de estas cosas. Esta noche iré a cenar al restaurante de tus padres, allí hablaremos de lo que quieras ¿de acuerdo?, y dile a Ron que espero que se una a nosotros.

―Está bien, siento haberte molestado hoy, de verdad ―musitó.

―¡Ey! ―Alzó su barbilla para que lo mirase. Ciertamente, Ginny Weasley era una mujer hermosa, pero Harry nunca podría mirarla con deseo, sino con el orgullo y la admiración de un hermano― No ha pasado nada, pequeña pecosa, nos vemos esta noche. ―La besó en la mejilla y le sonrió. La pelirroja agitó la mano para despedirse y tomó el ascensor.

* * *

―¡Bienvenido Harry!, ya te extrañábamos por aquí ―saludó efusivamente Molly Weasley, la matriarca de la familia pelirroja, mientras lo abrazaba y llenaba de besos.

―Y yo a vosotros Molly, pero he estado muy ocupado adaptándome a mi nuevo trabajo, prometo venir más a partir de ahora ―aseguraba el moreno.

―Más vale que cumplas tu palabra hijo, ya conoces a mi mujer ―replicó el señor Weasley asomado por la puerta de la cocina. Harry se rió.

―Este Arthur… ―Su esposa le dedicó un ceño fruncido, aunque era todo más teatro que otra cosa― Como hoy no tenemos casi clientes por ser lunes, mis hijos podrán cenar tranquilamente contigo.

―Estupendo ―dijo con una sonrisa. Después se dirigió a su mesa favorita, la de la esquina, junto a la amplia ventana de la fachada.

Ginny salió de la cocina en unos minutos y al poco apareció Ron, que regresaba de hacer los últimos encargoss de la noche, pues se encargaba del reparto a domicilio.

―Hacía tiempo que no cenábamos los tres juntos ―afirmó el pelirrojo tranquilamente.

Pero Ginny seguía callada, buscaba la forma de sacar el tema de Cho y Harry lo notaba por las miradas que le lanzaba.

―Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras… que lo estás deseando ―bromeó. La pelirroja resopló, la repateaba cuando no la tomaba en serio.

―Ya que me das permiso… ¿estás liado con Cho Chang? ―Ron tragó el bocado mirándolos alternativamente. Cuando tocaban temas como ése era mejor no intervenir.

―Define "liados" ―replicó sin dejar de sonreír.

―Harry… hablo en serio… ¿estás con ella?

―No Ginny, no tenemos ninguna relación… más allá de la carnal, claro ―Ron contuvo una risita y su hermana lo miró con odio―. Cho es una amiga.

―Una amiga con derechos… ya… ―añadió desilusionada.

―Si la quieres llamar así ―Se encogió de hombros y la pelirroja se arrebujó en su asiento―. ¿Qué problema tienes con Cho?

―Ninguno… si no fuera Cho sería otra ―alzó la mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos verdes―, sigues siendo el mismo de antes, nunca contemplarás la posibilidad de salir en serio con una mujer ¿verdad?

―Ginny… ―Era un buen momento para dejarle claras las cosas― Yo soy como soy, y francamente, a mi edad dudo mucho que pueda cambiar, lo siento.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo había dicho con palabras, ambos sabían que hablaban de la posibilidad de salir juntos.

―¿Sabes Harry?, creo que algún día cambiarás… algún día querrás algo más que pasar ratos con esas amigas tuyas…

El moreno no fue capaz de replicarle nada, en otros tiempos lo habría hecho y habría tratado de terminar la conversación con alguna broma, pero ahora no podía, porque su admiradora pelirroja estaba en lo cierto. A veces sentía cosas que iban más allá del deseo físico, cosas mucho más sentimentales, cosas que no debería sentir… y todo desde que empezó a trabajar junto a Hermione.

―¿Alguien puede echarme una mano con esto? ―chilló Molly desde la cocina.

―Yo te ayudo mamá. ―Ginevra se levantó, dando por finalizada la triste conversación con Harry. En aquellos momentos necesitaba alejarse de él, y su madre, sin saberlo, le había ofrecido una buena salida.

―No te preocupes, has hecho lo correcto, has sido sincero ―exclamó Ron intentando animarlo. Había confundido las razones de que Harry mostrase un gesto taciturno.

―Gracias Ron… ―Al encontrarse con la mirada celeste de su mejor amigo, Pansy se cruzó por su mente. También era buen momento para aclararle las cosas al pelirrojo― Hay algo de lo que quería hablarte…

―Dime ―dijo alzando las cejas.

―Sobre Pansy… he hablado con ella. ―El pelirrojo le apartó la mirada, temiéndose lo que iba a escuchar a continuación.

―¿Qué te ha dicho de mí?

―Cree que deberías dejar de buscarla, y yo también lo creo Ron.

―¿Por qué? ―Frunció el ceño, mostrando más seriedad de la que acostumbraba― ¿Qué problema hay si quedo con ella?

―Ron… no estás hablando de tener citas con una chica, estás pagando a una prostituta de lujo por su tiempo, y la verdad es que su tiempo vale oro.

―Eso es asunto mío, ¿no crees?

―No puedes permitirte esos gastos, me ha contado que la llamas varias veces a la semana, ¿cuánto te queda del sueldo de este mes?

―Tengo algunos ahorros ―informó.

―¿No estamos ni a veinte de octubre y ya te gastaste el sueldo de septiembre? ―gritó el moreno.

―¡Lo que haga con mi dinero es asunto mío, maldita sea, ya soy mayorcito! ―contestó bruscamente el pelirrojo.

―Joder Ron… ¿no te das cuenta de lo importante que es ese dinero?

―Ya sé que para ti el dinero es lo primero Harry, siempre lo ha sido, por eso has trabajado como gigoló y yo nunca te he reprochado nada, ¿por qué pretendes ahora darme lecciones? ―En eso su amigo tenía razón, no era quién para criticar su comportamiento.

―Tienes razón… olvida mis palabras, pero haz caso a las de ella. Pansy opina que lo mejor es que no os veáis más.

―Si no te importa, eso lo hablaré yo con ella directamente.

―Está bien, como quieras… "espero que le hagas más caso que la última vez que intentó decírtelo, es por tu bien" voy un momento al baño. ―Ron asintió con la cabeza.

Le molestaba profundamente que su mejor amigo le dijera lo que debía hacer, sobre todo si se trataba de mujeres. Harry no era quien para hablar de relaciones ni de sentimientos, porque él nunca se había enamorado de nadie, vivía sólo para su placer y su beneficio. Y aún con todo eso lo quería mucho, por eso le dolía discutir con el moreno.

Rodó los ojos y se repantigó en la silla. Se llevó las manos a la nuca y respiró hondo. Después bajó la mirada y vio el móvil de Harry. ¿Tal vez en su agenda…?

No estaba bien, pero nadie lo miraba y probablemente tardaría en tener una ocasión como ésa. Se apresuró a cogerlo y teclear para acceder a la agenda telefónica. Llegó a la pe y dio con el móvil de Pansy Parkinson y con otros datos la mar de interesantes. Cuando se aseguró de que los tenía grabados en el suyo, dejó el teléfono de Harry sobre la mesa y esperó a que su amigo regresase con él.

―Ron… siento haberme puesto tan intransigente antes. Es cierto que tú nunca me has juzgado por la vida que llevo… ―Ron se levantó de su silla para alcanzarlo y le sacudió el brazo.

―No pasa nada, son gajes de ser mejores amigos, a veces perdemos un poco los papeles. ―Sonrió y Harry lo imitó.

―Sí, es cierto… ―Sus finos labios perdieron la curva de la sonrisa― Hay algo que quiero contarte, necesito que lo sepas, pero que quede entre nosotros.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―Estrechó los ojos― No me asustes.

―Trabajo como secretario de Hermione Granger Malfoy, pero ése no es mi verdadero trabajo en Travicom.

―¿Cómo?

―Su marido me contrató para que la sedujera y después poder acusarla de infiel cuando le pida el divorcio ―Ron escuchaba con la boca abierta―, de ese modo le saldrá mucho más barato y también podrá quedarse con la custodia del niño de ambos… di algo, no te quedes callado.

―Espera, joder, dame unos segundos para que asimile… ―El moreno no pudo reprimir una sonrisa― Entonces… ¿sigues trabajando de gigoló, pero ahora te paga el marido?

―Sí… eso es…

―¿Para que seduzcas a su…?, Dios, es un plan retorcido… ¡te paga para que manipules y engañes a su mujer!

―¡Ron, baja la voz!, se supone que debe quedar entre tú y yo ―le reprendió en el acto.

―Joder Harry… ¿cómo has podido aceptar un trabajo así?

―Me paga una fortuna Ron, es mucho dinero…

―Pero la estás engañando, y después de eso su marido la destrozará con el divorcio, es muy cruel… ―exclamó el pelirrojo irritado.

―La verdad es que ya no me siento tan bien como cuando empecé hace un mes.

―Vaya, me alegro de que mi mejor amigo tenga un poco de conciencia.

―Hermione es una buena mujer, demasiado buena ―Ron negaba con la cabeza―, pero su marido es un bastardo, no la quiere, nunca la quiso, estar con él le hace mucho daño.

―Aunque sea así Harry, ¿crees que la hará feliz saber que has jugado con sus sentimientos para favorecer a ese marido que no la quiere?

―¿Y si no estuviera jugando?

―¿Qué?, ahora sí que me pierdo…

―A veces… a veces le digo cosas sin pensarlas, me salen solas… y siento algo… no sé… ―Los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos― No me mires así, maldita sea.

―¿Te has enamorado de esa mujer? ―preguntó incrédulo.

―¡No!... pero… mentiría si te dijera que no la aprecio, que no siento admiración y cariño por ella.

―¿Cómo es Hermione?

―¿Cómo es de qué?

―Físicamente… ¿es guapa?, ¿tiene un cuerpo bonito?

―¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

―Tú contéstame, no seas rancio.

―Pues… a ver, tiene cabellos castaños, ondulados… mide aproximadamente metro sesenta y cinco… tiene unos bonitos ojos marrones con reflejos dorados… y su sonrisa es… es preciosa… también tiene una risa muy bonita… no podría decir que es una mujer exuberante, pero no le hace falta, en su discreción y elegancia encuentro mucho atractivo…

―No sigas Harry, ya me hago una idea. ―Sus labios mostraban una sonrisa pícara.

―¿Una idea de qué?

―Creo que esa mujer te gusta, y bastante por la cara de bobo que pones al hablar de ella.

―No es tan raro, es una mujer muy interesante ―se defendió.

―Claro, la cuestión es… ¿hasta qué punto te gusta Hermione?

―¿Qué quieres decir?

―A ver si mi hermana va a tener razón antes de lo esperado respecto a ti.

―No bromees con eso por favor.

―¿Te asusta sentir algo fuerte?

―No puedo sentir nada fuerte por ella, tengo que seducirla… ―En sus palabras había tan poca convicción que el pelirrojo no pudo contenerse.

―No quieres herirla ¿verdad?

―Joder no… no quiero hacerle daño… ―Bajó la mirada.

―Pues manda a freír espárragos el trato con su marido y después ve a por ella.

―¿Qué dices?, ¿acaso he dicho que quiera salir con ella?, te estás adelantando Ron.

―Vale, vale… pero si no quieres herirla, deberías contarle lo que ocurre, no creo que merezca lo que su marido quiere hacerle.

―Por supuesto que no lo merece… pero si se lo cuento sabrá quien soy yo… un gigoló que la ha estado engañando.

―¿Y qué más te da?, valdrá la pena si así se salva de la trampa.

―Pero yo… no quiero que sepa lo que soy, no quiero que me odie, yo…

―¿Ves?, te importa mucho lo que ella piense de ti… me parece que si pudieras, sí saldrías con ella.

―Déjalo ya Ron, no me estás ayudando nada.

Unos ruidos los sacaron de la conversación, Molly y Ginny salían de la cocina.

―Piensa en ello Harry ―susurró Ron antes de que las mujeres alcanzaran su mesa.

El moreno terminó el día doblemente amargado. No podía dejar de darle vueltas a las palabras de Ron y algo de la cena debió sentarle mal porque el estómago le dolía mucho. Le costó conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Todavía no eran las ocho de la mañana y el móvil de Hermione vibró avisándola de la llegada de un nuevo mensaje de texto.

"Hola Hermione. Hoy no podré ir a trabajar, lo siento. Creo que la cena de ayer me sentó mal y he pasado la noche visitando el baño sin parar, también tengo algo de fiebre. Espero recuperarme para mañana. Un abrazo. Harry."

El rostro de la castaña mostraba decepción y preocupación a partes iguales. Una de las principales razones para que sintiera ganas de ir a trabajar cada día era saber que Harry estaría allí, a su lado. Su ausencia la entristecía pero la preocupación porque estuviese bien era aún más fuerte. Tecleó con presteza el móvil.

"Hola Harry. No te preocupes por el trabajo, cuídate y recupérate muy pronto. Ya sabes que tu presencia en el estudio es muy importante para mí. Besos. Hermione." El moreno sonrió al leer el mensaje de su jefa. Así que su presencia era importante para ella, pero ¿hablaba como directora técnica o como mujer?, tal vez como ambas.

Sonó el móvil de Harry, con ésa ya iban cuatro veces que Molly lo llamaba, la matriarca pelirroja se preocupaba por él casi tanto como por sus hijos de verdad.

―Que sí… que ya sé que tengo que comerme el arroz hervido aunque no me guste nada, ¿ya te quedas tranquila?

―Pues no sé qué decirte… ―afirmó la castaña riéndose.

―¡¿Hermione? "tierra trágame". ―Había dado por hecho que sería Molly y no se había molestado en mirar el nombre en la pantalla del teléfono.

―Si llego a saber que contestas así me pienso el llamarte ¿eh? ―bromeó.

―Lo siento de verdad, es que pensé que eras otra persona, me ha llamado tres veces y pensé que repetía.

―No pasa nada ―hablaba con una sonrisa, sentada en el sillón de su despacho.

―¿Algo va mal?, ¿ha pasado algo en el estudio?, no esperaba tu llamada.

―Sí que ha pasado… ―Harry se preocupó.

―¿Qué?

―Que no has venido a trabajar ―contestó cogiéndolo desprevenido.

―Mierda, hoy tenía que organizarte la visita de obra para la casa de los Dursley, lo siento… ―musitó.

―No hombre, no lo dije por eso… ya arreglarás mi agenda cuando vuelvas ―dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente lo dijo―, te echo de menos en el despacho…

Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas, un indicativo más de que su secretario significaba algo más para ella que un simple empleado de Malfoy Technics. Harry sintió algo en el pecho. Tragó saliva con dificultad y se sinceró con la castaña.

―Yo también te eché de menos hoy… un día entre semana sin verte se me hace "una mierda" raro.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, muchas palabras cruzaban sus mentes pero no se atrevían a pronunciar ninguna, por miedo, por vegüenza, por no entender a qué venían…

―Bueno y ¿cómo te encuentras? ―logró formular ella.

―Pues… mejor que esta mañana, pero todavía me duele el estómago y tengo algo de fiebre. Espero que se me pase pronto, siento faltar al trabajo.

―No te preocupes de eso ahora, la salud es lo primero ―afirmó en un tono amable.

―Hermione…

―¿Sí?

―Gracias por llamarme, ha sido todo un detalle. ―Realmente lo había hecho feliz.

―No ha sido nada… oye, ¿necesitas algo?, ¿quieres que me acerque y te ayude con la cena cuando termine en el despacho?, no me costaría nada. ―Deseaba devolverle el afecto que él le había demostrado en varias ocasiones, cuando había consolado sus lágrimas.

―¿Eh?... ―Harry no podía creerlo, Hermione se preocupaba por él hasta el punto de ofrecerse a visitarlo en su casa, eso eran palabras mayores. Cuánto habría deseado decirle que sí, pero no era conveniente, seguía viviendo en su lujoso apartamento dúplex de Kensignton y eso no se vería lógico para un simple secretario― Muchas gracias, pero no hace falta que te molestes, de verdad.

―Si no es ninguna molestia Harry, podría pasarme sobre las ocho… ―insisitía, hasta que una voz femenina de fondo la interrumpió.

―¡Harry, ¿ya estás aireándote otra vez?, métete debajo de la manta si no quieres que te azote el culo! ―Pansy chillaba desde el pasillo, lo había visto sentado en la cama, con la oreja pegada al teléfono.

"¿Quién es esa mujer?" se preguntó Hermione.

―No, de verdad, no quiero causarte más problemas, y ya me están riñendo por aquí ―explicó sin percartarse de la situación―, mañana a primera hora te diré algo para que sepas si iré al despacho.

―Muy bien… pues nada, cuídate… y que te cuiden bien…

―Sí, gracias… y gracias otra vez por llamarme, hasta luego.

―Adiós.

Harry advirtió un cambio en el tono de voz de Hermione desde el instante en que se escuchó a Pansy. Si dejaba hablar a su cordura, diría que simplemente se había sorprendido porque lo imaginaba solo en su casa, pero si hablaba su vanidad, diría que la castaña se había puesto celosa, como cuando Ginny le mintió en las oficinas. Celos… un claro indicativo de que la persona siente más que amistad por ti. El moreno sonrió mientras se arrebujaba bajo su manta. Tomó la decisión de buscar esa misma semana un apartamento más humilde, puesto que en cualquier momento ella podría querer presentarse en su casa.

Hermione permaneció unos minutos pensativa en su sillón después de colgar la llamada. Le daba vueltas a dos cosas, quién podía ser esa mujer que estaba con Harry y porqué demonios le importaba a ella saberlo. Lo que tenía claro es que al escuchar aquella voz se había ofuscado por completo. Quería visitar a Harry, quería cuidarlo, sentía que se lo debía y además deseaba hacerlo, pero esa mujer, a la que ya había cogido manía sin conocerla, la había crispado con su inesperada aparición, y le había impedido dar excusas más convincentes para aparecer en casa de su secretario.

"Podría tratarse de su novia, que la pelirroja no lo fuera no significa que no tenga otra novia ―reflexionaba para sus adentros―, pero me lo habría dicho ¿no?... ¿cómo pudo estar a punto de besarme si tiene novia?, ¿y por qué demonios me preocupa tanto su vida sentimental?, ¿estoy celosa?". Agitó la cabeza, intentando alejar de su mente esos pensamientos.

* * *

Por la noche, Ron llamó a Pansy para concertar un nuevo encuentro, pero la morena se mostraba muy reticente.

―Ron por favor, dejémoslo estar ya…

―¿Qué hay de malo en verte si te pago siempre que quedamos?

―Sé que me pagas, pero ¿cuánto dinero estás gastando en mí?, por favor no sigas con esto ―rogaba la morena.

―Es mi dinero Pansy, yo decido en qué me lo gasto. Quiero volver a verte, tengo algo para ti.

―¿Qué?... mira Ron, no puede ser, además tengo que colgar que estoy esperando a un cliente. ―Cortó la llamada un tanto inquieta, la perseverancia del pelirrojo la empezaba a afectar.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en menos de dos minutos. Pansy se extrañó, era un poco pronto para su cliente, pero podía haberse adelantado, no sería tampoco la primera vez.

Lo que ella no esperaba era encontrarse frente a frente con Ron al abrir la puerta de su apartamento. El pelirrojo le sonreía con el móvil todavía en la mano.

―¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo has sabido dónde vivo?... ¿Harry? ―preguntó recelosa.

―No fue Harry, no a propósito ―Pansy frunció el ceño―. Espié su teléfono sin que él se diera cuenta.

―Has llegado un poco lejos ¿no crees? ―lo acusó.

―Sabía que no querrías verme, Harry me lo dijo y yo necesitaba verte a ti.

―Ron… ―La morena apartó la vista― ¿qué esperas de mí? ―Volvió a mirarlo con sus hermosos ojos de color azul eléctrico.

―Sólo quiero estar contigo, pasar tiempo juntos… ―confesó― Creo que tú y yo podríamos…

―¿Quieres salir conmigo?, ¿quieres a una prostituta como novia? ―exclamó sin reparos.

―Pansy… podrías dejarlo…

―No quieres verlo Ron, pero yo soy feliz así, me gusta el dinero que gano y el lujo que me proporciona, no necesito ser salvada. No estamos en Pretty woman, tú no eres Edward Lewis, ni yo soy Vivian.

―Ya lo sé… más bien estaríamos en el Ceniciento, donde tú eres la princesa y yo el pobretón ―dijo con una sonrisa resignada en el rostro. Pansy sintió un pinchazo de ternura por él.

―Por favor vete, mi cliente estará a punto de llegar.

―Está bien, sólo quería darte esto… ―Se sacó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de la chaqueta.

―¿Qué es? ―preguntó desconcertada.

―Poca cosa… pero quería hacerte un regalo de cumpleaños.

―¿Cumpleaños… cómo has sabido…?

―La fecha aparecía junto a tu dirección, en la agenda de Harry. Adiós Pansy.

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta y tomó las escaleras. La morena cerró la puerta lentamente y miró aquella caja. La curiosidad pudo más y la abrió. Dentro había una figurita, era una versión en miniatura de "la Afrodita de Cnido". Sonrió. Así que a pesar de que nunca quiso llamarla "Friné", se había informado sobre su alias. Al fondo de la cajita había un papel blanco doblado, en él aparecían unas frases escritas:

"Seguro que sabrás que Friné fue musa de algunos escultoras griegos, y que se inspiraron en ella para crear esculturas de Afrodita. Pues tú eres mi diosa Afrodita, mi diosa del amor y la belleza. Feliz cumpleaños Pansy."

Siempre la habían cubierto de joyas y vestidos caros. Nunca nadie había tenido con ella un detalle tan sencillo y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. ¿Era por eso que sus ojos se habían humedecido con el regalo de Ron?

Cuando en menos de diez minutos sonó su timbre de nuevo, la morena acudió apresurada a abrir, y al ver al hombre maduro que le sonreía su gesto de descompuso ligeramente, ¿era decepción lo que sentía por no tener al pelirrojo ante sus ojos?

* * *

El miércoles por la mañana Harry se sentía bastante mejor, la fiebre ya había pasado y no quiso pasar más días lejos de ella.

―Señora Malfoy, Harry ha llegado hace un rato, está en su despacho ―informó Katie Bell.

―Gracias Katie, ya me había avisado por mensaje. ―La morena la despidió asintiendo con la cabeza. Parecía que todos se alegraban de tener por allí a su secretario, tenía buena reputación entre el personal. La castaña pensó que la merecía y sonrió, aunque no podía olvidar la voz de aquella misteriosa mujer en casa del moreno.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y vio a Harry de pie, junto a la mesa principal. Su café y su croissant la esperaban, como siempre.

―¡Harry, buenos días! ―Él se giró hacia ella con una sonrisa. Su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre― ¿Cómo te encuentras?

―Buenos días Hermione… ya estoy mejor, afortunadamente. No suelo comer mucho y cuando me falla el estómago se me suele notar ―bromeó.

―Me alegra ver que estás mejor. ―Lo miró con ternura y sintió el impulso de apartarle los cabellos que le caían sobre la frente, pero se contuvo. Aquella dulce mirada lo embargó de felicidad.

―Me pondré ahora mismo con tu agenda. ―Se despidió de ella para volver a su mesa de trabajo.

―Espera Harry… ¿tienes hermanas? ―Había estado dudando de preguntar durante todo el trayecto hasta el Tower 42, y finalmente se atrevió a hacerlo.

―¿Eh?, no… soy hijo único ―contestó sorprendido.

―Ah… "entonces ¿quién era la mujer del teléfono?".

―¿Por qué me preguntas si tengo hermanas? ―cuestionó sin mala intención.

―Pues… por la mujer a la que escuché ayer en tu casa, no sé, como estaba cuidándote… pensé que igual era tu hermana…

El moreno sonrió con disimulo. No cabía duda, Hermione había sentido celos al escuchar la voz de Pansy al otro lado de la línea, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, que él le empezaba a importar. Se sintió dichoso al ver que no era el único al que le afectaba el trabajar juntos.

―Ésa era Pansy, una vieja amiga. Nos llevamos muy bien y como tenía el día libre se pasó por casa para echarme una mano.

―Vaya. ―El alivio que experimentó fue tan inmenso que no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa.

―Bueno, estaré fuera si me necesitas.

―Estupendo Harry…

Se dedicaron una última mirada cargada de pensamientos que quedarían en sus mentes.

A la hora de comer, el moreno entró al despacho para concretar con su jefa las citas de su agenda. Hermione le daba indicaciones mientras terminaba de recoger unos planos que enseñaría a los ingenieros por la tarde. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarlo directamente descubrió en él un gesto de dolor.

―Harry, ¿estás bien? ―De inmediato dejó los planos sobre la mesa y acortó la distancia entre ellos.

―Sí, bueno no… es que me duele un poco el estómago ―admitió en voz baja.

―Si es que tienes mala cara, a ver… ―Hermione no se lo pensó, actuó por instinto, como hacía con su pequeño. Levantó la mano y la posó con delicadeza sobre la frente de su secretario, después se tocó la suya con la otra mano― Pues no parece que tengas fiebre, menos mal. ¿Qué te notas exactamente? ―Harry no respondía, estaba todavía en shock por el tierno gesto de la castaña― ¿Harry?

―¿Eh?, pues… dolor en la tripa. Creo que hoy no podré comer mucho ―bromeó.

―¿Por qué no comemos juntos? Le diré al camarero de Rhodes que preparen platos adecuados para ti ―exclamó sonriendo.

―Bueno, si eso no es molestia para ellos…

―Claro que no, en el edificio trabaja mucha gente y hay personas con problemas que requieren de alimentaciones concretas, están acostumbrados.

La pareja pasó por delante de recepción.

―Bajamos a Rhodes para comer, si alguien pregunta por mí di que volveré en una hora.

―Sí señora Malfoy ―dijo Katie.

Harry le cedió el paso a Hermione cuando se abrieron las puertas del ascensor.

―Gracias.

―De nada. ―El moreno pulsó para bajar a la planta veinticuatro.

―Vas a tener que comer arroz blanco y manzana hervida unos días más, estas cosas no se pueden ignorar, que debilitan mucho. ―Lo hizo sonreír su forma de hablarle como a un niño pequeño.

―Hermione… ―La castaña se volvió hacia él encontrándose con esos ojos como esmeraldas que la atravesaban.

―¿Sí…? ―musitó.

―Eres encantandora… realmente encantadora ―Llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de su jefa y la acarició moviendo el pulgar. El estómago de Hermione se encogió y sus pulmones necesitaron tomar aire a mayor velocidad―. Tu marido está tan ciego.

―Pero tú me ves… ―No sabía qué la había incitado a decir aquellas palabras, pero las había dicho.

―Sí…

Seguía acariciando su mejilla y empezó a agacharse para aproximarse a su rostro. Buscaba sus labios. Necesitaba besarla, ya no podía contenerse más. Le había demostrado tanto cariño, tanta ternura… que el cielo se apiadase de los dos, estaba empezando a querer a esa mujer. Hermione experimentaba sentimientos semejantes, Harry había supuesto para ella un consuelo y un apoyo inmensos, y un resurgir de su propio auto estima y confianza como mujer.

Los labios del moreno se posaron con delicadeza sobre los de su jefa. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y se sentían transportados muy lejos de aquel ascensor. La castaña apoyó una mano sobre el pecho de Harry, él temió que pretendiera alejarlo pero no fue así. Sus labios compartieron caricias, roces, ligeras presiones, mientras sus corazones latían acelerados y sus cuerpos temblaban implorando mucho más.

De repente la puerta del ascensor se abrió de par en par, habían llegado a su destino. El frenazo amortiguado y el sonido que anunciaba la planta los hizo separarse bruscamente y volverse hacia el hueco. Se quedaron blancos como el papel cuando la vieron frente a ellos boquiabierta.

―Lavender… ―susurró Hermione angustiada.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Nuestra pareja por fin cruzó la línea jijiji, pero Lavender los pilló con las manos en la masa xD**_


	10. Borrachos de sake

_**He vuelto!, hoy seré breve. Me ha salido un capi muy largo, y eso que pretendía hacerlo cortito, pero no quería partirlo en dos, espero que os guste ^^**_

_**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews, me animáis mucho para continuar la historia :D**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10. Borrachos de sake**

Había sido un beso delicado, tierno, cuidadoso… casi temeroso, porque ambos guardaban en su interior remordimientos y trabas que los contenían, a pesar de que rozar sus labios era lo que más deseaban en aquellos instantes. El final fue abrupto, repentino y con una espectadora inesperada, Lavender Brown.

―Lavender… ―susurró Hermione angustiada.

La rubia los miraba alternativamente y en silencio, parpadeando a mayor velocidad de lo normal.

La situación los tenía tan atrapados que no advirtieron como entraban varias personas al ascensor, mientras ellos seguían dentro.

―Perdonen, ¿van a salir o se quedan dentro? ―preguntó un hombre molesto por la dilación de la pareja.

―¿Eh?, sí, salimos, discúlpennos ―replicó el moreno al fin. Apoyó su mano en la espalda de su jefa y la instó a caminar hacia el vestíbulo de la planta veinticuatro, delante de él. El ascensor cerró sus puertas y retomó su camino hacia pisos inferiores.

Fue Harry el que reaccionó primero, un poco inquieto por la sospechosa sonrisa que esbozaban los labios de Lavender.

―Vayamos a esa esquina, nadie tiene porqué escuchar lo que hablemos. ―Ambas mujeres lo siguieron caminando despacio tras él. Hermione se cogió las manos, nerviosa y habló en primer lugar.

―No voy a decirte que no es lo que parece, sería ridículo… ―comenzó a justificarse la castaña― pero sí voy a pedirte por favor que no cuentes nada de esto.

―¿Contar el qué? ―Frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza― No tengo nada que contar.

Hermione se quedó pasmada ante tal respuesta y Harry respiró aliviado, sus dudas se habían esfumado. El moreno sabía que Lavender apreciaba a Hermione, lo notaba por cómo le hablaba o la miraba, y que por Draco Malfoy, su ex amante, sentía justo lo contrario, una aversión bastante palpable si uno se fijaba en las miradas que le dedicaba al rubio. Había pensado que existía la posibilidad de que les guardase el secreto.

―Por lo que a mí respecta, me he encontrado con mi jefa y su secretario al ir a coger el ascensor, nada de particular vamos… ―dijo con despreocupación. Después miró fijamente a la castaña― No te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada de mi boca, puedes confiar en mí Hermione.

―Gracias Lavender, muchas gracias… ―Le cogió la mano en señal de agradecimiento.

―Y ahora, si me disculpáis, debo volver a mi trabajo, que tengo una jefa bastante exigente y ya pasó mi tiempo para comer ―bromeó con una amplia sonrisa. Sus palabras lograron relajar a una todavía turbada castaña. Harry se despidió de la rubia con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera, tenía que hablar con ella en otro momento, con más tranquilidad.

Como si el beso nunca hubiese sucedido, Hermione se concentró en sus platos durante la comida en Rhodes. Sentía vergüenza, y el haber sido pillada por su empleada no ayudaba mucho. Al fin y al cabo era una mujer casada y se había dejado llevar por un arrebato, aquello no era propio de ella, ¿o quizá no lo era de la antigua Hermione, ésa que soportaba los engaños de su marido entre lágrimas y no tenía ojos para otro hombre? No podía negarse a sí misma que había cambiado desde que Harry Potter había llegado a su vida, no era la misma mujer, pero conservaba demasiados principios de antes, no se sentía bien habiendo traicionado a Draco.

Harry prefirió no tentar a la suerte y comió en silencio, dedicándole miradas perdidas de cuando en cuando. Consideraba que era mejor esperar a que ella se acercase de nuevo, no era cuestión de ahuyentarla aún más después del bochorno con Lavender.

Por la tarde, el moreno se acercó a la máquina de café, pues la rubia estaba allí.

―Hola Lavender.

―¡Hola Harry! ―saludó efusivamente. No sabía cómo abordar el tema, pero ella se lo facilitó.

―Dime, has venido a preguntarme algo ¿no es así?

―Bueno… sí… entonces, ¿no le dirás nada a Malfoy?

―¿Estás de broma? ―exclamó― Ese imbécil se merece los cuernos y antes debería haberlo engañado. ―El moreno la miraba perplejo. No esperaba tanta sinceridad.

―No sabía que te cayera tan mal Malfoy.

Lavender sintió que podía confiar en él y acabó contándole su breve affair con el director general de la empresa. Al fin y al cabo, ahora Harry también tenía un secreto, estabn en el mismo barco.

―Gracias por tu discreción ―agradeció de nuevo.

―No me las des… lo hago encantada ―El gesto de la rubia cambió, volviéndose más serio― ¿Sabes Harry?, no sé qué te trajo al estudio pero desde que llegaste Hermione es más feliz, se lo vengo notando hace tiempo y sinceramente, me alegro mucho.

El moreno experimentó felicidad en su interior. Así que no era él, el único en apreciar el cambio que se estaba dando en su jefa.

―Yo quiero que Hermione sea feliz… ―musitó sin dejar de sonreír.

―Lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos… además me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras ―Lavender le cogió la mano captaqndo toda su atención― Harry… no te agobies con las circunstancias, ya sé que no son muy favorables, está casada y tiene un niño pequeño, pero lo más importante es lo que sentimos, no vale la pena traicionar a nuestros propios sentimientos. Si ella te importa, no la dejes.

La mirada verde de Harry se empañó ligeramente con aquellas palabras, aunque afortunadamente, la rubia no se dio cuenta.

―Eres una mujer increíble… el hombre que te… ―Ella lo interrumpió.

―Gracias, pero me temo que el amor me esquiva ―declaró con una sonrisa triste―, y tal vez lo merezca, por no haber actuado como debía en ciertos momentos.

Aludía a su romance con Malfoy y a no haber sido capaz de contárselo a Hermione, el moreno lo sabía.

―Tonterías, no te sientas culpable por el pasado, ya no tiene solución. Mereces felicidad y punto ―Llevó su puño hasta la mejilla de la rubia y la tocó con suavidad en un gesto cómplice. La hizo sonreír.

La jornada laboral terminó más tarde para Hermione que para sus empleados, siempre apurando hasta el final. Harry se había quedado por si lo necesitaba y porque deseaba hablar con ella acerca del beso, pero ¿estaría ella dispuesta?

―Siento que te hayas quedado hasta ahora por mi culpa.

―No pasa nada, estoy muy a gusto ―lanzó para ver su reacción. La castaña apartó la mirada un poco nerviosa.

―Bueno… teniendo las citas de mañana claras ya podemos dar el día por concluido.

―Muy bien. ―Al ver que ella abandonaba su sillón con intenciones de acercarse al perchero, él se adelantó y cogió su chaqueta, para ofrecérsela después.

―Gracias… ―contestó tímidamente. Sus manos se rozaron al pasar de uno a otro la prenda y algo los recorrió por completo. Se miraron instintivamente, sin decir una palabra. No hacía falta, sus bocas entreabiertas y sus ojos titilantes hablaban por sí solos.

―Harry yo…

―Hermione, lo del ascensor… ―Amilanada ante la perspectiva de inicar una conversación sobre la intimidad que habían compartido horas antes, buscó una forma de salir del paso.

―Sí… menos mal que Lavender aseguró no decir nada… sé que podemos confirar en ella ―dijo atropelladamente. Su sonrisa temblorosa la delataba, y Harry había aprendido que con Hermione Granger era mejor no forzar las cosas, así que se contuvo y no insistió en el tema.

Bajaron hasta el vestíbulo del Tower 42 y se despidieron con aparente normalidad, aunque ninguno de los dos se sintiera precisamente normal después del agitado día que habían vivido.

* * *

Tumbado en medio de su cama, Harry le daba vueltas a las cosas. Era curioso, sólo dos personas conocían la verdadera naturaleza de su trabajo en Malfoy Technics y las dos le habían sugerido que lo dejase. ¿Y si desaparecía sin dar explicaciones?, así evitaría mostrar quien era realmente, Hermione no lo odiaría y tampoco ayudaría a Malfoy. Dio media vuelta en la cama y recordó con rabia una frase que el rubio le había dicho escasos días antes.

―_¿Sabes Potter?, me alegra haberte contratado, la cosa va bien, pero si no fueras tú sería otro, sea como sea lograré que mi esposa me engañe._

"No puedo irme sin más ―se lamentaba―, si lo hago Malfoy buscará a otro y seguirá con sus planes. No puedo abandonarla en manos de ese cretino."

Se estaba dando cuenta de que su situación era realmente comprometida. Si se marchaba, otro ocuparía su lugar para seducir a Hermione sin contemplaciones. Si se quedaba y seguía adelante con el plan, la estaría engañando y traicionando y la castaña no lo merecía. Si se quedaba pero le confesaba la verdad, ella lo odiaría y probablemente no volvería a verla más. Sonrió con tristeza y sacó una foto de su mesita, en la imagen aparecía Hermione. Era la foto que Draco le había dado de su esposa cuando lo contrató.

―Lo mejor para ti es que te cuente la verdad… me odiarás y yo desapareceré para siempre de tu vida, ¿qué bien podría hacerte un gigoló egoísta como yo?... pero yo no quiero despedirme de ti, aún no… por favor, perdóname ―Acarició la fotografía con las yemas de los dedos―. Necesito más tiempo, necesito encontrar el momento adecuado para explicarte todo, y ojalá no me odies cuando lo haga.

* * *

Hermione dedicó el jueves a avanzar el proyecto sobre el centro comercial de Diggorys. Harry estaba pendiente en todo momento de encajar sus llamadas con las reuniones con los demás arquitectos e ingenieros. Tenían que ponerse en común los primeros borradores de la idea que la castaña había tenido.

Por la tarde, Harry y Hermione se acercaron a las mesas de los diseñadores gráficos para revisar varias presentaciones de los planos del encargo de los Skeeter. Lavender los recibió con una amable sonrisa, Dean saludó educadamente y Seamus, siempre inquieto al ver al moreno y la rubia juntos, apenas movió la cabeza.

―A ver chicos, ¿qué habéis pensado al final? ―dijo Hermione.

―Mira, hemos llegado a estas tres opciones, pero deberíamos descartar una antes de presentarlas ante los Skeeter.

―Sí, no es cuestión de que piensen que no tenemos criterio propio ―exclamó la castaña―, está bien ofrecerles dos opciones, pero más, siendo como son, no lo tomarían bien.

Después de un par de minutos, Hermione tenía muy claro cual de las tres le gustaba más, pero había que descartar entre las dos restantes.

―¿Cuál te parece mejor de estas dos, Harry? ―El moreno se irguió repentinamente al escuchar su nombre y se concentró de inmediato en los planos.

―Ésta… creo que captará más la atención de la señora Skeeter. ―La castaña lo miró alzando una ceja.

―Vaya, parece que la conozcas muy bien ―manifestó con molestia. Ahí estaba de nuevo la Hermione celosa que tanto le gustaba, sonrió sin poder remediarlo.

―La noche que cenamos con ellos vi lo suficiente como para saber que esa opción le interesará más.

―Bien… ―Hizo un esfuerzo para apartar de su mente los estúpidos celos sin sentido que se habían apoderado de ella en unos segundos― ¿Qué opinas tú, Lavender?

―Creo que Harry tiene razón, apuesto por esta opción ―afirmó señalando el papel.

―Yo no estoy de acuerdo ―Todos se volvieron hacia Seamus―. Esa opción es demasiado recargada y estrafalaria, creo que ésta es más discreta y adecuada.

No era muy habitual en el rubio tomar la palabra sin ser requerido por otra persona, de hecho, solía pasar desapercibido cuando se reunían con su jefa o los demás compañeros, pero aquella situación lo había superado. No soportaba ver cómo Lavender se ponía de parte de Harry a la primera de cambio. Dean asistía a la escena divertido, sabía mejor que nadie lo que había impulsado a su amigo a hablar. La rubia, sin embargo, lo miraba incrédula, no lo imaginaba chico de tales arrojos, y por primera vez en los años que llevaban trabajando juntos, apreció que Seamus Finnigan tenía los cabellos rubios como la arena de la playa.

―¿Ah sí?, pues… ya no sé qué pensar… ―admitió Hermione.

El resto de la jornada, jefa y secretario prosiguieron con sus tareas. El moreno sabía que Hermione lo rehuía, temiendo que le volviera a sacar el tema del ascensor, así que se armó de paciencia para soprotar la espera hasta que esa situación cambiase. Por lo menos tenía clara una cosa, a la castaña no le eran en absoluta indiferentes su presencia, su cercanía, su voz, su colonia… lo sabía por sus reacciones.

* * *

Pansy expulsaba el humo de su cigarrillo con calma, mientras miraba distraídamente por una ventana de su apartamento. Aquella era de esas noches en que había sido un suplicio trabajar. Un cliente ya conocido, pero tan viejo y poco atractivo que realmente una tenía que evadirse para no bloquearse completamente en la cama. Todo eso era más que habitual en su trabajo, pero que se le cruzaran imágenes de cierto pelirrojo en el momento del acto no era tan habitual, de hecho, era una novedad que la había cogido totalmente por sorpresa.

Ron Weasley era un joven atractivo, además de encantador en su trato, estar con él, lejos de incomodarla o exigirle algún esfuerzo, era agradable, incluso placentero. Hasta ahí todo bien, pero que su mente la traicionara y le trajera su recuerdo en momentos como el de esa noche, no era precisamente adecuado. Cuando el trabajo iba a costarle, Pansy solía liberar su mente y pensar en cosas que nada tenían que ver con el sexo, desarrollaba sus movimientos y acciones de manera mecánica, el cliente no notaba la diferencia, obnubilado por la belleza de la morena, y ella podía organizar mentalmente la lista de la compra, las actividades del fin de semana o lo que se le antojara. Pero esta vez no lo había hecho, imágenes inesperadas se habían adueñado de su mente. Le resultaba extraño e inquietante haber pensado en Ron cuando estaba intimando con otro hombre.

Volvió la cabeza hacia la mesita junto a su cama y se encontró con la pequeña figurita de la Venus. Sonrió de inmediato, aunque después frunció el ceño, reprendiéndose. Ron no era el primer hombre que después de recurrir a sus servicios se había creído enamorado de ella, y la mayoría de las veces no eran más que encaprichamientos de estos hombres por una mujer idealizada que nada tenía que ver con la verdadera Pansy, seguramente al pelirrojo le sucedía lo mismo. Pero sí había algo en lo que Ron era el primero, en conseguir perturbarla hasta el punto de colarse en sus pensamientos en el momento menos oportuno. Si ya le estaba resultando difícil intimar con aquel hombre, tener a Ron en mente lo complicó todavía más. Los besos y roces del viejo le producían mayor rechazo que de costumbre.

"¿Estarás tú pensando en mí?..." se preguntó internamente.

Después de darle su regalo, el pelirrojo no se había atrevido a volver a llamarla. Pero las ganas de volver a verla se apoderaban de él. Ya sabía dónde vivía, sin embargo, descartó la idea de visitarla de nuevo por sorpresa, no quería que ella se sintiese presionada u obligada a recibirlo. Sabía que si él no la llamaba, Pansy no volvería a decirle nada y eso era algo que él no estaba dispuesto a permitir.

"¿Cómo podría volver a verte sin que me rechazaras?"

* * *

Harry corría cuanto podía por el vestíbulo del Tower 42, esa mañana de viernes se le habían pegado las sábanas. Cogió el ascensor y descubrió que Hermione también estaba en la cabina.

―¡Hola Hermione! ―saludó enérgicamente mientras avanzaba hasta ella. Cuando lo esuchó, la castaña pegó un respingo.

―Hola Harry… ―contestó débilmente. Después, retrocedió dos pasos y posicionó sus brazos por delante de su pecho, sujetando el maletín, una pose defensiva muy evidente. Al moreno no le costó adivinar la causa de su actitud y su ligero rubor de mejillas, estaban otra vez solos en un ascensor.

"¿Hasta cuando mantendrás distancia conmigo? ―reflexionaba Harry― ¿tanto te arrepientes de haberme besado?, yo querría volver a hacerlo". Deseaba preguntárselo directamente, pero hacerlo y en un lugar como ése era lo menos apropiado para no presionarla.

Hermione cerró los ojos unos instantes, el atrayente perfume de su secretario había penetrado en sus fosas nasales y la estaba trastocando momentáneamente. Olía excatamente igual de bien que cuando se besaron. Abrió los ojos repentinamente, alarmada por aquellas sensaciones, pero el resultado fue peor. Los ojos verdes de Harry la observaban con atención por detrás de sus gafas. La castaña experimentó una pequeña sacudida en su estómago, apenas pudo aguantarle la mirada y la agachó, huyendo.

"Maldita sea, no soporto tenerte tan cerca… ―se lamentaba― me alteras…"

Subir hasta la planta veintinueve nunca le había resultado tan lento. Harry casi pudo apreciar como Hermione respiró aliviada al detenerse el ascensor. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero necesitaba que ella volviera a sentirse cómoda con él, no llevaba bien su frialdad.

Cuando Draco Malfoy apareció ante sus ojos, la mañana todavía se oscureció más. El rubio caminaba con su aire petulante y una estúpida sonrisa de medio lado. ¿Qué demonios podía querer?, tenerlo cerca le resultaba odioso.

―Buenos días Potter, ¿cómo va tu trabajo? ―Harry sabía muy bien a qué trabajo se refería.

―Bien, no me quejo…

―¿Quién lo diría?, no haces muy buena cara, ¿o es que sigues enfermo? ―Una de esas preguntas de cortesía que no escondían ningún sentimiento.

―Estoy perfectamente señor Malfoy.

―Así me gusta, te quiero en plena forma… ¿va todo bien con mi esposa?

―Por supuesto, ya se lo dije.

―Lo hiciste, pero hoy pareces desalentado y no me gusta nada. ―No podía culpar a Malfoy, lo cierta era que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su decepción.

―No se preocupe, todo va bien con… ―Y la puerta del despacho de Hermione se abrió, apareciendo ella en el hueco.

―Hola querida ―exclamó el rubio rápidamente. Harry se había quedado sin voz por la sorpresa. No era típico de él bloquearse, maldijo entre dientes por volverse tan vulnerable a causa de una mujer. Y observó que no era el único afectado, ella se había quedado tiesa como una estaca al ver a su marido. Seguramente, los remordimientos por haber besado a otro hombre habían hecho acto de presencia.

―Hola Draco. ¿Estáis ocupados?, necesito redactar unas cartas ―anunció sin fuerza.

―Potter es todo tuyo ―afirmó con satisfacción mientras el moreno lo miraba con rabia―, sólo lo estaba saludando. En realidad venía a verte a ti.

―¿Sí?, ¿por qué?

―Al final han adelantado la fecha de presentación del concurso. Tenemos dos semanas menos ―explicó con tranquilidad.

―¿Dos semanas?, Dios mío, no vamos a llegar ―clamó Hermione.

―Bueno, tendréis que apretar un poco ―La besó en la mejilla mirando de reojo a Harry. Realmente se divertía interpretando su papel―, no estamos como para perder proyectos. Nos veremos en casa el domingo, que después de comer cojo el avión.

Draco se marchó sin mostrar desazón alguna, pero dejó a su esposa sumida en la preocupación, pero no por la incertidumbre de ese viaje de negocios que le había anunciado o por sentirse culpable de besar labios ajenos a su matrimonio, sino por su trabajo, lo más importante para ella después de su pequeño hijo.

―Hermione, ¿estás bien? ―Por fin lo miró.

―No Harry, no estoy bien… ese concurso es importante para nosotros, pero contábamos con esas dos semanas, no podremos terminarlo a tiempo. ―Sus ojos marrones mostraban angustia.

―No te ofusques, si hay menos tiempo, rentabilizaremos al máximo el que tenemos ―exclamó el moreno con una sonrisa.

―Gracias… es estupendo verte con tanto ánimo.

De pronto el beso del ascensor había dejado de tener tanta importancia, porque algo realmente serio estaba en juego, un proyecto que aportaría trabajo y dinero a todos en el estudio si lograban presentarse a tiempo y ganar el concurso. El lado más práctico de Harry se puso en marcha, no iba a permitir que su jefa se rindiera sin ni siquiera intentarlo.

El moreno consiguió movilizar al equipo implicado en el desarrollo del concurso mientras su jefa organizaba las tareas a realizar. En menos de media hora, Lavender, Seamus, Dean y Gregory Goyle, uno de los maquetistas del estudio, estaban sentados en la mesa de trabajo del despacho de Hermione. La castaña daba instrucciones a sus empleados con mucha diligencia, Harry la miraba con admiración.

―Hay poco tiempo, pero podemos avanzar mucho hoy, cuento con todos vosotros… ¡a trabajar! ―Todos asintieron y se levantaron de las sillas con celeridad, no había un minuto que perder.

El día resultó agotador, pero Harry apenas se dio cuenta, se sentía demasiado a gusto colaborando codo con codo con su jefa. Nunca imaginó que trabajar en algo decente le reportaría tanta satisfacción. Cada uno se esforzó en realizar su parte del trabajo, y el moreno se mantuvo en todo momento junto a Hermione, para lo que ella necesitase, salvo cuando lo mandaba a comunicarse con los demás, fuera del despacho.

Pasaba de las nueve de la noche cuando Dean y Seamus, que se habían quedado más tiempo, abandonaban el estudio. El día había cundido, y aunque no habían terminado de paliar la pérdida de las dos semanas, todos estaban más tranquilos respecto a la feha de presentación.

―Muchas gracias por el esfuerzo, nos vemos el lunes ―los despidió amablemente la castaña. Sólo quedaban ella y Harry en la planta.

―¿Ves como no podíamos rendirnos? ―dijo Harry mientras recogía de la mesa unas revistas sobre obras singulares.

―Tenías razón… ―musitó sonriendo― Pero voy a quedarme un poco más, hasta que no termine con este alzado y su presentación no podré dormir tranquila.

No lo dudó, ante sus ojos estaba la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con ella, no la iba a desperdiciar.

―Muy bien, pues me quedo contigo para lo que necesites.

―¿Eh?, no Harry, de verdad que no tienes que quedarte, seguro que siendo viernes tienes mejores cosas que hacer que seguir trabajando aquí. ―En el fondo deseaba que él se quedara, pero no quería resultar tan evidente. Se arriesgó a quedarse sola dándole la opción de marcharse.

―Insisto ―exclamó apoyando las manos en la mesa y alzando las cejas―, yo no me quedaré tranquilo hasta que tú puedas dormir tranquila. ―Le provocó una risita, la primera reacción espontánea desde que se habían besado en el ascensor, el moreno lo agradeció.

Si se quedaba con ella, además de ayudarla, podría intentar recuperar la comodidad que parecían haber perdido desde entonces.

El móvil de Harry sonó. Era Ron, para preguntarle porqué no había llegado ya a su casa, siendo que habían quedado con Ginny para cenar e ir a la bolera esa noche. Harry se excusó y le dijo que el trabajo se alargaba y no podría ir. Ron le advirtió de que Ginny se lo tomaría mal porque últimamente casi no quedaban, pero al moreno le daba igual el enfado de la pelirroja cuando estaba en juego recuperar la buena relación con Hermione.

La castaña estaba delante durante la conversación, así que supo que su secretario anulaba un plan para quedarse con ella.

―Como ves, no tengo nada que hacer ―exclamó mostrando su sonrisa perfecta. Ella se lo agradeció con la mirada.

Eran casi las once de la noche cuando Hermione decidió poner punto y final a la jornada. Pulsó el icono de guardado en su portátil y estiró los brazos hacia el techo para desperezarse. Harry, que había estado sentado a su lado hasta entonces, también relajó su postura.

―Por hoy ya hemos cumplido, lo dejamos aquí ―anunció la castaña.

―Muy bien.

―Se ha hecho tarde para cenar, quizá me haga algo rápido cuando llegue a casa.

―Deberías cenar bien, que has trabajado mucho hoy y necesitas reponer fuerzas.

―Mira quien habla, si hace dos días estabas hecho un cristo ―bromeó su jefa. Ambos rieron. Después hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Harry se atrevió a proponerlo.

―Hermione… ¿te apetece que cenemos juntos?... para celebrar que hemos encarrilado el concurso. ―Se apresuró en justificar su ofrecimiento, para que no se asustara de compartir tiempo de ocio con él a solas.

―Pues… la verdad es que nadie me espera en casa. Draco está de viaje y Scorpius pasa el fin de semana con los abuelos.

―¡Es perfecto! ―exclamó el moreno. Ante la cara de sorpresa de su jefa matizó sus palabras― Quiero decir que así podemos cenar tranquilamente.

―No tengo fuerzas ni para pensar donde ir, elige tú Harry ―dijo Hermione mientras se colocaba la chaqueta.

―¿Te gusta la cómida exótica? ―El moreno le cedió el paso a través de la puerta del despacho.

―¿Qué entiendes por exótica?, he probado la comida china.

―¿Y la japonesa?

―¿Ésa que se sirve cruda?, uy, no me da mucha confianza.

―Dale la oportunidad mujer, si no te gusta, no vuelvas a comerla ―sugirió con carita de inocencia―, a veces necesitamos probar las cosas para saber si realmente nos gustan o no. ―Le guiñó un ojo y ella sonrió con timidez.

―Está bien, vamos a un japonés ―musitó.

* * *

El restaurante en cuestión se llamaba "Aoyama", estaba situado en el centro de Londres y algunos camareros ya conocían a Harry Potter de otras ocasiones. A veces llevaba a sus clientas allí, pero estaba tranquilo, si algo podía afirmar de aquellas personas asiáticas era su enorme discreción.

A Hermione le gustó mucho la decoración del local, a base de tonos rojos, negros y blancos, acompañados de luces tenues que ambientaban perfectamente el lugar. Los sentaron en una mesa bastante bien colocada y la castaña miró a su alrededor. Grupos, familias y parejas ocupaban las mesas. Después de este vistazo rápido dedicó su atención a la carta.

―No te contengas, puedes pedir los platos que te apetezcan, hay buffet libre ―anunció Harry triunfal.

―Bien… lo malo es que no sé qué pedir, no sé que es cada cosa ―confesó la castaña entre sonrisas.

―Para eso estoy yo aquí ―exclamó el moreno irguiéndose en la silla con gesto cómico―, pregunta y tus dudas serán resueltas ―afirmó pomposo.

Hermione rió y Harry la imitó, por fin su jefa se estaba empezando a relajar en su compañía.

Su secretario le explicó en qué consistía cada plato de la carta y le recomendó sus favoritos. Hermione prefirió empezar por los platos cocinados, temerosa todavía del famoso pescado crudo. La castaña tuvo que admitir que la comida estaba realmente buena. Convencida por Harry, intentaba valerse con los palillos, pero pasaba más rato perdiendo los fideos y pedacitos de carne que llevándoselos a la boca. El moreno apenas podía contener la risa y Hermione lo miraba con cara de fastidio, como una niña pequeña que no consigue hacer funcionar un juguete.

―Espera, espera, es que los coges mal, mira… ―Harry le mostró de nuevo la posición correcta, pero ella lo miraba frunciendo el ceño.

―Es muy difícil ―protestó―. Prefiero el tenedor, que estoy pasando hambre.

Ambos se echaron a reír. Unos minutos después, el moreno pidió sake como bebida, era lo más típico y quería que ella lo probase.

―Igual te resulta un poco alcoholizado, pero no sé, tiene un algo que a mí me encanta, además de que me entra fácil ―dijo entre sonrisa.

―A ver… ―Hermione bebió un trago e hizo gesto de molestia. Harry se sintió mal por el pequeño fracaso, pero le duró poco― Vaya, es verdad que se nota el alcohol, pero no es fuerte… quiero decir que me ha gustado, está bueno.

―¿Te gusta de verdad?, pues te sirvo más si quieres.

―Quiero… ―afirmó su jefa mirándolo a los ojos. A Harry le costó más de lo normal reaccionar y servirle una nueva ronda de sake. ¿Había algo más que una petición para beber en aquellas palabras?

De pronto sonaron unas carcajadas en la mesa vecina, y ambos se volvieron hacia allí. Una pareja de jóvenes se reía sin pudor. Tenían la mesa llena de platos vacíos y estaban bromeando sobre la comida.

―Uf, ya no me cabe nada más, nos hemos pasado ―decía la chica.

―Como siempre que venimos aquí ―replicaba el chico.

―¿Quedaba algún plato más?, dime que no ―bromeaba entre risas ella.

Un camarero depositó un plato de sushi en la mesa de Harry y Hermione.

―Perdona, esto no lo hemos pedido nosotros ―informó al muchacho, que rápidamente corrigió su error, sirviéndolo en la mesa de la pareja que reía. Cuando se alejo de allí ambos sufrieron un nuevo ataque de risa.

―Dios, quedaba esto todavía.

―Pues a mí no me cabe nada… pero tiene tan buena pinta… va, me como uno, pero esto es ya gula ¿eh? ―decía entre carcajadas.

―Cómete dos y el resto para mí, hoy saldremos rodando de aquí, ya verás.

Ante estas palabras, la chica se rió subiendo tanto el tono de voz que ambos fueron conscientes de que podían llamar la atención. Instintivamente miraron a los lados, para comprobar si alguien los observaba en su exhibición de falta de pudor y se encontraron con la mirada chocolate de Hermione. Sonrieron y ella les devolvió la sonrisa. Después cada cual volvió a centrarse en su propia mesa.

―Veo que la gente disfruta cenando aquí. Me gusta el ambiente que se respira.

―Entonces he acertado con el lugar.

―Desde luego.

―Pero no nos iremos hasta que no pruebes el sushi, sería un sacrilegio ―bromeó.

Le costó varios intentos y muchos argumentos, pero finalmente, su jefa se llevó a la boca un pequeño maki de salmón remojado en salsa de soja. La miraba expectante, mientras ella masticaba con rostro hierático. Cuando por fin tragó, Harry le preguntó.

―¿Y bien?

―¡Está delicioso! ―Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro― Jamás pensé que me gustaría tanto el dichoso pescado crudo.

―Eso es para que aprendas a probar antes de juzgar ―dijo alzando el mentón.

―Tenías razón Harry, me apresuré juzgando. ¿Podemos pedir más sushi?

―Por supuesto.

Hermione se fue relajando a medida que la noche avanzaba. Harry lo notaba y se alegraba profundamente de su idea de llevarla a cenar. Cuando estaban bastante saciados de comida, ella trajo a la conversación un tema que cogió por sorpresa a su secretario.

―¿Sabes?, hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien cenando con un hombre. Ya no recuerdo la última vez que Draco me llevó a cenar de esta manera.

―Hermione no tienes que hablar de eso…

―Tranquilo, quiero hacerlo… es que… me siento tan a gusto contigo. ―La castaña había dejado atrás el pudor que arrastraba desde el beso compartido.

―Yo también me siento genial contigo. ―Su jefa sonrió.

―Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo, encerrada en mí misma, sin valor para cambiar las cosas… y de pronto llegaste tú ―El moreno tragó saliva afectado ante aquel arrebato de sinceridad―. Me alegro tanto de haberte conocido. Apareciste justo cuando más lo necesitaba, parece cosa del destino ¿verdad?

"No fue el destino, fue tu marido" Harry se sintió mal por dentro. Remordimientos, otra vez remordimientos inundando su ser. Incapaz de decirlo con palabras, se limitó a asentir con una débil sonrisa. Pero Hermione no advirtió estos sutiles gestos, el sake hacía efecto en ella.

Abandonaron el restaurante cuando faltaba poco para la una de la madrugada. La Hermione que cruzaba la puerta ya no era la misma que había entrado hora y media antes. La incomodidad con Harry había desaparecido por completo y se sentía extrañamente liberada. De pronto el haber traicionado a Draco al besar a su secretario le parecía algo irrelevante. Sólo tenía ganas de seguir disfrutando de la compañía de Harry.

"Querría prolongar esta noche" pensó mirando al frente. Harry caminaba a su lado sumido también en sus propios pensamientos.

"No quiero despedirme de ti…" El moreno había dejado atrás los remordimientos, y de nuevo se encontraba sumido en su necesidad de estar cerca de ella, de ver su sonrisa y escuchar su voz, de oler su perfume… Draco Malfoy y su plan ya no figuraban en su mente, sólo le importaba pasar unos minutos más con Hermione.

―Vamos a bailar… ―susurró Hermione en medio de la noche.

―¿Qué? ―Harry la miró.

―Llévame a bailar Harry… ―insistió la castaña devolviéndole la mirada― Hace mucho que no salgo a bailar y a mí me encanta, por favor…

No necesitaba rogárselo, el moreno se apresuró en cambiar el rumbo de sus pasos para buscar algún pub donde poder bailar y tomar una copa.

En menos de diez minutos ya estaban bailando en la pista de un local a medio camino entre un pub y una discoteca. No estaba seguro de que aquella música le pudiera gustar a ella, pero la evidente emoción que mostraba la castaña al moverse, parecía demostrarle que sí era de su agrado.

Hermione, embriagada por la música dance y las copas que estaba tomando, empezó a experimentar una peligrosa falta de inhibición. Quería bailar como una loca y olvidar de una vez todo el dolor que su marido le había causado, todos sus desplantes, todas sus mentiras… Deseaba sentirse libre y feliz y completamente sumergida en sus anhelos, comenzó a contonear su cuerpo de manera provocativa, tal como aquella música le inspiraba.

Harry la observaba sin dar crédito. Aquellos movimientos y los gestos de su cara no tenían nada que ver con la mujer seria y profesional que conocía del despacho. Pero fue una sorpresa muy grata, tanto que su cuerpo empezó a desear ser algo más que un mero espectador de aquella provocación. Sin embargo, fue otro hombre el que probó suerte primero. Hermione apenas acertaba a contestarle al tipo y su secretario no pudo permanecer al margen ni un segundo.

—Perdona, ella está conmigo —afirmó con gesto serio.

—Lo siento tío, toda tuya.

"Eso querría", replicó mentalmente.

—Harry… baila conmigo… —musitó en su oído mimosa. El moreno tuvo que contenerse para no sacarla de allí y llevarla a su coche para hacerla suya.

Hermione se contoneaba restregando su trasero contra su cuerpo, dándole la espalda e incluso buscó su cuello con una mano, apretándose aún más a él. Sentir aquel cuerpo tibio moviéndose sensualmente contra él lo estaba volviendo loco. Él era un hombre bastante apasionado, algo así no podía dejarlo indiferente. La castaña le cogió la mano y se la llevó hasta su cintura. Necesitaba sentir a un hombre que le hiciera caso, que la considerase deseable y que se lo demostrara y deseaba que ese hombre fuera Harry.

Cuando Hermione empezó a perder el equilibrio, Harry pensó que ya bastaba por esa noche. La llevaría a su casa en su coche, ya que ella no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

―Tomemos la última en mi casa ―exclamó divertida mientras bamboleaba su bolso sin ningún cuidado. El moreno la llevaba sujeta de un brazo y de la cintura.

―Dios… esta noche estás irreconocible… ―musitó alterado― Vamos a tu casa pero para que te acuestes ―afirmó en voz alta.

La lujosa casa de los Malfoy estaba desierta. Harry no se fijó en la ostentosa decoración ni en la gran cantidad de estancias, demasiado preocupado de que ella no tropezara a cada paso. La ayudó a subir las escaleras hasta la habitación principal y una vez allí, acomodó sobre la cama a una sonriente y aturdida Hermione, que no tenía intención de terminar todavía la noche.

―Harry… ―lo llamó suavemente mientras el moreno le quitaba los zapatos de ligero tacón y le acomodaba las piernas, sintiendo la textura de sus medias oscuras. Sus latidos se estaban acelerando. Se acercó a su rostro, pensando que tal vez ella necesitaba algo, y no se equivocaba pero jamás habría imaginado el qué― Me encantó besarte en el ascensor…

Hermione deslizó hábilmente sus brazos por el cuello de Harry y atrapó sus labios con su boca en un beso urgente. El moreno, embrujado por aquellos labios y aquel beso, la abrazó por la cintura, levantando su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la cama, para pegarlo al suyo.

―Me estás volviendo loco ―musitó contra su boca sin llegar a perder el contacto―, llevas haciéndolo toda la noche.

Cuando se separaron Hermione sonreía torpemente, sus ojos apenas se abrían y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás, el sueño alcoholizado la estaba venciendo. Harry tuvo que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para no tomarla allí mismo, pero era más que evidente que su jefa ya no era consciente de las cosas. Sus ojos marrones terminaron por cerrarse.

―Dios… tengo que parar, estás tan borracha que mañana no recordarás nada de esto. No quiero aprovecharme de ti.

Se puso de pie junto a la cama, apretando los puños con fuerza. Sus ojos verdes destilaban fuego, deseo y un anhelo que cada día era más y más inconveniente.

―Harry…

―No, otra vez no Hermione, por favor… ―Temía acercarse a ella de nuevo.

―Harry… me encuentro mal… Harry ven… ―Se removía sobre la sábana.

El moreno no tardó en comprender lo que ella quería decirle. La ayudó a levantarse y la sujetó firmemente de la cintura.

―¿Dónde tenéis el baño?

―Ahí… ahí… ―contestó débilmente mientras alzaba una mano con torpeza para señalar.

Fue cuestión de segundos, alcanzar el baño, levantar la tapa del inodoro y Hermione empezar a vomitar con fuertes arcadas. Harry la sostenía de la cintura y con una mano le apartaba los cabellos de la cara, para que no se los manchase.

―Tranquila… no pasa nada, vomita lo que necesites. ―Después de unos minutos la castaña se echó hacia atrás, dejándose agarrar por él, pues no podía tenerse en pie. La ayudó a lavarse la cara en el lavabo.

―Me duele el estómago… y la cabeza también… ―Apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

―Es hora de que descanses.

Harry la levantó en brazos, ella se refugió en su pecho. Caminó con ella hasta la cama y la depositó allí con cuidado de no marearla más de lo que ya estaba.

―Tengo sueño… ―dijo ella bostezando. El moreno sonrió.

―Duerme Hermione, mañana despertarás con una buena resaca ―Acarició su frente con el dorso de su mano y se agachó para besarla en la sien―. Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches Harry ―replicó la castaña en un susurro.

Sus labios esbozaban una sonrisa y él se sintió de nuevo cautivado por ellos. Acercó su mano hasta su boca, muy despacio, hasta que las yemas de sus dedos rozaron aquellos labios sonrosados y carnosos que tan bien sabían. El fuego se avivó en su interior, deseó ardientemente volver a besarla y supo que era el momento de salir de aquella habitación.

Harry se metió en su coche y se aflojó la corbata, lo estaba asfixiando. Respiró tratando de oxigenar sus pulmones pero su respiración era entrecortada. Bajó la mirada y observó con disgusto la evidente excitación de su cuerpo. Él podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás se había aprovechado de una mujer ebria y jamás lo haría. Siempre que había estado con una mujer, ésta había sido muy consciente de todo, eso era algo muy importante para él, una especie de código de honor que se imponía a sí mismo. Pero pocas veces había deseado tan intensamente saltarse esa norma como aquella noche. ¿Cómo una mujer así, con un aspecto normal y una personalidad aún más normal lo había llevado al límite?

"¿Normal?", sonrió por sus propios pensamientos. Hermione Granger Malfoy era para él de todo menos una mujer normal, sólo intentaba convencerse de lo contrario para mantener el control sobre sus sentimientos.

―Idiota… soy un completo idiota… ―musitó. Entonces agachó la cabeza hasta posarla sobre sus brazos, apoyados ahora en el volante― Ojalá pudiera decir que todo lo que me provocas es morbo por ser una mujer casada y tan jodidamente correcta y comedida… pero estaría mintiendo.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Parece que al final Hermione se dejó llevar hasta demasiado jajaja, pobre Harry, ahora sí que lo está pasando mal.**_


	11. Hermione tiene que saberlo

_**Hola a tods!, estoy de vuelta. Dicen que más vale tarde que nunca xD Siento mucho el retraso, para compensaros (y porque no sabía donde cortarlo xD) os traigo hoy un capi bastante largo. Salen muchos personajes y la verdad es que me gustó cómo me ha quedado, espero que os guste a vosotrs también ^^ Mil gracias por vuestra fidelidad y vuestros comentarios, me animáis mucho para escribir.**_

* * *

**Capítulo 11. Hermione tiene que saberlo**

Hermione se removió perezosamente en la cama. Sus ojos se entreabrieron con cansancio. La cabeza le dolía y le costó acostumbrarse a la luz natural que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana de su dormitorio. Instintivamente se llevó una mano a la cabeza, mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

―Dios… ¿cuánto bebí anoche? ―se preguntó a sí misma desconociendo la respuesta― ¿y cómo demonios acabé en mi cama?... ¡Harry!

El cuerpo se le tensó de inmediato. Su secretario debió acompañarla hasta su propia habitación. Rápidamente echó un vistazo a su propio cuerpo, alarmada, y respiró aliviada al comprobar que seguía llevando la ropa del día anterior, a excepción de los zapatos, bien colocados a un lado de la cama.

―Eres todo un caballero… ―susurró con una sonrisa. Al instante sintió una punzada en la cabeza y se maldijo por no haberse controlado bebiendo.

Quería llegar hasta el baño, necesitaba una buena ducha para empezar a espabilarse. Entonces sonó su móvil. ¿Sería él?, pensó con el corazón acelerado. Buscó con la mirada por toda la habitación, hasta que dio con su bolso. Sacó su teléfono lo más rápido que pudo y decolgó sin mirar la pantalla.

―¿Sí?

―¿Querida? ―sonó la voz de su marido.

―Draco… ―musitó decepcionada.

―¿Qué tal va el concurso?, me marché precupado ―mintió. Lo único que quería el rubio era tantear cómo iban las cosas entre Harry Potter y su mujer, y si ella ya había empezado a centrarse en el moreno.

―Pues… conseguimos avanzar bastante. Estoy cansada Draco, hablamos más tarde ¿vale?, anoche me quedé trabajando hasta tarde.

―Pues descansa querida, y tómate también algún rato para relajarte y divertirte, yo lo hago en mis viajes de negocios ―afirmó con malicia para provocarla.

―Lo imagino ―dijo molesta―, intentaré divertirme también ―remató desafiante.

Eso era lo que su marido quería, verla con ganas de mandarlo a la mierda a favor de otro hombre.

Meneó la cabeza en una negación cuando colgó la llamada del rubio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico? Le habían entrado unas ganas terribles de gritarle que había salido a beber y bailar con su secretario, pero su lado prudente y comedido le aconsejó callar.

Apartó rápidamente a Draco de su mente y volvió a pensar en Harry. Se miró en el espejo del baño. Su rostro mostraba agotamiento, su maquillaje estaba removido y sus arrugas de expresión parecían un poco más marcadas que de costumbre, pero se veía guapa, había algo en su mirada color chocolate que iluminaba toda su cara, ¿era felicidad? No recordaba todo lo que pasó la noche anterior, pero sabía que había disfrutado con la compañía del moreno. Primero probando comida nueva para ella, después yendo a bailar. Aunque le preocupaban un poco las lagunas en sus recuerdos. Desde el momento en que entraron en el primer local para bailar, todo se volvía confuso.

Abrió el agua de la ducha, se desnudó con calma y se metió en la bañera. Necesitaba tomarse una aspirina o incluso dos en cuanto bajara a desayunar. Y entonces sucedió, un ligero roce del chorro de agua sobre sus labios trajo repentinamente ciertas imágenes a su cerebro. Eran escenas fugaces, con poca claridad, pero que le provocaban intensas sensaciones. Se veía a sí misma bailando con Harry, abrazándose a su cuerpo, sintiendo su brazo en torno a su cintura… ¿besándolo?

No, eso no podía ser. Recordaba haber ido a bailar con él, pero ¿de esa forma tan… desvergonzada?, ¿y besarlo?, todo aquello no podían ser más que fantasías producto de una noche alcoholizada. Apoyó las manos sobre la pared contrachapada y respiró hondo para tratar de relajarse.

―Seguro que lo he soñado… tengo que haberlo soñado… ―susurraba para sí misma― El alcohol me trastorna la cabeza. No vuelvo a beber nunca más.

Logró apartar aquellas inquietantes imágenes unos minutos, pero cuando empezó a secarse con la toalla, rememoró algunas caricias del moreno, ¿o también eran fruto de su imaginación? De pronto se detuvo, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones tan extrañamente familiares. Se abrazó a sí misma y siguió evocando a Harry, hasta que un suave gemido se escapó de sus labios, haciéndola reaccionar y salir de su embeleso.

―Oh Dios… estoy fantaseando con Harry conscientemente… pero ¿qué me está pasando?

Para tranquilizarse, decidió repasar mentalmente lo que haría ese fin de semana, así pudo vestirse y bajar a desayunar. Había resuelto que las escenas más fuertes no podían ser reales, su mente y el alcohol le habían jugado una mala pasada, pero prefería no pensar en el porqué las había soñado. Sin embargo, una aprte de ella no estaba del todo tranquila y pensó en llamar a su secretario. Después de darle unos bocados a la tostada con mermelada cogió su móvil y empezó a buscar en la agenda. Su pulgar estuvo a punto de teclear llamada, pero finalmente desistió.

"Pensará que soy una paranoica si lo llamo para preguntarle si pasó algo anoche… mejor se lo comento el lunes".

* * *

Ginevra Weasley miraba a su hermano con suspicacia. El pelirrojo le había dicho que tenía que contarle algo importante sobre Harry. Cuando terminó de hablar, Ginny se sentía indignada y sorprendida por igual.

―¿Y cómo no lo has detenido?

―Ginny… Harry es un hombre adulto, toma sus propias decisiones, es cosa suya.

―¿Acaso lo apruebas? ―preguntó horrorizada.

―¡Claro que no!, me parece fatal lo que está haciendo, pero…

―No te comprendo Ron, está engañando a esa pobre mujer de manera rastrera, es horrible ―exclamó afectada.

El pelirrojo no quiso continuar por ahí la conversación. Ginny ignoraba que Hermione Granger Malfoy era mucho más que trabajo para el moreno, pero decírselo tal vez sólo traería más problemas y consideraba que era algo que el propio Harry debía decirle si lo creía oportuno.

―Mira Ginny, él sabe que lo que hace está mal, pero es cosa suya, no te metas por favor.

―Y yo que pensaba que por fin estaba encarrilando su vida… ―musitó decepcionada.

―Las cosas no son tan sencillas como aparentan, él sabrá lo que hace.

Ron tenía la esperanza de que su amigo siguiera su consejo y se sincerase con su jefa, pero su hermana sólo podía ver a un Harry más egoísta que nunca.

"Quizá esto sirva para que lo olvides ―reflexionaba el pelirrojo―, lo siento mucho Ginny."

La pelirroja no pudo contenerse y llamó a Harry por la noche. El moreno apenas articuló palabra y cortó la llamada en cuanto pudo.

―¿Cómo puedes estar haciendo algo así Harry?

―Lo siento Ginny, estoy cansado…

―Me alegré tanto cuando supe que cambiaste de trabajo… y al final estás haciendo algo mucho peor que lo de antes ―acusaba sin miramientos. El moreno no soportaba escucharla, lo hacía sentirse miserable.

―Mira Ginny, no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, ya te llamaré.

―Harry espera… ―Le había colgado.

El moreno dejó caer el móvil en el sofá y se llevó las manos al cabello para peinárselo hacia atrás. La pequeña pecosa tenía razón, su comportamiento era totalmente reprochable, pero… no era capaz de sincerarse con Hermione. No podía hacerlo, temía dejarla a merced de su marido y sus maquiavélicos planes, y aún más temía perderla a ella para siempre, su egoísmo seguía ganando la partida.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana, Hermione quedó con Luna para salir a pasear por el centro de Londres, aprovechó para sacar a Scorpius, que ya estaba de nuevo en casa, después de pasar un par de días con los Malfoy.

La castaña llevaba de la mano a su pequeño hijo y Luna caminaba cogiéndole la otra. Scor conocía muy bien a la rubia amiga de su madre y le tenía gran afecto. Ellas conversaban relajadamente mientras el niño se distraía con cada cosa que veía, un perro, un juguete en un escaparate… Hermione dirigió su mirada hacia la calzada sin demasiado interés, la apartó y volvió a mirar repentinamente.

―No puede ser… juraría que ese hombre de ahí es Harry. ―Luna se volvió también para observar.

―¿Tu secretario, el del BMW descapotable? ―preguntó la rubia mientras Scor las miraba alternativamente sin entender. Hermione asintió― Eso es imposible, su sueldo no le puede dar para comprarse un cochazo como ése.

―No tiene sentido ¿verdad?

―Bueno… sí lo tiene ―La castaña se volvió hacia su amiga, intrigada―, es que no te puedes sacar a Harry Potter de la cabeza ―se burló entre sonrisas.

―No digas tonterías ―se quejó. Luna había acertado, pero no podía hablar sobre eso en presencia de Scor.

―Mami… Harry es tu secretario ¿verdad? ―dijo el pequeño mirándola con sus grendes ojos grises.

―Sí cariño.

―Le gusta el chocolate, como a mí ―afirmó riendo. Su madre le acarició el cabello rubio con ternura.

Harry miraba en la dirección contraria a la acera donde Hermione y Luna paseaban con el pequeño. Qué mala suerte haberse encontrado. Su jefa lo había mirado unos instantes, pero afortunadamente no lo había reconocido, las gafas de sol y su lujoso vehículo se lo debían haber impedido.

―Mierda… tendré que ser más cuidadoso cuando salga por ahí, y creo que ya es hora de cambiar de apartamento.

* * *

Hermione llegó a su despacho decidida a hablar con Harry sobre la noche del viernes. Lo había intentado, pero aquellas sugerentes y sensuales imágenes se apoderaban de su mente con excesiva frecuencia. Se había pasado el fin de semana pensando en su secretario y hasta Luna se había dado cuenta de que el moreno le robaba la calma.

Había llegado diez minutos antes que de costumbre, quería estar allí antes que él. Estaba sentada en su sillón, intentando poner orden en su mesa, cuando sonaron unos golpes en la puerta que le provocaron un respingo, tenía que ser Harry.

―Buenos días Hermione ―saludó educadamente su secretario mientras cruzaba el umbral.

―Hola Harry… ―replicó suavemente su jefa.

―Aquí tienes el café y el croissant reciente. ―Posó el vasito humeante y el plato sobre su mesa con cuidado.

―Gracias.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. La castaña estaba buscando la mejor forma de sacar el tema del viernes sin parecer excesivamente preocupada por ello. El moreno, simplemente no podía dejar de sonreír mientras miraba a su jefa, recordando los momentos compartidos aquella noche. Le resultaba casi surrealista que después de la intimidad que compartieron, volvieran a estar en aquel despacho, como compañeros de trabajo. Ambos querían hablar de ello, pero fue Harry quien se lanzó a hacerlo primero.

―Hermione…

―¿Sí? ―Alzó de inmediato los ojos para mirarlo.

―¿Cómo despertaste el sábado?

―¿Eh?

―¿Mucha resaca? ―preguntó con una sonrisa amable. Ella agradeció que sacase el tema.

―Pues… la verdad es que me dolía mucho la cabeza ―confesó―, tuve que recurrir a las aspirinas.

El moreno amplió un poco su bonita sonrisa con aire comprensivo.

—Ya que hablamos de eso… Harry yo… ¿hice alguna tontería el viernes noche?

"¿Tonterías como bailar contra mi cuerpo como si fuéramos amantes? —pensaba el moreno mientras recreaba escenas en su mente— ¿Como besarme en tu cama y dejarme al borde de la locura?".

—No, tranquila, a menos que llames tontería a tropezar por la calle un par de veces.

―Qué vergüenza, es que se me subió mucho lo que bebimos, hacía mucho que no bebía… bueno, en realidad nunca he bebido tanto… por favor, no pienses que soy siempre así.

El moreno recreó una vez más los instantes en que devoraba los labios de Hermione.

"Qué lástima."

―Harry ¿me oyes?

―¿Eh? ―Volvió a aquel despacho―, sí claro.

Harry habría querido aprovechar esos avances pero si Hermione parecía no recordarlos era mejor no forzar las cosas, o la haría huir de él. Conociéndola, era muy probable que su propio comportamiento la escandalizara. Pero le encantaba saber que se había pasado dos días dándole vueltas a lo que pasó, además no había sido la única en hacerlo.

* * *

El martes por la mañana, Hermione tenía que hacer una visita de obra y su secretario la acompañó. Se encontraron temprano en el vestíbulo del Tower 42 y subieron al coche del moreno, así su jefa podría aprovechar el trayecto para repasar unos planos de estructura. Se trataba de las obras de un edificio de oficinas en el que trabajaba como colaboradora junto a arquitectos e ingenieros de otro estudio.

―¿Has desayunado? ―preguntó el moreno de repente.

―Pues… la verdad es que no. No me daba tiempo ―contestó sonriendo la castaña.

―Eso no puede ser Hermione, tienes que comer y cuidarte, el trabajo no puede ser lo primero ―la reprendió cariñosamente su secretario―, por suerte… he traído una bolsa de magdalenas.

―¿Cómo sabías que…?

―¿Que vendrías sin probar bocado? ―Le dedicó una sonrisa―, porque ya te voy conociendo Hermione ―Aquellas sencillas palabras le provocaron un vuelco en el pecho a la castaña―. Están en la guantera, cógete alguna.

―Gracias… ―musitó con cierta timidez. Después hizo a un lado los planos para no mancharlos, sacó la bolsa y se apoderó de una de aquellas apetitosas magdalenas― Está muy buena.

―Son de un horno cercano a mi casa, me alegra que te gusten.

Harry caminaba unos pasos detrás de su jefa. Hermione saludó a varios hombres y comentó con ellos algunas cosas, después se dirigió a pie de obra para revisar unos voladizos, los ingenieros querían saber si habían quedado como estaba previsto en el proyecto. Varios obreros la miraron, dedicándole saludos y sonrisas, se alegraban de verla, probablemente porque no veían muchas mujeres por allí, pensó Harry, pero también tenía que ver el hecho de que Hermione siempre trataba a todo el mundo con respeto y cercanía y eso suscitaba aprecio en los demás. El moreno la contemplaba dirigirse a los trabajadores y se enorgullecía de ella. Un hombre maduro se le acercó por detrás.

―¿Trabajas con la señora Malfoy?

―Sí, soy su secretario.

―Es una gran profesional… y una gran persona ―sentenció el hombre. Harry no podía estar más de acuerdo.

―Sí, yo también lo pienso ―dijo sin apartar sus ojos verdes de aquella mujer fascinante para él.

―Lo único que tiene de malo es que está casada ¿verdad chico? ―bromeó el albañil dándole con el codo en las costillas.

"Sí, ésa es su desgracia y también la mía", pensó el moreno mientras fingía una sonrisa.

Hermione bajaba por una escalera de mano apoyada en un pilar de hormigón armado, Harry se acercó hacia ella para recibirla. Los zapatos de la castaña no eran los más apropiados para este tipo de peldaños y uno de ellos le provocó un traspié. Perdió el equilibrio y no consiguió aferrarse con las manos a tiempo, de modo que cayó hacia atrás. Afortunadamente, el moreno ya estaba bajo la escalera, y había reaccionado rápidamente al verla caer. Atrapó la cintura de su jefa con firmeza, abrazándola por detrás y detuvo la caída. Se oyeron varios silbidos, risas y aplausos entre los obreros, pero la pareja era ajena a todo eso.

El corazón de Hermione se había desbocado, sentir a Harry pegado a su cuerpo la alteró y trajo de nuevo a su mente aquellas escenas apasionadas que creía fruto de sus sueños. El moreno, por su parte, se estaba empezando a excitar. Tener pegado a sus caderas el trasero de la castaña no le resultaba precisamente indiferente. Durante un instante, la situación y el tumulto que organizaron los presentes lo transportaron a los provocativos bailes del viernes noche, pero pronto supo que no estaba allí, sino trabajando con su jefa en medio de desconocidos. Liberó su fina cintura provocándole un suspiro y ella se volvió hacia él ligeramente sonrojada, apartándose un mechón de cabello castaño de la cara.

―Que resbalón más tonto ―exclamó avergonzada―, gracias por ayudarme Harry.

―¿Para qué están los secretarios sino para organizar agendas, preparar reuniones y evitar caídas de escaleras? ―bromeó haciéndola reír.

Había conseguido relajarla con sólo una frase. No podía dejar de pensar en la buena suerte que había tenido porque Harry apareciese en su vida, por varios motivos. Tenerlo cerca siempre la hacía sentirse protegida, tranquila, acompañada… y desde hacía un tiempo, también nerviosa, ruborizada, excitada. Pero por más que no fuera correcto, le encantaba sentir todas esas cosas, le encantaba sentirse viva.

Comieron juntos en un bar cercano a la obra porque se había hecho un poco tarde. Apenas salieron palabras de sus bocas, pero no hacía falta, sus miradas curiosas y sonrisas tímidas hablaban por sí solas. Era más que obvio que estaba pasando algo entre los dos y Harry quería hablar de ello, pero tenía miedo de que Hermione, asustada por sentir cosas impropias de una mujer casada, lo negase y se enfadase con él.

* * *

El miércoles, Hermione recibió a Cedric Diggory en su despacho. El castaño quería ver los bocetos de su nuevo centro comercial y de paso comentar con Tonks cosas de la campaña publicitaria de Navidad que había encargado a la agencia de publicidad que dirigía.

―Me gusta… ―dijo Cedric―. Me gusta el enfoque que le estás dando. Además es cierto, con ese recorrido obligaremos educadamente a los clientes a ver más productos.

Hermione sonrió en silencio, aquel detalle había sido sugerencia de Harry.

―Entonces continuaré por aquí ―Le ofreció la mano a Cedric y éste se la estrechó―. Querías ver también a Tonks ¿verdad?

―Sí, para ver cómo lleva la campaña. Me dijo por teléfono que tenía ya algunos carteles montados.

―Muy bien, pues nos veremos más adelante, cuando tenga las fachadas pensadas.

―Estupendo, hasta pronto.

Cedric cerró la puerta del despacho y saludó a Harry con la cabeza. Después se dirigió hacia la zona de trabajo de Tonks sin coger el ascensor, puesto que Malfoy Technics y la agencia de publicidad compartían la planta veintinueve del edificio. La castaña cruzó la puerta al cabo de media hora.

―¿Cómo fue? ―preguntó su secretario interesado.

―Muy bien, le han gustado los primeros planos, y también tu idea de distribución ―Le guiñó un ojo y el moreno sonrió encantado.

―¿Y a dónde ha ido?, no se fue por el vestíbulo.

―Tenía una cita con Tonks.

―¿Cedric Diggory sale con Tonks? ―exclamó sorprendido.

―No, no… ―se apresuró a aclarar― Una cita de negocios, Tonks le lleva una campaña de publicidad.

―Vaya, entonces sí sale con Remus… ―murmuró con gesto pensativo. Hermione se echó a reír.

―No sabía que eras tan cotilla ―afirmó riendo.

―Me gusta tener claras mis opciones con las mujeres ―se atrevió a decir para provocar a su jefa.

―¿Estabas interesado en Tonks? ―preguntó la castaña tratando de fingir indiferencia. Aunque resultaba obvio, por la expresión de su cara, que la frase de Harry le había sentado mal. Pero el moreno no la tuvo sufriendo mucho tiempo.

―En realidad no, Tonks no es mi tipo… "dímelo Hermione".

―¿Y cuál es tu tipo? ―Era arriesgado hacerle esa pregunta, pero el cielo sabía que no se podía contener. El moreno sonrió con satisfacción.

―Alguien más… como tú ―afirmó mientras la atravesaba con sus ojos verdes. La castaña sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Los papeles que sostenían sus manos se deslizaron entre sus dedos quedando desparramados por el suelo.

Se agachó de inmediato para recogerlos y su secretario la imitó, quedando los dos ocultos tras la mesa. Hermione se apresuraba a reunir las hojas, se había puesto bastante nerviosa y evitaba su mirada. Harry las agrupaba con más calma, preguntándose si había sido buena idea ser tan explícito.

―Hermione yo… ―dijo mientras le ofrecía las hojas recogidas.

―Gracias Harry, suerte que sólo son hojas en sucio ―No le dio pie a hablar de nada más y el moreno se mordió la lengua resignado.

―¿Hermione? ―sonó una voz femenina sobre sus cabezas―, juraría que la había visto junto a esta mesa.

―¡Sí! ―replicó la castaña irguiéndose desde el suelo― ¡Ay!, maldita sea ―maldijo por lo bajo. Se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesa. Su secretario se levantó a su lado.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Harry cogiéndola de un brazo.

―Sí, sí… ¿me buscabas Tonks? ―Su compañera de trabajo la rescataba de una situación de lo más incómoda.

―Pues sí, acabo de despedir a Diggory. ¿Qué le pasa a ese estirado? ―exclamó refiriéndose al castaño― No le gustan mis diseños, dice que busca otro aire… el que le falta a él supongo.

Hermione y Harry no pudieron contener la risa.

―No te lo tomes así… ―dijo Remus Lupin― Diggory es exigente pero buen cliente.

Se la había encontrado por el pasillo y la había acompañado a ver a Hermione. La abrazó por los hombros y su novia rodó los ojos.

―¿Por qué siempre eres tan diplomático?, Diggory es demasiado puntilloso, ¿a que sí Hermione?

―Mujer… hay que saber lo que le gusta, sólo eso.

―¿Insinúas que yo no lo sé? ―clamó indignada.

―Lo que pasa es que hay que darle muchas vueltas a las cosas, y enseñarle muchas opciones, para que al fin le guste alguna. Hermione ha dibujado cinco plantas diferentes.

Harry intervino para defender a su jefa, cosa que la castaña agradeció con una sonrisa.

―No te preocupes Tonks, seguro que llegarás a un diseño que le guste.

―Desde luego ―exclamó―, pero ahora lo que necesito es un buen café, ¿me acompañas Remus?

―Claro. ―Su novia lo besó en los labios, agradecida, provocándole un ligero respingo. Remus Lupin era un tanto apocado y todavía le costaba mostrar su relación con ella en público. La diferencia de edad y estilos entre ellos siempre lo había echado para atrás, pero finalmente Tonks había conseguido derribar sus barreras y conquistar su corazón.

―Ahora que los miro bien, hacen buena pareja ¿verdad? ―afirmó Harry de repente.

―Sí, estoy de acuerdo ―replicó Hermione.

―¿Qué le pasa a Tonks? ―La inconfundible voz de Malfoy invadió la atmósfera, torciéndole el gesto a Harry― Parecía realmente molesta.

―Diversidad de opiniones en la campaña de Diggory ―explicó su esposa.

―Ya veo… por cierto, ¿cómo va el concurso?

―Bien, estamos avanzando todo lo que podemos.

―Estupendo, entonces podremos presentar nuestra propuesta ―Hermione asintió―. También quería comentarte que este fin de semana tengo otro viaje de negocios, voy a ver a unos posibles clientes fuera de Londres.

―Ah, pues muy bien ―replicó sin ganas. Su secretario no perdía detalle de sus gestos.

―Saldré ya el viernes por la tarde, ¿te ocuparás de Scorpius?

―Claro, vete tranquilo "como siempre haces". ―Draco la besó en la frente mientras dirigía su mirada fría e insensible a Harry.

―Nos vemos, os dejo… trabajar. ―Dedicó una sonrisa socarrona al moreno cuando su mujer ya no lo miraba. Cada vez le costaba más contenerse al tenerlo cerca, el día menos pensado le partiría la boca a ese cretino platinado.

* * *

El móvil de Pansy vibró de nuevo. La morena miró la pantalla, un nuevo mensaje de Ron Weasley. Hacía unas horas que habían tenido una breve conversación telefónica en la que ella le había dejado muy claras las cosas.

—_No vamos a vernos más Ron._

—_¿Por qué?, no lo entiendo, te he pagado siempre ¿no?_

—_Te estás gastando todos tus ahorros por echar unos polvos conmigo._

—_En qué gasto mi dinero es cosa mía._

—_No lo entiendes, nunca podrás conquistarme Ron, por muchas veces que te acuestes conmigo, porque a mí ya me ha conquistado el dinero y no puedo renunciar a él, no sabría vivir con un chico como tú, lo siento…_

―_¿Cómo lo sabes?, ni siquiera lo has intentado._

―_¡Ron, por favor!, no quiero intentarlo… No soy buena para ti… no puedo corresponderte aunque eres un chico estupendo y cualquier chica sería feliz contigo… soy incapaz de sentir amor, yo sólo amo el dinero, maldita sea, ¿no lo entiendes?_

Pansy abrió el mensaje de texto y lo leyó asombrada.

"Hola Pansy. Está bien, me rindo, no volveré a llamarte ni a molestarte. A cambio sólo te pido una cosa, que pasemos una última noche juntos. Dime algo, por favor."

Al final el pelirrojo le hacía caso, había entrado en razón. Su petición podría ser perjudicial para los dos, pero la morena deseaba volver a verlo, y le parecía justo despedirse de él. Dos horas después de contestarle por móvil, Ron estaba en la puerta de su apartamento, era casi medianoche.

―Hola ―saludó escuetamente el pelirrojo.

―Hola Ron… ¿has cenado? ―preguntó ella invitándolo a entrar con un gesto.

―Sí.

―¿Quieres tomar una copa?

―Vale, gracias. ―El pelirrojo avanzaba hacia el interior de la vivienda con cierta cautela, se sentía un poco intimidado por el lujo de aquel apartamento. Sonrió con tristeza. Alguien como él nunca podría pagar una casa como ésa, Pansy tenía razón, nunca podría hacerla feliz.

Después de compartir un par de martinis en silencio, la morena dejó las copas sobre el mini bar.

―Ven, mi dormitorio está por ahí, sígueme. ―Lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él, pero el pelirrojo no se movió de allí. Soltó su mano repentinamente y abrazó su cintura con fuerza, pegándola a su cuerpo.

―Espera… ―susurró en su oído, alterando su cuerpo― Déjame hacerlo a mi modo esta noche, por favor… nada de dinero, ni de tiempo limitado.

Ron no quería que fuera como los demás encuentros. Necesitaba que fuera diferente, especial, algo que pudiera recordar siempre. Pansy, afectada por el arrebato de su acompañante, no pudo negarse a su petición.

―De acuerdo… ―musitó débilmente.

Sintió los labios de Ron besando y acariciando la piel blanca de su cuello y cerró los ojos llevada por el dulce placer. Entonces, la levantó en brazos y la miró fijamente a los ojos, con sus orbes celestes.

―Siempre serás mi diosa del amor y la belleza. ―Pansy, incapaz de responder a eso, escondió su rostro en el pecho del pelirrojo.

La posó cuidadosamente sobre la amplia cama. Se echó sobre ella y empezó a recorrer su cuerpo con suaves caricias y besos, por encima del fino camisón que la morena vestía. La estaba excitando y conmoviendo por igual. Ningún hombre la había tratado con tanta ternura y devoción jamás. Todos daban por hecho que ella era ardiente y que lo suyo era el sexo rápido y apasionado, y era cierto que eso le gustaba, pero como a toda mujer, también le gustaba que la mimaran, que la cuidasen, sentirse lo más importante para alguien, y Ron le estaba provocando ese sentimiento.

Cuando entró en su cuerpo, lentamente, buscó su mirada, entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y le sonrió con el gesto más triste que ella había visto nunca.

―Nunca podré olvidarte Pansy… ―murmuró contra su cuello.

Sintió la necesidad de consolarlo, ¿y de consolarse a sí misma? Unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas. Giró la cara para evitar ser descubierta. Estaba casi convencida de que el pelirrojo estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, pero no por eso sus palabras la afectaban menos. Ron continuó poseyéndola con sensualidad y dulzura, haciéndola sentir mil cosas a la vez. El corazón de la morena palpitaba desaforado, albergando sentimientos contradictorios. El corazón del pelirrojo estaba ya condenado a quererla para siempre.

Después de intimar durante horas, la pareja yacía desnuda sobre la cama. Estaban tumbados de lado, de manera que Pansy encajaba perfectamente delante del cuerpo de Ron. El pelirrojo le acariciaba la suave espalda pausadamente, para no despertarla, la creía dormida. La morena, por su parte, prefería mantenerlo en la mentira, no tenía fuerzas para encararlo. Por una vez, quería olvidarse de quienes eran ellos, quería pensar que aquellas maravillosas e intensas sensaciones podrían prolongarse indefinidamente.

La extraña fantasía se rompió cuando el reloj despertador sonó a las siete de la mañana.

―Bueno, tengo que irme a trabajar. ―Se apartó despacio de ella para incorporarse un poco.

―Lo sé. ―Ron le acarició la mejilla.

―Gracias Pansy, por esta noche. ―A la morena se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. Le habría dado las gracias también, pero no habría sido adecuado, por eso lo hizo internamente.

"Gracias a ti Ron, maldita sea."

Abandonó la cama y se dio una ducha rápida. Después se vistió con presteza y se despidió de ella.

―Cuídate Pansy, adiós. ―Caminó abatido hacia la puerta y Pansy tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no correr a abrazarlo y pedirle que se quedase un poco más. Pero eso sólo les traería problemas a los dos, era mejor así. Con el tiempo, él comprendería que sólo se encaprichó de ella y ella… ella volvería a ser la princesa de hielo.

―Adiós Ron ―logró pronunciar con esfuerzo, mientras estrujaba las sábanas con los puños. Escuchó cerrarse la puerta de su apartamento.

Pansy miró el techo de su habitación, después dirigió un vistazo al despertador, ya eran casi las ocho. No tenía ganas de levantarse y emprender un nuevo día. No quería verse con ningún cliente. No podía abandonar aquella cama que olía a él.

Ron sentía que los pies le pesaban toneladas. Cada paso que daba alejándose de ella le dolía. Necesitaba ver a Harry, necesitaba el ánimo de su mejor amigo y un buen abrazo. Aquella hermosa mujer lo había dejado herido de por vida.

* * *

El jueves, todo el equipo a cargo de la ampliación del periódico de los Skeeter se reunió para tomar decisiones.

―Creo que la opción que señaló Seamus es más adecuada, lo siento chicos ―afirmó Hermione mirando a Harry y Lavender.

―Si lo ves así, yo te apoyo ―dijo su secretario―. Ya he concertado una cita con ellos para la semana que viene.

―Muy bien Harry. Serás el encargado de preparar la reunión. ―El moreno asintió.

―¿Tendréis preparadas las presentaciones para la semana que viene?

―¡Por supuesto! ―exclamó Seamus sorprendiendo a todos, incluida Lavender, que llevaba toda la semana prestándole especial atención. El problema era que el rubio lo había malinterpretado, pensando que sólo era lo lógico, al tener que trabajar codo con codo en el proyecto de Skeeter.

―¿Quién quiere un café? ―sugirió Dean de pronto. Seamus y Hermione lo acompañaron a la máquina de café. La rubia aprovechó para hablar con Harry.

―¿Cómo van las cosas con Hermione? ―El moreno bufó resignado.

―Bueno… es complicado ―Miró a Lavender a los ojos unos instantes y supo que podía ser sincero. Al fin y al cabo, era la única persona que sabía lo que estaba pasando entre su jefa y él. Draco no contaba, el muy imbécil pensaba que Harry sólo estaba fingiendo con su esposa para tenderle una trampa―. El viernes noche, cuando os fuisteis todos, nosotros salimos a cenar y…

―¿Y? ―La rubia alzó las cejas instándolo a continuar.

―Nos besamos, en su casa, un beso bastante intenso… ―confesaba el moreno con cierto rubor. ¿Desde cuando le costaba hablar de sus escarceos amorosos?, hasta en eso Hermione era diferente para él.

―¡En su propia casa, eso son palabras mayores!

―Lavender, por favor… baja la voz ―suplicó Harry sacudiendo los brazos cómicamente. La rubia se rió.

―Pues me alegro de corazón, y espero que lo vuestro siga adelante.

"No sabes lo que estás pidiendo ―pensó para sus adentros―. Eso podría traer nefastas consecuencias para todos… pero joder, es lo que más deseo en el mundo, estoy completamente loco."

―Gracias, pero me temo que Hermione se siente muy culpable.

―Ten paciencia Harry. Hermione es una buena persona, y por eso es tan respetuosa hacia un matrimonio que realmente dejó de ser tal hace mucho tiempo. Estoy segura de que al final se dejará llevar por lo que está sintiendo por ti.

―¿Y por qué estás tan segura?

―Porque al final, todos buscamos la felicidad, y desde luego con su marido no la encontrará. ―El moreno sonrió esperanzado.

―Toma Lavender, traje uno para ti ―dijo la castaña ofreciéndole un vasito.

―Muchas gracias.

―¿De qué hablábais tan serios? ―preguntó Seamus molesto.

―De… la búsqueda de la felicidad ―aseguró Lavender con una sonrisa en los labios.

Seamus estrechó los ojos y Hermione buscó instintivamente a Harry con la mirada, para descubrir que él también la estaba observando a ella.

* * *

―¡Ay, qué bien que me has llamado!, quería contarte algo ―chilló emocionada Luna Lovegood.

―¿Sí?, qué casualidad, yo también quería comentarte algo. Empieza tú ―dijo la castaña.

―¡Vale!, pues… que este sábado, ¡tengo una cita con _lord Byron_! ―exclamó. Hubo unos instantes de silencio― ¿Hermione?, ¿te has quedado muda del susto? ―bromeó.

―No, es sólo que… todavía me cuesta asimilarlo. ¿Estás segura Luna?

―Segura no, segurísima. Ya tengo ganas de que llegue el sábado, será una noche inolvidable.

―Pues nada, ya me contarás… ―dijo, más por educación que por verdadero interés.

―Sabía que querrías estar informada al respecto, en cuanto vuelva a casa te llamaré y te contaré todos los detalles ―afirmó entre carcajadas.

―Ay Luna, no tienes remedio ―manifestó con una sonrisa.

―Lo sé… bueno, dime lo que querías contarme.

―Verás… ¿recuerdas que el viernes salí a cenar con Harry?

―Claro que lo recuerdo, suéltalo ya ―dijo impaciente.

―Pues… empiezo a pensar que tal vez pasó algo con él, yo…

―¡¿Te acostaste con tu secretario?

―¡Luna por Dios!

―Dime que sí, serías mi heroína ―pronunció con voz divertida.

―No, no me acosté con él, eso lo tengo claro.

―Lástima…

―Luna…

―Vale, vale, pero entonces ¿qué demonios pasó con él?

―Ése es el problema, que no estoy segura… pero creo que bailamos bastante arrimados y que luego nos besamos.

―Ya ves, pensaba que era algo más grave ―afirmó despreocupada la rubia.

―Pero un beso profundo, en mi dormitorio Luna.

―Eso ya suena más interesante. ¿Y cuál es el problema?, tú le gustas y él te gusta ¿no?

―No es tan sencillo Luna, ¿has olvidado que es mi secretario y que yo soy una mujer casada?

―Infelizmente casada diría yo. ―La castaña prefirió ignorar el comentario de su mejor amiga.

―Me siento culpable, y lo peor es que no sé si hay razones reales para sentirme así o todo es fruto de mi mente enferma.

―Mira, al margen de que me parece estúpido tener remordimientos por unos besos, teniendo en cuenta lo que te ha hecho Draco a ti… si quieres aclarar lo que pasó, habla con Harry, así de simple.

―No creas que no lo he pensado, pero me da vergüenza. Además ya le pregunté el lunes si había hecho alguna tontería y él me dijo que no.

―¿No le crees?

―Es que… esas escenas me parecen tan vívidas, tan reales…

―Si tienes dudas al respecto, vuelve a hablar con él, no hay otra manera.

―Supongo que tienes razón.

―Ve pensando lo que le dices, yo me dedicaré a planificar mi noche perfecta con _lord Byron_ ―confesó sin tapujos.

―Buenas noches Luna ―se despidió mientras sonreía. Siempre la animaba escuchar la voz de la extravagante rubia.

―¡Buenas noches Hermione!

* * *

Theodore Nott terminaba de hacerse el nudo de la corbata frente al espejo. Repasaba mentalmente los argumentos que utilizaría esa mañana para rebatir a sus contrincantes en el juicio. La voz de su novia lo interrumpió desde el baño.

―Al final sí quieren hacerme la prueba para ese catálogo que te comenté. ―Astoria apareció en la habitación recogiéndose el pelo mojado con una toalla. Theo la observó desde el espejo.

―Te has quitado el tinte rubio.

―Sí, me apetecía verme castaña otra vez. ¿Te gusta?

―Claro, así es como te conocí ―dijo él.

Ella se acercó mimosa y lo besó en los labios.

―Me ausentaré sólo dos días, el domingo por la tarde ya me tendrás aquí.

―Pues más vale que te den el trabajo, es mucho tiempo sin ti. ―la abrazó de la cintura y la levantó en el aire mientras besaba su boca.

―Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, cariño ―aseguró con una sonrisa pícara.

Theodore Nott trabajaba como abogado para los Malfoy, tenía su despacho en la planta treinta del Tower 42. Era el responsable del bufete de abogados "Malfoy legal". Conocía a Draco y a Blaise desde la universidad, pero nunca había estrechado lazos amistosos con ellos, eran demasiado diferentes a él, demasiado mujeriegos, demasiado maquiavélicos. Compartía su apartamento con su novia, Astoria Greengrass, una bella modelo que lo tenía completamente enamorado. Siempre se preguntaba cómo una mujer tan hermosa y encantadora se había podido fijar en un hombre tan serio y normal como él. Pero su maravillosa novia no era tan perfecta como Theo pensaba, aunque tardaría un tiempo en descubrirlo.

―Ya se ha ido a trabajar ―anunció la castaña a su interlocutor.

―¿Se lo ha creído?

―Por supuesto, el pobre se cree todo lo que le digo, está loco por mí. ¿Tu esposa se creyó el viaje de negocios?

―Creo que sí, y si no lo ha hecho, lo ha disimulado bien. En cualquier caso me da igual… este fin de semana será para nosotros, preciosa.

―Te esperaré en el aeropuerto. Nunca he estado en París, Theo nunca me ha llevado.

―Para eso estoy yo Astoria, para darte todo lo que tu novio no te da. ―Ambos se rieron.

Cuando Draco Malfoy colgó la llamada se encontró con Harry en la puerta de su despacho.

―Hola Potter ―saludó con su falsa cordialidad.

―¿Qué quiere de mí señor Malfoy?

―Sólo informarte de que este fin de semana también estaré ausente.

―Eso ya lo sé, estaba delante cuando se lo dijo a su esposa ―replicó molesto.

―Obviamente no es un viaje de negocios, tengo asuntos más interesantes que atender, tú ya me entiendes ―El moreno sonrió asqueado―. Sólo quería que lo tuvieras en cuenta y trataras de aprovechar el tiempo con mi mujer. La cosa va muy lenta.

―Va como debe ir, si me anticipo, podría ahuyentarla para siempre, ¿quiere eso señor Malfoy? ―El rubio lo miró con altivez y desprecio.

―Confío en ti Potter, porque estoy viendo cambios en Hermione, pero mi paciencia tiene un límite, quiero divorciarme de ella antes de jubilarme.

―Entonces deje que siga haciendo mi trabajo, sé lo que hago. Buenas tardes señor Malfoy. ―Draco le apartó la mirada y el moreno abandonó aquel despacho.

"¿Cómo puedes sentirte culpable por haberme besado sintiendo algo sincero por mí ―pensaba Harry mientras miraba a su jefa hablando con Snape y Krum en el pasillo―, cuando tu marido te engaña continuamente por puro capricho?".

Se sentó en su mesa y devolvió toda su atención a la agenda de su jefa.

* * *

Al mediodía, Harry y Hermione conversaban tranquilamente en la entrada del despacho de la arquitecta, ajenos a los ojos marrones que no dejaban de mirarlos con atención.

"Qué gran actor eres Harry, nadie diría, por tu forma de mirarla, que esa mujer no te importa nada."

Cuando el moreno se dirigía al vestíbulo para hablar unas cosas con Katie Bell, alguien lo agarró del brazo. Al volverse se encontró con un rostro pecoso.

―¡Ginny!, ¿qué haces aquí?

―El otro día me colgaste el teléfono ―acusó muy molesta la pelirroja.

―Ginny… estaba muy cansado… ―Sus débiles argumentos no la convencían en absoluto.

―Realmente me repugna lo que le estás haciendo a esa pobre mujer. ¿Cómo te has convertido en esto?

―Basta Ginny, no podemos hablar aquí. ―Su tono de voz se recrudeció. Se la llevó hacia una esquina para que nadie los escuchara.

Draco Malfoy abandonaba el ascensor en aquellos momentos, iba a reunirse con los ingenieros. Pero sus ojos grises se vieron atrapados por la bella desconocida que hablaba acaloradamente con Harry.

―Katie…

―Sí, señor director.

―¿Quién es esa chica?

―Creo que una amiga de Harry.

"¿Amiga de Harry? ―reflexionó internamente―, ¿a caso esa preciosidad trabaja en lo mismo que él?". No pudo ocultar una sonrisa de medio lado.

―Señor Malfoy, hemos terminado los cálculos que nos pidió ―anunció Sirius Black llamando su atención.

―Muy bien, veámoslos entonces. ―Habría preferido quedarse en el vestíbulo, contemplando a la hermosa e impetuosa pelirroja, pero era un hombre de recursos, sabría cómo encontrarla más adelante.

―¿Por qué no podemos hablar aquí?, yo creo que es el lugar adecuado para hacerlo ―desafió la pelirroja―, donde está tu víctima. Porque eso es Hermione Malfoy, ¡tu víctima!

―Déjalo Ginny, por favor ―rogó el moreno.

―¿Dejarlo?, eso deberías hacer tú Harry, ¡dejar esta maldita trampa! ―Se sentía tan dolida e indignada por la ausencia de principios del chico que le gustaba, que no podía callarse. La rabia salía por su boca en forma de palabras.

―¡Cállate, no sabes nada, y deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, no eres mi madre ni nada mío! ―Nunca le había hablado de esa forma, pero la tensión que llevaba soportando semanas había explotado con la provocación de Ginny.

Aquellas palabras le rompieron el corazón a Ginevra Weasley. Eran amigos de toda la vida, de hecho, ella había sido su única amiga fuera del ámbito de su trabajo, ¿realmente no significaba nada en su vida?

La pelirroja, conteniendo las lágrimas como mejor podía, se dio cuenta de que Hermione los miraba en la distancia, con cara de no entender nada. Entonces una idea cruzó su mente. Volvió a mirar a Harry y de nuevo a la castaña. Él comprendió con horror lo que la pelirroja estaba pensando.

―Ginny no, por favor… ―suplicó.

―Si tú no tienes el valor para hacerlo, yo te ayudaré ―aseguró con firmeza mientras se alejaba de él en dirección hacia la castaña―. Hermione tiene que saberlo.

El moreno la siguió desesperado, implorándole entre susurros que se detuviera, que no lo hiciera. Se detuvo al lado de su jefa, mientras ésta observaba a Ginny frunciendo el ceño.

―Señora Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted.

Harry sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Lo que fuera que tenía con Hermione estaba a punto de terminar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Sólo un abrazo

_Hola a todo el mundo!__, regreso con nuevo capi bajo el brazo :D Sé que a algunos de vosotros os dije que en este capítulo sabríamos quién es Lord Byron, pero finalmente se descubrirá en el 13. Este capi se ha alargado más de lo previsto, pero ha sido con momentos Harmony, así que espero que os guste :D_

_No molesto más xD a leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 12. Sólo un abrazo**

―_Señora Malfoy, necesito hablar con usted._

_Harry sentía los latidos de su corazón en las sienes. Lo que fuera que tenía con Hermione estaba a punto de terminar._

―¿Se acuerda de mí?

―Sí, eres Ginevra ―replicó Hermione con cierta desconfianza. La pelirroja sonrió.

―Hay algo que quería decirle… ―Harry, derrotado, agachó la cabeza, e incluso se echó hacia atrás un paso. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Ginny había asistido a su reacción completamente estupefacta, nunca lo había visto así antes. Su gesto no transmitía rabia por perder un negocio, sino auténtica desesperación por perder algo mucho más valioso.

―Sí, dime… ―dijo Hermione ante el silencio repentino de Ginny.

―Sólo quería pedirle disculpas… por la escenita que le monté el otro día ―Hermione la miró alzando las cejas. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba―. Fue una chiquillada, le ruego que no me lo tenga en cuenta.

―Claro, no te preocupes, fue una tontería, está olvidada. ―Sonrió con amabilidad y Ginny sintió una mezcla de celos y tristeza en su corazón.

―Gracias. Y ahora debo irme que mis padres me echarán de menos en el restaurante ―exclamó sacando la lengua como una niña―, adiós señora Malfoy, adiós Harry.

Avanzó varios pasos hasta llegar a su altura y lo besó en la mejilla. El moreno todavía no era capaz de reaccionar ante lo que había pasado delante de sus narices. Finalmente, Ginny no lo había traicionado. Seguía siendo el secretario de Hermione. A los pocos instantes pudo moverse de nuevo con libertad y siguió a Ginny dejando atrás a su jefa.

―Ginny, espera… ―rogó el moreno en voz muy baja cogiéndola de la muñeca.

―Déjame Harry… ―Ginny se liberó de su agarre y en el vaivén, él pudo ver sus ojos húmedos― No quiero hablar contigo.

Harry la dejó ir y observó como se metía en uno de los ascensores del vestíbulo. Hermione caminó hasta él.

―Tu amiga es buena chica.

―Sí, lo es… ―añadió con los ojos todavía fijos en las puertas metálicas del ascensor.

* * *

Alguien tocó a la puerta del despacho. Hermione permitió la entrada y Cormac McLaggen apareció en el hueco. Harry se volvió hacia él para mirar al recién llegado.

―¡Cormac!, ¿qué haces aquí?―exclamó sorprendida.

―¡Buenas tardes Hermione!, tengo una sorpresa para ti ―Cuando estaba a un par de metros de la mesa, advirtió por primera vez la presencia de alguien más en el despacho y dirigió su mirada verdosa a Harry, que no le había quitado la suya de encima desde que lo había visto en la puerta―. Perdón, no sabía que estabas reunida.

―No te preocupes. Es Harry Potter, mi secretario. ―Ambos se dieron la mano sin demasiado entusiasmo. A Cormac le resultó extraño que Hermione tuviese a un hombre tan joven y apuesto como secretario, y a Harry le molestó la suspicacia con que el rubio lo miraba.

―Bueno, como te iba diciendo… tengo algo que te va a encantar.

―Dímelo ya Cormac, no me tengas en ascuas ―dijo riendo. Harry se irritó un poco al verla tan emocionada por el rubio.

―Mira… ―Se sacó dos trozos de papel del bolsillo y los mostró triunfante― Conseguí dos pases para la conferencia que da Frank Gehry esta tarde.

―¿En serio? ―Sus ojos se habían abierto más de lo normal. Harry seguía irritado, mirándolos a uno y otro alternativamente.

―Como me contaste que no habías podido conseguir ninguna, me puse a mover hilos y aquí las tienes.

―Muchas gracias Cormac, pero… no voy a poder ir, Draco se fue de viaje de negocios y Mary tiene la tarde libre, tengo que quedarme en casa con Scorpius ―manifestó abatida.

―Oh vaya… ¿y no puedes dejarlo con otra persona? Esta conferencia es algo insólito, no se repetirá fácilmente.

―Lo sé Cormac, y me encantaría ir, pero no tengo con quien dejarlo.

―¿Y sus abuelos?

―Están fuera, visitando unas propiedades que tienen en el campo.

―Qué lástima ―El entusiasmo de Cormac se evaporó―, me habría encantado ir contigo a la conferencia, como en los viejos tiempos.

Harry se irritó todavía más, no tenía ni idea de quien era ese tipo que parecía encantado con ir a conferencias con Hermione y al parecer, ya lo había hecho antes. Entonces contempló a su jefa, y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba asistir a aquella dichosa charla de no sé quien.

―Hermione…

―¿Sí Harry?

―¿Por qué no vas a esa conferencia?, yo podría quedarme con Scorpius.

―¿Tú?, pero es que mi hijo casi no te conoce…

―Creo que nos caímos bien cuando nos presentaste, no te preocupes, se me dan bien los niños. ―Le guiñó un ojo.

―¿En serio?, ¿harías eso por mí? ―preguntó emocionada.

―Pues claro "eso y mucho más".

Hermione y Cormac se subieron en el coche de la castaña y se dirigieron hacia la casa de los Malfoy en el barrio de Belgravia, Harry los seguía en su mini. Todavía trataba de sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Cormac abrazando de la cintura a su jefa justo antes de entrar al vehículo. ¿Por qué demonios se tomaba tantas confianzas con ella?, ¿acaso la pretendía? Quizá Draco Malfoy no se había dado cuenta o no le importaba, pero Harry tenía un sexto sentido para eso, y no le cabía duda de que a ese hombre le gustaba Hermione.

Cormac rozó la mejilla de la castaña mientras ella sonreía y salía del coche para acercarse al de Harry.

―Harry vamos… ―Su secretario no se dio por aludido. Tenía los ojos clavados en el rubio― ¡Harry!, ¿qué te pasa?

―¿De qué conoces a McLaggen? ―Se le escapó. Sus celos pudieron más que su sensatez. Y eso era mucho viniendo de él. Hasta ese momento, eran siempre las mujeres las que sufrían celos por él, no al revés. Casi ni se reconocía.

―Es un amigo de la universidad, de hecho, el mejor amigo que tuve allí, ¿por qué? ―preguntó extrañada.

―Por nada… simple curiosidad.

―Bueno, vamos dentro y así le explico a mi hijo que hoy te quedas tú con él.

Harry asintió y siguió a Hermione hasta el interior de su lujosa vivienda. Lo único que conocía de ella era el camino hasta la habitación principal, pero prefirió no recrear aquellos momentos en su mente.

―¡Mami, mami! ―El pequeño rubio corría pasillo adelante en dirección a Hermione que lo recibió con un cariñoso abrazo.

―¡Hola cielo!, ¿qué tal el cole?

―Bien pero… me han puesto deberes para el lunes jo ―informó con una mueca que hizo sonreír a Harry―, ¿me ayudarás con los deberes?

―Claro Scor, pero tendrá que ser mañana. Ahora tengo que irme a una conferencia muy importante ―Mary se incomodó, estaba segura de que libraba ese día―. Tranquila Mary, puedes marcharte ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

―Pero señora…

―Harry se quedará con Scor en mi ausencia. ―El moreno avanzó unos pasos hacia ellos.

―Muy bien señora Malfoy, entonces me marcho ya.

―Pásalo bien Mary. ―La mujer asintió con la cabeza a Hermione y a Harry cuando pasó por su lado.

―Hola campeón, ¿sabes quién soy? ―Se acuclilló para ponerse a la altura del niño.

―Sí, eres Harry, el secretario de mi mamá. Padma también ha sido mamá y se tuvo que ir ¿verdad?

―Sí, veo que estás muy bien informado.

―Y te gusta el chocolate ―exclamó con una amplia sonrisa. Harry miró a Hermione desde abajo y le sonrió.

―Tu hijo es muy listo.

―Tiene buena memoria para lo que le interesa, menudo es… ―dijo mientras loabrazaba entre carantoñas― ¿Te vas a portar bien con Harry? ―El pequeño miró al susodicho.

―Seguro que sí, si lo haces te contaré un secreto. ―Le guiñó un ojo y Scor le dedicó toda su atención.

―¿Un secreto?, ¿qué es?, ¿qué es? ―chillaba emocionado.

Hermione sintió que podía marcharse tranquila, dejaba a su hijo en buenas manos.

―No será mucho tiempo, volveré a la hora de cenar.

―Tranquila.

―Si pasa cualquier cosa llámame al móvil de inmediato.

―No te preocupes Hermione, estaremos bien, ¿a que sí campeón?

―Sí, yo quiero saber el secreto, me portaré muy bien. ―Las palabras del pequeño los hizo reír.

―Si le entra sueño puedes acostarlo en mi cama, cuando vuelva yo lo llevaré a su habitación. Sabes cual es la mía ¿verdad? ―cuestionó algo nerviosa.

―Sí, recuerdo cual es. ―Sus ojos verdes la atraparon un instante. Hermione parpadeó varias veces y logró liberarse de aquel poderoso embrujo. Esa mirada esmeralda le afectaba demasiado.

―Bueno, me marcho, pasadlo bien. Adiós cariño mío. ―Besó a su hijo en la mejilla.

―Hasta luego Hermione ―se despidió Harry con una mano apoyada en el pequeño hombro de Scor.

Scorpius corrió hasta la puerta, junto a Harry, y se asomó por el hueco.

―¿Se va con tío Cormac?

―¿Conoces a Cormac? ―preguntó el moreno muy interesado.

―Sí, es amigo de mamá, desde hace muuuucho tiempo. Me regala juguetes por mi cumpleaños ―revelaba Scor con ingenuidad.

"Y apuesto a que le gustaría ser tu padre también." Un ligero tirón en su pantalón lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

―¿Jugamos a algo?

―Claro campeón, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

* * *

Hermione y Cormac paseaban entre el resto de asistentes a la conferencia. Ella caminaba en silencio, con la mirada perdida, él la observaba de vez en cuando de soslayo. La notaba rara. Sus ojos marrones no mostraban la habitual tristeza que Draco Malfoy le provocaba desde que se habían casado, era otra cosa lo que creía ver en ellos. ¿Inquietud?, ¿desasosiego? Temía preguntar.

Todo se debía al hecho de haber llevado a Harry a su casa y haber nombrado su habitación. El lugar al que él la había llevado la noche que se emborrachó. El lugar donde se habían besado apasionadamente según sus confusos sueños o recuerdos o lo que demonios fueran.

―¿Estás bien?

―¿Qué? ―Al notar la mano de Cormac sobre su brazo se volvió hacia él.

―Te he dicho si querías una botella de agua antes de que nos sentemos para la conferencia pero no me has escuchado.

―Perdona Cormac, tengo la cabeza en otro sitio.

―¿De qué se trata?

―Cosas de trabajo, no te preocupes.

Aunque le había sonreído, Cormac no se había creído su excusa. La notaba rara desde que había vuelto al coche después de llevar a su secretario a casa para que cuidase de Scorpius.

―¿No te fías de ese Harry?

―¿Cómo?

―¿Crees que no cuidará bien de Scor?, podemos volver a tu casa ahora mismo, no pasa nada.

―¡No, no es eso!… confío plenamente en Harry ―Se apresuró a decir―. Mira, ya dejan entrar, vamos a sentarnos.

Cormac la siguió dos pasos detrás, con el gesto pensativo. Algo le pasaba a Hermione.

* * *

Scorpius guió a Harry al pequeño salón donde solía jugar. Tenía amplias puertas de vidrio con vistas al hermoso jardín.

―¿Cómo es tu padre? ―No pudo contenerse, le intrigaba cómo podía ser Draco Malfoy con su propio hijo, dado que con su mujer era un auténtico desgraciado.

―Es el mejor papá del mundo, me hace muchos regalos, y a veces me lleva al zoo y al cine… aunque… ―Se quedó callado unos segundos.

―¿Qué pasa Scor?

―Trabaja mucho, como es el jefe ―justificó rápidamente―, lo veo poquito pero siempre me trae regalos.

Harry dedujo que Malfoy era el típico padre que apenas pasaba tiempo en casa junto a su familia y para compensar al niño por su ausencia lo colmaba de regalos materiales. Era una forma de paternidad, como otras muchas, aunque no fuese la mejor para el pequeño. En cambio, Hermione se desvivía por darle todo el cariño que podía. Trabajaba mucho pero casi siempre lograba sacar tiempo para acostarlo o leerle cuentos, incluso lo ayudaba con los deberes y se quedaba con él muchos fines de semana, mientras su marido estaba de "viaje de negocios", valiente canalla. De todos modos, Scorpius quería a su padre, como era natural, y Harry no tenía ninguna intención de interferir entre ellos. Para el niño, era mejor no desvirtuar la imagen que tenía de sus padres en la cabeza.

Después de jugar un rato con unos coches de juguete, Scorpius le dijo a Harry que quería adelantar un poco sus deberes. Por un instante, Harry sintió que estaba hablando con una mini versión de Hermione. ¿Cuándo un niño de seis años se ponía a hacer los deberes un viernes por la tarde en lugar de seguir jugando?, cuando era el hijo de Hermione Granger, la mujer más responsable y cumplidora que había conocido nunca.

―¿Tienes dudas con los deberes?

―No.

―Ah, como dices que tu mamá suele ayudarte.

―Bueno, en realidad me los revisa cuando termino, no suelo tener dudas ―explicó sin dejar de mirar la página de la libreta.

"Vaya con el niño ―pensó divertido―, ha heredado la inteligencia de su madre el condenado."

―Pero tu mamá te dijo que haríais los deberes mañana ¿no?

―Sí, pero prefiero hacerlos ya, así tengo todo el fin de semana para jugar tranquilo.

Definitivamente, su madre lo había educado muy bien.

―Harry, ¿tengo bien este problema? ―preguntó alzando sus ojitos grises hacia el moreno.

―Vamos a ver… ―Harry lo revisó y le dijo que sí a un satisfecho Scor que inmediatamente se concentró en el siguiente problema.

El moreno lo observaba en silencio, mientras el niño escribía con soltura sobre su libreta. De repente, viejos recuerdos asaltaron su mente. Se vió a sí mismo en el orfanato, con la edad de Scorpius y unos años más. Cuando tuvo que hacer deberes nadie se sentó a su lado para ayudarlo, ni tampoco había tenido adultos con los que jugar… nunca supo lo que era tener padres. Hacía mucho tiempo que había desterrado de su corazón el dolor de ser un niño huérfano, la maravillosa y lujosa vida que llevaba en los últimos años le había hecho olvidar. Pero las penas vuelven a abordarnos cuando menos lo esperamos. Harry fue un niño tímido y callado, le costaba relacionarse con los otros niños. Sólo tuvo dos amigos, y curiosamente, ninguno de ellos era huérfano como él. Se trataba de Ronald y Ginevra, su hermana pequeña. Los pelirrojos eran los hijos menores de Molly Weasley, la amable mujer que trabajaba dos veces por semana en las cocinas del orfanato. Siempre los llevaba con ella y así fue como Harry conoció a los que se convertirían en sus mejores amigos, que junto a los señores Weasley formaban la única familia que Harry había tenido. Pensó en Ginny y se sintió profundamente abatido.

―Campeón, tengo que hacer una llamada, ¿puedes seguir con los deberes mientras tanto?

―¡Claro! ―contestó un sonriente Scorpius. Harry se retiró de la mesa del salón en el que estaban y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

―¿Sí?

―Soy yo…

―¿Harry? ―exclamó la pelirroja alterada.

―¡Espera, no me cuelgues! ―rogó exaltado― Te llamo para pedirte perdón por cómo te traté esta mañana. Lo siento de corazón Ginny, créeme. ―Ella estuvo callada unos segundos.

―Me dolieron tus palabras Harry ―confesó.

―Lo sé y lo siento de verdad Ginny, no quería hacerte daño, pero estaba muy nervioso y lo pagué contigo… eres mi mejor amiga… la única que tengo, por favor perdóname ―suplicaba con un hilo de voz.

―Me alegra que llames para disculparte, gracias.

―No, gracias a ti… por no decirle nada a Hermione.

―Ah eso…

―¿Por qué te callaste? ―preguntó intrigado.

―Porque nunca te había visto tan desesperado. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con esa mujer?

―Es todo más complicado de lo que parece.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Ahora la intrigada era ella.

―Ginny… estoy sintiendo cosas por Hermione. ―No quiso seguir ocultándoselo.

―¿Qué? ―musitó.

―No sé cómo ha ocurrido, pero es así… creo que la estoy empezando a querer.

―Entonces… las miradas que le dedicaste esta mañana, no eran fingidas, no estabas actuando ―dijo casi sin creer lo que ella misma decía.

―No Ginny, hace tiempo que dejé de actuar con ella.

―Pero… ¿entonces qué estás haciendo Harry? ―increpó molesta― Si ella te importa de verdad, deberías contarle tú mismo lo que está pasando y salvarla de la trampa.

Nadie podía imaginar el dolor que sentía al pronunciar aquellas palabras. Envidiaba a Hermione Granger Malfoy con toda su alma, porque había logrado lo que ella nunca pudo conseguir, provocar amor de hombre en Harry, y no sólo sentimientos fraternales. Pero Hermione no parecía una mala mujer, y tampoco su vida era la más feliz, con un marido que la engañaba pretendía divorciarse de ella de la manera más ventajosa. No podía pagar con ella la frustración de no haber sido capaz de conquistar el corazón de Harry.

―Ojalá fuera tan fácil Ginny. Pero Malfoy es muy rastrero, si lo descubro ante su esposa ¿quién sabe lo que sería capaz de hacer? Y sé que si desaparezco sin decirle la verdad, él contratará a otro hombre para que haga lo mismo que yo.

―¿Entonces cuál es la solución?

―Le contaré todo, es lo más honesto, pero tengo que encontrar el momento apropiado.

―Cuanto más tiempo pase será peor. ¿Ella también… ―Le costó terminar la frase― te quiere?

―No lo sé… no sé si me quiere, pero sé que le gusto mucho, de eso no me cabe duda.

Harry se sintió mucho mejor al colgar el teléfono, necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Ginny, pero ella tenía razón, al igual que Ron y Pansy, tenía que hablar con Hermione. El problema era que le aterraba la idea de que al hacerlo, ella no quisiera volverlo a ver. Y su egoísmo seguía ganando la batalla.

* * *

Al finalizar la conferencia del famoso arquitecto Frank Gehry, que se prolongó más de lo esperado, los asistentes fueron invitados a un elegante coktail en el vestíbulo del edificio. Hermione había disfrutado la charla, y había conseguido olvidarse de Harry y de todos sus problemas escuchando hablar de revestimientos, estructuras, cerramientos y otros temas de su profesión.

―Me ha encantado la conferencia, gracias por haberme traído Cormac.

―De nada mujer, ha sido un placer ―El rubio divisó las mesas con los aperitivos―, vamos a comer un bocado, ya que nos invitan.

Hermione lo siguió. Se sirvieron una copa de champán y probaron varios tipos de canapés sentados en una de las pequeñas mesitas colocadas para la ocasión.

―¿Qué te ocurre Hermione?

―¿Eh?

―Estás muy rara. No pareces la de siempre, aunque si te soy sincero, me alegra no verte como siempre.

―¿Qué quieres decir Cormac? ―preguntó confundida.

―Siempre que nos veíamos, te notaba triste y apagada, pero hoy no te veo así.

―¿Ah no? ―Ella sabía que el rubio notaba su tristeza debida a Draco― ¿Y cómo me ves?

―¿Puedo hablar con franqueza? ―Hermione frunció ligeramente el ceño.

―Hazlo, por favor ―rogó.

―Da la sensación de que tienes a alguien en la cabeza ―Hermione se quedó pasmada ante las acertadas conclusiones de su amigo―. ¿Has conocido a alguien últimamente?

La pregunta correcta sería "¿has conocido a algún hombre últimamente?", pero a Cormac le parecía poco elegante y prefirió suavizarla. En ese instante sonó el móvil de Hermione, había recibido un nuevo mensaje.

―Perdona Cormac.

―Tranquila, mira a ver quien es, podría ser importante.

El rostro de Hermione pasó de la sorpresa inicial al regocijo cuando leyó el contenido, Cormac la miraba expectante y suspicaz.

―Era de Harry ―manifestó con una sonrisa exgerada en la cara―, me decía que Scor tenía hambre y que no me preocupara por tardar un poco más, que él le haría algo de cenar. Está en todo ―añadió con gesto embelesado.

―Es él… ―musitó Cormac.

―¿Cómo? ―Hermione salió de su trance momentáneo para mirar al rubio.

―Se trata de Harry Potter ¿verdad?... ―Ella no decía ni una palabra. Se había quedado muda― Cada vez que lo tenías cerca te notaba alterada, nerviosa… y cuando has leído su mensaje, te ha cambiado la cara de nuevo.

―¿Qué dices…? ―dijo débilmente con una sonrisa inquieta. Quería quitarle valor a su teoría, pero no lo consiguió.

―No te esfuerces Hermione, para mí resulta bastante evidente, "porque te veía así cuando Draco Malfoy empezó a gustarte en la universidad" ―no pronunció las últimas palabras.

―Cormac yo… no es lo que piensas… Harry y yo no…

―Hermione, déjalo ―La cogió de los hombros para que lo mirase directamente a los ojos―. No tienes que darme explicaciones, soy tu amigo y no voy a juzgarte.

La mirada limpia del rubio la tranquilizó, sabía que podía confiar en él. Así que, sabiendo que Scor estaba bien atendido, se tomó un rato para contarle a Cormac cómo se estaba sintiendo respecto a su secretario, aunque omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos, claro. Luna era su mejor amiga y con ella compartía todo, pero a veces necesitaba una voz más cabal y serena en su vida, y ese era Cormac.

* * *

―¿Qué te hacen para cenar Mary y tus padres?

―Me obligan a comer muchas verduras… puaj ―El niño hizo un gesto de repulsión. A Harry le pareció divertido pero intentó convencerlo de que estaba equivocado.

―¿Cómo que puaj? ―repitió imitándolo exageradamente. Scor sonrió― ¿Quieres crecer y ser tan alto como yo o tu padre?

―¡Sí!

―Entonces tiene que comer bien, no sólo lo que te gusta. Las verduras son muy sanas y ayudan a crecer.

―Eso dice mi mamá, pero están malas… ―musitó haciendo pucheros.

―A veces tenemos que hacer cosas que no nos gustan, para conseguir otras que sí.

―Yo quiero ser muy alto ―aseguró el pequeño.

―Pues a comer verduras para cenar. Voy a prepararte una ensalada variada que te vas a chupar los dedos. Llévame a la cocina.

―¡Vale! ―Harry notó como la manita de Scorpius agarraba la suya y tiraba de él. Sintió un ramalazo de ternura y calidez hacia el niño. ¿Cómo es que siempre había pensado que ser padre debía ser lo peor del mundo?

* * *

―¿Crees que soy mala persona?

―¿De verdad quieres que responda a eso?, no me obligues Hermione, o tendré que decir lo que pienso de tu marido. ―La castaña sonrió con tristeza.

―Perdona…

―Creo que eres una mujer de carne y hueso, con sus virtudes y defectos y que ahora mismo estás sintiendo cosas por un hombre que no es tu marido ―Hizo un gesto con la mano para hacerla callar, porque Hermione ya iba a replicarle―. Y no me parece ningún delito que te fijes en otro, porque tu marido no te hace feliz.

―Cormac…

―Lo siento, pero no he podido callarme. Mira, sé que has estado locamente enamorada de Malfoy, pero… maldita sea, desde que te casaste con él perdiste la alegría, dejaste de ser la Hermione que conocí estudiando en la universidad. Y no me vengas ahora con el rollo de que el matrimonio te cambia.

―Tienes razón… ―Cormac seguía con su verborrea ajeno a las palabras de Hermione.

―Porque uno puede contraer más responsabilidades y esas cosas, pero no deja de ser… un momento, ¿qué acabas de decir? ―preguntó estupefacto.

―Que tienes razón Cormac, dejé de ser yo misma por culpa de Draco ―El rubio seguía sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba―. No me mires así, por favor.

―Perdona es que… me sorprende que lo admitas tan fácilmente.

―Es verdad, hace poco tiempo jamás lo habría admitido, pero ahora…

―Ahora algo ha pasado.

―Sí… conocí a Harry y empecé a sentirme mejor. Los desplantes de Draco me importan cada vez menos.

―Me alegro mucho por ti Hermione, de corazón. ―Cormac era sincero.

Había renunciando a conquistarla mucho tiempo atrás y ahora que parecía superar su ceguera con Malfoy, había un nuevo hombre en su vida. Por mucho que le doliera, aquella castaña no estaba destinada a él. Agarró su mano sobre la mesa y le dipo un apretoncito con afecto que ella le devolvió.

―De todos modos, no me siento bien con toda esta situación, no he nacido para traicionar a la gente.

―No lo veas así Hermione. Tienes derecho a vivir y a satisfacer todas tus necesidades afectivas, no te sientas mal por ello. Mereces ser amada de verdad.

―Cormac… gracias ―susurró emocionada.

* * *

Después de una divertida cena y de un rato de televisión juntos, Scorpius le dijo a Harry que empezaba a tener sueño y le pidió que le leyera un cuento. El moreno lo llevó de la manita hasta la habitación principal, tal como Hermione le había dicho. Entrar en aquella estancia le resultó un poco perturbador. Ver aquellas paredes, aquella ventana… aquella cama.

―Mira Harry, es mi libro favorito ―informó el pequeño llevándole un libro que había cogido del escritorio.

―"Daniel Radcliffe y la piedra filosofal" ―leyó―. ¿De qué trata?

―Es de un niño que es mago y hace magia y luego va a un cole que es de niños magos y se hace amigo de más niños magos, y entonces tiene que luchar contra un mago malo. ¡Me encanta! ―exclamó feliz mientras se subía a la cama. Harry sonrió inevitablemente.

―Muy bien, vamos a ver qué tal están las aventuras de este tal Radcliffe. ―Se acomodó sobre la colcha, junto al niño, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

Scorpius no aguantó ni media hora con los ojos abiertos. Poco a poco fue dejándose caer, apoyando su cabecita sobre el brazo de Harry. El moreno se removió un poco para que el niño estuviera más cómodo. Entonces cerró el libro, que le había resultado mucho más entretenido de lo que esperaba, y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche.

Recorrió la estancia con una mirada. Acarició la sábana que había debajo de la colcha y cerró los ojos, evocando cuando depositó a su jefa sobre ella. Se quitó las gafas y se llevó la mano al entrecejo. Cómo deseaba volver a tenerla tan cerca, pero lo veía casi imposible, sobre todo porque ella seguía marcando cierta distancia entre los dos desde que se habían besado. Scorpius se removió un poco contra él, pero no llegó a despertarse. Harry lo miró. ¿Cómo sería tener una familia?, ¿cómo sería tener una esposa y un hijo a los que querer? Nunca antes se había hecho esas preguntas, no iban con un gigoló triunfador como él. Sin embargo, ahora se las había hecho y pensó en Draco Malfoy y en lo imbécil que le resultaba por arruinar una vida como la que había tenido con Hermione. "Si yo fuera tu marido ―pensó ya más dormido que despierto―, jamás te abandonaría".

Hermione llegó a casa una hora después. Los buscó en la sala de juegos, en la cocina y en el salón, hasta que pensó en la opción del dormitorio. Cuando entró en su habitación sonrió embargada de ternura. Harry y Scorpius dormían medio abrazados.

Se veían tan vulnerables y tan tiernos los dos que no pudo evitarlo, se acercó hasta ellos. Primero miró a su hijo, y se agachó, sigilosamente, hasta alcanzar su sien, donde depositó un beso. Después alzó un poco la cabeza y hasta su nariz llegó el olor de la colonia de Harry, la reconocería en cualquier parte, y además le encantaba. Sus ojos marrones lo miraron. Harry era guapo y en las distancias cortas todavía más. Un mechón de cabellos negros como el azabache caía sobre uno de sus ojos, ahora cerrados.

"Si tú fueras mi marido y el padre de mi hijo… ―soñó despierta―, quizá yo sería más feliz".

Su mano se movía sola, apartó el mechón con mucho cuidado de no llegar a rozar su piel, para no despertarlo, habría sido una situación incómoda. Pero al hacerlo, su mirada recayó en los finos labios de él. En su interior, afloró la tentación de besarlo. Estaba dormido, nadie sabría de su momento de debilidad con su secretario, ni siquiera él mismo. Llevada por aquel impulso comenzó a aproximar su rostro al de Harry, cerró los ojos, entreabrió su propia boca y entonces escuchó un ligero gruñido. De inmediato abrió los ojos y se echó hacia atrás sobresaltada. Ante ella, Harry se desperezaba, mostrando sus preciosos ojos verdes sin gafas.

―Hermione… hola ―musitó despabilándose.

―Hola Harry ―replicó ella un poco decepcionada. Si tan solo hubiera despertado unos segundos después.

El moreno se removió con cuidado para no despertar a Scorpius, que seguía agazapado sobre su pecho. Una vez sentado, cogió sus gafas de la mesilla y se las puso. Entonces miró a su jefa con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué tal fue la conferencia?

―Muy bien, ¿qué tal con Scor?

―Fenomenal. Ya ves, hasta se ha dormido.

―Sí… voy a llevarlo a su habitación, luego… hablamos. ―Harry asintió y la ayudó a levantar al pequeño. Ella lo cogió en brazos y salió de su dormitorio.

Arropó al niño y entonces éste despertó perezosamente.

―¡Mami!

―Hola mi príncipe. ¿Qué tal has estado con Harry?

―Genial, jugamos con mis coches, luego vimos la tele y luego me hizo una ensalada muy rica para cenar, ¡comí verduras! ―exclamó como si se tratase de una proeza. Su madre sonrió encantada―, hicimos los deberes… y como me he portado bien me ha contado el secreto ―confesaba haciéndose el misterioso. Hermione tuvo que esforzarse por contener la risa―. Harry sabe hacer animalitos de papel, ¡me hizo un caballo y un gato!, aunque ahora no sé donde los dejé, ¡si los ves no lo tires a la basura! ―chilló alarmado.

―Tranquilo Scor, si los veo te los llevaré al cuarto de juegos. Entonces ¿te lo has pasado bien con Harry?

―Sí mami… me gusta Harry ―afirmó con una gran sonrisa en su carita.

―A mí también me gusta Harry ―musitó Hermione.

―Padma también me gusta, pero me gusta más Harry ―dijo con la boca pequeña.

―Te guardaré el secreto… y ahora a dormir cariño, que tengas felices sueños. ―Lo besó en la mejilla y el niño le deseó lo mismo.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Harry en el salón principal, esperándola.

―Siento mucho haberte tenido aquí tanto tiempo, no sé como darte las gracias.

—No tienes que dármelas, ha sido un placer. Scorpius es un niño encantador.

—Sí que lo es… —La castaña recordó las cosas que le había dicho antes de dormirse y sonrió con la mirada perdida.

—Tiene a quien parecerse. —A Hermione sólo le llegó el verbo de la frase.

—Es verdad, tiene los ojos y el pelo de Draco.

—No hablaba de su aspecto, sino de su carácter… me recuerda mucho a ti.

—¿A mí? —Por fin dirigió toda su atención a Harry, que había avanzando unos pasos hacia ella.

―Sí a ti… ―Aquella voz varonil parecía estar embrujándola― Es tan responsable, sensato y noble como tú. ―Hermione bajó la mirada nerviosa, sonriendo tímidamente.

―Gracias… ―Buscó nuevo tema de conversación que le permitiese alejarse de él, porque temía tanta cercanía― ¿Has cenado Harry?, he traído comida china.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde había dejado las bolsas del restaurante. Su secretario se volvió para seguirla con la mirada.

―Pues… la verdad es que sí, cené con Scor. Pensaba que habrías cenado con McLaggen ―admitió extrañado.

―No, sólo tomamos un aperitivo… bueno, creo que entonces tengo para cenar hoy y comer mañana ―bromeó tímidamente. Se sintió tonta por haber pensado que tal vez podrían cenar juntos esa noche. Sin embargo, Harry se sintió feliz de que ella hubiese pensado en esa posibilidad, tanto que no lo dudó un instante.

―Pero puedo hacerte compañía mientras cenas tú ―Ella lo miró―, no tengo ninguna prisa por marcharme de aquí ―dijo con sinceridad.

―Me sabe mal retenerte, parece que hoy te estoy obligando a hacer muchas horas extra.

―No estoy aquí como tu secretario, sino como tu amigo Hermione ―afirmó muy serio.

Ella le sonrió y aceptó su compañía.

―¿Puedo probar el rollito de primavera?, tiene muy buena pinta.

―Claro, ten. ―Pinchó un bocado con otro tenedor y se lo acercó al moreno. Pero Harry no cogió el tenedor con la mano, sino que se acercó hasta poder atrapar la comida con su boca directamente. Hermione se sorprendió un poco con aquel gesto, pero en el fondo le había gustado la confianza que se había tomado él. Harry lo sabía por su forma de mirarlo, entre tímida y feliz.

―Está riquísimo. ¿Puedes ponerme en un plato?, creo que voy a hacer una segunda cena ―Se rió y la contagió.

―¿Qué tal con MacLaggen? ―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Con Cormac?, muy bien, como siempre ―contestó desconcertada. Ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, Harry le había preguntado bastante por el rubio, ¿por qué?, ¿acaso estaba celoso de él?

―Nunca me habías hablado de él… ―manifestó con gesto preocupado.

―Porque apenas le veo. Somos amigos desde la universidad, pero desde que me casé y trabajo con Draco, nos vemos muy poco ―Dudó pero al final la curiosidad pudo más que ella―. ¿Por qué tanto interés en Cormac?

Harry se quedó mudo. Siempre tenía respuesta para todo, siempre que no estuviera Hermione implicada, claro. ¿Qué iba a decirle?, ¿que se había muerto de celos al verla marchar con él?

―Sólo es que me resultaba raro no saber nada de él y que sea tan cercano a ti ―dijo con una mueca.

"Estás celoso, celoso por mí, oh Dios", pensó Hermione alterada y feliz. Hubo unos minutos de silencio que ambos aprovecharon para terminar la comida que había en sus platos.

Hermione quería seguir la misma conversación, pero era consicente de que sería meterse en terrenos pantanosos, y probablemente le tocaría a ella confesar algunas cosas, era mejor dejarlo estar.

―Por cierto ―Harry alzó la vista para mirarla―, Scor me dijo que haces papiroflexia.

―Ah sí, sé hacer algunas figuras.

―He visto el gato que le hiciste, te quedó muy bien.

―Gracias… ―Frunció el ceño repentinamente― Espera aquí un momento.

Harry se levantó de la silla y abandonó el comedor para dirigirse a la sala de juegos del niño. La castaña desconocía la razón y empezó a recoger los platos de la mesa. El moreno, mientras tanto, se afanaba a terminar algo en papel.

―Qué idiota eres Harry ―se reprendió a sí mismo―, Cormac es sólo un amigo, era obvio, ¿para qué narices tuviste que insistirle tanto con él?

Habían pasado casi cinco minutos desde que su secretario había salido del salón. Le había dado tiempo a recoger toda la mesa y ordenar la cocina. Todavía estaba frente a la encimera, pensativa, cuando notó una presencia a su espalda. La voz de Harry le provocó un respingo, lo tenía justo detrás.

―Para ti… ―Se asomó por un lateral y ella le devolvió la mirada― Una rosa para otra rosa. ―Su mano le ofrecía una flor de papel blanco de lo más detallada. Tenía sus pétalos, su tallo, sus pequeñas espinas… Hermione estaba maravillada pero no decía nada. Maldecía su suerte. ¿Por qué Draco había sido siempre tan frío con ella y en cambio Harry le regalaba tantas atenciones?, ¿por qué no pudo conocer a Harry antes que a Draco?

―¿No te gusta? ―preguntó Harry temeroso. Ella se movió hasta quedar totalmente frente a él.

―Sí… me encanta… ―musitó débilmente bajando la mirada.

―Ey… Hermione… ―Con la mano libre, alzó su rostro desde la barbilla, y entonces vio que tenía los ojos húmedos― ¿Qué te pasa? ―preguntó alarmado.

―Nada, estoy bien… ―mintió con una sonrisa forzada. Le costaba mantenerle la mirada. Los ojos de Harry la estudiaban con atención.

―Me gustaría creerte, pero no puedo. ―Su mano se posó sobre la mejilla de su jefa.

―Abrázame Harry ―rogó. Él la miró sorprendido por aquella petición pero no se lo pensó mucho tiempo.

Estrechó su cintura entre sus brazos y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Hermione se abrazó a su cuello, escondiendo su rostro en el hombro del moreno. El corazón de la castaña latía con fuerza y rapidez, Harry sentía el golpeteo contra su propio pecho. Sabía lo que ella estaba padeciendo, una lucha interna entre lo que debía hacer y lo que realmente quería hacer, y lo sabía porque él también sufría la misma pena. Por eso la abrazó con más fuerza, a lo que Hermione respondió con un suspiro.

Los dos deseaban encontrarse en otro lugar, en otras circunstancias, ser otras personas… de manera que nada ni nadie complicase ni ensuciase lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro. Hermione anhelaba ser una mujer soltera y libre para entregarse a él sin remordimientos. Harry deseaba ser un hombre respetable, digno de ella, sin un pasado sucio del que avergonzarse. Ambos se perdieron en aquel intenso abrazo.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado abrazados, cuando Hermione se removió entre sus brazos para separarse de él.

―Perdona… yo… ―Harry liberó su cintura lentamente. Le dolió dejarla ir.

―No tienes que disculparte ―replicó comprensivo―. Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, se está haciendo bastante tarde.

Hermione lo acompañó hasta la puerta de principal.

―Buenas noches.

―Buenas noches Hermione. ―Ya se había dado la vuelta para alejarse de la casa cuando la voz de la castaña lo detuvo.

―¡Espera Harry! ―El moreno se volvió hacia su jefa y ella recorrió la distancia entre los dos, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla― Gracias por todo.

Harry sonrió y se agachó para devolverle el beso. Sus labios rozaron el rostro de Hermione muy cerca de la comisura de su boca, haciendo que su estómago se encogiese.

―Gracias a ti.

Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, contempló como su secretario subía a su coche y se marchaba de sus terrenos, desapareciendo en la calle. Se metió en la cama, agarrando la rosa de papel con una mano, y apoyando la cabeza sobre la almohada que olía a él.

―¿Por qué tuve que conocerte ahora?, ¿por qué?, maldita sea ―preguntaba compungida en medio del silencio de la noche.

Harry conducía calmado. Le gustaba Londres por la noche, con todas las luces y el suelo húmedo del rocío o la lluvia. Bajó su ventanilla y dejó que el aire frío de finales de octubre le golpease la cara. Había tenido sus dudas al respecto, pero un solo abrazo le había bastado para comprender que Hermione Granger Malfoy sentía algo más que atracción física por él. El deseo carnal podía ser muy fuerte, pero no provocaba el sufrimiento que había visto en sus ojos y que él mismo padecía desde hacía tiempo. No sabía si sentirse feliz o desgraciado. El plan de Malfoy estaba saliendo a la perfección, su mujer estaba fijándose de verdad en otro hombre, el problema era que ese otro hombre se estaba enamorando de ella sin remedio.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_Me parece que estos dos están cayendo definitivamente en las redes del amor, pero no se sienten libres para amarse, pobrecitos._


	13. Lord Byron

**_Hola a todos!, siento mucho la tardanza, seguro que ya pensábais que abandoné este fanfic xD pero no, aquí sigue la historia. Mi vida apenas me deja tiempo para escribir, pero seguiré publicando al ritmo que pueda, eso sí, capis más cortos, porque si no, sería imposible._**

**_Mil gracias por todas las reviews. Disfrutad del capítulo ;)_**

* * *

**Capítulo 13. Lord Byron**

El abrazo que habían compartido sólo había añadido más leña al fuego. ¿A quién pretendía engañar?, ya no podía sacarse a Harry de la cabeza. Siempre tan correcta, tan comedida en todo, y ahora no dejaba de pensar en un hombre que no era su marido, y no precisamente por sus cualidades como secretario, que sin duda las tenía, sino como hombre, como amigo… como amante.

Después de pasar la noche del viernes en un contínuo duermevela, Hermione trataba de distraerse revisando los últimos planos del centro comercial Diggory's. Mientras tanto, Scor se divertía en la sala de juegos, ajeno al terremoto emocional que albergaba su madre en su interior.

El sábado de Harry no estaba siendo mejor. Tras una mala noche, había intentado quemar su desazón en la cinta de correr, pero sólo había conseguido sudar mucho y quedarse casi sin aliento, pues Hermione seguía morando su mente con impunidad.

Si él no fuera Harry Potter, se sentiría inmensamente feliz por descubrir al fin lo que otros llamaban amor. Pero la realidad era cruel y ahora maldecía la noche que Draco Malfoy le propuso aquella horrible trampa. De pronto, su visión de las cosas había cambiado. Echando la vista atrás, ya no se veía como un triunfador que había sabido vivir de las mujeres, al contrario, sentía lástima de sí mismo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo había podido sentirse feliz en aquel tiempo, sin alguien especial a su lado, alguien como Hermione.

Sí, Hermione Granger Malfoy había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Su pasado le provocaba rechazo y vergüenza, y no orgullo como antaño; su presente era un caos, una constante lucha entre sus deseos y su conciencia; su futuro… una total incertidumbre.

Cuando sonó el timbre de su puerta, Harry se apresuró a guardar la foto de Hermione en el cajón de su mesita. Abandonó su habitación y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al vestíbulo.

―¡Hola Harry! ―saludó una efusiva Cho Chang. Pero él apenas disimuló su cara de disgusto.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

―Veo que no te alegras mucho de verme ―dijo dolida.

―Lo siento Cho, pero ahora mismo me apetece estar solo, deberías haber llamado.

―Lo hice ―confesó la morena―, pero no me devolviste la llamada.

―Lo siento… no estoy pasando un buen momento, es mejor que te vayas.

―¿Seguro que no te animarás si me quedo un rato? ―dijo mimosa. Pero Harry apartó sus manos de su cuello y la empujó delicadamente.

―Vete por favor, quiero estar solo. ―la expresión de Harry era tan sombría que Cho no insistió más.

―Muy bien… pero no esperes que vuelva a llamarte o a buscarte Harry ―aseguró muy seria.

―Cuento con ello… ―musitó él por lo bajo. Cho no escuchó estas palabras y tomó el ascensor para marcharse.

Al verse de nuevo solo sintió alivio. Ya no soportaba la compañía de Cho Chang, ni siquiera para acostarse con ella. Todo había cambiado tanto.

* * *

Los planos habían dejado de captar su atención hacía un rato. Los tenía delante, pero sus ojos ya no los veían. Se arrellanó en su silla y dejó de esforzarse en contener a su mente. Cerró los ojos, apoyó las manos en llos reposabrazos y evocó aquel maravilloso abrazo una vez más. Se le encogió el estómago con tan solo el recuerdo. Repentinamente, la imagen de Draco surgió en sus pensamientos, pues su moral le provocaba culpa, pero no tardó en desecharla. Quería pensar en Harry y sólo en Harry. Durante unos instantes quería olvidarse de que estaba casada, de que eran jefa y secretario…

El abrazo dio paso al recuerdo del beso en el ascensor, y luego al momento en que buscó sus labios mientras él dormía pero no llegó a tiempo. Un intenso calor empezó a abrirse camino desde su interior. Su respiración se volvió más profunda y sus manos comenzaron a moverse. Se despasó el pantalón vaquero. La necesidad imperiosa que habitaba entre sus piernas dominó su voluntad, mientras en su mente, fantasías de su propia cosecha enaltecían su deseo. No era su mano la que se abría paso por debajo del vaquero, sino la de Harry. No eran sus dedos los que rozaban su ropa interior, sino los de Harry. Separó un poco las piernas para estar más cómoda y continuó aliviando el deseo que se había apoderado de ella.

Imágenes fugaces de sus ojos verdes o sus finos labios se entremezclaban con las sensaciones que ella misma se prodigaba pero que su mente adjudicaba a su fiel secretario. No eran sus dedos los que acariciaban su sexo con habilidad sino los de Harry, cada vez más rápido y más intensamente. Harry la estaba tocando, la estaba acariciando, Harry, Harry… ¡Harry!

Trató de recuperar el aliento después de alcanzar el orgasmo. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Nunca había llegado tan lejos. Una cosa era fantasear conscientemente con él y otra muy distinta llegar a tocarse pensando en él. Aquel hombre la tenía embrujada. Pero no sólo despertaba sus deseos de mujer, sino también su corazón. Sonrió cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la rosa de papel que él le había regalado la noche anterior.

―Dios mío, Harry… ¿qué me has hecho? ―susurró con tristeza.

Necesitaba recuperar la calma y apartar a Harry de su cabeza, así que pasó la mayor parte del día en compañía del pequeño Scor. Sin embargo, el destino no estaba dispuesto a dejarla salirse con la suya. Al anochecer, su hijo le pidió ir a su habitación para leer un libro antes de acostarse y Hermione accedió inocentemente.

Lo que no podía imaginar es que en aquel libro hubiera una escena dentro de un ascensor. No tenía nada que ver con lo vivido por ella, se trataba de un libro infantil, pero los recuerdos volvieron a su mente alterándola un poco y Scor no ayudó demasiado.

―Mami, ¿a que donde trabajas hay muchos ascensores? ―preguntó de pronto.

―¿Eh?... sí, claro, hay muchos… ―contestó con torpeza.

―Se lo dije a Mary pero ella decía que no había tantos ―empezó a divagar el rubio mientras su madre se encontraba muy lejos de allí, recordando el dulce sabor de los labios de Harry―, ¿mami?

―Perdona cariño, se me fue el santo al cielo…

―Tengo sueño… ―dijo entre dos bostezos.

―Muy bien, pues vamos a acostarse que ya es hora.

Con Scor durmiendo en su habitación, Hermione podía volver a centrarse en sus preocupaciones. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y rozó sus labios. Aquel beso suave había sido maravilloso, incluso había deseado repetirlo cuando tuvo a un Harry dormido a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

―Me encantó ese beso… ―musitó en medio del silencio y repentinamente algo se disparó en su cerebro obligándola a pronunciar unas palabras― ¡Me encantó besarte en el ascensor!

Su corazón comenzó a latir desaforado. Las piezas estaban encajando por fin. Estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que pronunciaba aquellas palabras estando en esa cama. Pero si eso era así, ¿significaba que las imágenes que la atormentaban desde que cenaron juntos eran reales?, ¿se había besado como una posesa con Harry?

* * *

Allí estaba él, sentado en la mesa del fondo. Había pedido un martini con dos aceitunas, tal como le había indicado a ella para que pudiera reconocerlo. La joven parecía deseosa de pasar una noche entera con Lord Byron y cuando lo contactó, él aceptó verse con ella. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, pero quería dar la cara y explicarle que no podía pasar la noche con ella. Le daba vueltas a su bebida sin prestarle demasiada atención y dedicaba pocas miradas hacia la puerta, su mente estaba lejos de allí. Pero algo lo hizo volver a la tierra en un instante.

―¡Harry! ―sonó la voz de su mejor amigo.

―¿Ron?, ¿qué haces aquí? ―preguntó sorprendido.

―Menos mal que te encuentro… te he buscado por todos los locales que sueles frecuentar.

―¿Qué quieres Ron?, estoy bastante ocupado esta noche ―dijo con desgana.

―Necesito hablar contigo… sobre Pansy.

―Me dijo que por fin aclarásteis la situación.

―Sí, bueno… me despedí de ella, pero no puedo sacármela de la cabeza.

"Esa sensación me suena", pensó el moreno para sus adentros.

―Me vendría genial el apoyo de mi mejor amigo ―confesó el pelirrojo con desánimo.

―Pero es que ahora precisamente yo no puedo… ―No termino la frase, el sonido de su móvil lo interrumpió. Cuando lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y vio el nombre en la pantalla el corazón le dio un vuelco y le faltó tiempo para contestar. ¿Por qué lo llamaba Hermione un sábado por la noche? ―¿Sí?

―Harry… ―Su voz sonaba nerviosa y acelerada― Necesito hablar contigo ahora mismo, por favor… ―suplicó. A su secretario le costó medio segundo decidirse.

―¿Me paso por tu casa? ―exclamó rápidamente. Ron asistía a la escena desconcertado, el moreno no solía prestar tanta atención a nadie, ni siquiera a Ginny o a él.

―No sé si sería buena idea vernos aquí… ―titubeó su jefa― Pero no quiero dejar solo a Scor, está bien. Te espero Harry.

―Voy para allá. ―Colgar, levantarse de la silla y dirigirse a la puerta del bar fue cuestión de un instante.

―¡Ey!, pero ¿a dónde vas?, se supone que estábamos hablando.

―Lo siento Ron, tengo que irme, es una urgencia. Tómate el martini a mi salud, hablamos mañana, te lo prometo.

Cuando Harry había desaparecido de su campo de visión, sus ojos azules se volvieron hacia la copa.

―No eres tú la compañía que esperaba esta noche, pero se supone que sirves para ahogar las penas ¿no? ―le dijo al martini que había sobre la mesa.

Harry conducía alterado. Jamás habría esperado la llamada de Hermione. ¿Qué quería hablar con él?, ¿acaso iba a confesarle lo que sentía? Había pensado muchas veces en sincerarse sobre sus sentimientos, pero nunca imaginó que fuera ella la que diera el primer paso. Con una mezcla de ilusión y nervios fue haciendo el camino que lo llevaba al barrio de Belgravia, hasta la casa de su jefa.

* * *

Luna Lovegood se había esmerado en arreglarse esa noche. Sabía que Lord Byron la recibiría muy bien, ése era su trabajo, pero quería gustarle en la medida de lo posible. Aunque delante de Hermione se había hecho la dura y relajada, lo cierto es que estaba un poco nerviosa. Tenía muchas ganas de vivir aquella experiencia, pero por otro lado, nunca había hecho nada parecido y el temor a que algo saliera mal estaba ahí. Con todo, respiró hondo y cruzó la puerta del bar en el que habían quedado.

Sus ojos del color del cielo recorrieron el local en un rápido vistazo y se detuvieron en la mesa del fondo. Allí estaba sentado un hombre de aspecto joven, con un martini de dos aceitunas en la mano. No había duda posible, tenía que tratarse de Lord Byron. Muy decidida caminó hasta él.

—Hola… —dijo la rubia con cierta timidez. Ron se volvió hacia ella y ambos se sorprendieron por el atractivo sencillo y natural del otro.

—¡Hola! —replicó el pelirrojo con una amplia sonrisa. Luna también sonrió.

—Soy Lois… —afirmó, como si eso lo explicase todo. Por privacidad, había dado un nombre falso cuando contactó con Lord Byron.

—Yo soy… —La rubia lo interrumpió.

—No quiero saber tu nombre, me basta con llamarte Byron ―aseguró.

—De acuerdo… —dijo Ron todavía incrédulo.

La invitó a sentarse con él, y tomaron un par de copas. La conversación no fue muy fluida, Luna se pasaba el tiempo observando a Ron con detenimiento. Le había gustado bastante. Quizá esperaba algo más de clase y sofisticación, pero el chico sencillo y encantador que tenía delante no estaba nada mal. Sus pecas y el cabello pelirrojo le otorgaban un aire inocente que le atraía sobremanera.

Por su parte, Ron también contemplaba a la desconocida. Era una chica menuda pero agraciada, con una sonrisa resplandeciente. ¿Podía ser que aquella noche no terminase tan deprimente como él pensaba?

―¿Vamos al hotel? ―propuso repentinamente Luna. Ron la miró sorprendido.

―¿Quieres ir…? ―Aquella chica iba rápido incluso para él.

―Sí, quería cuando te vi al fondo del bar, y ahora quiero mucho más ―afirmó atrevida.

―Pues entonces vamos… ―dijo levantándose de la silla. Todo era de lo más inaudito, pero no iba a quejarse de su nueva suerte. Aquella rubia le había dicho que tenía habitación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Londres. Supuso que se trataba de una turista y no le dio más vueltas al asunto, esa noche no quería pensar sino sentir.

* * *

Harry detuvo el coche en la puerta metálica de la mansión Malfoy. Bajó la ventanilla y tocó el timbre. No tardó en abrirse cuando el moreno anunció quien era. Condujo despacio por el camio que dirigía hasta la casa. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la entrada advirtió la figura de Hermione, que estaba sentada en las escaleras de piedra, abrazándose las rodillas. El motor dejó de rugir, las luces se apagaron y Harry apareció ante ella.

―Hola Hermione… ―saludó para tantearla.

―Hola. Siento haberte llamado a estas horas ―se disculpó la castaña.

―No te preocupes por eso… por tu voz me pareció que estabas bastante alterada. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ―Avanzó unos pasos hacia ella mientras hablaba. Hermione se levantó y aguardó de pie.

―Creo que sí… de eso quería hablar contigo. ¿Pasamos dentro?, esta noche refresca.

―Claro… ―Harry ya no tenía dudas, su jefa iba a confesarle sus sentimientos, y sería el momento perfecto para hablarle a ella de los suyos.

Harry caminaba dos pasos detrás de Hermione. Llegaron a la biblioteca y lo invitó a entrar, después cerró la puerta y se miraron a los ojos unos instantes. Como viejo zorro que era en cuestión de mujeres, la instó a hablar primero, para así saber a qué atenerse.

―Tú dirás Hermione.

―Hace una semana, cuando cenamos juntos…

―¿Sí? ―Harry frunció el ceño.

―Después fuimos a bailar…

―Es cierto ―admitió.

―Creo que bebí mucho más de la cuenta… y me comporté de manera algo indecente en aquel pub.

Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba pasando un mal rato y Harry lo sabía.

―¿Por qué dices eso?, sólo bailaste.

―Déjalo ya Harry, recuerdo perfectamente cómo bailé contigo en aquel local y me siento muy avergonzada. ―El moreno no sabía qué cara poner. Lejos de confesarle sentimientos bonitos, su jefa manifestaba un clarísimo arrepentimiento de todo lo que hizo con él aquella maravillosa noche.

―Hermione, no seas tan dura contigo misma, por favor…

―Pero no acabó ahí la cosa ¿verdad? ―empezó a hablar muy deprisa―, me trajiste a casa, me ayudaste a acostarme y… ¡nos besamos, Harry, nos besamos otra vez!

Había recordado todo, a pesar de la tremenda borrachera. Su secretario no sabía qué decir, temía empeorar todavía más la situación, pero tenía claro que negarlo no tenía sentido.

―Eh… sí, nos besamos… pero fue sólo un…

―¡No fue sólo un momento!, recuerdo que… bueno… ―Se ruborizó de manera deliciosa― Fue un beso bastante largo y completo.

El moreno deseó volver a besarla del mismo modo en aquel preciso instante.

―Sí, quiero decir que… que fue sólo una tontería, ambos bebimos demasiado. No teníamos dominio de nuestros actos, por favor no le de más importancia.

―¿Tú no se la das?... ―afirmó con aire de decepción en su rostro― Qué pregunta, es obvio que no, de lo contrario me habrías hablado de ello ―añadió caminando sin rumbo fijo por la estancia. Se sentía nerviosa, dolida y muy avergonzada, caminar la ayudaba a no perder del todo los papeles.

―Hermione… ―La mano de Harry atrapó la muñeca de la castaña, haciéndola volverse hacia él― ¿De verdad piensas que no tuvo importancia para mí?

Sus ojos verdes la atravesaban. Las rodillas parecían fallarle. No quería contestarle, temía lo que pudiera pasar después. Él insistió, al tiempo que la liberaba de su agarre.

―¿Crees que no he pensado en lo que pasó todos estos días?

―¿Y por qué me mentiste cuando te pregunté? ―le reprochó con cierto desdén, fruto de su propia inseguridad.

―Te conozco Hermione… no quería que te sintieras violenta conmigo.

―¿Qué?

―Como cuando nos besamos en el ascensor… te pasaste varios días huyéndome ―confesó con una sonrisa triste.

Los bonitos ojos marrones de Hermione parpadearon rápidamente, conteniendo las emociones que afloraban en su interior. Los bailes del pub, los besos en su habitación, el beso del ascensor… la pasión ardiente que Harry Potter provocaba en ella estaba avivándose ahora que lo tenía en frente. Sería tan fácil echarse en sus brazos y dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía y deseaba. Pero no era una mujer libre, ésa era su cruel realidad, y ella no estaba hecha para traicionar como hacía su marido. Aunque entonces, ¿qué había de su propia felicidad?, ¿no tenía derecho a ser feliz? Su cabeza era un hervidero de contradicciones, como siempre que se trataba de Harry. Él lo advirtió, pero la tentación de acercarse a ella era demasiado fuerte. Acortó la distancia que los separaba avanzando despacio hacia su jefa, que lo seguía observando sin saber bien qué hacer o qué decir.

―Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó, de porqué pasó… ―propuso el moreno. Quería sincerarse y deseaba que Hermione también lo hiciera.

―No hay nada de qué hablar, no debió pasar… ―replicó muy nerviosa, retrocediendo un paso ante la cercanía del cuerpo de su secretario.

―¿Te arrepientes de haberme besado?... ―Ante el silencio de Hermione, Harry se molestó y la hostigó con palabras contundentes― Atrévete a decirme que no sientes nada por mí.

Su voz sonó como un desafío, pero la castaña no quería entrar en el juego. Aún así, no pudo negarlo.

―No importa lo que sienta, sino lo que soy… y soy una mujer casada.

―Sí, casada… con un marido que te hace muy infeliz ―exclamó Harry.

―¿Cómo te atreves a echarme eso en cara? ―rugió ella roja de rabia.

―No te echo nada en cara Hermione, sólo te digo lo que tú misma me contaste hace un tiempo. ―Su defensa fue perfecta. La mirada de la castaña empezó a emborronarse por las lágrimas.

―No te lo conté para esto… ―musitó mirando el suelo.

―Tu marido es un gran necio, vuestro matrimonio no funciona, ¿cuándo serás capaz de verlo y hacer algo al respecto?

Era tan grande el anhelo de Harry de que ella se liberase de sus remordimientos que ya no medía sus propias palabras. Hermione estaba temblando, y lloraba también.

―No te lo conté para esto… ―De pronto se lanzó contra Harry, pegándole con los puños cerrados sobre el pecho, mientras su llanto aumentaba― ¡no te lo conté para esto!

Harry no se inmutó. Los golpes de Hermione apenas le dolían, pues cada instante que pasaba eran más débiles. No tardó en dejar de atacarle, para agarrarse con desesperación a su camisa sin dejar de llorar. El moreno la envolvió en un cálido abrazo. Era la primera vez que Hermione desataba todo el dolor contenido debido a su fracasado matrimonio. Harry lo sabía, no era como aquella ocasión en su despacho, en que lloraba de pena, ahora lo hacía de rabia, por haber sido una tonta durante siete años, por haber soportado tanto tiempo de infelicidad.

Cuando el llanto de Hermione disminuyó, Harry la sujetó de los hombros para separarla un poco de su cuerpo, quería que lo mirase.

—Una mujer como tú no debería llorar nunca, y menos por un hombre como Draco Malfoy. —Sus palabras vencieron sus defensas. Hermione sintió cómo se rendía a él lentamente y sin remedio, atrapada por aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban con devoción tras las gafas.

Harry posó su mano sobre la mejilla de Hermione con delicadeza. Ella seguía aferrada a su camisa, mientras lo contemplaba nerviosa y a la expectativa, sin intención ni fuerzas para apartarse de él. El pulgar del moreno acarició su mejilla y después bajó hasta sus labios. La respiración de Hermione se aceleró un poco y Harry ya no le concedió más tiempo, la besó.

—Lo siento… no puedo parar, perdóname —susurró el moreno, mientras sus bocas entreabiertas quedaban separadas apenas dos centímetros. Hermione no lo rechazó ni trató de huír, deseaba besarlo de nuevo, como lo hizo en su habitación.

Harry atacó su boca otra vez, y encontró la de su jefa bien dispuesta. Sus manos la abrazaban con fuerza contra su cuerpo, las de Hermione seguían apoyadas sobre su pecho. Se estaban besando con todas las ganas que habían ido acumulando a lo largo de las semanas. Sus labios se rozaban con intensidad y sus lenguas bailaban al mismo son. Las respiraciones se alteraban más a cada segundo, y Hermione no podía disimular algunos gemidos ahogados.

―Creo que… no escuchaste lo que te dije… aquella noche…―musitó Harry mientras se besaban.

―¿El qué?... ―rogó ella con voz afectada por los besos compartidos.

―Que… me vuelves loco Hermione… ―La castaña sintió una fuerte sacudida en el estómago que se concentró de inmediato entre sus piernas. Gimió ante aquella sensación. Harry se enardeció y la besó con más vigor, en la boca, en el cuello… sus manos empezaron a recorrer la espalda de la castaña en actitud posesiva.

―Dios Harry… ―logró pronunciar mientras respiraba acelerada por la intensidad del momento.

En su corazón ya no había rastro de remordimientos o cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese ilusión hacia el hombre que la besaba y le decía aquellas hermosas palabras. De pronto levantó las manos hasta atrapar con ellas el rostro del moreno, y le dedicó una mirada cargada de emociones. Harry detuvo sus besos para contemplarla, expectante.

―Me has hecho sentir mujer de nuevo…

Harry alcanzó las suaves manos de la castaña y se las llevó a los labios con gentileza. Había llegado el momento de confesarle sus sentimientos. La adoraba, tenía que decírselo.

―Hermione…

―Dime ―dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

―Me estoy enamorando de ti…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**_¿Cómo reaccionará Hermione ante esta confesión de amor? xD_**


End file.
